


Imladris' Newest Son

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 116,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Elrond adopts an Elfling which he buys from the slave market and now he needs to 'deprogram' Erestor and teach the Elfling how to be a proper Elf.





	1. Chapter 1

Imladris' Newest Son

 

Glorfindel stood in the stirrups and scanned the lands that lay ahead of them. The race of Man populated these parts and Glorfindel felt reluctant to enter their dwellings. He found them unpredictable and aggressive. Glorfindel didn't trust any of them and it was his duty to warn and advise Elrond on an alternate route. "Elrond, it is not too late yet. We can still go around the human settlement. I advise you to do so. We should detour." Glorfindel sat down again and sought out Elrond's eyes.

 

The Elf-Lord calmly shook his head. "Nay, Glorfindel. Detouring lengthens our journey by at least two days *and* we are in need of provisions. We need water, fruit, and maybe even meat if they are selling some." Elrond looked at his friend who was riding next to him. He understood Glorfindel's worries, but wouldn't give in to them. Taking in supplies was a risk, but a calculated one. Their escort consisted of thirty guards and Elrond was confident that his soldiers could fight off a possible attack.

 

Elrond was tired and longed to return to his peaceful Imladris. The valley would be back to her quiet self, since the twins had remained behind in the Golden Wood with their mother. That meant he would have his precious peace and silence back at least for a few months. Although he dearly loved his offspring, they were a handful and kept him busy.

 

Glorfindel disagreed with Elrond's decision to venture into the human settlement, but there was little he could do to change Elrond's mind. After all, the half-Elf *was* his Lord and he was bound to obey him, but Glorfindel couldn't help making one last remark to make his point. "They are rude, unpredictable, and aggressive – at least the males are. We should avoid contact altogether."

 

Elrond shifted in the saddle, arched an eyebrow, and gave Glorfindel an amused smile. "I know of a number of Elves who also fit that description, my friend."

 

Glorfindel snorted, amused. He could always count on Elrond to have the perfect answer ready. "Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin are the exception, Elrond. They are rather obnoxious too, aye." And he had realized just how obnoxious they were during their visit to the Golden Wood. The three brothers had challenged him to several contests, and although he had declined each time, they had continued to follow him around and challenge him. The three youngsters had hoped to prove their worth against a renowned and seasoned warrior like Glorfindel. Like Elrond, Glorfindel was also looking forward to immersing himself in Imladris' peace and quiet.

 

The human settlement came into full view and Glorfindel's hand involuntarily slipped toward his sword. His fingers curled around the hilt as a precaution. "I have a bad feeling about this, Elrond." He still felt strongly that they should have circled around the village.

 

"We will buy the water and food we need and then we will leave. We will not stay for long." Elrond understood why the humans made Glorfindel edgy. The golden-haired Elf wasn't used to dealing with them and didn't know how to react to their at times avid actions. Elrond however felt comfortable dealing with them. "I am certain everything will go well. They want to sell their products. That is how they earn their living."

 

Glorfindel remained unconvinced though – an apprehensive feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach and that was often a sign that something was amiss. He had learned to trust his instincts and they seldom failed him. Looking over his shoulder at the guards, he signaled for them to be ready in case of trouble. Should the humans provoke or attack them, they would protect Elrond and leave the dwelling as quickly as possible.

 

~~~

 

Elrond steered his stallion toward the town's main street. Since their Elven features easily gave them away, Elrond made no effort to hide the fact that they belonged to the Firstborn. To his surprise, he found the street empty and the market booths practically unmanned. What had caused the people to leave their goods unattended?

 

"The street is empty save for a handful of merchants." Glorfindel didn't like this one bit. Where were the people? His fingers tightened around the hilt and one look at his guards told him they were ready to act upon his signal.

 

Elrond bowed down, addressed one of the humans, and proceeded to buy the goods they needed. The girl who was selling the water and fruits gave Elrond a wide-eyed stare and smiled nervously at the Elf-Lord. A number of guards dismounted and packed the water skins and food into their saddle bags.

 

Glorfindel paid for the goods and noticed the greedy expression in a human's beady eyes when the man caught sight of the gold he carried. He quickly tucked it safely away under his tunic. He wouldn't put it past these people to try to steal the gold.

 

Moving on to the next booth, Elrond also bought some dried meat. Now that they had purchased the water and food they needed, Elrond announced that they were leaving. He didn't want to admit it, but Elrond didn't feel at ease any more. Something troubled him, but the Elf-Lord couldn't label the feeling and he didn't want to share this information with Glorfindel – not after assuring his friend that he was capable of dealing with the humans.

 

Hearing Elrond give the order to leave the village made Glorfindel feel relieved. The hair at the back of his neck was standing rigid, though he didn't know why he was reacting so fiercely to his surroundings. Something was amiss, and his instincts warned him that they were in danger. One look at Elrond's face told him that his friend was also growing nervous. The half-Elf was also eager to leave the village. The two of them couldn't be wrong. Danger lurked right around the corner and Glorfindel was ready to face the threat – whatever that threat entitled!

 

"He's part Elf this one! Come on, people! He's worth more than two pieces of silver!"

 

Elrond's gray eyes widened and then darkened in shock. His gaze sought out his Captain's. "Glorfindel, did you hear that? Did he really say part Elf? Did you hear that too?"

 

Glorfindel nodded his head. "I did. Where is the voice coming from?" Glorfindel's fingers clawed at the hilt of his sword and his eyes narrowed. He scanned their surroundings and discovered some commotion to their right. A group of people had gathered there.

 

"I trained him personally! He'll cause you no trouble and will fulfill your every desire!"

 

"It is coming from over there." Glorfindel shielded his eyes with his hand when the sun blinded him. "It is coming from that platform." Glorfindel exchanged a look with Elrond. "They are holding a slave market." Glorfindel growled, disgusted by this discovery. "Elrond, they are selling a slave who is part Elf. We cannot allow that. We must intervene." They couldn't allow for one of their own kind to suffer such humiliation and disgrace!

 

Elrond wasted no time and pressed his heels into Tirith's flanks. He needed to see for himself what was happening. The closer the half-Elf got to the platform, the more alarmed he became.

 

A merchant, a tall, bulky, and bald man dragged a boy over the stage by his hair – long, raven hair that reached the boy's waist. Focusing on the boy, Elrond's heart missed a beat. The boy's big, dark eyes revealed pain and fear, but the young slave did nothing to escape from the merchant's hold. /Not that he can do much to escape from him,/ Elrond realized as he took in the boy's malnourished and bruised body. The poor child was no match for the bulky merchant.

 

The boy was naked, and when the merchant spun him around for the crowd to see, Elrond grew pale. The boy's slim back was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood – fresh blood, which ran down his back in rivulets. Judging by the marks the boy had been whipped repeatedly. The sight enraged Elrond, but he managed to look composed. He couldn't let his anger rule him. He needed to keep his wits about him. 

 

"Look at the ears, Elrond! They are pointed!" The boy's ears weren't fully pointed like his, but only partly, like Elrond's. "He must be half-Elven, like you!" Glorfindel did his utmost best to control his rage. To see one of their kind mistreated like this woke his fury. His fingers, still wrapped around the hilt of his sword, trembled. He was ready to draw it and free the boy with force. He was only waiting for Elrond to give the order to charge toward the platform.

 

"Control yourself, Glorfindel." Elrond's teeth gnashed as he spoke the words. Like Glorfindel, he wanted nothing more than to attack, but the crowd that had gathered there would turn against them. In that one aspect, Glorfindel *was* right – humans tended to be unpredictable and aggressive. "We have to be diplomatic!"

 

Glorfindel was about to verbally lash out at Elrond: diplomacy was not acceptable in this situation! This called for retribution! But then the reprimand froze on his lips.

 

The merchant suddenly threw the small boy onto the wooden stage. He was being unnecessary harsh and cruel and the Man seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on the child. A pain-filled yelp left the boy's lips and the young slave instantly wrapped his arms around his waist. Then he pulled up his legs, curled up, and tried to hide his face in between his knees. The long hair shielded the boy's face from unwanted looks, but the tips of those slightly pointed ears still showed through the hair and clearly showed his Elven heritage. "We must do something, Elrond! That wretched Man is hurting him!"

 

"We will, Glorfindel! But I need you to remain calm!" Elrond caught the merchant's gaze and the half-Elf's eyes narrowed as he read the greed there. The merchant was eager to make a profit and Elrond used that knowledge to his advantage. Steering Tirith closer to the assembled crowd, he made eye contact with the slave trader.

 

"Ah, Milord, maybe you need a slave to wait on you?" The merchant had quickly assessed the Elf's wealth and now took a step toward Elrond. "I promise you that he won't disappoint you. He'll wait on you hand and foot and, if you desire so, between the sheets as well."

 

Elrond's control almost snapped, but feeling Glorfindel's eyes upon him, the half-Elf realized he had to set the example. If he lost control, so would Glorfindel, and then they would have a blood bath on their hands.

 

"Hey, I offered you two pieces of silver for the imp! He isn't worth much more! You didn't even feed him properly! I can count his ribs!" A man who had placed a bid a moment earlier now called out to the merchant. "Sell him to me! I need a slave to work on my land!"

 

"And to work in your bed!" someone else called in a mocking voice.

 

Glorfindel forced himself to keep drawing in deep, calming breaths, but acting in a composed way was hard when all he wanted to do was to make the merchant pay for mistreating one of their kind. He desperately tried to catch the boy's gaze, but the child remained curled up and hidden beneath a sea of raven hair. Shivers shook the tiny body and Glorfindel wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms and protect him. But he couldn't do that – not yet.

 

"What do you say, Milord? He's certainly worth more than two pieces of silver!" The merchant grabbed hold of the dark hair and jerked at it to make the raven head snap up. In response, the boy cried out in pain. The merchant pulled his slave to his feet and grabbed hold of the boy's wrists, which he pulled behind the trembling back. "Look at him, Milord. If you prefer him fat, you can fatten him up!"

 

Scared, dark eyes met Elrond's and the Elf-Lord's heart went out to the young half-Elf on the platform. He had to save the boy – no matter what the cost. "I will give you four pieces of silver for him." The boy's eyes were watering due to the pain he was in since the slave trader was still pulling at his hair. But at the moment the pulling was the only thing that kept him on his feet.

 

Elrond, unable to suppress his concern, swallowed hard. Being a healer, he could tell that the boy was about to faint due to malnourishment and exhaustion. /How old is he? He looks younger than my sons./ Elrond surmised the boy couldn't be any older than eighteen, which would make him nine in the world of Man. /He is only a child – an Elven child who should have been cherished instead of hurt in this way./

 

"You can have him for five pieces of silver, milord," the merchant replied. He was becoming cocky as he realized the Elf-Lord was probably going to buy the boy. Looking at the slave boy, he found that the young half-Elf was staring at the potential buyer and his reaction was instant. "Lower your gaze, Erestor! Remember the rules I taught you! You never – ever -- look your master in the eye!" The slave trader jerked again at the long hair, and this time, the boy's wide eyes released fat tears.

 

Elrond fumed at the way the man was treating the boy. Seeing the tears roll down the young half-Elf's face infuriated him. The boy had been abused – was still being abused -- and he was going to put a stop to it. The swimming eyes broke eye contact and the boy obediently stared at the floor – just like his master had instructed. The slave trader had beaten obedience into the boy. Seeing the bowed head, slumped shoulders, and tears that now landed on the floor made Elrond's words come out as a sharp hiss. "Glorfindel, pay him." He would have paid whatever price the slave trader had named!

 

Glorfindel had already uncovered the five pieces of silver and guided Asfaloth closer to the platform. Had it been up to him, he would have flung the money at the merchant's feet, but he couldn't do that – first, he needed to know the boy safe. He handed the merchant the money and made sure that his fingers didn't touch the Man's.

 

"You made an excellent purchase, Milord. Erestor won't disappoint you. I trained him and I can assure you that he learned his lessons."

 

Elrond's hands trembled with rage as he steered Tirith closer to the platform. He reached for the boy and then realized he faced a dilemma. By reaching out and moving Erestor onto Tirith's back he would inflict even more damage on the injured back. Acting as gently as he could, he placed his hands on either side of Erestor's waist and slowly lifted the boy. The young half-Elf weighed less than one of his sons did and they were probably younger! 

 

"Hold on, young one," Elrond ordered, keeping his voice calm and warm. Erestor trembled under his touch and the tiny body seemed to crumble against his as he placed Erestor in front of him.

 

Glorfindel kept a close eye on the merchant while Elrond tucked the boy into the folds of his cloak, hiding him away from view. One look at their escort told Glorfindel that they were ready to fight themselves a way into safety if necessary. They were alert and their weapons within reach.

 

Glorfindel's gaze shifted from their escort to the rescued boy. Glorfindel managed a peek at the bruised face and found that the boy was still staring at the ground. Seeing Erestor's scared and wounded expression made Glorfindel want to extract revenge on the slave trader, but Erestor's safety was more important than extracting his revenge and Glorfindel reigned in his anger. Erestor's safety came first.

 

Elrond succeeded in placing Erestor on Tirith's back facing him and encouraged the boy to rest his upper body and head against him. At first he had wanted to place Erestor in front of him while facing away from him, but then the injured back would have constantly rubbed against the fabric of his robes and would have only aggravated the pain the boy was in. Elrond drew his cloak even closer around the child's frame and the boy was safely tucked away. "Glorfindel, we are leaving – now."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head to show that he had heard and shouted a command at their escort, telling them to remain alert and to fight anyone off who might try to stop them.

 

However, the crowd moved out of their path and the merchant even bid them farewell. Glorfindel's gaze was hard and unyielding while leading Elrond and Erestor into safety. It vexed him that he couldn't make the slave trader pay for the pain he had inflicted on the boy, but the important thing was that they managed to take the young half-Elf away from the merchant. Erestor was safe now and Glorfindel vowed to keep the boy safe as long as he lived.

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt dazed. Although he understood what had just happened – that he had been sold to a new owner – he had a hard time actually believing it. As long as he could remember, he had belonged to the slave trader. The merchant hadn't exaggerated when he had told Elrond that the boy had learned obedience and that he had learned his lessons well. Erestor had been conditioned in such a way that he would obey his master in *anything*. But what kind of master was the Elf-Lord? Erestor was determined to please his new master in everything and to give Elrond no reason to be cross with him. For when his old master had been cross with him, the Man had punished him. That was one of the lessons he had learned.

 

"You do not have to be scared any longer, young one. You are safe with me."

 

Elrond's voice, deep and comforting, startled Erestor nonetheless. He wasn't used to his master addressing him in order to comfort him.

 

"Wrap your arms tightly around me, Erestor. I do not want you to fall off accidentally." Elrond was trying to get a response out of Erestor, but the boy's head remained down.

 

Erestor had learned to obey his master's every order and so he wrapped his short arms around Elrond's waist. He hoped he had done the right thing and had pleased his new master.

 

Elrond's eyes were swimming with tears and when he looked at Glorfindel, he found his friend's blue eyes watering too. Erestor's sorry state affected the both of them. "We need to put more distance between us and the settlement." Elrond would have preferred to camp right away so the boy could get some rest, but this time he heeded Glorfindel's advice. "Make certain that no one is following us, and if the slave trader has sent out agents, deal with them." He had wanted to say, 'kill them' but he couldn't do that with Erestor listening.

 

Glorfindel nodded his head briskly and fell back. He instructed his most trusted guards to sweep their trail free of any humans and, once he had done so, steered Asfaloth beside Tirith again. "How does the little one fare?"

 

"He is shaking like a leaf." Elrond felt frustrated with the need to steady and comfort the boy by placing a hand against his back, but he couldn't do that because of the injuries. At least Erestor was holding on to him tightly – just as he had been instructed. "Send scouts ahead and, should they find a suitable spot for camping, instruct them to build a fire and erect my tent." Normally, he wouldn't make use of the tent, preferring instead to sleep in the open like his guards, but Erestor needed the shelter and warmth the tent would provide.

 

"I will do that." But not right away. "Elrond, can I…?" Glorfindel's voice drifted off.

 

But Elrond understood his friend's request and lowered his cloak a bit. Glorfindel's eyes immediately sought out the boy's bruised face and Elrond cringed as well upon seeing the closed eyes. The boy didn't look relaxed at all. "He finally lost his battle against his fatigue. I am surprised he managed to stay awake this long."

 

"He needs to eat," Glorfindel stated, cringing when he recalled the malnourished state of the boy. "He is one of us, Elrond. We will take care of him, will we not?"

 

Elrond nodded once. "He is our responsibility now, Glorfindel. He is our charge now."

 

Glorfindel felt relieved at hearing Elrond speak those words. "It is an honor to take care of this young one."

 

"Erestor… His name is Erestor," Elrond said in a thoughtful tone. "That is what the slave trader called him."

 

"An Elf must have given him that name for it is not a name used by humans." Glorfindel raised a shaky hand and lightly caressed the raven hair. "He is so young, Elrond, and he has already suffered so much!"

 

"I doubt he is any older than my sons, Glorfindel, and I tremble at the thought of Elladan and Elrohir ever having to suffer in this way." Erestor had already claimed a spot in his heart. "We will be there for him, Glorfindel, in every sense, especially since my wife will not return to us for at least four months. We will have to be his parents during that time. I count on you to support me, Glorfindel." Aye, he had some parenting experience, but his sons were energetic, lively, happy children, while Erestor had been severely damaged in his short life – damaged in ways Elrond couldn't fathom yet.

 

"You have my support, Elrond, you know that." Glorfindel met Elrond's gaze and nodded his head firmly. "I will return shortly, but now I need to instruct the guards to scout ahead and make camp."

 

Elrond watched Glorfindel steer Asfaloth away before his gaze shifted from his friend to his charge. Erestor was blissfully asleep against him. The tiny fingers were hooked behind his belt so they wouldn't slip. The raven head rested against his waist and moved against him with each step Tirith took. His heart opened for the boy and Elrond vowed to be the parent Erestor had so sorely missed until that very day. From that moment on, he considered Erestor his son. He hoped his wife and sons would accept Erestor in time as well.

 

~~~

 

"Elrond, we found a spot and they are erecting the tent." Glorfindel signaled for Elrond to follow him. The scouts had found a spot which could be easily defended and was clear of vegetation. They would see a possible attacker approach.

 

"Well done." Elrond was eager to attend to the boy's back and to put some food inside him. Some miruvor would also help Erestor recover. The boy had been asleep for most of the time and Elrond hoped his charge would feel a bit more rested once they called for a halt. Seeing Glorfindel's inquiring gaze, Elrond said, "He is still asleep, but his sleep is not easy."

 

Glorfindel's jaw tightened. "I want your permission to trail back and extract my revenge on that wretched Man."

 

Elrond resolutely shook his head. "Nay. If you do that, you will cause the humans to rise against us and Erestor's safety must come first. You will stay here and help me look after our charge." Glorfindel's gaze darkened and Elrond added, "I understand you, Glorfindel. I really do. I also want revenge, but Erestor *must* come first. Surely you understand?"

 

In the end, Glorfindel reluctantly agreed that Elrond was right: Erestor had to come first.

 

They reached the clearing and Elrond found that the guards had already erected the tent. They had even started a small fire inside. "It is time to wake our charge." But he had no idea how Erestor would react to finding him so close. Well, there was only one way to find out.

 

Glorfindel dismounted and handed Asfaloth to one of the guards, who would take care of the stallion. He then walked over to Elrond and waited patiently for his friend to wake the boy. Like Elrond, he felt apprehensive about Erestor's possible reaction.

 

"Erestor? It is time to wake up. Erestor? Erestor?" Elrond had lowered his cloak and tried to gain Erestor's attention. He slipped his hand beneath the boy's chin and raised it so he could study the bruised face. The eyes were still closed in a healing sleep, worrying Elrond further. Just how weak was Erestor? The boy's face showed spectacular bruises which had turned fiercely black and blue during the last few hours. "Erestor, wake up for me." Elrond took great care to make certain that he sounded calm and non-threatening. In the end, his efforts to wake Erestor were rewarded and the boy opened his eyes.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Erestor blinked. He had dreamt that he was still with his former master and that the Man had been beating him, but then reality moved in on him and his more recent memories returned to him. Mentally, he reviewed everything that had happened to him during the last few hours.

 

One moment he had stood high upon that platform and had been about to be sold off to a farmer, and then this ethereal being had bought him instead. He had forgotten all the rules ever taught to him and had stared into those wise, gray eyes. Unable to look away, he had continued to gape. The expression that had lain in those eyes had puzzled him. He had thought he had seen affection there, but a moment later, rage had spread within them and he had trembled under the intensity of that look. His master had quickly reminded him to never look into a Lord's eyes and he had obediently lowered his gaze.

 

He had seen how the blond Elf had paid his master from the corner of his eye. Five pieces of silver had changed their owner. Erestor had never seen that much money before and wondered if his master would really let him go. The next moment, the Elf with the soulful gray eyes had reached for him and he had bitten down the moan that had threatened to leave his lips. The Elf's fingertips had pressed against the small of his back and it was near where his former master had aimed his whip. Erestor had born the pain and hadn't cried out – just like his master had taught him.

 

And then… then he had been seated on the horse's back. His new master had eased him against him and he had rested his head against the Elf-Lord's body. He was so tired and hurt so much that he would gladly pay the price for the insolent behavior later. His shaky hands had reached for the folds of the Elf's expensive garments and had clawed at the material when the horse had taken its first step away from the platform. He had never ridden a horse before and, as instructed, he had clung to his new master, having no desire to fall off. His new master had even told him to wrap his arms around him and had tried to soothe him. No one had ever done that before and Erestor didn't know what to think of it.

 

He must have dozed off after that because when he woke up, the sun was already setting. He could tell so because his master had lifted the cloak a little so he could check on him. His master suddenly spoke his name and Erestor's shivering increased. It wouldn't be long before his new master would speak that name again and order him to wait on him – or even worse, pleasure him. Erestor's eyes filled with tears once more. His old master had forced one of the older boys to show him how to please older men and he had thrown up a few times after doing so. Would his new master also demand he performed such acts?

 

One of the Elves, the golden-haired one, stood next to Elrond's big horse and was smiling at him…why?

 

"Please do not be afraid, little one. We mean you well." Elrond desperately wanted to soothe the boy, who was shaking himself to pieces. The fingers, hooked behind his belt, moved restlessly and shivers coursed through the boy's body. It vexed Elrond that he felt so helpless – he seldom felt that way when he was dealing with his patients. They all trusted him – that seemed to come natural. But with Erestor, he had to earn that trust.

 

Little one? Why was his new master addressing him in such a way? And why was his voice so kind and tender? Erestor suddenly realized with much dread that he was actually staring into his master's eyes and quickly closed his eyes, not wanting to arouse Elrond's anger. A dizzy spell took him unexpectedly and he was forced to press closer to the warm body that supported him. Without it, he would have crumbled.

 

"We are making camp, Erestor. You can rest now." Elrond had hoped that the boy would feel comfortable enough to look at him, but the slave trader had scared the child and had hurt him in ways Elrond was afraid to find out about. "You must be sleepy – and I bet you are hungry as well."

 

He was – he was sleepy – still – and hungry, but he didn't expect his new master to feed him any time soon. The merchant had rationed his food and had only fed him after he had performed in a satisfactory way. /My new master will eventually feed me – but only after…/ Erestor was afraid to finish thinking the thought.

 

"Erestor, can you tell me your age? How old are you, little one?" Elrond wanted to gather as much information as possible on his newest charge. "Do you know when you were born?"

 

Erestor almost panicked. His old master had taught him to be quiet and not to speak, and now his new master was telling him to answer his questions!

 

"Erestor, please answer me." Elrond felt the tiny body tense up further and gathered that his questions had upset Erestor.

 

"Sixteen," Erestor whispered in a barely audible voice.

 

Elrond felt relieved once his charge spoke to him. "Are you only sixteen years old?" Was the boy really that young? How could someone – even a slave trader – mistreat someone that young? /Compared to human children, Erestor is only eight years old. Still so very much a child./ What had they done to this poor boy?

 

"Yes, Milord." Erestor bit his bottom lip. He was doing his best to please his new master, but answering questions was something he wasn't used to…neither was being warm and being held, for one of Elrond's hands had come up behind his back and now cupped the back of his head. His new master's behavior struck him as odd and he realized he had to find out what kind of person he was dealing with – his survival depended on getting to know his new master's needs and desires.

 

"How long were you with that Man?" Elrond tried hard to keep the venomous tone out of his voice. The mere thought of the slave trader made his blood boil.

 

"Ten years, Milord." At least, that was as far as he could think back. He remembered nothing of the first six years of his life – he had been too young.

 

"By the Grace of the Valar, that long?" Elrond fought the nauseated feeling that tried to turn his stomach upside down. The boy in his arms remained quiet and Elrond stopped questioning Erestor for the moment. He felt a kinship with the boy – partly because of Erestor's suffering, but also because they shared something important: they were both half-Elves. Elrond had long ago made his choice to belong to the Firstborn and he vowed to help Erestor reach an informed decision when he had to make his.

 

"Take him, Glorfindel, and be gentle with him." Elrond swept his cloak aside and by doing so, fully uncovered his charge. Elrond was extremely gentle when he lifted Erestor from the horse's back and into Glorfindel's arms.

 

Glorfindel's heart missed a beat at seeing the big, brown eyes staring at the snow below them. Erestor was doing his utmost best to avoid meeting his gaze. Glorfindel gathered the injured boy in his arms and took great care to put as little pressure as possible on the young half-Elf's back. "You are safe with us, Erestor."

 

Erestor didn't believe him. He had never been safe before and didn't know what being safe felt like.

 

Glorfindel swallowed a sob that threatened to leave his lips as he observed the boy's submissive and intimidated body language. "I am going to take you in there," he explained as he pointed at the tent. "We created a fire inside and you will be warm and safe there."

 

Elrond had also dismounted and now joined his friend. He didn't try to take Erestor back into his arms again, realizing that the child needed to grow used to Glorfindel holding him as well. Elrond pushed the tent flap aside and let Glorfindel pass.

 

The guards had done their job well. Next to the fire, they had spread a blanket made from furs onto the ground and one guard had even left his cloak behind so it could serve as a cover for Erestor, should the boy want to hide beneath it or use it for additional comfort.

 

Glorfindel carried Erestor toward the fire and then sat down on the furs. "It is comfortable here, is it not?" He tried to engage Erestor in conversation and hoped his efforts would eventually pay off.

 

Erestor was too busy trying to control his fears. They were alone now, the three of them, and he was afraid of what would happen next. The blond Elf placed him on his feet and Erestor swayed. He managed to continue to stare at the ground, but at the same time, he tried to guess their intentions. What was he supposed to do? His old master had always barked instructions at him and he felt lost when they weren't telling him what to do.

 

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged a look. The boy looked lost, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen.

 

Erestor swayed again. His back hurt, his head spun, and he felt like he was about to throw up. But there was nothing left inside his stomach to throw up. He couldn't remember the last time his old master had fed him.

 

"Erestor, why do you not sit down?" Glorfindel was worried that the boy would faint or crumble.

 

Erestor felt conflicted. He had realized by that time that Elrond *and* Glorfindel were his new masters, but he couldn't follow the blond Elf's orders without also having Elrond's permission.

 

Elrond frowned when Erestor didn’t comply. The Elf-Lord seated himself next to Glorfindel and reached for the boy. Erestor yelped, stumbled backwards, and seemed to collapse into himself the moment Elrond touched him. Appalled – horrified! – the two adult Elves stared at the small boy.

 

"Please don't hit me… Please… I will do whatever you want me to do." Erestor's back brushed against the fabric of the tent and he felt cornered. /What am I doing? They are my new masters! I can't run away from them!/

 

Elrond stopped reaching for Erestor and his hands settled in his lap. "I did not mean to scare you, little one. I will never hit you, and neither will Glorfindel. That is not our way."

 

Once Elrond had ceased his efforts to touch Erestor, Glorfindel launched his own attempt to calm the startled child. Very slowly and gently, Glorfindel wrapped an arm around Erestor's waist. Using only minimal force, he eased Erestor down until the boy was finally seated in front of them. "You are tired are you not, Erestor?"

 

Elrond didn't interfere when Glorfindel had found a way to handle Erestor. However, Elrond continued to watch closely, ready to act if necessary.

 

"Yes, Milord. I'm tired." Erestor's voice trembled and he stared at his hands, which -- and he only now realized this -- were clasped in-between Glorfindel's. The warrior's hands were strong and big and he shivered at the thought of how hard they could hit him. Such hands could do a lot of damage.

 

"I need to attend to his back," Elrond whispered the words to Glorfindel. While his friend had been talking to the distressed child, he had scanned the boy's body for additional injuries, but as far as he could tell, the slashed back was the only severe injury the boy had sustained. Elrond didn't dare to think about the mental injuries Erestor must have sustained during the long years.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and then leaned in closer. One of his hands shifted and he raised the raven head so Erestor had no choice but to look at them. "Did you hear what Elrond said? We need to attend to your back, to smooth salve onto it, and bandage it. I will not lie to you: it will probably hurt a little, but we are only doing this to further the healing process." Erestor's big and haunted eyes looked past him. The boy was determined not to look at him. "I want you to understand that we are trying to help you."

 

Why was Glorfindel telling him all this? It almost sounded like the adult wanted his permission. "Do as you please, Milord." He hoped he had given the answer the adults wanted to hear. These two Elves confused him. His old master never had. The merchant had always told him what to do.

 

Elrond uncovered the balm and opened the saddle bags the guards had left behind in the tent. "Glorfindel, I need water."

 

Glorfindel didn’t want to leave the boy's side, but did as he was told. "I will be right back, Erestor."

 

Why did they constantly reassure him? He was only a slave! They could do as they pleased!

 

Glorfindel left the tent to gather some snow into a kettle, which he then hung over the fire. The flames melted the snow and he removed the kettle before the water heated up too much. Testing the temperature by sticking his finger in, Glorfindel found it had reached the perfect temperature – it wasn't cold, but neither was it too hot.

 

Erestor stared at Elrond's supplies of salves, herbs, and bandages. He still didn’t fully understand their plans for him.

 

"Erestor, why do you not snuggle up to me? That way you are warm and you can rest against me." Glorfindel sat down in front of Erestor and opened his arms. "Come here."

 

For long years, his old master had conditioned Erestor to obey whatever order he would receive and so the child automatically moved toward Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel smiled and carefully pulled Erestor close. The boy was kneeling on the furs and Glorfindel guided the raven head against his chest. "If you can, try to rest."

 

Elrond cringed as he saw how severely the lashes had damaged the skin of Erestor's back. The slave trader hadn't held back when he had beaten the child. Pushing his anger into a corner of his mind, Elrond focused on his role as healer. Picking up one of the bandages, he dipped it into the water and set about cleaning the wounds.

 

Erestor gasped the moment the cloth touched his back and he whimpered into Glorfindel's shirt. A moment later, the blond Elf raised a hand and began to stroke his raven hair. The touch made Erestor go wide-eyed. No one had ever done that before!

 

"I am sorry that I am causing you discomfort," Elrond said as he finished cleaning the wounds and began smoothing out the balm. "But this way you will heal faster."

 

Glorfindel caught Elrond's gaze. "I do not think he can still hear you."

 

"Is he asleep?" Elrond hoped so, for then Erestor wouldn't feel the pain anymore.

 

"He fainted. He is exhausted."

 

"And famished, Glorfindel. We will have to wake him up shortly so he can eat."

 

Glorfindel continued to stroke the long, raven strands and held Erestor loosely while Elrond dressed the wounds. "Elrond, I feel something I never felt before."

 

Elrond looked Glorfindel in the eye. "And what might that be, my friend? For I feel something too."

 

"I feel fiercely protective of this little one. I never felt that way with the twins. You know that I would die to save their lives, but this one…this small boy…he touches a place in my heart I never knew existed."

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a smile full of understanding. "I feel like that too, Glorfindel, but there is something else as well. I want to give this child a home. I want to adopt him and raise him as a part of my family."

 

Glorfindel beamed with happiness. "And I will be there for him as well. He will need a friend – a mentor."

 

"You are the best mentor he could ask for." Elrond had removed his cloak and tucked it around the sleeping boy's form. "We will let him sleep for a while, but I want him to eat before we leave."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "Let me hold him. I will keep him warm. He will be more comfortable resting like that."

 

"Aye, I noticed that he feels the cold." Elrond had seen that reaction in injured Elves before – particularly in half-Elves.

 

Glorfindel pushed a hand beneath Erestor's bottom and lifted the Elfling against his chest. In a reflex, Erestor wrapped his arms and legs around him and cuddled up to him. Glorfindel cradled the young half-Elf against his chest and peace settled in his heart. "You are safe now, Erestor. I vow to always protect you."

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn't want to wake up right away. He was asleep – feeling comfortably warm – and couldn't remember the last time his sleep had been this undisturbed. But the voice was insistent and his eyes widened in shock when he realized that it was his new master trying to wake him. Startled, he pushed himself upright and stared into his master's gray eyes, feeling rather dazed. "I am sorry, so sorry…" Erestor tried to push himself to his feet, but his world was spinning and he felt weak. Light-headed, he had to abandon his effort to get to his feet.

 

"Stay down, little one. There is no need for you to stand just yet." Seeing Erestor sway and then collapse worried Elrond. Why was the child pushing himself so? "It is still early and the only reason I am waking you is that I want you to eat before we leave." He had let Erestor sleep throughout the night, although he had been tempted to wake him once or twice to make him eat, but Glorfindel had advised against it. His Captain had held Erestor close during the night and had soothed the boy whenever a bad dream had been upon him.

 

Erestor blinked: something was different. What had changed since he had gone to sleep?

 

"Glorfindel had to leave. He did not want to leave you behind, but duty called. He is my Captain and responsible for our safety. You will see him again later today." Elrond hoped he had guessed correctly and that Glorfindel's absence had puzzled his charge.

 

Erestor pulled the cloak made from warm furs close and only belatedly realized that it was his master's cloak he was clutching. Fear clawed at him for he knew he should return the cloak, but he felt so cold that his need to be warm won over his fears. He felt grateful that he wasn't naked and cold and clutched the cloak closer.

 

"Here, I want you to eat this and eat slowly. You have probably not eaten for quite some time and I do not want your stomach to grow upset." Elrond placed a bowl filled with nicely cut fruits, slices of cheese, and bread in front of the young half-Elf. He had bought all the food at the dwelling the other day. "And drink this." He had added drops of miruvor to the water, for it would hopefully strengthen the boy. They still had a three day trip ahead of them and he needed Erestor to grow strong again.

 

Erestor stared at the food. There had to be a catch – there always was. How did Elrond want him to earn his food? What was he supposed to do in order to gain the right to eat it? But finding out entailed asking a question and he wasn't allowed to speak without being spoken to. Feeling lost, Erestor continued to stare at the delicious-looking food. His mouth was watering and his stomach growled.

 

"Eat, Erestor. This is for you." Elrond pushed the bowl a bit closer to where Erestor was sitting. The child looked miserable huddled in his cloak. His long, jet-black hair obscured his features. Elrond's attention was drawn to Erestor's hands and the way they clawed at the furs. "I will have to feed you if you do not start eating now." He had meant the words to be teasing, never suspecting how Erestor might interpret them.

 

Erestor flinched: the last thing he wanted was to displease his new master, but being allowed to eat without having to perform some sort of service confused him. Maybe he was supposed to offer his services in a way that showed he was willing? Maybe after that, he could eat?

 

Elrond arched an eyebrow as he watched Erestor crawl toward him on all fours. The fabric of the cloak dragged behind him and the Elf-Lord was about to ask the boy what he was up to when the tiny hands suddenly reached for his belt. The thin fingers clawed at his waistband and Elrond realized the dreadful truth. "Nay," he stated in a sharp but non-judgmental tone. "I told you to eat." He gathered the shaky hands in his and guided them away from him. Once Erestor was once more sitting where he had sat a moment before, Elrond drew in a deep breath in order to compose himself. Erestor's offer had been clear: the former slave had offered to touch him intimately and that fact shook him to his very core. In that one moment, Elrond had fully realized what had been done to Erestor. "I do not want you to touch me in that way again, Erestor."

 

The big, doe-like eyes looked at him in utter confusion – and in fear. Elrond chided himself for not putting himself in Erestor's position before. Had he done so, he would have understood how lost the boy felt. "I did not buy you to perform those kinds of services for me. That life is in your past now, do you hear me?"

 

Erestor frowned. His master hadn't? Why then had Elrond bought him?

 

"Open up," Elrond ordered as he picked up a slice of apple. "And now eat." He pushed the wedge into Erestor's mouth and watched the boy munch on it. /I need to tell Glorfindel just how careful we must be./ The fact that the merchant had conditioned Erestor to offer himself in such a way shocked him. How could anyone abuse a child like that?

 

Erestor swallowed the food and waited for his master to give him more instructions. Elrond confused him and he felt at a loss.

 

"I want you to eat as much as you can," Elrond declared and pointed at the food. "And to drink that," he added. "Do you understand? I am not asking anything in return, but I expect you to empty your bowl." Erestor's clumsy attempt of trying to push down his waistband still haunted the Elf-Lord. The desire to extract revenge on the merchant overwhelmed him, but he knew he couldn't act on it. Not when Erestor needed him.

 

"Nothing?" That was a strange concept. His former master had always made him earn his food and Elrond was telling him that there was no price to be paid. How could that be? What kind of game was Elrond playing?

 

Elrond had to strain in order to catch the whispered word. "Nothing, Erestor." Looking into the dark eyes, he realized that it would take time to make Erestor fully understand that his life had changed. He only hoped he had enough patience and affection where this young half-Elf was concerned to see the boy through.

 

TBC

 

Part 3

 

"I am going to lift you, Erestor. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I am merely going to take you outside so the soldiers can take down the tent." Elrond took great care to speak in a calm and comforting voice and moved slowly when he wrapped his arms around his charge.

 

Erestor clutched the furs wrapped around his form tightly and stared at his new master. The adult seemed friendly, but Erestor remained suspicious. He had never before met someone who didn't have a hidden agenda.

 

"Elrond! Wait one moment!" Glorfindel stepped into the tent and gave Erestor a sparkling smile. "I found something!" The guards had searched their saddle bags and had found some old clothes which belonged to the twins. They consisted of a light-blue shirt and gray leggings. Glorfindel decided they would fit Erestor, even though they might be a bit too big for the gaunt boy.

 

"Well done!" Elrond waited for Glorfindel to join him and then took hold of the clothes. "Glorfindel, please give me a hand." He had noticed that Erestor seemed less tense whenever Glorfindel was around. And yes, Erestor relaxed once Glorfindel was squatting in front of the child.

 

Glorfindel nodded and continued to smile at Erestor. "These clothes will keep you warm." The expression in Erestor's eyes tore at Glorfindel's heart. It told him that the boy hadn't known much kindness in his short life. "Erestor, can you let go of that cloak for a moment?" Glorfindel decided against prying the little fingers loose. It would be best if Erestor let go out of his own free will.

 

Trained to follow orders, Erestor let the cloak drop onto the ground. He now stood naked and shivering in front of the blond Elf.

 

Elrond used the opportunity to check on the wounds on the boy's back. "I am going to peek beneath the bandages, Erestor. This should not hurt."

 

Erestor still wondered about his new masters. Why did they always tell him what they were going to do? He endured Elrond's probing and had to admit that the ache had lessened. His back still burned a bit, but it no longer stung as badly as it had.

 

"Your skin is healing." Elrond put the bandages into place again. "I will renew them tonight."

 

Taking that as his cue, Glorfindel showed Erestor the shirt and the boy instinctively extended his arms so the blond Elf could dress him. Glorfindel wasted no time and helped Erestor into the shirt. He buttoned the shirt and then reached for the leggings. "Raise your left leg first, Erestor."

 

Erestor immediately obeyed and soon, Glorfindel had put the leggings on him as well. Wearing the clothes felt odd. They were made of soft fabric and not of the itchy wool his former master would make him wear.

 

"I wish we had shoes or, even better, boots." Erestor's feet had been cold when he had helped the boy into the leggings.

 

Elrond walked over to his saddle bag, searched it, and removed a pair of socks from it. "Maybe you can do something with these?"

 

Glorfindel gave his friend a thoughtful look. "I might." He told Erestor to sit down on the floor, and once their charge had done so, he slipped first one, and then the other sock on the cold and tiny feet. They continued to glide down though. Glorfindel resolutely removed the two leather bands he used to tame his golden mane and wrapped a band around each foot. At last the socks stayed in place. "That is much better, is it not?" Glorfindel looked at Erestor to find if his handiwork pleased the boy and wasn't prepared to see such an adoring expression in the brown eyes. "What is it, Erestor?"

 

Elrond had seen Erestor's expression change the moment Glorfindel's golden locks had descended onto his shoulders and down the warrior's back. Glorfindel's hair was a thing to behold and possessed a life of its own. Elrond had caught himself admiring it at times as well. "It is your hair. It fascinates him." Good, that meant they had something to distract Erestor with when necessary.

 

"Now does it?" Glorfindel's smile grew even more radiant. "Do you want to touch it?"

 

Erestor's eyes showed shock and Glorfindel wondered why. But it didn't stop him from taking Erestor's hand and guiding it toward some locks that cascaded down his chest.

 

Erestor tried to pull his hand back. He couldn't touch something that pure – that delicate! He felt much too unworthy to do so!

 

Glorfindel felt conflicted; Erestor was struggling to pull back, but he didn't know why. At the same time, Glorfindel saw hope in the dark eyes. What was he supposed to do? In the end, he went with his instincts, which told him not to give up.

 

Erestor felt horrified as Glorfindel wrapped his little fingers around the golden hair. "No," he breathed the word, startled that he had spoken without having been addressed before.

 

"Why are you scared?" With Erestor's focus still on his hair, Glorfindel realized that Erestor was distracted and he quickly lifted the young half-Elf from the floor. Erestor sat safely in his arms and Glorfindel cocked his head. "Why, Erestor? Tell me what is wrong."

 

"It is so beautiful… Not meant to be touched…by me."

 

Elrond blinked: that was the most they had heard out of Erestor's mouth yet.

 

"But of course it is! You can always touch it, Erestor." Glorfindel carried the child outside and made for Asfaloth and Tirith. The two horses stood awaiting their riders. "Do you like horses, Erestor?"

 

Once Glorfindel had asked him a question, Erestor had no other choice but to answer it. "I do not know, Milord."

 

Elrond came to a halt next to Tirith and placed a hand on the stallion's neck. Tirith was a war horse with highly trained senses. The horse would doubtlessly pick up on their charge's mood and react to it. "Why do you not pet him? He likes that." He was trying to distract Erestor, hoping the boy would forget about his fears.

 

"Milord, you forgot this." One of the guards handed Elrond his cloak, which the Elf-Lord had left behind.

 

"Thank you." Elrond intended to wrap Erestor up in it later. That way the boy would remain warm during their journey.

 

Glorfindel took the initiative once more and placed his hand upon Erestor's trembling fingers. "You have to let go of my hair though if you want to pet Tirith." Erestor had a vice-like hold on his locks and he had to make the child let go one way or the other. It was his duty as a Captain to guard Elrond and protect him and he had extended that protection to Erestor as well. But he could only properly look after them if he had his hands free. Therefore, Erestor had to ride with Elrond.

 

Erestor reluctantly let go of the golden hair. Touching it, and curling his fingers around it, had made him feel good. He felt amazed that Glorfindel had let him touch the golden strands. Glorfindel guided his charge's hand to Tirith's nose and assisted Erestor in rubbing the warm skin.

 

Elrond also rubbed Tirith's neck and was relieved that the stallion wasn't growing nervous. On the contrary, Tirith eagerly pressed his nose against the tiny hand and snorted.

 

It was the first time that Elrond saw a ghost of a smile on Erestor's face. It was the dark eyes – they were smiling just a little. "And now we are going to ride him." Elrond mounted the stallion and then gestured for Glorfindel to hand Erestor to him.

 

Erestor didn't want to let go of Glorfindel, but knew better than to protest. He would never forget the few times that he had defied his old master. He had quickly learned to obey.

 

Elrond caught Erestor in his arms and asked, "How do you prefer to sit, Erestor? Facing me or facing away from me?"

 

Erestor blinked. Elrond kept him suspended in the air and this was the first time that he fully realized just how strong the adult was. "I do not know." How was he supposed to make a decision when he had been conditioned to obey orders?

 

"Does your back still hurt?" Elrond asked.

 

Erestor shook his head. He didn't know what had been in that salve that Elrond had rubbed onto his back, but it had deadened the ache.

 

Erestor's answer helped Elrond make up his mind and he placed Erestor in front of him – facing away from him. This way Erestor could see where they were going. He placed his hands atop the boy's and guided Erestor's fingers into Tirith's mane. "Why do you not hold on to that?"

 

Erestor clutched the horse's mane and watched how the other members of their escort mounted. His eyes searched for Glorfindel and he found the golden-haired Elf seated high on his white stallion. Elrond's hand settled against his abdomen and, while normally such a gesture would have scared him, this time it felt comforting. Elrond was keeping him in place, keeping him safe.

 

Glorfindel kept an eye on Erestor and smiled when their charge seemed more comfortable. Only time would convince Erestor just how much his life had changed. They needed to be patient.

 

~~~

 

"Milord?" Erestor nibbled on his bottom lip. His old master would have cuffed him if he had dared to address him, but Erestor hoped his new master would be more understandable. "I am sorry, but…"

 

"What is it, Erestor?" Elrond tilted his head so he could study Erestor's expression. The boy looked troubled. "Is it your back?"

 

"No, Milord… I need to… You know…" Erestor flinched, not knowing how his new master would react. Elrond had made him drink lots of water during the day and it needed to leave his body.

 

Seeing Erestor squirm uncomfortably, realization dawned on Elrond and he chuckled. "I should have thought of that!" Elrond shifted in the saddle and called out to Glorfindel to gain his Captain's attention. "We will rest for a few minutes!"

 

Surprised that Elrond wanted them to halt, Glorfindel guided Asfaloth closer to Tirith. "But we are making excellent time, Elrond."

 

"Our little friend needs to visit the bushes," Elrond explained and gave Glorfindel a conspiring wink. "I made him drink lots of water with a touch of miruvor all day long."

 

Glorfindel dismounted and caught Erestor when Elrond lowered the young half-Elf from the horse. "There are some nice bushes over there, Erestor." The look Erestor gave him was puzzled, as if their charge didn't understand. "You need to go, do you not?"

 

Erestor nodded his head once. His old master had never let him out of his sight – and on the rare occasions that he had, he had either tied a rope around his neck or had shackled his feet. Erestor expected his new masters to do the same.

 

"It looks like we will have to go together then." Glorfindel didn't know what was wrong with Erestor, but realized the boy wasn't going to move out of his own accord. He walked slowly, giving Erestor with his much shorter legs a chance to keep up with him. "That looks like a nice bush to me."

 

Erestor walked obediently next to Glorfindel and when they reached the bush, the blond Elf let go of his hand. Erestor peed and then turned around to place his hand back into Glorfindel's.

 

"Nay, not yet." Glorfindel squatted next to Erestor, uncovered the water skin he had brought, and opened it. "Extend your hands, Erestor."

 

Erestor did as he was told and watched in surprise how Glorfindel poured the water over his hands. The blond Elf then used a corner of his shirt to dry his hands. His hands felt less sticky than they normally did and Erestor nodded approvingly.

 

Glorfindel, however, wasn't finished yet. He poured water in the palm of his hands and washed Erestor's face as well. Some sleep still lingered in the dark eyes and the water washed it away. "Better?" Erestor's expression told him everything he needed to know – Erestor looked pleased. "And now we will go back to Elrond. We need to travel for a few more hours and then we will put up the tent again. After that you can go to sleep."

 

"I slept until a moment ago," Erestor whispered. "But he did not notice."

 

Glorfindel felt proud that Erestor was beginning to speak out of his own accord, even if the words were nothing but whispers. "Elrond will be pleased to hear you slept. He wants you to heal and to grow strong again. He is a healer, you see."

 

/A healer?/ Erestor frowned. What was a healer?

 

Glorfindel tucked the water skin away and took hold of Erestor's hand. Walking slowly, he guided his charge back to the rest of their escort.

 

Elrond had seen them talk and wished he knew what Glorfindel had told the child. Erestor definitely looked happier, although his features remained serious.

 

"Here is your charge back, Elrond." Glorfindel easily lifted Erestor and placed him onto Tirith's back again. Elrond immediately steadied Erestor and pulled him close. This time, Erestor rested his back with more ease against Elrond. Glorfindel and Elrond smiled at each other. Both Elves were hopeful that Erestor would continue to recover from his horrible past.

 

~~~

 

That night they didn't bother with putting up the tent since Glorfindel had discovered a cave where they could spend the night. Elrond spread the blanket onto the ground at the back of the cave and then lowered Erestor onto it. The child had fallen asleep a few times during the day due to the miruvor. As a result, the boy was very awake at the moment – and still very much frightened.

 

"I have to check on your back again, Erestor." Elrond was seated cross-legged opposite the boy and had already boiled some snow. New bandages and more of the soothing balm lay next to the kettle with water. "It will not hurt that much this time, I promise." He extended his arms and hoped Erestor would move into them.

 

Erestor took the hint and did what Elrond wanted him to do. He took a step toward the Elf-lord and kept his eyes fastened on the floor. It was becoming harder to keep his gaze lowered since he was beginning to like the Elves and he felt safe with them. These two Elves didn't scare him like the merchant had.

 

Most of the guards had taken shelter in the cave and only a small number were still outside to secure the perimeter. Glorfindel hadn't arrived yet, but Erestor hoped he would shortly.

 

Elrond turned Erestor around until his charge faced away from him. "Sit down, Erestor." In a way it was fortunate that the boy obeyed explicitly. It made tending to his injures much easier. First, Elrond removed the shirt and placed it aside. Next, he peeled off the bandages and laid them aside as well. With a tender touch, he checked the injuries and was relieved to find that the skin was healing nicely. "These wounds will heal in a few days. Erestor, did he hit you just this once or…?" Did he really want to find out though?

 

Erestor was forced to answer once Elrond asked him a direct question. "Often."

 

Elrond closed his eyes in an effort to contain his anger. Erestor needed him to be calm and supportive and giving in to his rage would only make things worse. He focused on cleaning and dressing the boy's back and, once he was finished, he draped the shirt back over Erestor's shoulders. "Did that hurt?" He helped Erestor back to his feet and turned the child around so he could look into the big eyes.

 

"No, Milord."

 

The way Erestor addressed him was the next thing Elrond wanted to change. "Erestor, do you know my name?"

 

"Yes, Milord."

 

Elrond was tempted to sigh, but fought the urge back. He didn't want Erestor to think that he had displeased him. "You were taught to obey, were you not?" Erestor gave him a very serious nod. "Erestor, what is my name? Say it."

 

"It is Elrond, Milord." Erestor answered each question to his best ability, eager to please his new master. When Elrond gently pushed him down, he complied and sat down on the furs again. An Elf placed bowls filled with food and glasses with water in-between Elrond and him and then left them alone again. Erestor hungrily eyed the food. Although he had eaten only that morning, he was hungry again.

 

Elrond realized he had picked the wrong time to address the matter. He wanted for Erestor to stop addressing him as 'Milord' and call him Elrond instead, but the starved child was now completely focused on the food. Their talk had to wait. "Eat, Erestor."

 

Erestor's eyes almost bulged from their sockets at receiving the order. "Again?" He instantly covered his mouth with his hand, upset that he had said that aloud. His eyes sought out Elrond's to find out if he had overstepped any boundaries.

 

"Aye, I want you to eat again. Erestor, you are supposed to eat three meals a day." The stunned expression in Erestor's eyes told him that the young half-Elf had never had three meals a day. He picked up the bowl and placed it in Erestor's lap. "Eat, Erestor, and that is an order." At the same time, he added a few drops of miruvor to the water and then handed Erestor the glass.

 

Erestor wondered what Elrond had just put into his water, but knew better than to ask such a question. He would simply drink whatever his master gave him.

 

But Elrond had seen the puzzled expression on Erestor's face. "Miruvor is brewed in Imladris for medicinal purposes. It is meant to help you heal." But the explanation seemed to confuse Erestor even further. "Eat," Elrond repeated and once Erestor was nibbling on the bread, he continued, "Imladris will be your new home, Erestor. You will live there with me and my family." For one moment, panic shone from Erestor's eyes. "And aye, with Glorfindel. You seem to like him."

 

Erestor visibly relaxed at the mention of the Captain and Elrond filed the information away for later. He gestured for one of the guards to approach and asked him to fetch Glorfindel. Turning his attention back to Erestor, he found that the child was nibbling on some cheese and was giving him a long, thoughtful look. /If only I knew what was going on in your head, little one./

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel hurried to Elrond's side. The summons had surprised him. He had been instructing the guards who would be on duty for the night and hadn't counted on Elrond asking for his presence. His first thought had been for Erestor, hoping nothing was wrong with the boy.

 

Once he got closer to Elrond, Glorfindel found that Erestor was staring at him. The eyes were filling with sleep, but for some reason, Erestor seemed determined to stay awake.

 

"And how does my favorite Elfling fare?" Glorfindel sat down next to Erestor and gave him a blinding smile. "Did you eat enough?"

 

Erestor's expression changed once Glorfindel had joined them. Both adults noticed that Erestor looked happier and much more at peace now.

 

"Yes I did, Milord." Erestor felt more at ease with the golden-haired warrior returned.

 

Elrond was once more reminded of the conversation he'd wanted to have with the boy and moved a little closer so he was also in Erestor's line of sight. "Erestor, I want you to do something for me."

 

"I will do anything you want, Milord." Erestor forced himself to remain awake. He had been dozing off when Elrond had addressed him. He began to push himself to his feet to do his master's bidding, but Elrond's large hands settled on his shoulders and made him stay in place. "But…"

 

"I want you to stop calling me ‘Milord’. I am Elrond, and this Glorfindel. There is no reason for you to address us so formally, little one." Elrond gently rubbed Erestor's thin shoulders.

 

Erestor didn't understand – he truly didn't. "But you are my masters…"

 

Glorfindel intervened. "Erestor, we are not your masters. You are your own master. We bought you because we wanted to return your freedom to you."

 

That was the strangest thing Erestor had ever heard and since he didn't understand what they were trying to tell him, he remained quiet. That was the best way to stay out of trouble... He didn't want to beaten up again. "Yes, Milord."

 

Glorfindel sighed. It was obvious that the child had no idea what they were talking about. "We will take good care of you," he said, thinking it important to reassure Erestor. "We will protect you."

 

Protect… That was something Erestor understood. When he had been ten years old, he had rescued a kitten from the streets. He had kept it hidden from his master and had tried his best to protect it, but one day, the slave trader had found out and had wrung the kitten's neck in front of him. He had failed to protect the animal. "You want to protect me?" He was too tired to worry about the fact that he had actually addressed them.

 

Elrond placed a finger under Erestor's chin and raised the face. This time, Erestor gave him a shy look before quickly looking away again. It was a start. "Aye, we want to protect you, Erestor."

 

Timidly, Erestor sought out Glorfindel's eyes. They were amazing. Allowing himself to openly admire them, he felt like he could drown in them. "You too?"

 

"Aye, I will do my best to protect you."

 

Elrond quickly pulled Erestor onto his lap when their charge began to sway. Erestor had lost the fight to stay awake and the healing sleep had set in again. Erestor ended up sprawled all over the Elf-Lord's lap, snoring softly. "He will heal, Glorfindel. It has only been two days since we rescued him."

 

"I know that. It is just… The way he acts makes my heart ache. No one that young should be so submissive…so broken."

 

"He will be whole again," Elrond promised. "We will see to that."

 

Glorfindel determinedly nodded his head. He would do anything to see this little one healed and happy.

 

TBC

 

Part 4

 

"We made good time today. We might actually reach Imladris tonight instead of tomorrow." Glorfindel would feel a lot better once their charge rested in a warm, comfortable bed in peaceful Imladris. The snow had started to fall again and since the temperature was also going down, the thick white blanket made it harder for their horses to keep up their pace. The animals tired more easily.

 

Elrond had reached the same conclusion. "I want to reach home as quickly as possible, Glorfindel, for the little one's sake." He was tempted to call for a halt for the night, but since they were so close to home, he preferred to press on instead.

 

"Erestor, how do you fare?" Glorfindel peeked at the raven hair that showed beneath Elrond's cloak.

 

The Elf-Lord had settled Erestor close to him and kept one arm wrapped around the tiny, sleeping form. He had tucked his cloak around Erestor in order to keep his charge warm. "He cannot hear you… He has been sleeping a lot, Glorfindel, and that is a good sign. His body is healing."

 

"But mentally he still has a long way ahead of him." Glorfindel hid deeper in the hood of his cloak and cast a quick look over his shoulder to see if everyone could keep up. He would hate having to camp out there since they were so close to home.

 

"He needs us, Glorfindel." Elrond's fingers moved through his charge's raven hair. "I wonder who his parents were and how he ended up with that vile man."

 

"Did you ask him about that yet?"

 

"Nay, it is still too early for that." Elrond smiled as he felt Erestor lean into the touch – even while deeply asleep.

 

"He is already improving. Although fear still haunts his eyes, I also see hope there."

 

"He likes you, Glorfindel and he is extremely fond of your hair."

 

Glorfindel chuckled, pleased that he appeared to be Erestor's favorite.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had sent two soldiers ahead to inform Melpomaen that Elrond's party was about to arrive. Undoubtedly, Melpomaen had started organizing the moment the Advisor had learned that his Lord was about to arrive.

 

"Glorfindel, would you mind looking after Erestor for me? I need to stretch my legs." Elrond had been holding Erestor all day long and hadn't left his saddle yet. Glorfindel, who had been busy directing their escort, had been able to take more exercise than he had.

 

"I would love to." Glorfindel had been hoping that Elrond would make the offer. Asfaloth moved closer to Tirith and Elrond lifted his warm, protective cloak so he could entrust his sleeping charge to his Captain.

 

Glorfindel settled Erestor in front of him and smiled as he saw the tiny hands instinctively reach for Asfaloth's mane and bury the fingers in the white strands. "He looks at peace right now."

 

Elrond had dismounted and now walked next to Tirith. He was grateful to feel the earth beneath his feet again. "Glorfindel, there is something you should know."

 

Glorfindel sharply looked at Elrond. "And what is that?"

 

"The first time I offered him food he offered himself in turn."

 

Elrond's words slowly sank in, but once they fully registered, Glorfindel's lips became a tight, narrow line. "But he is still so very young!" He hoped he had misunderstood, but the upset expression in Elrond's eyes told him that the Elf-Lord was dead serious. "In what way did he offer himself?" He had to know exactly what had happened!

 

"He reached for my waistband. I am certain you can imagine what he was up to." Elrond kept a close eye on Erestor while he talked. He didn't want the child to accidentally overhear what they were saying. "His actions worry me."

 

Glorfindel understood Elrond's concern only too well. "We must address this! Explain to him that what he did was wrong!"

 

But Elrond shook his head. "Nay, for now, we will let this rest. We have to gain his trust first, and once we have it, he will hopefully open up to us and then we can explain matters to him. The only reason I am telling you now is that I want you to be careful around him. He believes that our kindness comes at a certain price and he has been conditioned to please and obey us."

 

Glorfindel reluctantly agreed that Elrond's approach might be the right one. "How will you proceed?"

 

"I will see to it that he settles down in Imladris and feels at home there. I will stay close to him, Glorfindel. And I suggest you do the same. He will need our support. He knows us, Glorfindel, and he has begun to trust us."

 

Glorfindel approved of Elrond's plans. "How do you think Celebrían will react when you introduce Erestor to her?"

 

"She has a good heart, Glorfindel. She will accept Erestor and love him. But her reaction is the least of my worries, since she will remain in the Golden Wood with her parents until spring." Elrond cast another probing look at Erestor and smiled as he watched the raven head loll from the right to left. Erestor was so sound asleep that he was oblivious to the world.

 

"And what about your sons? How will they react? They are still very young… Will they see Erestor as a threat?"

 

Elrond shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know how they will react, but I will talk to them and try to make them understand."

 

Glorfindel sincerely hoped that Elrond's plans would work out. He would certainly do his best to see Erestor become a part of the Imladris family. Elrond and Celebrían had also taken him in and proclaimed him a part of their family. Glorfindel knew the couple would do the same thing for Erestor. The only uncontrollable factor in this matter was the twins. How would the two Elflings react when they realized that Erestor was there to stay?

~~~

 

"Milord! You are early!" Melpomaen had fought a brief panic attack at hearing that his Lord was about to arrive. He hadn't counted on Elrond arriving before the next day and still hadn't finished with all necessary preparations. He did feel relieved though that he'd had already ordered Elrond's rooms cleaned and the bed linens changed. Welcoming Elrond back, Melpomaen added, "I trust you had a safe journey, Milord."

 

Elrond smiled kindly at Melpomaen. His Chief Advisor was still a bit young and lacked experience when it came down to managing his household, but the Elf-Lord was confident that Melpomaen would become a very competent Seneschal in time. "It is good to be back, my friend." Elrond walked toward Melpomaen and patted the nervous Elf on the back. "We will discuss any pressing matters tomorrow, Melpomaen. For now, I wish to rest."

 

"Of course, Milord." Melpomaen felt relieved. Snowflakes floated down from the skies and settled into his hair.

 

Elrond cast a look at Glorfindel and found that his friend was busy dismounting. The Captain looked a bit awkward doing that since he was holding Erestor at the same time.

 

Glorfindel’s moving about caused Erestor to wake up. He blinked and then realized he was being carried. The next thing he noticed was the golden hair and he pressed closer to Glorfindel, afraid that he might accidentally slip out of the strong arms.

 

With Erestor awake, Glorfindel gave the boy a probing look. Glorfindel found the dark eyes lucid and since Erestor was awake, he placed his charge on the ground. Erestor was capable of walking unaided and carrying him all the time might only make him feel even less competent. That was the last thing Glorfindel wanted. "This is your new home, Erestor. This is Imladris."

 

Erestor's gaze reluctantly moved away from Glorfindel. It swept toward Elrond and was just about to lower, which was only appropriate, when he caught sight of an Elf standing next to the Elf-Lord. Erestor was certain that he had never seen him before and he wondered if he was supposed to obey this new Elf as well.

 

Elrond gestured for Glorfindel to bring Erestor over to them and then lowered himself onto his heels. "I want you to meet Melpomaen, Erestor. He is a friend."

 

Melpomaen squatted and smiled at the child. He wondered who Erestor was and how Elrond had come to be the boy's caregiver, but was careful not to voice those questions yet. Elrond would tell him if he needed to know about Erestor. "Mae govannen, Erestor. Welcome to Imladris."

 

Erestor understood only bits and pieces of what the new Elf was saying. Some if it was in the tongue Elrond and Glorfindel spoke when they thought he was asleep and he didn’t know any Elvish. At least, he assumed they spoke Elvish. Forgetting some of the rules which his old master had taught him, Erestor stared wonderingly at this new Elf. Melpomaen had wonderful eyes. They were as green as his kitten's had been and calm and tender. He liked those eyes. The dark-blond hair that cascaded down Melpomaen's shoulders was much darker than Glorfindel's and didn't possess the golden glow he loved so much.

 

Surprised that the child wasn't answering him, Melpomaen looked questioningly at Elrond.

 

"Erestor is a bit shy and does not speak lightly." Elrond wrapped his arms around Erestor and lifted him as he rose from the ground. Melpomaen rose with them and kept his head cocked, which told Elrond that his explanation hadn't satisfied Melpomaen's curiosity. "You will become acquainted with Erestor better in time, Melpomaen, since he is going to live with us. Would you be so kind as to arrange a room for him in the family wing? Either closely located to mine or Glorfindel's." Glorfindel had moved into the family wing some time ago since Elrond and Celebrían considered him family.

 

"I will see to it," Melpomaen replied, nodding his head once. He was still looking at Erestor and could tell that the boy was growing anxious under the constant attention he was getting. "You will like it here, Erestor. Imladris is a wonderful place to live in."

 

Erestor didn't know what he was supposed to say and gave Elrond a puzzled look. Since he was safely seated in Elrond's arms again, he finally caught sight of the large structure they were approaching. He had never seen such a big house! It seemed to float in the air, situated as it was against a cliff. A waterfall cascaded down the rocks and Erestor's eyes widened as he realized there were more structures on the other side of it. The two buildings were connected by a bridge and he could see Elves moving about.

 

Elrond eased Erestor's head against his shoulder and carried his charge inside. "You will stay with me tonight." Having a suitable room readied for Erestor would take Melpomaen a day or two and Elrond suspected Erestor would only panic if he were left alone in a strange place. It was best to keep him close.

 

Glorfindel followed Elrond until they had reached the door to the Elf-Lord's rooms. "Elrond, should you like some privacy, let me know and I will look after Erestor. I would welcome his company."

 

Elrond chuckled. Glorfindel liked children. Elrond still recalled the look full of amazement and joy when he had placed his twins in his Captain's arms for the very first time. "We will take turns looking after him, aye?"

 

Glorfindel nodded once. "That sounds good to me." Shifting his attention to Erestor, Glorfindel smiled at their dozing charge. "I will see you tomorrow. If you want me to, I will show you around Imladris and we might even visit the stables." He wanted to say goodbye to Erestor, even though the boy was already dozing off again and couldn't hear him right then.

 

Elrond thought the suggestion was an excellent idea since he would be catching up on his correspondence for the next few days. "I will bring him to you in the morning."

 

"I am already looking forward to spending time with him." Glorfindel brushed a stray strand of raven hair away from Erestor's face and chuckled at seeing the boy sleep so deeply and comfortably in Elrond's arms. "You will like it here, Erestor." He would make certain of that! Reluctantly, he turned away and walked toward his own rooms.

 

~~~

 

Erestor woke up a little later and found Glorfindel gone. He wished Glorfindel had stayed though. He was alone with Elrond and his master still scared him a bit. Adults were unpredictable and Erestor never knew what to expect.

 

"Erestor, I want you to sit here while I visit the bathroom." Elrond placed Erestor on the rug in front of the fire place. "I will be right back."

 

Erestor peeked at Elrond and waited for the Elf-Lord to disappear into the bathroom before pushing himself to his wobbly feet. Looking about, he took in Elrond's rooms. They were spacious, cozy, and clean. That was at least one job he didn't have to do -- cleaning. Following his old master's teachings, he moved over to the windows and closed the curtains – which proved rather difficult since the curtains were made of heavy velvet. Next, he walked toward the bed and pulled down the covers so Elrond could easily slip under them.

 

Now where was he supposed to sleep? Maybe on the rug in front of the fireplace where Elrond had put him? Normally, he would sleep on a mat in front of the door, but there was no doormat and the floor looked cold. He would definitely prefer the rug.

 

Elrond exited the bathroom and blinked as he observed Erestor staring questioningly at the rug. Next, he noticed the drawn curtains. What had Erestor been up to? He discarded his outer robes, draped them over a chair, and, clad only in his under tunic, he walked up to the boy. Erestor was so very different from his sons. The child didn't think or react like a 'normal' Elfling would and Elrond felt at a loss. How was he going to reach Erestor and make him understand that his life had changed?

 

"Erestor? Why are you staring at the rug?" Elrond squatted and tried to catch Erestor's attention.

Erestor had been lost in thought and hadn't heard his master approach. He spun around and lost his balance. He stumbled and began to fall, but strong hands instantly steadied him.

 

Elrond caught Erestor and sat down on the rug, gently pulling the boy along until Erestor was also seated. "I asked you a question, little one."

 

Erestor instantly felt guilty for not answering right away – his old master had trained him to do just that! How quickly he was forgetting the rules! "I was wondering where I am supposed to sleep, Milord." He hoped he hadn't angered his master by answering him tardily.

 

"My name is Elrond, Erestor." He wondered just how many times he had to tell Erestor that. "And what do you mean when you say that you were wondering where you are going to sleep? In the bed, of course."

 

In the bed? In his master's bed? The tremors returned and coursed through Erestor's tiny body. The only times he had been allowed to sleep in a bed had been when his master had demanded his 'services'. He had been lucky that Elrond hadn't demanded his body until now – it was better to get it over with.

 

"What are you doing?" Elrond frowned. Why was Erestor unbuttoning his shirt?

 

Erestor's fingers froze in the middle of undoing the last button. "You don't want me naked?" He didn't understand any of this! Elrond had just told him that he would sleep in the bed! Didn't that mean…?

 

Realization finally dawned on Elrond and he fought to maintain his calm demeanor. "Erestor, do you remember what I told you that first night in the tent? When you reached for me?"

 

Erestor nodded his head, feeling relieved. He knew the answer to that question!

 

"Then tell me."

 

"You said that you wanted nothing in return, Milord." Erestor was still too young to fully understand what any of it meant. He had been conditioned to act and think in a certain way and found it hard to deal with any changes.

 

Fortunately, Elrond realized this. "We are going to rest, Erestor. We are going to sleep and nothing else will ever happen in that bed."

 

"Just sleep?" Erestor was trying hard to understand what Elrond was saying.

 

"Aye, just sleep." Elrond rose from the floor, opened the closet door, and removed one of his sons' nightshirts. He kept some spares in there since the twins sometimes spent the night in their parents' bed, especially when there was a thunderstorm raging above the valley. "Slip into this, Erestor. I am going to change as well." He had to be so very careful around the boy! Just telling Erestor that he was going to sleep in the bed had set off a distressing reaction in the child's behavior. He had to be even more careful in the future. But at least Erestor seemed to understand that he was safe – Elrond really hoped he had managed to convey that message.

 

Erestor stared at the garment Elrond had given him. It would fit, he was sure about that, and it would feel good to change out of his clothes, which reeked of horse and were covered by the dust of the road. He would have loved to wash up before slipping into the clean shirt, but washing up was something his master hadn't told him to do.

 

Elrond disappeared into the bathroom again for two reasons: first, he needed a moment to compose himself and secondly, he didn't want to change in Erestor's presence. The fact that Erestor had expected for something intimate to happen in that bed had unbalanced him. He had been so certain that Erestor wouldn't think him capable of such a vile act, but he had been wrong. Erestor's reaction also told him just much work awaited him.

 

Erestor undressed, neatly folded his old clothes, and put them into a pile on the rug. He then removed the leather bands Glorfindel had used to tie around the socks and placed them aside in case the golden-haired Elf wanted them back. He slipped into the nightshirt and smoothed the fabric down his body. The shirt reached down to his feet and he felt warm and safe wearing it. Now all he had to do was wait for Elrond to return and make his intentions known.

 

Elrond stepped into his bedroom a moment later and found Erestor still running his hands down the fabric of the shirt. The boy looked so young, so vulnerable and so easy to care for standing there like that. But Elrond knew the truth: this was a damaged soul.

 

Walking over to the bed, he patted the feather-filled mattress. "Hop on, Erestor."

 

Erestor involuntarily sucked in his breath at receiving that command. One look at Elrond told him that the Elf-Lord expected him to carry out the order and he shuffled toward the big, four-poster bed. Meekly, he climbed onto it and sat on the side, letting his feet dangle down.

 

Elrond sat down beside the boy and tilted his head. "Are you tired, Erestor?"

 

"Yes, Milord." He *was* tired and would never dare lie to his master.

 

"Then let us make sure you sleep comfortably." Elrond carefully raised the feet and told Erestor to lie down.

 

Erestor complied and stared at the adult, hovering above him. Elrond was close – so very, very close and he started to tremble as he recalled other times when adults had been so close.

 

Elrond saw the expression in the brown eyes change and immediately increased the distance between them. He reached for the blankets and tucked them around Erestor's trembling form. "Are you comfortable like this?"

 

Erestor managed a weak nod. "Yes, Milord." What was Elrond going to do next?

 

"I am not joining you yet, Erestor. There are some urgent letters which I must read this eve." Elrond pointed at his desk, filled with piles of paper. "I will be right there. If you need anything, tell me. That is an order, Erestor."

 

"I will, Milord." Though, he wanted for nothing at the moment. The mattress was soft, the blankets warm, and the bed comfortable. His eyes were already beginning to close.

 

"Sleep then, Erestor." Elrond wanted to place a fatherly kiss onto Erestor's brow, but stopped himself from doing so, realizing that the boy could easily misread such a gesture. "And when you wake up, Glorfindel will show you around Imladris."

 

"Glorfindel…" Erestor mumbled the name as he drifted off into sleep.

 

A ghost of a smile formed on Erestor's face while whispering the name and seeing it made Elrond happy in turn. /You like Glorfindel. That is good./ Erestor would be spending lots of time with the warrior.

 

Elrond rose, but didn't head for his desk yet. Instead, he pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down, studying his newest son. Erestor didn't know it yet, but he had already become part of Elrond's family. He had gained a father who would protect, love, and cherish him. But for now, Elrond was content to watch him sleep.

 

~~~

 

Some time during the night Elrond exchanged his chair near the bed for the one behind his desk. He picked up the latest reports and began reading, but he always kept glancing back at Erestor, who was moving about in his sleep. The boy had curled up on his right side and had wrapped his arms around his knees, which he had pulled close to his chest. The raven hair obscured part of his features, but still allowed Elrond a view of the eyes, which were closed in a restless sleep.

 

"No… I don't want…to do…that…"

 

Erestor's words, whispered in a frantic voice, immediately drew Elrond's attention and he pushed back the chair so he could rise from behind his desk. He placed the report aside and made his way over to the bed.

 

Erestor was now tossing and turning. His head lolled from the right to the left and his hands had become tiny fists, as if they were trying to fight off an attacker.

 

"No!" The scream echoed through the room and Erestor started, sitting upright and wildly shook his head. His eyes, however, remained closed in sleep.

 

Elrond seated himself on the bed and reached for the distressed boy. He fully realized that being embraced and rocked might set off a violent response, but Elrond felt he had to take the risk. Erestor struggled against him in the embrace, but only for a few seconds. Humming softly, Elrond mouthed the words of a lullaby which he often sang for the twins. At the same time, he continued to rock Erestor slowly. To his utter surprise, Erestor pushed forward and climbed onto his lap. The boy wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. Elrond had never expected this particular response and his throat felt tight with emotions, so tight that he found it hard to swallow. He must have gained a bit of Erestor's trust for the child to react so trustingly toward him in his sleep. "Aye, you are safe with me. No one will hurt you. I will protect you."

 

"Pro…tect," whispered Erestor, still asleep. "Protect…"

 

"Aye, I will protect you." Elrond continued the rocking motion and shifted further onto the bed until his back rested against the headboard. He noticed the way Erestor's fingers clawed at his nightshirt and Elrond resigned himself to being caught by his newest son. He would spend the rest of the night in bed, holding and soothing Erestor. "Go back to sleep, Erestor. Dream of the sun, moon, and stars. You have found a home here."

 

Elrond's soothing murmurs chased away Erestor's nightmares and the boy's sleep became deep and restful again. Elrond shifted until he had attained a more comfortable position and Erestor moved along with him until the raven head rested against his chest, using it as a pillow. The arms went around Elrond's neck and the boy even tried to wrap his legs around the Elf-Lord's waist. Erestor felt like an octopus against him, grabbing him and taking hold of him wherever he could. Elrond sighed deeply, realizing the boy was trying to make himself feel safe in such a way. "I will not let go. I promise." But Elrond also knew that coming to believe that would take Erestor a long time.

 

TBC

 

Part 5

 

Erestor blinked sleepily. He felt warm and comfortable and couldn't tell what had awoken him. Maybe it was the sun's rays, or the soothing stroking motion bestowed onto his hair, or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't alone in bed. His eyes, still heavy with sleep, tried to focus so he could find out where he was.

 

"Good morning, Erestor. I trust you slept well?" Elrond had stayed awake that night, having guarded Erestor's sleep. He had soothed the boy whenever the nightmares had tried to creep back on him, and thanks to his intervention, Erestor had slept peacefully for most of the night.

 

With the adult's voice coming from so close, Erestor froze as he finally remembered where he was and who was with him.

 

"We still have a little time left before breakfast. Would you like to take a quick bath, Erestor?" Elrond had felt the boy tense against him and hoped he could distract Erestor by mentioning a bath. Dirt and dried blood still clung to the raven hair and he surmised it had been a while since Erestor had been able to wash up. "If you let go of me, I will start your bath." Erestor was still clinging to him, but at the moment, it was because he had frozen with fear.

 

Erestor forced himself to let go of the adult and immediately slid onto the mattress when he had lost his support. Kneeling on the bed, he let his dark hair shield him from the Elf-Lord's probing look and bowed his head, ready to accept whatever Elrond had in mind for him.

 

Elrond pretended not to notice the boy's upset mood and stood. "Stay here until I call for you, Erestor."

 

"Yes, Milord." Erestor kept his gaze directed at the mattress and heard rather than saw Elrond make his way into the bathroom. He felt terrified of what was to come. At the moment, he was still wearing his nightshirt, but he would have to take it off once his bath was ready and then he would be naked.

 

"Erestor? Come into the bathroom please." The bathtub was filling and Elrond had added drops of oil to it, hoping it would sooth the still healing skin on the boy's back.

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath and crawled toward the side of the bed. He lowered himself onto the ground and then trotted into the bathroom, carefully keeping his head bowed so he wouldn't accidentally look Elrond in the eye.

 

Elrond's heart wept tears as it sensed the boy's fear. "Come over here, young one." He raised his arms and waited for Erestor to step between them.

 

Erestor's heart pounded madly in his chest, but he had no other choice than to allow his master to undress him. Standing naked in front of Elrond, he couldn't stop from covering himself up – at least his private parts.

 

Elrond swallowed hard as he saw the reaction. "You are safe with me, Erestor," he whispered, but at the same time he realized how little the boy believed him. "Step into the tub, Erestor."

 

Erestor quickly glanced sideways and saw the tub, which was filled to the brim. White foam drifted along on the water, making it look invitingly. He moved awkwardly, trying to step inside.

 

Seeing Erestor stumble, Elrond placed his hands around the boy's waist and carefully lifted him into the bathtub. Erestor's eyes grew big and finally glanced at Elrond in surprise.

 

The water was warm, smelled nice, and the foam tingled against his skin, almost making him giggle, but Erestor suppressed the response. His fingers locked around the edges of the tub, steadying him while he sat down. The water reached his armpits and the foam covered him up nicely.

 

Elrond pushed up his sleeves and poured more of the oil onto his palm. "Your hair is quite a mess. We should clean it up a bit." He moved until he could easily reach the tangled raven mass and started to finger comb it while spreading the oil through the mane. The oil aided him in disentangling the strands and once the worst snarls were gone, he used a cup to rinse the dark strands until all the dirt was gone.

 

At the same time, Erestor felt fascinated by the way the foam glided over the surface of the water and he tried to catch the bubbles with his fingers. A silly smile formed on his face, but he made certain Elrond didn't see it. In the past, his former master had taken away those things which had given him pleasure – like his kitten.

 

What Erestor didn't take into consideration was the mirror and the fact that Elrond had a perfect view of his face when he looked at said mirror. In this way Elrond caught sight of Erestor's smile and slowed down his movements, trying to extend the time Erestor would spend in the bathtub.

 

Carefully, Elrond removed the bandages and examined the injured back. The wounds had closed and the skin was healing. Erestor no longer required the bandages, but Elrond smeared more balm onto the sensitive skin.

 

In the end, the water started to cool down and Elrond had no choice but to end the bath. "I am going to collect some towels, Erestor. In the meantime, can you stand for me?" Erestor had cleaned up nicely and the raven hair clung to Erestor's back like a curtain.

 

Erestor blinked at hearing Elrond's voice. He had been lost in thought, blowing into the foam, and had only then realized how much he had let his pleasure show. But Elrond hadn't told him to stop and Erestor grew hopeful that he hadn't displeased the adult after all.

 

Pushing himself to his feet, Erestor stared in dismay at the muddy water that tried to cling to his form. Even the foam which had been white to begin with now looked brown.

 

Elrond unfolded a fluffy towel and wrapped it around Erestor's shoulders. Another towel was wrapped around the long, wet hair. Sliding one arm around Erestor's waist, he easily lifted the boy out of the water and put him back onto his feet again. Erestor felt warm beneath his touch and a blush had formed on Erestor’s cheeks. The boy was definitely fond of baths! "Dry your skin, Erestor. I will fetch some clothes in the meantime." Unwilling to scare Erestor unnecessary, Elrond decided against rubbing the boy's skin dry and let Erestor attend to that matter himself.

 

Erestor did as he had been told and started to dry himself off. His skin tingled and he felt pleasantly clean. Elrond had risen from the floor and was just exiting the bathroom, so Erestor felt confident enough to steal a look at the adult. Elrond's nightshirt had grown wet during the bath, but the Elf-Lord didn't seem to mind.

 

Once he had finished drying his skin, Erestor wrapped the towel around his frame again. It wasn't exactly cold in the bathroom, but he missed the warmth the water had provided. Oh, that bath was one of the nicest things he had experienced in his life so far. His former master had given him cold water to wash up with and he had never been allowed to use the bathtub.

 

Elrond entered the bathroom again dressed in a morning robe and carrying Erestor's clothes. He would take his own bath later after delivering Erestor to Glorfindel's rooms. "These should fit you." The twins had outgrown the clothes, but Erestor was smaller and they would fit him perfectly.

 

Erestor didn't want to drop the towel, but realized he had no choice. He grew flustered, once more standing naked in front of Elrond.

 

But the half-Elf didn't pay any attention to the boy's flustered state, knowing that doing so would only make things worse for Erestor. "Let us start with the underwear. Step into them, Erestor."

 

"Underwear?" That was something new. The slave trader had given him clothes to wear, mostly worn clothes with holes in them, but not once had he given him underwear!

 

Elrond guided Erestor through the process of getting dressed and smiled as Erestor stared down at himself in amazement. "Aye, they fit." Elladan's blue shirt looked good on Erestor and Elrohir's leggings would keep Erestor warm. Elrond had even brought socks and house shoes, which also fit. "You will be warm all right."

 

Unable to withstand temptation, Erestor cast a look at the mirror. He stared at his reflection in surprise. Was that really him?

 

Elrond saw the surprise in Erestor's large eyes and smiled reassuringly. "Are you ready to visit with Glorfindel? He will take you to the kitchens where you will break your fast and later on, you can play outside."

 

Glorfindel? Yes, he would love to visit with Glorfindel and he eagerly nodded his head. Erestor was afraid to believe that his life had changed for the better though. He still expected the Elves to turn evil and hurt him, like the slave trader had. They were too good to be true, Elrond and Glorfindel.

 

Elrond gathered Erestor's hand in his. "Let us go. Glorfindel is already waiting for you."

 

Erestor's gaze remained trained on Elrond's large hand cradling his smaller one. While living with the slave trader, he had learned to listen to his instincts. They had kept him out of trouble many times. He had learned to read the Man's mood and had stayed away when the slave trader's mood had been foul. In time, he had learned to identify how it felt when someone radiated rage, but now it seemed he was learning how it felt to be around someone who cared for him. He raised his head and looked at the taller Elf. The truth was that he sensed no evil when he reached out to Elrond.

 

Elrond blinked as he felt Erestor touch his mind. Surprised that the boy was able to probe his emotions, he stopped walking and looked at him. Erestor immediately averted his gaze and hid behind his raven hair. They had not left the Elf-Lord's rooms yet, so Elrond lowered himself onto his heels so he was level with the boy. "What did you do just now?"

 

Erestor squirmed as he realized he had done something to displease the adult. The slave trader had never felt him probe his mind, why had Elrond?

 

"Erestor, please answer my question." Elrond cupped Erestor's cheek in his hand and raised the boy's head. "Look at me when I talk to you."

 

Erestor's squirming increased and he started to shuffle his feet. Elrond was staring into his eyes and Erestor felt his mind touched in turn. He gasped in shock, not having expected Elrond to do that. The touch felt comforting and soothing and didn't frighten him.

 

"Just answer my question, Erestor. I am not cross with you, if that is what you are afraid of." Elrond had never heard of someone as young as Erestor being able to touch someone's mind – certainly not where half-Elves were concerned. He had only been able to probe minds *after* he had made his decision to belong to the Firstborn.

 

"What was your question again?" Erestor trembled as he realized he had forgotten Elrond's original question and, to make matters even worse, he had just addressed the Elf-Lord!

 

"What did you do?" Elrond repeated his question in a calm voice.

 

"I don't know…" Erestor's faces contorted with apprehension. "I tried to find out if you were being honest… I did that whenever I needed to know if my former master was angry with me…"

 

Elrond listened, pleased that Erestor was answering him. "It is rare for someone as young as you are to be able to do that. You are gifted, Erestor."

 

Erestor doubted that very much. It had been need which had driven him to probe his former master's mind. "I won't do it again," he promised in a small, timid voice. "I can tell it displeased you."

 

Elrond smiled reassuringly. This was the first time that he was actually capable of having a conversation with the boy. "I do not mind you touching my mind. I merely did not expect it. You did not displease me, Erestor." However, Elrond could tell that Erestor was determined not to reach out to him again – he saw the fear in the dark eyes. The boy feared so much – understandably so. "What did you sense when you touched my mind? Was I being honest with you?"

 

Erestor slowly nodded his head. "I sense no evil in you."

 

Elrond's smile brightened. "Then you know that I will not hurt you. You are safe with me – and Glorfindel," he added as he remembered that it was important that Erestor also trusted the Captain.

 

"I want to believe that," Erestor admitted, once more staring into Elrond's eyes. A few days ago he would never have dared to look directly at his master, but Elrond had changed that. "But I'm still afraid."

 

"I know that you are, but, in time, you will learn that there is nothing to fear here." Elrond straightened again and gently rubbed the boy's fingers. "We should not keep Glorfindel waiting, my friend."

 

Erestor's eyes darkened at hearing Elrond call him a friend. Too much – too much was happening and he needed more time to work through all the changes in his life.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had been waiting for the knock on his door to finally sound, so, when it did, he jumped to his feet and walked over to the doorway to let in his visitors. As expected, Elrond and Erestor stood in the corridor. "Good morning!" Glorfindel cheerfully greeted them before he squatted in front of one very clean boy. "My, I hardly recognize you!"

 

Glorfindel's smile was contagious and before Erestor knew it, he was smiling back at the golden-haired Elf.

 

Elrond felt content when he finally saw a smile free of fear on Erestor's young face. "He loves baths, Glorfindel. And he cleaned up nicely, do you not agree?"

 

"You smell of fruit, Erestor." Glorfindel continued to smile at the child. The raven hair was still damp, but it was already beginning to shine where the strands had dried. The dark eyes were less haunted and looked at him adoringly. Glorfindel vividly recalled the frightened boy who had instantly lowered his gaze when he had threatened to make eye contact.

 

"Speaking of fruit," Elrond commented thoughtfully. "Erestor still needs to break his fast. Maybe you can take him to the kitchens and make certain he is fed?" Elrond decided against asking Glorfindel to take the boy to the large Hall where they normally ate their meals. The kitchens would be less swamped and Erestor would feel more comfortable there.

 

"Aye, we should definitely eat. You need to put on some weight, Erestor." Glorfindel curled his fingers around Erestor's the moment Elrond let go of the boy's hand. Since he had been looking at Erestor, Glorfindel immediately noticed the puzzlement in the dark eyes. "Was it something I said?"

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. A question burned on his lips, but he couldn't simply address Glorfindel. He had forgotten about the rules too many times already!

 

"Tell me. You can ask me anything!" Glorfindel scooted closer.

 

"Why do I need to put on weight?" His former master had always told him he that he already ate too much. He was just another mouth to feed and he had only gotten as little as he had needed in order to stay alive.

 

"Because you are too skinny. Do you not wish to become a mighty warrior like me?" Glorfindel gave the boy a wink.

 

Erestor frowned. "A warrior? But I'm a slave."

 

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged a quick look and it told Glorfindel that Elrond counted on him to deal with the situation at hand. "Erestor?" Glorfindel pulled Erestor close and rested his other hand on the boy's shoulder while he rubbed Erestor's clammy fingers between his. "You are no longer a slave. We told you before that we are not your masters. You are your own master."

 

That was a concept Erestor was incapable of grasping. "I'm a slave," he restated in a helpless tone. "I have always been one."

 

"You will understand in time." Glorfindel rose from the floor and gave Elrond a reassuring smile. "I will escort him back to your rooms when it is time to eat dinner." He wanted to spend the day with the boy and show him Imladris' wonders.

 

Elrond nodded once. "Keep a close eye on him, Glorfindel. I hold you responsible for his safety."

 

Glorfindel understood Elrond's protective feelings and nodded. "I will keep him safe."

 

Erestor hadn't stopped frowning. The adults' words confused him. Why were they telling him that he was no longer a slave? And why were they so concerned about him?

 

Elrond turned and walked back to his rooms, eager to take his own bath and change into dry clean clothes. He trusted Glorfindel to befriend Erestor further and didn't worry about the boy's safety. Erestor would have a good time with the warrior, who knew how to entertain children.

 

"Let us head for the kitchens first, little one!" Glorfindel was tempted to lift Erestor in his arms, but in the end, he didn't. Some exercise, as long as it wasn't too taxing, would be good for the boy. "Are you coming with me, Erestor?"

 

Why was Glorfindel asking him that question? Didn't the adult know that he would follow each order his masters gave him? "Yes, Milord." Glorfindel sighed and Erestor wondered why. What had he done now?

 

Glorfindel patiently counted to ten and stopped himself from lowering down onto his heels in order to explain something again. In time he hoped Erestor would stop calling him that.

 

~~~

 

Erestor gave the contents of his bowl a curious look. Something white, soggy, and hot sat inside, waiting for him to start eating it.

 

Glorfindel handed the boy a spoon and then dug into his own bowl filled with porridge. Normally he would opt for something else, but he was determined to set the right example and porridge was a good thing for Erestor to eat. "Try it."

 

Following Glorfindel's example, Erestor spooned some of the soggy substance onto the utensil and then let it slide into his mouth. It was tasteless and he didn’t particularly like it, but it was food and he had learned to never waste food, so he swallowed it.

 

"Do you not like it?" Glorfindel frowned at seeing Erestor reluctantly scoop up more onto his spoon.

 

Erestor felt trapped. What was he supposed to say? It was food and he knew how lucky he was that they were feeding him.

 

"Wait…" Glorfindel reached for the jar with honey and spooned a generous amount into Erestor's bowl and then stirred the porridge. "Try again."

 

Erestor ate another spoonful and this time he liked it better because it had a sweet taste to it. "Better," he said softly, smiling awkwardly at the golden-haired Elf. It was hard to feel scared and intimidated when Glorfindel kept smiling at him. He found himself smiling back more often and now he was even blushing.

 

"Empty that bowl and then I will give you a real treat." Glorfindel gave Erestor a conspiring look.

 

"A real treat?" Oh, why couldn't he stop asking Glorfindel's things? Had he still been with his former master, his face would be carrying the bruises that told of his insolence. But he continued to spoon more of the porridge into his mouth until he had eventually eaten it all. "I'm finished," he announced with a hint of pride in his voice.

 

Glorfindel's heart swelled with affection and pride. After all the boy had been through he was still willing to trust. "Well done!" Glorfindel ruffled the raven hair, and only belatedly realized he could have frightened the boy. But Erestor was still smiling at him and the eyes had gained some emotional warmth. Glorfindel gave the cook a signal and then waited for the Elf to deliver the cake he had asked for.

 

The cook placed the tray on the table and then left his two guests alone, having heard how easily the Elfling got scared.

 

Erestor stared at the delicacy.

 

"Go on, ask me." Glorfindel enjoyed baiting Erestor a little.

 

Erestor blushed. "What is it?" In Glorfindel's company it was easy to forget about the rules and the possible punishment for breaching said rules.

 

"Cake made of almonds, nuts, honey, milk, eggs, apples, lots of sugar, and cinnamon." Glorfindel cut off a generous piece and put it in Erestor's bowl. "Go ahead and try it. I want to know what you think of it." He hoped Erestor would like it since it was high in nutrients, which was just what the boy needed.

 

Erestor broke off a piece with his fingers and pushed it into his mouth. His toes curled and he closed his eyes in sweet rapture. He had never tasted anything like it before and wolfed down the rest of the cake.

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly. "I just received my answer. You like it." He continued to laugh as he saw Erestor eye the rest of the cake predatorily. "Aye, you can eat more." He cut off another piece and watched Erestor eat it, although more slowly this time. It was good to the see the boy eat. The most significant change however was in the eyes – they had gained a warm expression and were smiling at him.

 

TBC

 

Part 6

 

"Did you eat your fill?" Glorfindel had thoroughly enjoyed watching Erestor eat half of the cake. He just hoped that the young half-Elf wasn't going to develop a stomach ache due to his unusually large food intake.

 

"I'm full." Erestor felt shy around the golden-haired Elf now that he had stopped being so scared. Even more so than Elrond, Glorfindel struck him with a sense of wonder. It was the Elf's whole appearance that fascinated the boy – the golden hair that danced against Glorfindel's shoulder, the mischievous blue eyes, and the smile that constantly curled his lips. Glorfindel seemed to exude life, energy, and light and Erestor felt drawn toward him.

 

"What would you like to do? Visit Tirith and Asfaloth perhaps?" Visiting the horses meant Erestor had to go outside and Glorfindel decided the fresh air would do the child some good. Erestor nodded his head, seemingly liking the idea.

 

"Let us visit with them then!" Glorfindel rose from his chair and extended his hand to Erestor, hoping the boy was going to curl his fingers around it. Erestor didn't disappoint him and placed his hand in his – shyly, but trustingly.

 

Glorfindel guided Erestor through the corridors of the Last Homely House and as they walked, he pointed out rooms, Halls, and offices to the boy. "That is Melpomaen's office," he said, pointing at an open door. Erestor had seemed to like Melpomaen and Glorfindel was eager for Erestor to befriend more Elves. "We could peek inside."

 

Erestor wasn't convinced. "What if we are disturbing him?" Glorfindel smiled at him and Erestor once more grew flustered. What had he done to cause that smile?

 

Glorfindel squatted in front of the boy and said, "You are a very special child, always remember that."

 

"Why did you say that?" Genuinely confused, Erestor cocked his head.

 

"Only a few days ago, you were too scared to look at me, let alone talk to me. Now you are even worrying about an Elf who is practically still a stranger to you. After all the pain you suffered, you still care, Erestor." Glorfindel could tell that his words embarrassed Erestor, who lowered his gaze. The boy wasn't used to receiving any praise. "It is true, Erestor. You are special." Erestor had gone timid on him, but not scared – Glorfindel could tell the difference. "Erestor, will you give me a hug?"

 

Erestor blinked in surprise. "A hug?"

 

"Aye, a hug." Glorfindel opened his arms and gave Erestor a pleading look. "I am definitely in need of a hug."

 

Glorfindel's request caused Erestor to grow even more timid. Why did Glorfindel want a hug? What would the blond Elf get out of it?

 

"Erestor?" Glorfindel frowned when Erestor gave him a confused look. Then suddenly, he realized what might be wrong. Erestor had grown up as a slave with a harsh master. Who had he been supposed to hug? "Do you know what a hug is?"

 

"I have seen people hug." But he had never hugged anyone and no one had ever hugged him. Shuffling his feet, his nervousness deepened.

 

"Would you like to be hugged? You will like it. It is nice, being hugged." Glorfindel knew he had to tread carefully. One false move and he could scare Erestor away.

 

Erestor didn't know what to do. He didn't want to disappoint Glorfindel, but he really had no idea what to expect. Taking a leap of faith, he slowly nodded his head.

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath, reached for Erestor, and slowly pulled the boy into his arms. He kept the embrace loose so Erestor could move out of his arms whenever the young half-Elf wanted to. The last thing he wanted was for Erestor to feel confined or trapped.

 

Erestor froze when Glorfindel's arms locked around his form. Then the golden-haired Elf carefully guided his head against his shoulder and hummed softly into his ear.

 

Glorfindel gently rubbed the boy's back, hoping Erestor would eventually relax in the embrace. "I like giving hugs, and receiving them," Glorfindel commented as he smiled into the raven hair. "What do you think of hugs? Do you like them?"

 

Erestor wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Glorfindel holding him didn't feel unpleasant, but he still felt tense due to the warrior's close proximity. "This is it? This is a hug?"

 

"Aye, this is it. You can hug someone more tightly if you want to, but I do not think you would like that yet." Glorfindel raised his head and probed Erestor's dazed eyes. The fact that the boy hadn't fled his embrace warmed his heart. "It is something you need to become used to, is it not, Erestor?"

 

Erestor solemnly nodded his head. "I like it when you are close – but…you are really close right now and I…" Erestor tried to rid himself of the lump of emotions that had formed in his throat by swallowing rapidly. "Can I…can I…touch you?" Touching Elrond's mind had helped him understand that the Elf-Lord had his best interests in mind. Maybe it would help if he was allowed to touch Glorfindel's as well.

 

"Touch me?" Glorfindel loosened the embrace further. Elrond's warning returned to him. At one point, their charge had offered himself in return for the food Elrond had given him. "In what way do you wish to touch me?"

 

"I would like to touch your mind…" Erestor squirmed as he sensed the tension which had arisen in Glorfindel. "You don't want me to do that." Why else would Glorfindel have grown tense?

 

"My mind? You want to touch my mind?" That was not what he had expected to hear! Was Erestor really capable of doing that? Did Elrond know?

 

Erestor was at a loss and simply remained quiet, letting Glorfindel decide what should happen next. He stared at the locks of golden hair which had tumbled down Glorfindel's shoulders and his fingers itched to touch them, but he restrained himself.

 

"You can touch my mind if that will reassure you that I mean well." Glorfindel doubted that the young half-Elf was actually capable of probing his mind, but then, he felt something – thoughts whirling wildly and reaching for his. His eyes widened as he felt Erestor touch his mind. How could this be? Only the most gifted Elves were able to reach out in such a way!

 

Erestor sensed Glorfindel's surprise, but that wasn't the emotion he was interested in. Probing a little deeper, he felt the warrior's genuine concern and affection and those emotions were aimed at him. Glorfindel truly wanted to be his friend. "I trust you," Erestor said eventually before peeking at the blue eyes that showed Glorfindel's surprise.

 

"Does Elrond know you can do this?" Glorfindel blinked his eyes in an effort to rid himself of the echo of Erestor's mental touch.

 

"I touched his mind as well… It helps me trust him – and you." Erestor stared at the floor. He probably shouldn't have done that – reaching out to them – but it was the only way to make certain that they were truthful. "Are you cross with me now?"

 

Glorfindel shook his head. He still needed a moment to process what he had just learned. /Who are your parents, Erestor? What Elf had a part in your creation?/ Had Erestor inherited these powers from his Elven parent? It seemed the only logical conclusion. "I am not angry with you. If I had known you could reach out to me like that, I would have encouraged you to do so earlier. Then you would not have been so scared of us."

 

"You are the only one who knows…you and Lord Elrond." Erestor took a step away from Glorfindel and wrung his hands. "What will happen now?"

 

Glorfindel felt amazed as he realized how easily Erestor had taken to asking him questions. Although a lot of the traumatized slave remained, Erestor was feeling more confident – more trusting. "Now, we will peek inside to see if Melpomaen really is busy or looking to be distracted by us." The relieved look which Erestor gave him told him he had said the right thing. The boy raised a hand that trembled due to nervousness and Glorfindel curled his fingers around the limb. He didn't know exactly what had just happened, but trust had been born – deep trust, the kind of trust that would make certain they stayed friends forever.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen had told his assistant not to disturb him for the next few hours. He wanted to work on Elrond's correspondence and have everything ready when the Elf-Lord summoned him that day. Noises were coming from over by the doorway and he looked up to glare at whoever dared to go against his orders, but his expression softened as he saw a shy boy looking at him. "Erestor," he mumbled the name. The first time they had met, Erestor had found a way into his heart and Melpomaen surmised that the boy would break a lot of hearts during his lifetime.

 

The expression on Glorfindel's face told Melpomaen that the Captain had already completely fallen under Erestor's spell. The golden-haired warrior's fingers were curled around Erestor's and there was a hopeful smile on Glorfindel's face. It was obvious that Glorfindel hoped Melpomaen would welcome their visit.

 

"Did you decide to visit with me, Erestor? Why do you not come closer then? I do not bite." A gentle smile accompanied Melpomaen's words and he raised a hand to beckon Erestor closer. "Do you have an interest in books then?"

 

Glorfindel smiled reassuringly when Erestor looked up at him with big, questioning eyes. Erestor clearly wasn't sure if approaching – and thus disturbing – Melpomaen was the right thing to do. Glorfindel released Erestor's hand from his grasp and gently pushed the boy toward the desk.

 

The desk was huge and Erestor felt rather intimidated when he stood in front of it. He was small and seemed to disappear in front of it. Melpomaen pushed his chair back and stood. He circled the desk and lowered himself onto his heels in front of Erestor. The gentle smile remained on his face when he reached for Erestor's hands. Erestor's eyes widened and he took a step away from Melpomaen. He wasn't sure about the older Elf's reasons to be this close to him and felt cornered. Melpomaen realized why Erestor reacted in that way and offered the child a sad smile. "I hope we will become friends, Erestor. I would like being your friend."

 

"Why?" Erestor hadn't wanted to voice the question, but the word had escaped him.

 

"Because you seem to be a bright and curious child and I would enjoy your company at times. You see, I constantly work and sometimes I feel lonely." Melpomaen felt a bit guilty for manipulating Erestor in this way, but he hoped it would help him achieve his goal, namely to take away some of Erestor's fear and to befriend the boy.

 

Erestor cocked his head questioningly. Adults had asked for his company before, but for different reasons. Looking at Melpomaen currently, Erestor didn't think the Advisor wanted him to carry out any vile acts. No, Melpomaen wanted his company for the same reason Glorfindel and Elrond did. He sensed that, even without having to touch Melpomaen's mind. Maybe it was because Melpomaen was a bit younger than Elrond and Glorfindel that his mind was less guarded.

 

"Will you visit with me in the future as well?" Melpomaen hoped Erestor liked him, but had no way to tell for sure since the boy remained quiet. The silence made him nervous.

 

"Well, what do you think?" Glorfindel tugged lightly at a strand of Erestor's raven hair in an attempt to make the boy answer.

 

"I would like that," Erestor whispered. "I would like to be your friend too."

 

Erestor's soft and uncertain voice touched Melpomaen's heart. "Little Erestor, please know that you are always welcome here and in my rooms too, if you are in need of company. That is what friends are for." The smile that Erestor gave him made Melpomaen nod his head. "We will become good friends, will we not?"

 

Erestor weakly nodded his head. "I want that too."

 

Glorfindel sighed and gave Melpomaen a grateful look. Both adults knew how badly Erestor needed friends.

 

Melpomaen stood again. He did this slowly, so as to not spook Erestor. "Wait here. I have something for you."

 

Erestor's eyes widened and he watched Melpomaen walk over to the book shelves. Erestor raised a hand and curled his fingers around Glorfindel's once more. He simply felt safer when he could touch the golden-haired warrior, who was quickly becoming his hero, like Elrond. They had saved him from a terrible life and he was beginning to see that life there in Imladris would be very different – and much better.

 

Glorfindel read that realization in the large, brown eyes and continued to smile at the boy. Just knowing the golden-haired Elf was close and being able to somehow touch him seemed to reassure Erestor.

 

Melpomaen reached for a book which he had intended as a gift for the twins. It was a history book, but one with marvelous, colored drawings. Turning around, he looked at Erestor's wide eyes and realized the boy would cherish such a present forever. "Here… I want you to have this. It is a gift." Melpomaen sat on his heels again. That way, he could better study the expression in Erestor's eyes. "I think you will like this."

 

Erestor's hands shook when he accepted the book. The book looked old and smelled ancient, but it felt good in his arms. "For me?"

 

"Aye, I want you to have this, Erestor." Melpomaen carefully opened the book and showed Erestor one of the drawings. "Look at this."

 

Erestor's eyes sparkled with wonder and he eagerly nodded his head. The drawing was exquisite and vivid with bright colors. It showed a lovely Elf-maiden, who appeared to be singing to the skies. Her long hair danced on the wind and the artist had managed to capture her loneliness on the paper.

 

Glorfindel bit his bottom lip. For some reason his eyes were watering and he didn't want to cry in front of Erestor. Seeing him weep would upset the boy. The fact that Melpomaen had given Erestor this valuable book made him realize how quickly and easily Erestor had touched Melpomaen's heart. Erestor had definitely made a new friend in Imladris.

 

"Take it with you," Melpomaen advised. "You can study the drawings and read the tales."

 

Erestor immediately lowered his gaze. "I don't know how to read. My master never taught me." Suddenly he didn't feel that worthy of Melpomaen's gift any more. "Maybe you should take it back and give it to someone who *can* read."

 

Melpomaen tread carefully and suggested, "I could teach you how to read. Would you like to learn, Erestor?"

 

Erestor stared in awe at Melpomaen. Would the older Elf really do such a thing?

 

"You like that idea," Melpomaen stated smugly. "Would you like to start your first lesson tomorrow? After you eat your noon meal? You could come here and keep me company for a while. I would love to teach you, Erestor."

 

"You would do that?" Erestor couldn't stop staring at Melpomaen. He knew his surprise must be showing on his face.

 

"I would love to do it." Melpomaen's gaze shifted away from Erestor to make eye contact with Glorfindel. Melpomaen was amazed to see Glorfindel wipe away a tear.

 

"Glorfindel, can we come back here tomorrow?" Erestor pleadingly looked into the warrior's blue eyes.

 

Glorfindel's heart thumped with joy. It was the first time that Erestor had called him by his name instead of addressing him as 'Milord'. "Of course we can. I will bring you here after the noon meal and you can stay with Melpomaen during the afternoon." He thought he would have disliked sharing Erestor with Melpomaen, but seeing the radiant expression in the dark eyes made him realize how much Erestor needed this. "We should say goodbye now, Erestor. Melpomaen still has much work to do."

 

Erestor quickly nodded his head. "We didn't want to disturb you." Maybe he liked Melpomaen because he had such green eyes – eyes that reminded him of his lost kitten. Maybe it was something else.

 

"I will see you tomorrow, Erestor. This is only a temporary goodbye." Melpomaen acted impulsively and embraced Erestor. It didn't cross his mind until later that his embrace might have made Erestor feel uncomfortable.

 

Erestor surprised Glorfindel by accepting Melpomaen's hug without flinching. Then the boy pulled away and clasped his fingers tightly. With his other hand, Erestor cradled the book against his chest.

 

Melpomaen returned to his desk, sat down, and reached for the quill, which he then readied to dip in the ink. "Farewell, Erestor, I will see you again tomorrow." He even threw in a wink to reassure Erestor that he wanted the boy to return the next day.

 

Erestor smiled widely and then followed Glorfindel out of the room. He liked Melpomaen a lot! But then his thoughts darkened and he recalled Melpomaen's gift. His former master had never let him keep anything. Erestor had never owned anything in his life. "Here," he said as he extended his hand so Glorfindel could take hold of the book.

 

Glorfindel frowned. "Do you want me to keep it safe for you?"

 

Erestor slowly shook his head. "No, it is yours." Was Glorfindel going to take it away from him or would the warrior let him keep it? It was a test – the first test he was going to subject Glorfindel to.

 

And luckily enough Glorfindel realized some of Erestor's motives. He sat on his heels in front of Erestor and cocked his head. "Melpomaen gave that book to you. It belongs to *you*, not me."

 

"But I'm not allowed to keep it. I know that." Erestor… Shy, little Erestor was putting Glorfindel to the test.

 

Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, the book is yours. You keep it. Once you have your own room you can put it in there." Frowning, he added, "But you will need to keep it close whenever you visit with Melpomaen, since he will teach you how to read and write."

 

"Am I really allowed to keep it?" Erestor pulled the book close again and the leather felt warm beneath his fingers. The pages inside, old, but colorful, would give delight to him for many hours.

 

"Your life has changed, Erestor. I told you that before. The book is yours." Glorfindel realized he had passed Erestor's test when the boy carefully pulled him into a hug. It was a loose embrace, and Erestor's arms were still too short to hold him properly, but the boy was making a valiant effort to hug him. /How quickly have you come to trust me… I pray that I will never betray your trust, Erestor./

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel kept Erestor busy and distracted for the rest of the afternoon. First, they visited with Tirith and Asfaloth. Glorfindel led Erestor around, who was seated high on Asfaloth's back with the book pressed tightly against his chest. Glorfindel had tried convincing Erestor to entrust the book to him for the duration of the ride, but Erestor had been unable to part from it, so Glorfindel had let the boy keep it.

 

"Erestor, it is time for dinner. We need to freshen up and then we will go to the Hall of Fire where we will eat dinner." Glorfindel lifted Erestor from Asfaloth's back and placed the boy back on his feet again. "You must be hungry, or are you not?"

 

Erestor nodded his head repeatedly. "I am hungry." He was quickly losing any fear he might have had of the adults and Glorfindel in particular. He didn't quite know how to properly behave around the adult Elves, but he would learn by trial and error. Eventually, he would figure out how to please them best.

 

"Off we go then!" Glorfindel had gestured for one of the stable hands to lead Asfaloth back into his box and took Erestor's tiny hand in his. Relieved, he noticed that the limb was no longer trembling. Erestor clearly felt more comfortable around him. "I will take you to Elrond's rooms for now. Hopefully he managed to collect more clothes for you."

 

"What's wrong with these?" Erestor looked down and studied his outfit. His clothes looked fine to him. There weren't any holes in them, they were clean, and kept him warm. Why would he need more clothes?

 

"You can not attend dinner dressed like that." Glorfindel chuckled in an effort to take away any nervousness Erestor might feel. "We spent a little too much time with Asfaloth and if you sniff closely, you will smell him on you. We need to clean up and change into clothes that do not reek like that."

 

Erestor frowned and sniffed. He didn't think his clothes smelled of horse, but then again, Glorfindel was the adult and therefore had to be right. "Will I see you later?"

 

Erestor batting his eyelashes at him made Glorfindel feel protective and parental. The boy had quickly learned how to wind him around his little finger! "Aye, I will be there to keep you company. And so will Melpomaen."

 

Once he had been reassured that he wouldn't be among complete strangers, Erestor agreed to Glorfindel's plan and allowed the golden-haired warrior to escort him back to Elrond's rooms.

 

TBC

 

Part 7

 

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder if I should start searching for you!" Elrond had already dressed himself in formal robes after taking a long, hot bath and had hoped Erestor would return to his rooms shortly. "Do you need another bath? Or will a quick washing up do?"

 

Glorfindel walked alongside Erestor until the boy stood in front of the regal-looking Elf-Lord. Erestor had tensed beside him and the fingers moved nervously against the palm of his hand. A frown appeared on his brow – could it be that Elrond intimidated the boy?

 

Erestor remained silent and waited for Elrond to answer his own question. It was up to his master to decide what he should do next – either bath or wash up.

 

"Go into the bathroom, Erestor. There is some warm water in a washing bowl and you can use that to clean up. There are also some clean clothes waiting for you to slip into. Do not take too long. Dinner will be served shortly." Elrond smiled at the boy, hoping his words would cause Erestor to move, but the boy remained motionless. "Is anything amiss?" Elrond asked the question in a soft, gentle voice and sat on his heels in front of Erestor so they could make eye contact.

 

"Melpomaen gave me this, Milord. Glorfindel said I could keep it, but you are my master… Do you want it?" Erestor didn't quite know how to behave in this situation. His former master had never let him keep anything, not even the kitten, and had seized hold of everything Erestor's customers had given to the boy, declaring Erestor had no right to own anything.

 

"What did Melpomaen give you?" Elrond experimentally rested a hand on Erestor's thin shoulder and rubbed the skin through the fabric of the shirt in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

 

"A book with colors, Milord. It has drawings." Erestor swallowed nervously and uncovered the book from within the fabric of his shirt. He had been clutching it close to his skin. "It is yours, of course."

 

"Did that Man not allow you to keep things you cared for?" Elrond asked knowingly.

 

"Slaves aren't allowed any personal possessions," Erestor answered, reciting from memory the teachings his former master had instilled in him.

 

"Well, things are different now. That book is yours, Erestor." Anger and sadness dueled in Elrond's heart at hearing Erestor's chilling answer. "Why do you not put it on the bed while you freshen up? If you would like for me to read to you before we go to sleep, I will." Elrond was intelligent enough to realize that Erestor had never learned to read or write, hence why Erestor had mentioned that the book was full of drawings.

 

Erestor made his way over the bed, placed the book reverently onto the covers, and then turned around to walk toward the bathroom. He quickly glanced at Glorfindel one more time and then disappeared into the room.

 

Elrond, still sitting on his heels, blinked. Glorfindel felt sympathy, knowing exactly what thoughts were running through the Elf-Lord's mind. "That wretched Man wronged Erestor in many ways, Elrond. I still feel the urge to go back there so I can teach him a lesson."

 

Elrond shook his head. "Nay, Erestor needs us. Remember, he must come first." Elrond rose from the floor and walked over to a pair of comfortable chairs standing near the fireplace. "Tell me, how did you spend the day?" Glorfindel seated himself next to Elrond and told him.

 

Elrond nodded his head at hearing how Erestor had managed to befriend Melpomaen. "That is a good thing, Glorfindel. I want Erestor to make as many friends as possible." He also approved of his Chief Advisor teaching Erestor how to read and write. He would simply ask for one more scribe from the library, or maybe two, to help Melpomaen with his correspondence. That way, Melpomaen could spend more time with the boy.

 

Glorfindel excused himself then, since he also needed to freshen up before dinner, and returned to his rooms. Elrond remained seated in his chair. From where he was seated, he had a perfect view of the doorway and smiled the moment Erestor emerged from the bathroom. The boy had washed up and slipped into the clean clothes which Elrond had arranged for him earlier that day. "Come over here, Erestor." There was one thing he had to attend to before they could head for the Hall of Fire.

 

Erestor walked over to Elrond and came to a halt in front of the Elf-Lord. He felt odd. He couldn't remember ever having to wash up twice during the same day, and now he was also wearing new clothes. He liked the warm velvet his brown shirt was made of and the woolen, grey leggings moved pleasantly against his skin. The clothes would keep him warm.

 

Elrond turned Erestor around until the boy was facing away from him and then finger combed the raven hair. The ends had gotten wet and Elrond busied himself for the next few moments by braiding the hair into a loose plait. "We do not want your hair to be in the way when you are eating dinner, do we?"

 

Erestor carefully nodded his head. Elrond had finished braiding and Erestor felt how the Elf-Lord pushed some sort of hair clip into the braid.

 

Elrond had removed one of the clips that kept his hair in control and used it to fasten Erestor's braid. "Now we are all set to go." He rose from his chair and saw Erestor's confused expression. Acting on instinct, he scooped the boy up and settled him safely in his arms. Hopefully Erestor would feel less intimidated when he was being carried in such a way upon their entry in the Hall of Fire. "Do not worry about tonight, Erestor. We will eat and maybe you will make another friend."

 

Erestor however couldn't help feeling nervous since he was about to meet some more new Elves. It was a good thing that Glorfindel and Melpomaen would also join them. They were Elves he actually knew!

 

~~~

 

Dinner was a nerve-racking affair for Erestor. He sat to Elrond's right and couldn't help feeling awkward about that. After all, he wasn't worthy of such an honor. Thankfully Glorfindel, who sat next to him, managed to distract him by asking him if he liked the food. The food was amazing – he had never eaten such a delicious meal before!

 

Erestor caught Melpomaen giving him a wink. At first, he didn't recognize the gesture for what it was and thought Melpomaen had gotten something into his eye, but eventually he realized that Melpomaen was trying to reassure him.

 

Thankfully most of the members of Elrond's staff kept their distance and didn't crowd him. He felt their curious eyes upon his form, but none of them approached to ask him questions.

 

It wasn't long before he began to feel sleepy and his eyes were growing blank. He tried to stay awake though, knowing it would be considered rude on his part to fall asleep in the middle of dinner.

 

"I believe it is time for our charge to retire for the night," Elrond addressed Glorfindel. "I will take him back and tuck him in. I will deliver him to your rooms again in the morning."

 

Glorfindel nodded. A part of him felt disappointed because it would be Elrond caring for Erestor during the night and not him. But he'd had the pleasure of Erestor's company during the day and he wouldn't begrudge Elrond the chance to look after the boy during his sleep. 

 

"I'm…still…awake," Erestor muttered, but his eyes were going blank again. He'd had an exciting, and thus tiring, day and he had eaten much more than he normally would. Those things were now making him feel tired.

 

"But not for long." Elrond chuckled and pulled Erestor close to his chest. "I am going to take you to bed." Turning his head toward Glorfindel, Elrond said, "I will speak with you again in the evening." And to Melpomaen, he added, "I will see you in the morning." Once he had taken his leave, Elrond hugged Erestor close to his chest and headed for his private rooms.

 

~~~

 

Erestor changed into his nightshirt and then watched Elrond slip between the covers. Unfortunately, the adult hadn't given him any time to draw the curtains and push down the covers and Erestor felt a little lost as a sense of intimacy was building between them because they would sleep in the same bed.

 

"Hop on, Erestor." Elrond had long seen the anxiety in Erestor's eyes and thought he knew what would help Erestor make up his mind to join him in the bed. He lifted the book Melpomaen had given Erestor and opened it. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" He did so most evenings for his sons. Why would things be different with Erestor?

 

The promise of Elrond reading to him lured Erestor closer and he eventually climbed onto the bed. At first, he remained at a safe distance from Elrond, but when the adult patted the space next to him, Erestor lay down and curled up against Elrond's warm form. Lying on his side, he pushed an arm beneath his head so he could use it as a pillow and he pulled his knees close to his chest.

 

Elrond reached for the covers and tucked them around Erestor's form until only the dark head was still visible. The plait had come loose during the evening and Elrond ran his fingers through the stands to undo it completely. "Is there a story in particular you want me to read to you?"

 

"I saw a drawing of a woman with long hair… She was singing." Erestor vividly recalled having seen that drawing and he wanted to know the story that accompanied it.

 

Elrond leafed through the book until he encountered the tale of Lúthien and Beren. "Is this the drawing you saw?"

 

Erestor peeked at the page and nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

 

Elrond gave Erestor a thoughtful look, realizing that his charge was no longer constantly calling him 'Milord'. Hopefully that indicated that Erestor felt more comfortable around him. "Let me tell you their story then…"

 

Erestor closed his eyes and listened to Elrond's soothing voice, which was perfect for story telling and, while Elrond read the story of Lúthien to him, Erestor began to doze off. His body needed the sleep – the healing sleep – and was finally receiving it now that Erestor felt warm and safe.

 

Elrond continued to read for a few more minutes. Once he was certain that Erestor was asleep, he closed the book and placed it aside. Carefully, he moved Erestor a bit closer to him and the boy reacted by cuddling up to him. Erestor rested his head on Elrond's chest and an arm curled around his waist. Elrond ran his fingers through the dark hair and reflected on how things had changed between them. Erestor had gone from a very frightened slave boy to someone who was willing to trust him. Hopefully the boy would continue to make excellent progress. As far as Elrond was concerned, he was going to do *anything* to aid Erestor's healing.

 

~~~

 

Some time during the night, Elrond woke up because Erestor was making odd sounds. One look told him that the boy was still asleep and securely snuggled close to him. It took him another moment to discern why Erestor was making such odd sounds: Erestor was sucking his thumb. He had seen his sons do it occasionally, but this was the first time sounds were accompanying it.

 

Elrond stroked the dark hair and smiled as he watched Erestor push even closer. In sleep, Erestor was relaxed and the boy felt safe – safe enough to snuggle up to him like that. "I will not let you down," Elrond promised. "You are my son now and I am your father. I will be so for the rest of my life."

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and drifted off into sleep again while listening to Erestor sucking his thumb.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Elrond found himself alone in bed. One look to his right revealed to him that Erestor had left the warm confines of his embrace and had returned to staring at the drawings.

 

Erestor was completely focused on the drawings and didn't notice Elrond studying him. The other night, he had fallen asleep while Elrond had been reading to him and he wished he knew how the tale of Lúthien and Beren had ended. He had tried to keep awake, but had failed. He had been too tired.

 

"Good morning, Erestor." Erestor flinched at hearing his voice and the boy's reaction made Elrond flinch in turn. "I did not mean to startle you."

 

Erestor peeked at Elrond through the strands of his raven hair. He held his head slightly bowed and studied the Elf-Lord. Ever since he had touched Elrond's mind the other day, he felt a bit more confident around the adult. "I didn't know you were awake. I was looking at the pictures." His gaze shifted back from Elrond toward the book. "They are beautiful." Reverently, his fingertips moved over the colored paper.

 

Elrond pushed himself up onto an elbow and smiled at the boy. "Would you like for me to finish last night's tale?" Doing that meant he would be late for breakfast, but Middle-Earth wouldn't come to an end because of that. Erestor smiled shyly at him, lifted the book, and crawled toward him. Elrond was struck by the fact that Erestor's manner differed so greatly from his sons. Elladan and Elrohir would be jumping on his bed, trying to get him to join them in their play. Erestor was the opposite: calm and shy. "Come, move against me."

 

Erestor gave Elrond a shy smile. He felt he could trust the Elf-Lord and he carefully rested his back against Elrond's chest, allowing the adult to pull him close and to wrap an arm around him. Basking in Elrond's warmth and the attention the Elf-Lord was giving him, Erestor rested the back of his head against the Elf-Lord's chest and purred contentedly. This felt good.

 

Seeing Erestor put his trust in him made Elrond smile. "Open the book, Erestor. Find the drawing for me."

 

Erestor eagerly leafed through the book and Elrond located the section he still had to read to Erestor. Elrond started to read in a soft, but animated voice as he tried to make the story come alive for his charge.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel was growing impatient, and even a bit anxious, when Elrond didn't deposit Erestor at his doorstep as agreed. What was keeping his friend? Glorfindel was ready to greet the day with Erestor at his side, but the young half-Elf hadn't joined him yet. He had made plans for that day. First, he wanted to eat breakfast with Erestor, and then he wanted to take the boy to the Bruinen. Asfaloth would take them there. Glorfindel had noticed the pleasure in Erestor's eyes whenever they were close to the horses.

 

After pacing his room for a few minutes, Glorfindel decided to check on Elrond and Erestor. Maybe he could find out what was keeping them. Glorfindel picked up his warm riding cloak. He intended to wrap it around Erestor when they went for their ride later. It was a cold day and the furs would keep the boy warm. Glorfindel exited his rooms and headed for Elrond's.

 

~~~

 

Erestor had lost himself in the bittersweet tale of Lúthien and Beren. Soundlessly, he drew in breath, unwilling to do anything that would disturb Elrond's concentration. The adult was doing a marvelous job at reading it. The words had come alive in Erestor's mind and he could picture everything happening. He lived the tale and felt for the two main characters that had to fight for their love.

 

Elrond finally finished the tale and closed the book. Although the ending was happy, since the lovers had been reunited, he saw tears drip from Erestor's face. "I did not want to upset you."

 

Erestor shook his head and the motion caused his raven hair to fall in front of his face, shielding his features. "I'm not upset."

 

"But…?" Elrond wrapped his other arm around Erestor's waist as well and pulled him close.

 

"They had each other – their love. They were never really alone." Erestor turned his head and peeked at the adult. "Did they eventually really die?"

 

Elrond moistened his lips. He had to tread carefully since Erestor was half-Elven. The boy would one day face his choice and Elrond didn't want to influence the boy. "Aye, they died, but the last days of their lives were happy."

 

Erestor shifted in Elrond's arms until he sat facing the adult – well, he was actually staring at the Elf-Lord's chest and not his face. He was still too small to manage that while sitting down and so he pushed himself to his feet.

 

Erestor's actions surprised Elrond, who released the boy from his hold. The fact that Erestor was now staring at him impressed the half-Elf. Only a few weeks ago, Erestor would not have dared to do so. He smiled, reassuring the boy that Erestor could ask him anything he wanted to know. "What is it?"

 

"I'm like them, am I not?" Erestor cocked his head. "I'm no Elf, but I don't belong to the race of Man either. My former master told me that I was a mix and don't have a home with either race."

 

"That is not true." Elrond placed a hand on Erestor's shoulder and continued to smile. "You have a home with the Elves. You have a home here, with me…and Glorfindel," he added quickly, knowing of Erestor's fondness of the golden-haired warrior. "I was born like that too, Erestor. And when my time came, I decided that I wanted to belong to the Firstborn – the Elves. When your time comes, you will have to make your own decision, and I pray you will choose to belong to the Elves, Erestor for there is a lot of the Firstborn in you."

 

Erestor's face grew flushed. "Do you mean that? Is this my home now?"

 

"Aye and I would be honored if you came to look upon me as your adoptive father, Erestor. We are not related by blood, but I want you to become a part of my family. You would make a good son." Elrond wasn't prepared for Erestor's reaction. The boy suddenly flung himself at him, wrapped his arms around him, and hugged him close.

 

"Erestor, are you weeping?" The sounds Erestor was making led Elrond to believe so.

 

"I don't want to, but…"

 

Elrond hugged Erestor close and guided the boy's head onto his shoulder. "You do not have to hide your feelings, Erestor, ever. You can always be you around me."

 

A soft, but persistent knock on the door disturbed their moment of intimacy. Elrond, realizing Glorfindel must have grown impatient, smiled into Erestor's raven hair. "You can come inside, Glorfindel."

 

Erestor raised his head at hearing Elrond speak the warrior's name. "Glorfindel?"

 

Glorfindel opened the door and stepped inside. He almost froze as he saw he was intruding on a private scene. "I can come back later," he offered.

 

"Nay, stay. Erestor and I finished our tale and we were just talking." Elrond smiled at the boy and gently eased Erestor away from him. "You can use the bathroom first, Erestor. That is, if you can wash up and dress yourself without my help."

 

"I can do that!" Erestor was eager to please and smiled warmly at the adult. He had never known a father's love, had never known how it felt to be cared for, to be cherished, but thanks to Elrond, he was finding out now.

 

Elrond lifted Erestor and placed the boy with his feet on the ground. "Off you go then!"

 

Erestor disappeared into the bathroom, knowing the sooner he finished, the quicker he could spend time with Glorfindel. He liked both adults and was happy to spend time with both of them.

 

"What happened?" Glorfindel remained standing in front of the bed and gave Elrond an inquisitive look. "His eyes were watered. Why was he crying?"

 

"Lúthien's tale moved him, Glorfindel. I told him that they had been happy toward the end, even though they had become mortal. Erestor is half-Elven, Glorfindel. One day, he will have to make a decision, like I did. I want him to make the right one."

 

Glorfindel grinned. "And the right decision is to belong with the Firstborn?"

"I think so. I see much of the Firstborn in him. He has suffered at the hand of Man. Let us hope he will choose life and immortality and not decay and death. Erestor deserves to be rewarded for the way he suffered." Elrond rose from the bed, lifted his hair which had been caught beneath his nightshirt, and smoothed it down his neck. "What are your plans for the day, Glorfindel?"

 

"I will take him for a ride. I want to show him the Bruinen. The river looks lovely now that the water has become ice. And after that, I will take him to Melpomaen so he can start his lessons."

 

"He is eager to learn to read," remarked Elrond as he draped his thick morning robes over his shoulders. "Which is a good thing; it will help him find his place here. Melpomaen makes a good friend and will be his ally in the future." Erestor would need friends and allies in the future. "Take him to the Hall of Fire for dinner."

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. "I will look after him. Do not worry, he is safe with me."

 

"I know that, my friend." Elrond graced Glorfindel with a tender smile. "We are fortunate that he has decided to trust us. That will aid our attempts to help him lead a normal life."

 

"I believe he decided to *fully* trust me after he touched my mind. He touched yours as well, did he not? Erestor told me so."

 

Elrond nodded. "He did. I am surprised that someone as young as Erestor is capable of touching someone's mind. I never heard of a child being gifted with that talent at such a young age."

 

"Erestor *is* special," Glorfindel agreed. "Maybe more special than we know."

 

Elrond tended to concur. Only time would tell what other talents Erestor might be hiding.

 

TBC

 

Part 8

 

After eating breakfast, they went to the stables and guided Asfaloth out of his box. Glorfindel placed Erestor on the stallion's back and then slipped into place behind his charge. He curled one arm around Erestor to secure him and then let Asfaloth trot toward the Bruinen.

 

Erestor felt warm and comfortable, wrapped up as he was in Glorfindel's riding cloak. Glorfindel had lowered the cloak just enough for him to see where they were going and Erestor loved the way the white snow looked. It mirrored a blanket and covered the ground, taking away all traces of earth and remaining greens.

 

"We are going to the Bruinen," Glorfindel informed his charge of their destination. "It is a river and its water surface should have turned to ice. If the ice is solid enough we will be able to walk on it."

 

Erestor frowned a bit at hearing that. "Walk on the water?"

 

"Nay, we will be walking upon the ice." Glorfindel smiled fondly, recalling the way Erestor had devoured his breakfast. The boy had been hungry and had wolfed everything down: porridge, fruit, and more of the sweet care. Erestor had also drunk two glasses of milk and seeing the child's appetite return made Glorfindel happy. He had been afraid that it would take Erestor longer to get over his fears, but touching their minds had helped.

 

"I have never walked on ice before," Erestor stated in what was clearly a hesitant voice. "Do you really think that's safe for us to do so?"

 

"I know it is safe," Glorfindel answered. "I have done it many times before."

 

Since Glorfindel had reassured him, Erestor decided that the adult was probably right. He just had to trust him.

 

~~~

 

Oh, the ice was slippery and walking on it was much harder than he had imagined. Erestor kept sliding and losing his footing and Glorfindel had to steady him regularly. The golden-haired Elf saved him from several falls and, in the end, Erestor hooked his fingers around Glorfindel's belt and encouraged the warrior to drag him along. Once Glorfindel was helping him stay on his feet, Erestor was beginning to enjoy this 'ice-walking'.

 

But, in the end, Erestor grew cold and he tugged at Glorfindel's sleeve. The air which left his mouth tried to freeze in the chilly air and his fingers and lips had begun to turn blue. "Cold," Erestor whispered, shivering.

 

"I keep forgetting that you are susceptible to the cold." Glorfindel wasn't sure if that was due to the fact that Erestor was still healing in spirit or because he was half-Elven. Elrond sometimes felt the cold, but never that pronounced. "Follow me," he ordered and moved back toward the river bank.

 

Erestor giggled; Glorfindel was dragging him along and he liked the way he was sliding across the surface of the ice. It made him all giddy in spite of being cold.

 

Once Glorfindel stepped off of the ice, he lifted Erestor in his arms and cradled him against his chest. He picked up the cloak which he had discarded earlier and wrapped it around his charge's shoulders. That way, it created a warm cocoon around Erestor. "Do you want to return to the house now?"

 

Erestor considered the question. He still found it hard to make decisions, no matter how small they were. He simply hadn't been raised that way! "I think so. I'm cold, Glorfindel."

 

Glorfindel mounted Asfaloth and placed Erestor in front of him. "The Hall of Fire will warm us up. The fire there never dies." He had enjoyed spending the morning with Erestor. "And once you feel warm again, I will take you to Melpomaen for your first lesson."

 

"We must pick up the book first." It had taken some cajoling on Elrond's part to convince Erestor to leave the book on the bed, but explaining it might get wet had done the trick. And when it got wet, the colors might turn liquid and he would end up with smears instead of drawings. "Can we pick up the book first?"

 

"We will pick up your book, Erestor. Do not worry about it." Glorfindel felt like he was walking with his head in the clouds. He had never had a real family to call his own. Aye, he'd had a lover, Ecthelion, but there had never been any children in his life and he had always wanted to be a father. Erestor touched his heart in so many ways that it almost scared him. Elrond had already announced that he viewed Erestor as his son and now Glorfindel wished he had thought of doing that first. "Erestor?" he whispered thoughtfully.

 

"Yes, Glorfindel?" Erestor turned his head and managed to look at Glorfindel's face. What he saw there surprised him. He saw joy, bliss, and happiness. Glorfindel actually felt happy, escorting him around and playing with him. A moment later, he didn't just see those emotions in Glorfindel's azure eyes, but felt them as well. They entered his mind like a warm sponge, and once he squeezed it, all those warms feelings descended onto him like a healing shower. "I like you," Erestor whispered, breathlessly.

 

"I like you too, Erestor." Glorfindel gave the boy a fond smile. "I will always be there for you, Erestor. I promise you that." He had once promised to protect Elrond and his family with his life and he had meant it. He would die for Elrond and his family members, but this boy, this Erestor, made him feel even more protective. And there was something else as well: a feeling he couldn't label.

 

And Erestor lacked experience and knowledge to label the feeling for Glorfindel. Only later, once he had long reached his majority, would they learn to identify that feeling as unconditional love.

 

~~~

 

"Do you mind if I sit here and read?" Glorfindel had delivered Erestor to Melpomaen's study and was hesitant to part from his charge. Erestor liked Melpomaen and Glorfindel was certain they would become friends in time, but he also recalled how easily Erestor could turn frightened. "I will not interfere with your lessons."

 

Melpomaen nodded once. "Of course you can stay, Glorfindel." Melpomaen gathered Erestor's hand in his and guided the Elfling toward his desk. "Would you mind sitting on my lap? It is easier for me to teach you that way."

 

Erestor cocked his head and considered the request. The expression in Melpomaen's eyes put him at ease and he nodded his head once. "I will sit on your lap."

 

Melpomaen sat down and Erestor took his time climbing onto the Advisor's lap. For one brief moment, he felt apprehensive with being so close to this Elf, but the green eyes assured him that Melpomaen meant well. Erestor lost any fears he might have still had when he caught sight of the beautifully illustrated book on the oak desk. "Oh, who are they?" he asked, pointing at the line of Elves dressed in armor.

 

"Warriors," Melpomaen replied. "The bravest warriors our kind had." The diversion tactic worked: Erestor no longer felt anxious about being close to him and was engrossed in staring at the drawing of Elven warriors. "Do you want to start your first lesson, Erestor? Do you want to learn to read and write?"

 

"I do." Erestor eagerly nodded his head. "Will you teach me?"

 

"I will, but you do realize that you can not learn everything in one day? It will take time, Erestor." Erestor's eyes gained a guilty look and Melpomaen could very well imagine what the child was thinking. "I will not grow tired of you. We will study here every afternoon and I promise you that you will know how to read and write within the year." But at hearing that, Erestor's eyes widened dramatically.

 

"It will take me that long?" Was he going to be there for a whole year? Wouldn't Elrond, Glorfindel, and Melpomaen grow fed up with him? He was a novelty now, like he had been a novelty with his former master's customers and he was afraid the Elves would quickly lose interest in him.

 

"A year is nothing in the lives of the Firstborn," Melpomaen replied. "It is nothing more than a blink of the eye."

 

Erestor shifted on Melpomaen's lap until he had a good look at the Advisor's face. "How old are you?" He didn't know exactly why he had voiced that question...he just wanted to know.

 

Melpomaen gave Erestor an understanding smile. "I am only four hundred years old. I am not that old yet."

 

Erestor's eyes almost bulged from their sockets. "You are old!"

 

Melpomaen burst out laughing and even Glorfindel couldn't help chuckling.

 

"I am only sixteen years old. At least, that is what I think… That's what my master told me."

 

"You are still young, aye," Melpomaen mused. "I must seem old to you."

 

Impressed by Melpomaen's age, Erestor grew quiet for the next few minutes.

 

"Do you want to start now?" Melpomaen repeated his question and produced a small quill and some ink. He also placed a blank sheet of paper in front of them.

 

Erestor gravely nodded once. "I want to be able to read and write."

 

"Then I will start teaching you now."

 

~~~

 

"Melpomaen? Where are those reports? I asked for them yesterday!" Elrond, feeling irritated that Melpomaen hadn't taken care of the matter yet, stormed into his Advisor's study. However, he froze on the doorstep and watched Erestor's head snap up. The boy had been trying to write his first letter and was now staring at him, wide-eyed and on the verge of panicking. Elrond cursed himself privately. He had completely forgotten to ask for the extra scribe since Melpomaen had taken on teaching Erestor.

 

Erestor's hand trembled and he was about to drop the quill when Melpomaen tightened his fingers around his hand. The green eyes gave him a trusting look and even Glorfindel looked up from the book he was reading to reassure him with a smile. But Erestor realized very well that he had done something to upset Elrond. Apparently, he was taking up so much of Melpomaen's time that the Elf was unable to attend to his normal duties. Feeling guilty for putting Melpomaen in this situation, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Milord."

 

Elrond blinked. "There is no reason for you to apologize. You did nothing wrong." But Elrond noticed the upset expression in the boy's eyes and the tremors that shook Erestor's hand. "And neither did Melpomaen. I was at fault. I should not have barged in here like that." Elrond walked over to the desk, exchanged a look with Melpomaen, and then sat on his heels next to Erestor, who was avoiding his gaze.

 

"So… Melpomaen is teaching you how to write?" The letter Erestor had written down on the paper looked awkward and lacked elegance, but it was the first thing Erestor had ever written. "We should frame that and hang it in Melpomaen's office. What do you think of that?"

 

Erestor didn't know how to react to Elrond, who was now smiling at him. Only a moment ago, the adult had been furious.

 

From where he was seated, Glorfindel watched and remained ready to interfere should the need arise.

 

"I can be loud at times," Elrond explained in a tender voice. "I tend to raise my voice when I am impatient or frustrated, but that does not mean I am cross with you – or with Melpomaen. I am just like that. Please, Erestor…do not be afraid of me." The scared expression on the boy's face was bothering him. "I will never hurt you."

 

Erestor had involuntarily moved closer to Melpomaen and the adult Elf wrapped an arm around him. Melpomaen doubtlessly sensed his discomfort and had reached out to soothe him. From the safe confines of Melpomaen's arms, Erestor raised his head and shyly made eye contact with the Elf-Lord. "He used to beat me when I was disobedient. Most of the time I didn't do it on purpose...things just happened."

 

Elrond's heart broke at hearing the tiny, hesitant voice and raised his hand so he could run his fingers through the raven hair. "Here no one will ever beat you, Erestor. We are not like that. We are not like that Man. Melpomaen, Glorfindel, and I will never raise our hand against you. We might become loud at times, but we will never lay a finger on you." Elrond remembered the condition Erestor's back had been in when they had just met. Erestor had gotten beaten regularly in the past and it would take the child time to accept that things had changed.

 

Glorfindel had quietly listened to their conversation, but at hearing Erestor's admission, his hatred for the wretched slave trader had flared. Elrond should have given him leave to extract some sort of revenge on the Man!

 

"You are safe with us," Elrond added and moved his hand to cup Erestor's face in his hand. "I will work on those reports later," he said, addressing Melpomaen, who gave him a relieved look. "Work with Erestor until dinner. Then meet us in the Hall of Fire for dinner." It was obvious that Erestor had extended his friendship to Melpomaen and Elrond wanted to encourage them. "And I will try not to shout at poor Melpomaen again."

 

Elrond involuntarily sucked in his breath when Erestor leaned in closer to bestow a hesitant hug on him. The fact that the boy was reaching out to him made him feel choked up and a lump of emotions formed in his throat. "You will have to be patient with me, Erestor."

 

Erestor felt emotional as well. This was the first time ever that someone – and an adult at that! – had actually apologized to him! It made him feel like he had grown taller and wiser as well. Awkwardly he patted Elrond's hair and whispered, "I still like you. Don't worry."

 

Glorfindel smiled at hearing Erestor's words. It amazed him just how big Erestor's heart was. The boy had suffered so much and yet reaching out to them was in the Elfling's blood.

 

Elrond looked up and met Glorfindel's gaze, recalling something the golden-haired warrior had said to him only the other day. Aye, Erestor was special and he had the feeling they would find out just how special during the next few years.

 

~~~

 

The next time around, Erestor was more aware of the Elves moving about in the Hall of Fire. The other day he had been trained by Elrond and Glorfindel on the food, but since he felt more relaxed, he was eager to take in more of his surroundings. While spooning the soup into his mouth, his gaze moved through the Hall. Encountering Melpomaen's smiling face made Erestor smile in turn and he even raised a hand to wave at the Advisor, who sat at the opposite end of the main table. To his delight, Melpomaen waved back and even gave him a wink.

 

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Elrond and Glorfindel. Seated next to each other, the two Elves felt content to watch the interaction between Erestor and Melpomaen.

 

In that moment, Lindir made his appearance. Dressed in soft greens and blues, the minstrel carried his lyre with him and settled down amidst a pile of pillows. Placing his lyre against him, he struck the first chords of a new song he had just composed. A moment later, the rosy lips parted and he began to sing.

 

Erestor froze, but not due to fear. The sound that echoed through the Hall was enthralling and caused him to study Lindir in more depth. The minstrel's hair, which was the lightest shade of blond he had ever seen, was pulled into a long ponytail and descended down his back. The front bangs had been left unrestrained and moved sensually against his face. The longest strands of hair rested on the white fur that decorated the blue robes. The face itself was a delicate rose and carried a hint of paleness. The lips were narrow and rose-colored, but the sound that left those lips filled him with amazement. He had never heard someone sing in such an enchanting way before. Awed, Erestor couldn't stop staring at the bewitching sight.

 

"That is Lindir," Elrond said as he leaned in closer to whisper into Erestor's ear. He had decided against pulling Erestor onto his lap and had ordered a chair brought for the boy. They had put some pillows on the seat so Erestor sat high enough to reach his plate and look at the other Elves seated at the table. "Lindir is my most talented minstrel and storyteller. It might be a good thing if the two of you would meet. You might like his tales, considering you liked hearing Lúthien's history that much."

 

Erestor barely heard any of Elrond's words. He was completely focused on Lindir – the minstrel's voice, face, and the magical web the song was weaving around him. His stay there in Imladris was filled with stunning revelations. The Elves he had met so far had all been kind to him and he had let them into his heart. Erestor had taken down his guard and was beginning to trust them and now he wondered if this new Elf would like to be his friend too.

 

Lindir finished his song. During his singing he had been unaware of the attention the Elfling was giving him, but now that he was no longer focused on his music, he became aware of the scrutiny he was under. Lindir had heard rumors that Elrond had brought home a child that he intended to raise as his own and Lindir had grown curious about this boy. And now he was finally able to look at Erestor. The big, dark eyes showed remnants of pain and the boy's past still haunted them, but at the same time, Lindir saw the hope and curiosity in those huge eyes.

 

Elrond raised a hand and gestured for him to approach the main table. Lindir placed his lyre aside and rose from between the pillows. Slowly and as gracefully as a cat, he made his way over to the main table. He bowed to Elrond as was custom and then looked at the Elf-Lord who was a generous benefactor. Elrond cherished all arts and had always given him every freedom to explore new territory where music and poetry were concerned. Lindir had made Imladris his home two years ago. "Lord Elrond…" he addressed the Elf-Lord and then waited for Elrond to voice whatever request his Lord had.

 

"Lindir, I would like to introduce Erestor to you." Elrond smiled at Lindir. The minstrel had a caring disposition and would hopefully like the boy. "Erestor, this is Lindir, a good friend and a most talented musician."

 

Lindir was staring at him, which made Erestor nervous. His face grew flustered and the boy shifted nervously on the chair. He didn't know how to deal with being at the center of everyone's attention and what made it even harder was that he barely knew Lindir. "Hello," Erestor said eventually in a voice which was barely more than a whisper.

 

Lindir smiled at the Elfling. He didn't know any details and Erestor looked like he belonged to the Firstborn, even if his ears weren't *that* pointy. "Greetings, Erestor."

 

Erestor's mouth went dry and his anxiety increased when it seemed that it was up to him to keep the conversation going. He wasn't any good at that! "I like your voice," he offered eventually, hoping it was the right thing to say.

 

Lindir's smile grew even warmer. "Thank you. Hearing that is always a compliment, especially when it is given by an Elfling." Children and drunks were always honest and he appreciated Erestor telling him he had enjoyed hearing him sing. "Do you sing yourself? Or do you play an instrument, Erestor?"

 

Erestor blushed weakly. "No, I don't." Ever since joining the Elves there in Imladris he had grown aware of his shortcomings. He couldn't read or write, neither could he sing or play an instrument.

 

"Maybe I will be allowed to teach you once you are ready to explore the joys music has to offer." Lindir had caught Elrond's impatient look and surmised the Elf-Lord wanted this conversation to end. It was time to take his leave.

 

"I would like that." Erestor shyly locked eyes with Lindir. The Elf looked like a character who could have stepped out of the book Melpomaen had given him. Lindir was liquid music.

 

Amused, Elrond realized that Erestor was reluctant to say goodbye to Lindir. The Elfling was drawing out the conversation and hoped to keep it going. /If he likes Lindir that much, I will draw him into our circle./ A circle which was growing and now also included Melpomaen and apparently Lindir. "Lindir, would you do me the honor of coming to my rooms tomorrow and singing for Erestor? Maybe you even know a tale that will draw him in? Erestor seems to like you and I always enjoy listening to your songs. It will be a rather private dinner...just Glorfindel, Melpomaen, Erestor, and I."

 

Lindir blinked. He was unable to hide his surprise at receiving such an invitation, which was a first. He had been Elrond's minstrel for two years already and never before had Elrond invited him into his rooms. /It is because of Erestor,/ Lindir realized. /Elrond is doing this because Erestor likes me./ Lindir was a compassionate Elf and would do whatever he could to help the child recover from whatever dire circumstances he had been in. Erestor must have led a hard life so far. Lindir had heard that the boy's back had been injured and Erestor looked much too gaunt to have lived a healthy life style. "I am honored that you would invite me, Lord Elrond."

 

"I am going to retire for tonight," Elrond announced. "But I am in the mood for company and so is Erestor." He had easily caught the hopeful look in those huge, dark eyes. It was too soon to invite Lindir. The minstrel would visit with them the next day at any rate. But he *could* invite Glorfindel and Melpomaen. Elrond placed his large hand atop of Erestor's tiny one and gently rubbed the fingers. At the same time, he looked at Glorfindel. "Join us tonight?"

 

Glorfindel inclined his head to show he accepted. "I would love to." Erestor gave the warrior a warm smile.

 

"And I would like for you to join us as well, Melpomaen. It is about time we started to socialize away from our working hours." It would be a good thing if he and Melpomaen grew to know each other better. After all, Melpomaen was his right hand where organizational issues were concerned!

 

Melpomaen felt shy at being invited to join Elrond and Glorfindel. He had seldom spent the evening in private with them. "If you are certain my presence will not displease you…" His voice drifted off – insecurely.

 

Melpomaen's answer caused Elrond to frown. Until now, he hadn't realized that Melpomaen felt so insecure around him. "Erestor wants you there, do you not, Erestor?" He waited for Erestor to nod, and then added, "And so do I."

 

Melpomaen felt rather dazed when he rose from his chair to follow Elrond and Glorfindel out of the Hall. He exchanged a quick look with Lindir, who looked equally stunned. He would talk to his lover later – when Elrond let him retire for the night.

 

~~~

 

Elrond had poured Glorfindel and Melpomaen some wine and Melpomaen sipped the potent drink slowly. Erestor had snuggled up to Elrond and was dozing off on the Elf-Lord's lap while listening to Glorfindel, who was reading from the book. Melpomaen had felt apprehensive about spending the evening with Elrond, but the half-Elf had gone to great lengths to make him feel welcome. Elrond had apparently picked up on his unease and had acted on it.

 

"Erestor is dozing off," Melpomaen declared and placed his now empty glass on the side table. "The time has come for me to retire to my rooms." And hopefully Lindir would still be waiting for him there. He hoped his lover hadn't grown discouraged and had left or fallen asleep. They needed to discuss this unexpected development.

 

"You are probably right," Elrond whispered, not wanting to accidentally wake up Erestor. "I will speak with you in the morning. In the afternoon, Erestor will study with you…if that does not inconvenience you."

 

"It is a pleasure and an honor to teach him." Melpomaen rose from his chair and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for inviting me, Lord Elrond. It was nice listening to Glorfindel telling that tale and seeing Erestor relaxed enough to doze off."

 

"We must do this again." Elrond couldn't stand to walk Melpomaen to the door as Erestor had curled up on his lap. "And stop addressing me so formally, Melpomaen." It seemed he needed to break another one of that annoying habit!

 

Melpomaen smiled. "I will try to remember." It would be hard though, addressing the half-Elf informally. Melpomaen moved over to the doorway, pushed down the door handle, and exited the room after casting one last glance at Erestor. The boy was actually sucking his thumb. That made him look even younger and Melpomaen smiled ruefully, wondering just how hard Erestor's life had been. He would ask Elrond the next day. He needed to know more about the child. Melpomaen closed the door behind him and headed for his rooms.

 

~~~

 

"I should retire for the night as well." Glorfindel stood and approached Elrond. He lowered himself until he sat on his heels and stroked Erestor's raven hair. "He is improving, Elrond. When we visited the Bruinen earlier today he was smiling. He had fun, Elrond. I think that was a first for him."

 

"I want him to improve, Glorfindel. I want him to grow strong again."

 

"He is becoming better, Elrond. And he is making friends."

 

Elrond smiled. "Erestor is winding Melpomaen around his little finger."

 

"And he will do the same where Lindir is concerned. This is a good thing, Elrond. Erestor never had friends." Glorfindel leaned in closer and placed a parental kiss on Erestor's brow. It was a light kiss, which didn't cause the child to wake. "I will collect him in the morning." He *did* envy Elrond for being the one holding Erestor through the night, but at least he was able to care for Erestor during the day.

 

Glorfindel shifted to his feet again and gave Erestor a last smile before walking over to the doorway. "May Erestor's sleep, and yours, be peaceful and undisturbed, my friend."

 

"And may yours be the same, Glorfindel." Glorfindel exited his rooms and Elrond rose from his chair while cradling Erestor in his arms. That night, he didn't bother undressing and neither did he remove Erestor's clothes. The young half-Elf was still peacefully asleep and Elrond didn't want to disturb the boy's rest. After placing Erestor in the center of the bed, Elrond curled himself around the Elfling who immediately snuggled up to him. Elrond hummed softly and stroked Erestor's hair. The boy was getting stronger each day – Glorfindel was right about that – and each day, he discovered something new about Erestor, like his love of music. He would encourage Erestor's interest in music and Melpomaen would teach his charge to read and write. Once Erestor was older, Glorfindel could teach him how to ride a horse and when the day came, Elrond himself would teach Erestor diplomacy. He was going to create a life, and a home, there for Erestor.

 

TBC

 

Part 9

 

Melpomaen opened the door to his rooms and one look at the bed told him that Lindir had stayed and was still awake. Lindir had undressed and stretched out on the bed and was now comfortably resting between the furs which Melpomaen used for covers.

 

Lindir's pale complexion and the fair hair gave the minstrel an almost frosty appearance, but Melpomaen knew from personal experience that a passionate fire burned beneath the pale exterior. "I hoped you would still be here. I do not know why Elrond invited me to his rooms. I never expected that." Melpomaen shrugged out of his formal robes and made his way over to the bed. Eager to feel Lindir's arms close around his waist, he slipped between the furs and snuggled close to his lover. Once they were skin-on-skin, Melpomaen relaxed and released a deep sigh.

 

"It is because of that Elfling – Erestor. That is why he asked us to join him tomorrow." Lindir enfolded Melpomaen in his arms and rested his cheek against his lover's face. "I have missed you. I had hoped you would join me earlier."

 

"Elrond kept me. I already told you." Melpomaen drew in a deep breath and, in doing so, inhaled his lover's soothing scent. Only a handful of Elves knew they were lovers. They had both decided against officially announcing they were courting each other, although they couldn't exactly tell why. Maybe their love was still too young – too fresh, and they wanted to explore it without everybody giving them knowing looks. This way, they could set their own pace.

 

"I still remember the first time I saw you and heard you sing. You seemed so magical, so mystical that evening. I lost my heart instantly." Melpomaen nuzzled Lindir's throat.

 

"I remember that night as well," Lindir murmured fondly. "We met two moons after I arrived in Imladris. I was singing in the Hall of Fire and saw you standing in the shadows. You were trying to hide behind the curtains, but I still saw you standing there. You were so shy." Lindir's voice drifted off as he thought back to that evening.

 

~~~

 

An Elf had been watching him for most of the evening and Lindir felt intrigued. He sat amidst his fellow musicians while most of the Imladris' Elves had found a place sitting in a circle around them and were listening to the music. But one Elf seemed to prefer to stand apart. This Elf was hidden by the night's shadows, but Lindir had noticed him nonetheless. Lindir also discovered that this Elf was watching him in particular. He had seen the strange Elf shuffle his feet repeatedly, as if the hidden Elf had been trying to convince himself to reveal himself and approach after all. But the Elf hadn't moved and still stood hidden in the shadows.

 

Lindir's curiosity obtained the better of him and he excused himself. He *had* to know who the Elf was and why he was reluctant to join them. Lindir stood and covered the distance between them in a few seconds. In this way, the stranger had no time to flee the room. Lindir caught the startled expression in the green eyes and realized flight was the only thing on the other Elf's mind. "Stay!" he commanded, hoping the sound of his voice would keep the stranger in place. "Please stay!"

 

Melpomaen was torn between running for his rooms and staying. He had been watching Lindir each night for about a month and still had to reveal himself to the minstrel. He was too shy to simply join them and preferred the soothing comfort of the shadows. But then Lindir suddenly was standing in front of him and Melpomaen realized the time to flee had gone.

 

"Who are you?" Lindir took in the Elf's appearance. Once he stood in the shadows as well, it was easier to make out the other Elf's features and clothing. The stranger and he were about the same height and shared their slender build, but that was where the comparisons ended. The Elf had sparkling green eyes, which looked almost feline to Lindir. Long, dark-blond, almost light-brown hair descended down the shoulders and the front bangs had been braided into a loose plait which had been fastened at the back of the Elf's head. Lindir noted that the stranger wore formal grey robes with embroidered silver lining. They showed his standing. This wasn't a mere servant or a scribe from the library.

 

Melpomaen nervously moistened his lips once the magical being addressed him. Lindir was a stunning vision dressed as he was in warm earth tones. A cloak made from dark furs lay draped across his shoulders and the palest blond hair which almost bordered on white moved against the furs. Lindir wore his hair loose and the bangs framed an elegant face. The eyes, pale-blue, gave Lindir an almost chilly appearance, but Melpomaen had heard him sing and had noticed the passion in that voice. Fire burned beneath the pale surface.

 

"I am Melpomaen," he offered at long last when the silence between them became uncomfortable.

 

"I am Lindir." Lindir inclined his head in greeting. "I do not believe we have met before." He continued to study the other Elf and noticed the nervous tremors that coursed through Melpomaen.

 

"Nay, we have not." Melpomaen cast a longing look at the exit. It had never been his intention for Lindir to grow aware of the fact that he had a secret admirer.

 

"Why do you not join us near the fire?" Lindir raised his right hand invitingly to Melpomaen.

 

"I prefer to stay here." Melpomaen cringed, feeling bashful. It still amazed him that Elrond had taken him on as his Chief Advisor. Melpomaen sometimes thought that Elrond had made a mistake in doing so since he continued to embarrass himself whenever he met new Elves. How was he going to welcome Lord Celeborn, or any other Elf, to Imladris when he blushed and grew shy at meeting them? "I do not do well in crowds."

 

Lindir blinked. Ten Imladris' Elves had joined the musicians and that wasn't what he considered a crowd. His curiosity demanded answers and he was loath to let Melpomaen leave without having attained them. "I finished singing for today. Would you like to sit and talk for a while? We can sit down over there – it is a shadowed corner."

 

Melpomaen felt dazed. He had never expected Lindir to ask for his company! "I am not quite certain that is a good thing…" Oh, he was babbling now! For the last few nights he had wanted to know what it would be like to spend time with Lindir and, now that he was receiving his chance to find out, he was rejecting the minstrel!

 

Fortunately for Melpomaen Lindir realized that Melpomaen was shy and felt insecure around him, though Lindir didn't know why. "Come and sit with me." He made his way over to the chairs which stood partly hidden in the shadows and sat down.

 

Melpomaen followed. He didn't feel like he had a choice. Lindir was drawing him close like a moth to a flame and he sat down next to the musician. Trying to get their conversation going again, he asked, "What do you think of Imladris so far?" He tried hard not to stare at the handsome Elf seated next to him, but failed. In the end, he had to force himself to look away.

 

Melpomaen's awkward attempts to hide his interest touched Lindir. It was rare that he encountered an Elf who wore his heart on his sleeve. Most Elves had learned how to hide their feelings and would never show their interest so openly. Elven courtship was a delicate game, which Melpomaen seemed to not have mastered yet. How refreshing! "Imladris is fair. I like living here. I am glad I made the decision to come here." Lindir watched Melpomaen closely and realized the Elf was younger than he had originally thought.

 

"Where do you come from?" Melpomaen squirmed on the chair. Lindir was studying him and he was afraid to say something that would cause him embarrassment.

 

"Lindon. I came here because I heard Lord Elrond is a great benefactor to all kinds of artists." Lindir cocked his head and smiled. He liked Melpomaen's shy but calm nature. This wasn't an Elf prone to hysterics or tantrums. Melpomaen possessed an inner balance that made him attractive. "I am a minstrel and a storyteller and I hope to make Imladris my home."

 

"Are you going to stay then?" Melpomaen wanted to bite off his tongue! That had come out wrong! He had sounded needy and the fact that he couldn't hide his interest frustrated him.

 

"Aye, I will stay." Lindir gave Melpomaen a reassuring smile. "So far, we have been talking about me, but I know nothing about you except for your name, Melpomaen. Tell me about you." His question caused Melpomaen's features to contort. That confirmed Lindir's suspicions that Melpomaen felt shy around him for a reason. It had been a while since someone had felt attracted and tried to court him, but he was experienced enough to recognize the signs.

 

"I am Elrond's Advisor." Melpomaen's fingernails scraped at the arm rest as he tried to calm down his raging nerves. This wasn't the first time he had been in love, but it was the first time that he had actually managed to talk to the Elf in question. And that was only because Lindir had stepped up to him! Had Lindir not noticed him, he would have returned to his rooms without addressing the minstrel. Lindir gave him a curious look and Melpomaen realized the musician wanted more information, but what else was there to tell? "I am only four hundred years old… I can tell you are older than that. You feel older." Lindir probably thought of him as a babbling child...

 

Lindir nodded once. "Aye, I am older. I celebrated my Begetting Day only yesterday. I am one thousand, two hundred and twenty-four years old." Lindir was amazed to see Melpomaen cringe at hearing that. What was he missing? Why was their conversation going downhill? What had he done wrong? Was it due to his age?

 

"I should leave," Melpomaen said and jumped to his feet. "I need to report to Lord Elrond early in the morning and I need a good night's sleep." Like he was going to sleep! Not after the way he had embarrassed himself while talking to Lindir!

 

"Do not leave yet." Lindir placed his hand on Melpomaen's arm. The gesture was enough to convince Melpomaen to sit down again, but now the Advisor looked absolutely miserable. "You must be wise and cunning for Elrond to make you an Advisor at this age." Lindir hoped Melpomaen understood what he was trying to say and wouldn't misinterpret his words on purpose. "Age does not say much, Melpomaen. Sometimes it is the very old who act ignorant or careless while the young show wisdom and maturity."

 

"Thank you," Melpomaen whispered in a grateful voice. "I sometimes feel much too young to be Elrond's Advisor, but he was adamant about it and…" And Elrond had made him his Chief Advisor *after* discarding Melpomaen's protests. Melpomaen still wasn't convinced that Elrond had made the right decision where he was concerned. There were much older and more experienced Elves on Elrond's Council who would have been much better candidates.

 

"I have heard that Lord Elrond is very wise and I surmise that he knew what he was doing when he asked you to serve him as his Advisor." Lindir was sharply aware of the fact that his hand still rested on Melpomaen's wrist. His fingers had even curled around the limb to make sure the other Elf wouldn't leave abruptly. "I find I like your company, Melpomaen."

 

"You do?" Melpomaen's eyes widened, showing his surprise. "You really do?"

 

Lindir smiled. "I do." He didn't know why, but for some reason Melpomaen didn't think as highly of himself as he should and Lindir wanted to find out why that was. "I will let you return to your rooms now, but only if you agree to go for a walk with me tomorrow. I still have to see the gardens and I was hoping you would show me around." Aye, he could have been more diplomatic, but he wasn't sure Melpomaen would have understood a more subtle hint and he wanted the Advisor to realize that he wanted to spend time with him. He couldn't afford to play games with Melpomaen's young and inexperienced heart.

 

Melpomaen swallowed nervously. The fact that Lindir wanted to talk to him again was more than he had hoped for. "Tomorrow evening?" He was off most evenings as Elrond always spent those with his family.

 

"Meet me here after dinner, Melpomaen. I would like to talk to you again." Lindir knew he had to tread carefully where Melpomaen's feelings were concerned. He had more experience where the matters of the heart were involved, but he had also experienced heartache and therefore was determined to go slowly. They had only just met, but Melpomaen had made an excellent impression on him. He even thought the other Elf's bashfulness attractive. He had always been drawn toward the silent ones.

 

"I will be there," Melpomaen answered as he pushed himself to his feet as well. The smile which Lindir gave him made him feel ecstatic. He had never dared to hope that the minstrel would like him! Inclining his head in farewell, he said, "May your sleep be restful."

 

Lindir smiled warmly at the shy Advisor. "And may yours be filled with pleasant dreams, Melpomaen." He turned away from the Advisor and headed toward the corridor. He had a lot to think about.

 

Melpomaen felt afloat on feelings of bliss and happiness. Lindir had noticed him and wanted to get to know him! A contented smile surfaced on his face. Maybe he had a chance to win the minstrel's love after all. Oh, he hoped so!

 

~~~

 

Lindir chuckled. "You were so shy, love. You looked adorable." He ran his fingers through his lover's hair and rested his brow against Melpomaen's. "It was a good thing I took charge the next day."

 

~~~~

 

Melpomaen wrung his hands and that gesture alone showed just how apprehensive he felt. He was waiting for Lindir to join him, but at the same time he wasn't certain he was courageous enough to go through with their meeting. Throughout the day he had been distracted. Luckily, he had been able to hide the fact from Elrond. Melpomaen's thoughts had wandered all day long from his work to Lindir. The nearer the hour of their appointment came, the more anxious he became and, at the moment, he was ready to break out into a run and hide in his rooms.

 

He was so very young compared to Lindir and inexperienced on top of everything else. Why would such a handsome Elf as Lindir bother with him? Melpomaen had half convinced himself that it was because the minstrel pitied him when Lindir finally joined him in the Hall.

 

Lindir halted and studied Melpomaen. The other Elf's features and stance betrayed his nervousness and insecurity. Lindir drew in a deep breath and reminded himself to tread carefully. By now, he had become convinced that Melpomaen was in love with him and the last thing Lindir wanted was to unwillingly hurt the Advisor's feelings.

 

"Good evening, Melpomaen," Lindir said as he advanced on the tense Advisor. "I am glad to find you here. Are you ready to go for our walk?"

 

Melpomaen had jumped at hearing Lindir's voice so unexpectedly. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even heard the minstrel approach! Casting a shy look in Lindir's direction, he hid his hands in the long sleeves. His hands were trembling and he didn't want to show his nervousness. "Good evening, Lindir." Ai, his voice trembled as well! There was no way to hide that he felt uneasy! 

 

Lindir gestured for Melpomaen to start walking and they headed for the gardens. Melpomaen remained stressed and stared at the ground, unable to meet Lindir's gaze just yet. Realizing that it was up to him to break the ice, Lindir said, "I must confess that I made some inquiries about you today."

 

That grabbed Melpomaen's attention! He stopped walking and stared at Lindir in shock. "You did what?"

 

"You did not tell me everything last night," Lindir replied and continued to walk even though Melpomaen remained standing frozen a few steps behind him. "You are not just an Advisor, Melpomaen. You are Elrond's Chief Advisor."

 

Melpomaen blinked as he realized he had fallen behind and caught up with Lindir. "Is that a bad thing?"

 

Lindir stopped walking, turned around, and smiled at Melpomaen. "Nay, not at all. I just wonder why you did not tell me last night."

 

"I told you I am Elrond's Advisor. I did not think I needed to go into detail." Melpomaen's face had become flustered and he nervously shuffled his feet.

 

"There is more to you than meets the eye," Lindir remarked thoughtfully. "I would like to find out more about you. The real you." It was true. During the day, he had made inquiries about Melpomaen and he had liked what he had heard. Melpomaen was regarded as a kind Elf, a bit shy perhaps, but always easily approachable. He listened to everyone who wanted to plead their case and always offered sound advice to Elrond.

 

"You might not like the real me." Melpomaen bowed his head and hid behind his hair. He had let it hang loose on purpose, knowing he might want to hide behind it. "I am shy… I am young and I do not think Elrond should place much trust in my advice. He made a mistake making me his Chief Advisor." And suddenly his doubts kept tumbling from his lips. "I am inexperienced in formal matters. I do not excel at diplomacy as I should and I will let Elrond down. I just know I will. Just look at me standing here, babbling, and unable to properly court you like I would. It is beyond me why you want to spend time with me and all I can think about is running to my rooms because of my embarrassing behavior!" Feeling angry and disappointed with himself Melpomaen tried to step away from Lindir, but the minstrel acted faster and curled his fingers around his wrist like he had done the night before.

 

"I caught you, Melpomaen. Stop running away from me." Lindir didn't know why he had said that. He had wanted to soothe Melpomaen instead and assure him that he was a good Chief Advisor and that Elrond had appointed him for a reason, but instead, different words had come out. "You are young, aye that is true, and that means you still have to experience love, Melpomaen. It is a grand journey you are setting out on." Lindir realized he had said the wrong thing when Melpomaen's eyes widened and tried to free himself of the restraining hold.

 

"Oh…" The sound escaped Melpomaen unintentionally. Lindir knew! The minstrel knew about his interest in him! He had failed at hiding even that from Lindir! Why did that surprise him? He had never managed to hide his feelings! "Is it that obvious?" Lindir refused to let go of him and Melpomaen had no other choice than to stand there and wait for whatever Lindir was going to say to him. The minstrel would probably let him down gently and encourage him to try to his luck elsewhere. Unfortunately, he was utterly in love with Lindir, especially since he now knew about the minstrel's compassionate nature.

 

"Aye, it is rather obvious." Lindir took a step closer to Melpomaen. The Advisor's gaze was still trained on the ground and Melpomaen avoided making eye contact at all cost. "I am flattered that you like me in that way."

 

"But I am too young for you – too awkward and too nervous. I understand." Melpomaen's only wish was that Lindir would finally let go of him. Then he could run inside, fling himself onto his bed, and have a good cry. He had completely embarrassed himself!

 

Lindir drew in a deep breath. "I have handled this conversation wrong." Maybe he wasn't as experienced in these matters as he had thought. Lindir placed a finger beneath Melpomaen's chin and lifted the Advisor's face in the hope to finally make eye contact. But Melpomaen simply closed his eyes instead. "Open them. I can not talk to you in this way."

 

Melpomaen realized he was acting childishly and opened his eyes to finally look at Lindir. He didn't see any smugness in the pale-blue eyes. Instead he saw compassion and a hint of curiosity.

 

"What I am trying to say is that I am flattered to be the object of your affection. It has been a while since someone fell in love with me and I feel a bit awkward having this conversation myself." Lindir moved his fingers until they were caressing Melpomaen's face. "I like the things I heard about you. Your people think highly of you and so does Lord Elrond. I would like to know you better, Melpomaen. I can not promise you that I will fall head over heels in love with you, but I *do* like you. It is a start, do you not agree?" Lindir cocked his head and smiled.

 

Melpomaen forgot to breathe as he listened to Lindir. Had the minstrel really said what he thought Lindir had said? "Are you giving me a chance to court you?" He felt like he was about to burst out in hysterical laughter. He had made an utter fool of himself and had thought he had destroyed the chance he'd had at courting Lindir by behaving like he had, but now it seemed Lindir was still willing to give him that opportunity! "I do not even know how to court you! I have never done such a thing before!" His nervousness was back and becoming worse.

 

"Do not worry about that, Melpomaen. We will find our way together." Lindir smiled affectionately at the younger Elf. Melpomaen wasn't just fair, but also intelligent and compassionate. He would give the young Elf his chance at courting him.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen buried his face in the pillow, feeling too embarrassed to look his lover in the eye. "I acted like an Elfling around you." He mumbled the words into the pillow and then slowly raised his head so he could look at the lovely vision resting next to him. "I was so very nervous. You seemed unreachable at first. I had already made my peace with never having a chance to win your love and then you said something like that. Your words almost caused my heart to stop beating!"

 

Lindir smiled and rubbed the small of Melpomaen's back. His lover had rolled onto his stomach so he could hide his face from him and the soft curve of buttocks and spine called to him. "I have to touch you," he whispered breathlessly. "It would be a shame not to."

 

Melpomaen turned his head toward his lover and rested it on the pillow. Lindir's long and nimble fingers moved to massage his right buttock. Melpomaen sighed and closed his eyes. Savoring the intimate touch, he smiled. "I never thought I would have you – like this."

 

"You caught me in turn, Melpomaen. How could I possibly have resisted falling in love with you? You are the sweetest Elf Ilúvatar ever created. You even taste sweet!" Lindir leaned in closer, gave Melpomaen a wink, and then wickedly licked along his lover's shoulder blade, knowing the contact would make Melpomaen quiver with love and passion. But it hadn't been like that from the start. Melpomaen had been clumsy when they had kissed that first time.

 

~~~

 

They continued to meet each evening. They either walked in the gardens or sat in the Hall of Fire. Lindir sang and played the lyre and Melpomaen listened. Melpomaen no longer felt like he had to hide in the shadows and had joined the rest of the Imladris' Elves who sat in a circle around the musicians.

 

Melpomaen was giving him another adoring look, causing Lindir to grow a little flustered. During the last few weeks they had opened up to each other and had begun building a relationship based on friendship. Lindir knew Melpomaen was in love with him and the minstrel had to admit to developing similar feelings for Melpomaen.

 

One evening when they were walking in the gardens, Lindir decided the time had come to put the bonds of their new relationship to the test. "Melpomaen?" He drew the Advisor into his arms and held him close. The big, adoring eyes fastened on him and he impulsively kissed the younger Elf, half expecting Melpomaen to be surprised and to pull away, but the younger Elf's reaction was quite the opposite. Melpomaen latched onto the kiss and deepened it. Arms which were stronger than he had thought wrapped themselves around him and Lindir felt like he was about to drown in Melpomaen's passion. /He wants to devour me whole.../ was the only thought Lindir was capable of that very moment. He had obviously underestimated Melpomaen's ardor for him.

 

Melpomaen had to release Lindir's lips because they had both begun to struggle for breath. Wide-eyed, they looked each other in the eye. "I am sorry if I came on too strongly," Melpomaen said.

 

Lindir smiled and shook his head. "You are not sorry, love, nor should you be. You have been trying to tell me how much you love me…and I underestimated your feelings for me. You are hungry, are you not?"

 

"Hungry for you, aye." Melpomaen drew in a deep breath, crushed Lindir to his chest, and deeply inhaled the minstrel's scent. "I am scared," he admitted in a tense voice.

 

"Why are you scared?" Lindir rested his head against Melpomaen's shoulder and smiled. Locks of Melpomaen's hair teased against his face and he playfully blew them out of the way.

 

"I have never done this before. I never had a lover." Melpomaen swallowed convulsively and then sought out Lindir's eyes. "Do you know what to do?"

 

"I do." Lindir caressed Melpomaen's face with his fingertips and soothed his love. He knew how much Melpomaen wanted to take the next step. He had always known. But was he ready to make Melpomaen his own and become his mate? "Once we make love there will be no more turning back. We will be bonded to each other."

 

"I want that," Melpomaen whispered. "I always wanted that – from the first time I laid eyes on you." He quivered with anticipation as Lindir finally addressed the real issue. "Do you love me back, Lindir? Or are you simply pretending? Are you in love with me?" Those were questions they had tiptoed around for some weeks. Normally an Elven courtship would last longer, but Melpomaen was young, eager, and ready to commit to Lindir. Melpomaen probed Lindir's eyes and relaxed when he saw the love reflected back at him. "You do."

 

"I do. You took me by surprise, love. I do not know when it happened, but sometime during these last few weeks, I fell in love with you." Lindir smiled and rubbed his cheek against Melpomaen's. "How can I not love you? You are sweet and kind, Melpomaen. Any Elf would be happy to call you their own." Love seldom happened – real love that was – and Lindir was no fool. He was going to embrace and cherish this. "I want to be your mate for as long as we shall live, my love." The love that stared at him from Melpomaen's eyes made Lindir go weak in the knees. "Right here…right now?"

 

Melpomaen's heart missed a beat. "Under the starlit sky? You want to make love to me out in the open?" That had been his favorite fantasy for weeks now. He had never told Lindir though that he wanted their first time to be in the gardens, their only witness being Ithil and some wandering stars. "I want to give myself to you."

 

Lindir nodded his head once and placed his hands on either side of Melpomaen's head. "And I accept what you are giving me." He then lay Melpomaen down onto the grass and claimed the younger Elf while Ithil's silver rays caressed their naked bodies entwined in delight and fulfillment.

 

~~~

 

"That night was magical," Melpomaen mumbled as he looked at Lindir, who was moving on top of him and deep inside of him. Each time they made love in this way, his thoughts traveled back in time and space to that one night when Lindir had claimed him for the very first time.

 

"This is magical too." Lindir closed his eyes in bliss, buried himself deep inside his lover's body, and then collapsed onto Melpomaen when his orgasm was ripped from him. Making love to Melpomaen was divine and he would never have enough of it. "I love you, imp."

 

Melpomaen strained toward Lindir and caught the rosy lips with his.

 

Ever since their first time in the gardens, they had made love each night and had become well acquainted with each other's bodies. Lindir twirled his tongue around Melpomaen's, knowing quite well it would send his lover off into his own climax.

 

The two Elves clung to each other and then laughed softly. Lindir composed himself first and rested his forehead against Melpomaen's so he could stare into his lover's eyes. "I love you."

 

Melpomaen smiled at his lover and moved his arms up along Lindir's back. He pulled him close and Lindir rested his head against Melpomaen's shoulder. He had come a long way from being a nervous and clumsy Elf to a lover who could sate Lindir's needs. "I love you too, Lindir…"

 

For that one moment, Elrond's odd behavior, and Erestor's mysterious past didn't matter to them. They would find out about Erestor in time, but for now, they only had eyes for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

With a Little Help

 

Glorfindel looked up from the report he had been reading. It had become a habit of his to sit in Melpomaen's study during the afternoon and to watch the Advisor teach Erestor how to read and write. Erestor suddenly stood before him and was waving a sheet of paper in front of him. An excited smile shone from the Elfling's face and Glorfindel wondered for the umpteenth time at just how much Erestor had changed during the last two weeks that he had been staying in Imladris.

 

Erestor's eyes shone with happiness and that old, wretched fear only seldom appeared in them. The lips were often curled in a smile and the face had already begun to fill out a bit since the child was eating three meals a day. Not to mention that the cook, Elrond, Melpomaen, and Glorfindel himself often brought Erestor treats that he always eagerly devoured. The long raven hair which had been nicely trimmed reached below Erestor's shoulders and Elrond had made a habit of brushing and braiding it into a loose plait each morning. That way, the hair didn't hinder the boy when he was attending his lessons.

 

"What is it, Erestor?" Glorfindel placed his report aside. He was hopelessly behind on his paperwork, but he also knew that Elrond didn't mind since the reason why he had such a backlog was a certain Elfling who needed all the love he could get.

 

"I made this," Erestor said in a small voice, but even though his tone suggested he felt shy, his eyes revealed joy. The boy was obviously pleased.

 

"What did you make?" Glorfindel made a grand show out of placing the reports far away from him and leaning in closer to examine Erestor's work.

 

Erestor smiled and then bowed his head. He was still a little shy, even around Glorfindel when he wasn't certain how the adult Elf would react. He hoped Glorfindel would be pleased – he really did. "I made this." Erestor extended his hand and offered the sheet of paper to the golden-haired Elf. Glorfindel had become his favorite. He even preferred spending time with Glorfindel over Elrond, or Melpomaen and Lindir. He liked all of them, but he liked Glorfindel best.

 

Smiling at the timid-looking Elfling, Glorfindel carefully took hold of the sheet of paper. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you write this?" Erestor had only been having lessons for one week so far and for Erestor to have written something more was a sign to how quick a study he was.

 

"I wrote my name…and yours." For some reason which he couldn't label, he grew flustered. He didn’t know why he had written their names on that sheet of paper. He could have used Melpomaen's or Elrond's, but he had wanted it to be Glorfindel's name and no one else's. "You don't like it?" He didn't know what to make of Glorfindel's puzzled expression. Shuffling his feet nervously, he wondered if he had made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn't have shown it to the warrior and kept it to himself instead.

 

"Oh, Erestor! I like it! I really do!" Realizing his silence was worrying the child Glorfindel quickly nodded his head and smiled again. "I am merely amazed that you are picking up on these skills so quickly. It took me a lot longer before I could write my name." Erestor's handwriting was far from perfect, but Glorfindel could make out their names. "You did well," he said and then leaned in closer to press a kiss onto the raven hair.

 

Erestor's blush deepened and he even giggled once Glorfindel's lips had left his head. "Do you want me to write something else?"

 

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair and studied the Elfling standing in front of him. Erestor was growing more confident, smiled a lot more, and had stopped addressing Elrond and him as 'Milord', for which he was truly thankful. Erestor was flourishing with the love and care every child should receive. "You could try writing Elrond's name as well. I know that would please him."

 

Erestor raised his head and smiled at him. That smile almost blinded Glorfindel because it was full of affection. /Thank the Valar that we entered the village. If we had not done so, we would never have found you there and you would still be used by that wretched Man./ Glorfindel had never felt so grateful before. "Return to Melpomaen now, Erestor. He looks eager to continue your lesson."

 

Erestor nodded his head and in a show of affection which had become much easier during the last two weeks, he awkwardly hugged Glorfindel, still too small to properly enfold the adult in a hug, but he was trying.

 

Glorfindel returned the hug and then patted the boy's back. "I will still be here when you finish with your lesson. Go now." Melpomaen was smiling at both of them and Glorfindel could tell that the Advisor enjoyed having such an eager student.

 

Erestor let go of Glorfindel and walked back to Melpomaen's desk. Glorfindel was struck by the differences in Erestor's behavior when compared to the twins'. The twins would be running around, creating mayhem, but no matter how safe Erestor felt, his movements remained thoughtful and solemn.

 

The twins… Glorfindel hoped the boys would accept Erestor into their lives. He knew enough about children to realize that they would dislike having to share their father with Erestor and children could be unnecessarily harsh toward each other. /We will have to be careful when we introduce them to each other./ And how would Erestor react? Thankfully, they still had a few months left before the twins and their mother would return to the valley.

 

~~~

 

"Erestor? It is a very special day today." Elrond had seated himself on the bed and had lifted the boy until Erestor could settle down on his lap. Erestor had begun to trust him, but Elrond also realized how fragile such trust could be. Erestor had opened up his heart to them and they had to prove their worth time and time again.

 

"Why is it a special day?" Erestor felt confident enough to ask Elrond the question. He had finally accepted that the adult Elves meant well and would not hurt him. And although Glorfindel was his favorite Elf to be around, he liked Elrond a lot too, but in a different way. Erestor had never had parents and what he was feeling for Elrond came pretty close to the feelings a son would have for his father.

 

"It is a special day because your room is ready. You will finally have a place all for yourself." Elrond wasn't certain if Erestor would think of it as good news though. During the night, the boy snuggled up to him out of his own accord and Erestor seemingly liked the closeness between them, which had not been so at first.

 

"My own room?" Erestor didn't know what to think of that. Why did he need his own room? "You don't want me here no more?" It was a testimony to how comfortable he felt around Elrond for him to have let that slip.

 

Asking Elrond a question – no matter what kind of question – still felt too forward to him and to ask that particular question made it only clearer how much he had come to trust Elrond. For Erestor had implied that Elrond had grown tired of him and wanted him out – that he had displeased the adult and was being punished for it. It had been exactly the sort of behavior that his former master, the slave trader, had beat out of him. It was only Erestor's trust in the Elf-Lord that enabled him to take that hurdle and return to his childlike questioning.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and prayed for patience. This was the reaction he had been afraid he would receive. "I still want you to stay with me, Erestor. I merely thought you would like having your own room. You would have your privacy, your very own bed to sleep in, and you would not feel watched every moment of the day."

 

"What did I do wrong?" Another forbidden question, one which Erestor would never have dared ask the slave trader.

 

"You did nothing wrong, Erestor. You are not being punished in any way. This is a gift." Elrond cringed. How was he going to explain this to the Elfling? "In a couple of months my family will return to Imladris and then you can no longer sleep in my bed. My wife will want to sleep in it instead." Oh, how was Erestor going to take that? Elrond prepared himself for whatever reaction Erestor might show.

 

Erestor blinked. "Yes, I understand that." His former master had also talked about that: how his customers would always return to their wives and sleep in their beds, even if they had just sought out pleasure elsewhere. But understanding Elrond's motives for no longer wanting to hold him at night didn't make him feel any better. He still felt miserable, but didn't want to appear ungrateful. After all, Elrond thought of this as a gift and so it was only appropriate for Erestor to smile, be thankful, and accept the present, even though he wanted nothing more than to cling to Elrond and continue to sleep snuggled up to him at night. "Thank you, Milord."

 

Elrond cringed: Erestor had returned to addressing him formally. "I am sorry, Erestor. I did not mean to upset you. I believed you would be happy about receiving your own room." He had expected some sort of negative reaction, but not such a strong one. Erestor's bowed head showed the disappointment and rejection the Elfling was experiencing. Making Erestor feel miserable had *not* been Elrond's intention. "Will you at least look at it?" It had taken Melpomaen so long prepare the room for a reason. All of the Elves had been determined to make Erestor's new room comfortable and pleasant for a child to live in and Melpomaen had had the room painted and new furniture ordered.

 

"Of course, Milord." Erestor ignored his emotional pain and did his best to look enthusiastic, though it was hard to accomplish. He didn't need a new room. What he needed was someone close: Elrond, Glorfindel, Melpomaen, or even Lindir. He had lived without any emotional warmth for so long that he soaked up the affection they gave him and could only do that when he was close to them. But…he would do whatever Elrond wanted him to do.

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and regretted that the conversation was going so badly. He had hoped Erestor would be pleased to have his own private space. Elrond extended his hand and while normally Erestor would quickly place his hand inside the offered hand, this time, Erestor moved more slowly, as if it pained him.

 

Erestor placed his hand inside Elrond's larger one and the gesture reminded him that he would soon lose the adult's closeness. Elrond would leave him behind in his new room and then the Elf-Lord would return to his. Without any doubt Elrond would be relieved when he didn't have to care for him throughout the night. After all, he *had* woken up due to nightmares repeatedly.

 

Elrond didn't have to read Erestor's mind to see that the Elfling was taking this all the wrong way. He rubbed the boy's digits between his fingers and then used his other hand to raise Erestor's head. "If you do not like your room, you do not have to stay there. We will find another room for you, one which will suit you better."

 

Erestor shrugged his shoulders. Elrond's words meant little to him. "I want to stay with you." His eyes widened and he used his free hand to cover up his mouth while he gave the adult a startled look. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "I’m sorry. You’re being so good to me and I should be happy… I will try harder to be happy."

 

Erestor's words tore at Elrond's soul. "What would make you happy, Erestor? Really happy?" He had a suspicion that he already knew what the boy was going to say.

 

"I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you. I like it when you hold me in my sleep. You feel warm and you said you would protect me." It was unusual for Erestor to speak that freely – that openly – and his features contorted as he awaited the Elf-Lord's reaction to them. "I want to be happy… I really do…"

 

Elrond rested his hand on the raven head and then stroked the hair. "I am not cross with you, if that is what you are afraid of. I do not want you to leave my rooms either, but Erestor you will quickly grow older and will want your own space. Maybe not yet, but in the future, and then you will be happy to have your own room."

 

"But not yet." Erestor mumbled the words and lowered his head again. "Can't I stay with you?" He felt like he was about to lose Elrond for always and he couldn't bear the thought. Moving closer, he pressed against Elrond's chest and rested his head against the adult's shoulder. "I will do whatever you want if you let me stay."

 

"You do not have to do anything, Erestor. You can stay with me. It was never my intention to make you feel unwanted or rejected." His plan had backfired and Erestor was clinging to him with a measure of desperation that worried Elrond. He could only hope that by the time his family returned Erestor would be comfortable enough to sleep in his own room. "I want to show you your room and after doing so, we will return here."

 

"And you won't force me to stay there without you? All alone?"

 

Erestor used that wide-eyed look on him once more and Elrond sighed. "I promise to bring you back here. I will not leave you behind in there." He would discuss this matter later with Glorfindel. Maybe his friend knew of a way to make Erestor more agreeable to moving into his own room.

 

Erestor nodded his head reluctantly and Elrond took that as a sign to put the boy on his feet. After rising from his bed, Elrond made certain he had a good hold on Erestor's hand and then made their way over to the doorway. "I will never desert you, Erestor." Erestor looked up at the adult. The Elfling's eyes were watering. He really wanted to believe Elrond, but the Elf-Lord had scared him witless a moment ago.

 

Elrond stepped into the corridor and pointed out the door to Erestor's room to the Elfling. "It is opposite mine, you see? That is the door to Glorfindel's rooms and that is where my sons will be staying when they are back."

 

Each time Elrond mentioned his sons, Erestor felt guilty, although he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he felt guilty for taking up so much of Elrond's time. He knew that once the Elf-Lord's family had returned Elrond would spend his time with them and not with him. But then again, that was one more reason to savor Elrond's closeness for the moment.

 

Erestor allowed Elrond to raise his hand and place his fingers around the door handle. Together they pushed it down and the door opened, revealing a spacious room warmed by sunlight. Elrond took a step inside and Erestor followed. He blinked in surprise. Artists had done their best to paint him a forest, complete with trees, flowers, birds, and even little squirrels which were hiding between the branches. This room was every child's dream, except for Erestor's. He didn't want a magical forest. He wanted Elrond close at night.

 

Obediently, Erestor followed Elrond over to the bed and sat down when the adult did. The mattress was soft and warm woolen blankets along with furs covered the bed. From where Erestor was sitting he had a view of the balcony and the waterfall that cascaded down the rocks. He would have loved it there if the room had come with an Elf to hold him at night. "It's beautiful," he said and meant it. He could tell that Elrond had gone to great lengths to make him feel at ease there. Unfortunately, it wasn't what he needed or even wanted. "Can we go back to your rooms now that you showed it to me?"

 

Elrond fought the urge to sigh again, not wanting to distress the boy further, and nodded his head instead. "Of course we can." He rose from the bed and regretted that, although the room was well-suited for a child of Erestor's age, it had done little to convince Erestor to stay there. Erestor walked next to Elrond and felt happy that he didn't have to stay there and could return to the Elf-Lord's rooms with the adult.

 

"Erestor?" Elrond stopped in his tracks and sat on his heels again so he could probe the boy's eyes. "Why are you so eager to return to my rooms?"

 

"Because you will be there."

 

Elrond noticed that Erestor hadn't added the typical 'Milord' this time and that told him that he was back in the child's favor. "Why is that so important to you?" He would only receive the answers he needed if he asked Erestor questions.

 

"Because I don't want to be alone at night. I always feel warm and safe when you are close. You will protect me, won't you?" Erestor gave Elrond a hopeful look.

 

"Aye, I will protect you." A hug was in order and Elrond pulled Erestor close and enfolded him in his arms. "I look upon you as my son, Erestor, and I will never abandon you. We will find a way to deal with this. Do not lose your trust in me." Elrond managed a weak smile when he felt Erestor petting his back. He would doubtlessly make more mistakes where Erestor was concerned...he wasn't *that* experienced yet in parenting, but he would eventually learn how to do things right.

 

~~~

 

"It does not surprise me that Erestor reacted that way." Glorfindel sipped his herbal tea and cast a look in the boy's direction to make certain Erestor wasn't listening to the conversation he was having with Elrond.

 

Erestor was trying to play the flute. Lindir was valiantly trying to teach Erestor the beginnings of music, but so far, the minstrel hadn't succeeded and the most awful sounds were filling the room.

 

Glorfindel found it odd that Melpomaen continued to smile, even when another horrible sound hurt their ears. It was even odder that the Advisor's gaze wasn't trained on Erestor, but on Lindir. Glorfindel was quick to draw his conclusions. Those two had actually fooled him for he hadn’t realized that they were together. Glorfindel couldn't help but wonder when their relationship had started.

 

Elrond shrugged and flinched when Erestor failed to hit the correct note once more. "I did not think it would have such an impact on him."

 

"He has become attached to you, Elrond."

 

"To the both of us," Elrond corrected his friend.

 

"And to Melpomaen and Lindir, but that is different," Glorfindel continued. "Erestor depends on you to hold him through the night. *You* fend off his nightmares, *you* keep him warm, and *you* read to him each night…"

 

"I see the point you are making." Elrond sought out Glorfindel's eyes. "But what am I supposed to do? Erestor is right: he still needs me. It is too early for him to move into his rooms."

 

"But we have to make certain that he does not come to depend even stronger on you, Elrond. What if you can not make it to your rooms on time one night? What will Erestor do?" Glorfindel understood why Erestor needed Elrond, but the behavior could have some negative effects in the long run. "We could take turns."

 

Elrond's eyebrow inched higher. "Explain yourself."

 

"We could take turns in watching over Erestor at night. It would be best if he did not spend *each* evening with you. He can sleep in my room occasionally." Glorfindel's gaze drifted back to Melpomaen and Lindir. "I am not certain where Melpomaen and Lindir stand in this matter."

 

"Certainly they will want to help?" Elrond replied.

 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Aye, they want to help, but their love is new and they need to explore its depth."

 

Elrond almost choked on the tea he was sipping. "Excuse me?" What had Glorfindel just said?

 

"Can you not see it? Elrond, you used to have such sharp senses!" Glorfindel couldn't help teasing his friend just a little. "Just look at them."

 

Elrond did and realized the truth. The emotion that lay in Melpomaen's eyes whenever he looked at Lindir gave the couple away. How odd that he hadn't noticed their feelings before, but then again, he had been focusing on Erestor. "We will ask them. Maybe they will not mind looking after Erestor occasionally."

 

Glorfindel nodded. He shared Elrond's opinion. Melpomaen and Lindir would help. "So what are you going to do next where Erestor is concerned?"

 

"I will watch over him tonight. Maybe tomorrow, Melpomaen can guard his sleep. Your idea to take turns could work out just fine." Erestor finally hit the correct note and Elrond smiled encouragingly. "Sometimes, when I look at him he looks like a normal Elfling."

 

"But he is not a normal Elfling," Glorfindel commented sadly.

 

"I know that," Elrond replied. "I will never forget the way he had looked and acted upon that scaffold."

 

Glorfindel reached for Elrond's hand and placed his calloused one atop of it. "We are doing well, Elrond. Do not doubt yourself. There will be setbacks, like with Erestor's room, but once the time is right, Erestor will want to move in there."

 

"And in the meantime, we will guard his sleep." Erestor gave him a smile and Elrond quickly returned it. He had tried to press Erestor's recovery and had unwillingly scared the boy.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Erestor snuggled up close to Elrond. The adult was stretched out on his back and Erestor had cuddled up to the half-Elf's right side. He had placed his head on the Elf-Lord's chest and had draped an arm across the adult's waist. Elrond had then tucked the covers around them and had started to read aloud. This was what he needed, not a fancy room for himself.

 

"I am sorry I scared you today," Elrond said after finishing the tale he had been reading. He placed the book aside and waited for Erestor to raise his head and look at him. The Elfling didn't disappoint him and met his gaze. Erestor's tiny hand patted his abdomen and the boy even managed a sleepy smile.

 

"It's all right," Erestor mumbled and then rested his head atop of Elrond's chest again. "I will try to be stronger… I will try not to miss you so much."

 

Elrond's eyes began to water at hearing those words. "But you will never lose me, Erestor. I would be asleep one door away from you."

 

"Too far away to sleep," Erestor whispered in a drained voice. "Sleep now?" His eyes were growing blank with exhaustion and he rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Elrond's night shirt. "Sleep," he repeated and this time, a huge yawn accompanied his words.

 

"Aye, we will go to sleep now. I will stop talking and you can go to sleep."

 

Elrond's hypnotic tone had the right effect on Erestor and the boy began to doze off. Elrond ran his fingers through Erestor's hair and realized he would miss this. He would miss holding Erestor in his sleep and that fact convinced him that they had to carry out Glorfindel's suggestion.

 

"Tomorrow night you will sleep in Glorfindel's rooms." Elrond didn't want to think of how empty his rooms and his bed would be without Erestor. It was amazing, but the little Elfling had really found a way into his heart and Elrond wasn't certain he could picture a life without the boy in it. "I love you like a son," Elrond said and then pressed a parental kiss onto the raven hair. "And I *will* protect you, just like I promised."

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

"I can't visit with Glorfindel today?" Erestor looked crestfallen and gave Elrond his most pleading look. The question 'Why?' died on his lips for he felt apprehensive about voicing it.

 

Elrond however saw the unspoken question in Erestor's eyes. He hated being the bringer of bad news, especially after unintentionally scaring the boy only the other day. They were still in bed and Erestor had snuggled up to him upon waking up. Elrond was petting the raven hair and sought out the big eyes, which showed distress. "I forgot to tell you that Glorfindel has to lead today's patrol. He will be away most of the day, but he should be back in time to join us for dinner."

 

Erestor raised his head and cocked it, making him look even more disappointed. "I won't see him until dinner? And what's a patrol?"

 

Elrond breathed a sigh of relief. For one moment he had been afraid Erestor would become emotional again, like the previous day, but it looked like the child was more curious than anything else. "You remember that Glorfindel said he wants to protect us, right?"

 

Erestor solemnly nodded his head. "I do."

 

"Well, he can only protect us if he makes certain there are no intruders in our lands. So, occasionally he leaves the Last Homely House – along with a large number of guards – and searches the lands for intruders."

 

Erestor nodded again. "And what happens if he finds them?"

 

Elrond carefully formulated his reply. "Then he makes certain they no longer pose a threat to us. That is why you can not visit with him today. Glorfindel is out there, searching the lands."

 

"Because he wants to protect us." Erestor finally understood. "And he will return tonight?"

 

"Aye, he will be back around dinner time." Elrond congratulated himself on handling the situation so well. Erestor looked disappointed, but not upset. "Would you like to spend the morning with Lindir instead? He has been teaching you to play the flute, has he not? Maybe you would like another lesson?"

 

"I like Lindir," Erestor answered softly. "He knows so many tales!" He would have preferred to spend the morning with Glorfindel though. "You are sure I will see him tonight?"

 

Elrond immediately realized who Erestor was referring to. "Aye, I am certain. How about this…" He let his voice fade for a bit of a dramatic effect and Erestor reacted by moving closer. "Would you like for Glorfindel to hold you in your sleep tonight? That way he can make amends for having to abandon you during the day." He had recalled Glorfindel's suggestion to take turns watching Erestor's sleep and the warrior *had* offered to look after the boy that night. "Would you like that?"

 

Erestor's big eyes filled with wonder and he eagerly nodded his head. "Yes, please!" A moment later, he regretted being enthusiastic because he didn't want to hurt Elrond's feelings. "I like sleeping in your arms too."

 

"I know you do," Elrond said, soothing the child. "You are not ridding yourself of me that easily." Elrond playfully ruffled Erestor's raven hair. "Go wash up and change into your clothes. I will brush your hair and then I will walk you to Lindir's rooms."

 

Erestor nodded his head again. "I like that." But he didn’t want to leave the warm bed yet and so rested his head back onto Elrond's chest. His too short arms tried to enfold Elrond in a hug and he rubbed his cheek against the fabric of the adult's nightshirt.

 

Enjoying the intimacy of the hug, Elrond completed the embrace and hugged Erestor close. He would miss holding Erestor close that night, but at the same time, he also knew it was the best thing for the boy to spend more time with Glorfindel, Lindir and Melpomaen. "I love you too, Erestor. Now…" Elrond failed to finish his sentence as Erestor's head snapped up and the dark eyes stared at him in surprise. "What is it?"

 

"You said…you said…" Erestor swallowed convulsively.

 

Elrond blinked, showing his surprise. "I said I love you." Was it the first time that those words had been directed at the child? By the Valar, he hoped not! "I love you like you were my own flesh and blood, Erestor. You have gained a father, in case you had not realized that yet. A parent's love is unconditional."

 

"I don't understand," Erestor whispered and stared at the Elf-Lord. "How can you say…? How can you love me? No one loves me… No one ever will. *He* said so."

 

Elrond's expression hardened. "That *Man* had no right to say such things to you." His anger was overcoming his rationality and Elrond quickly brought his resentment under control. "The things he said and did were wrong, Erestor. He had no right to take away any gifts that had been bestowed on you… No right at all to tell you that no one would ever love you!" His voice gained in volume, but Erestor wasn't flinching. The Elfling seemed to understand that the adult was angry with the slave trader and not with him.

 

Suddenly, Elrond wondered… "Do you remember nothing of your parents? Or where you lived when you were little? Anything at all?" Erestor must have had loving parents once, but who had they been? And were they still alive? What if they were mourning their lost son? What if they were still searching for Erestor?

 

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I was too little." Erestor wanted to tell Elrond whatever the adult wanted to hear, but he really didn't know the answers to the questions. "I don't remember anything."

 

Elrond's eyes narrowed. Maybe hypnosis would help Erestor recall what had happened the fateful day when the slave trader had captured him. But it was still too early to suggest such a thing. Erestor was as yet too vulnerable and needed to grow stronger first. He had to continue building the trust between them. "Do not worry about it. You will remember when the time is right."

 

Realizing their conversation had come to an end, Erestor released Elrond from his awkward hug. "I will go wash up now and change."

 

"That is a very good idea, little one." Elrond sat upright, hugged Erestor for a moment, and then placed a parental kiss onto the boy's brow. "Go on, then." He lifted Erestor up and placed the child on his feet. Erestor headed for the bathroom, but, before he disappeared inside, he looked at Elrond from over his shoulder. He even waved before stepping into the bathroom. Elrond smiled at Erestor and waved in turn. That boy had truly captured his heart.

 

~~~

 

The day lasted much too long for Erestor's taste. He tried to pay attention to the lessons Lindir and Melpomaen were giving him, but he just couldn't concentrate. His thoughts always drifted off to Glorfindel and for some reason, he felt worried.

 

Lindir gave Melpomaen a thoughtful look. The lovers were sitting near the blazing fireplace in the Advisor's study and watching the Elfling trying to write Elrond's name. Erestor sat cross-legged on the carpet with a sheet of paper in front of him on the floor.

 

Erestor was growing frustrated as the quill continued to refuse to cooperate. All the letters came out wrong and in the end, Erestor almost flung the quill onto the rug. At the last moment, he controlled the urge and placed the quill slowly onto the paper, careful not to create any stains. "It won't work," he said as he pouted. Erestor crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the blots on the paper. All he could think of was Glorfindel.

 

Melpomaen left his chair and sat down in front of Erestor on the rug. "What is wrong, young one?" He placed a hand on Erestor's knee and squeezed gently.

 

"I can't concentrate… My thoughts drift…" Erestor peeked at Melpomaen. He wasn't certain he could confide in the Advisor. Melpomaen had seemed content to talk to Lindir and since the two Elves were very comfortable together, Erestor didn't want to disturb their conversation.

 

"And where do they drift to?" Melpomaen smiled encouragingly at Erestor. "You can tell us. Lindir and I want to help."

 

When Melpomaen mentioned his name, Lindir felt he should offer his support as well and joined the Elfling and his lover on the rug. "Melpomaen is right, Erestor. You can always talk to us about anything."

 

Erestor's gaze continued to shift between the two Elves. He liked both of them, but he liked Melpomaen best and so addressed the green-eyed Advisor, "I worry about Glorfindel." There! He had said it!

 

"Glorfindel?" Melpomaen frowned. "Why are you worried about Glorfindel?"

 

"Because he’s on patrol!" For the first time in his life, Erestor showed off that he had learned something new. "He's chasing away bad people! Protecting us! That must be dangerous." The last thought had only occurred to him *after* Elrond had delivered him to Lindir's rooms. "I’m worried." 

 

Melpomaen and Lindir exchanged an amused look. "Erestor," Melpomaen started as he ran his fingers through the raven mane, which had escaped being braided by Elrond that morning. "Glorfindel is a seasoned warrior and knows how to take care of himself. You do not have to worry about his safety." But the moment he saw Erestor's defying gaze, he realized the boy was determined to worry about Glorfindel. "You like Glorfindel a lot, do you not?" Melpomaen caressed the boy's face and then cupped Erestor's cheek in the palm of his hand.

 

"He rescued me… Elrond and he did…" Erestor averted his gaze, suddenly feeling uncertain of himself. "I like Glorfindel, yes…" He couldn't help but wonder if Glorfindel loved him the way Elrond loved him. He wanted that.

 

"Glorfindel will be back before sunset," Lindir said in an attempt to soothe the boy's nerves. "Would you like for me to sing you a song? It does not look like you are making progress with your writing. I know a lovely song…a lullaby."

 

Erestor blinked. "A…what?" What was the word Lindir had just spoken?

 

"A lullaby." Lindir smiled once he gained Erestor's interest. "Let me fetch my lyre." He rose from the floor, retrieved the instrument, and then settled down again.

 

"Erestor? Do you want to come over here?" Melpomaen patted the space next to him on the rug and opened his arms, offering Erestor the hug the Elfling so desperately needed.

 

Erestor only wavered for a moment and then moved into Melpomaen's arms. He let the Advisor wrap his arms around him and then leaned back against Melpomaen. Lindir began to play and sing and Erestor smiled lazily as he grew drowsy against his will.

 

~~~

 

"Erestor?" Elrond walked over to the boy, who had climbed onto a chair so he could look out of the window in search of Glorfindel. Erestor was determined to be the first to sight Glorfindel's patrol and Elrond let him, knowing it was useless to try to stop him. "Are you still worried?" Melpomaen had informed him of Erestor's growing unrest and concern. For some reason Erestor was worried that something had happened to Glorfindel.

 

"I can’t help it," Erestor whispered. "I want him back."

 

Elrond chalked everything up to Erestor's extreme fondness for Glorfindel. It was understandable that Erestor worried since Glorfindel had left on patrol. "Glorfindel is a very accomplished warrior," Elrond said and came to a halt behind Erestor. The boy stood on the seat of the chair and was almost as tall as he was. Elrond placed his hands on Erestor's shoulders and pulled the Elfling against his chest. He folded his arms around Erestor's waist and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder. He joined Erestor in staring at the horizon and found himself hoping Glorfindel would return shortly.

 

"He slew a Balrog once," Elrond said in an attempt to distract the child.

 

"A what?" Erestor's searching gaze however didn't desert the horizon, even though Elrond's words had made him curious. "What’s a Balrog?"

 

"A monster," Elrond said, smiling into the distance. "Glorfindel was protecting the survivors of an attack and he stayed behind to cover their backs. The Balrog found him and he slew it." Elrond stopped himself from telling Erestor that Glorfindel had died in the process since he didn't want to upset the boy further. "So, you see… He knows how to keep himself and his patrol safe."

 

"I’m still worried." Erestor couldn't help it. "I want him back.” A determined expression lay in his dark eyes and his hands had changed into fists. “I want him safe.”

 

Elrond couldn’t help but chuckle. “You want to protect him as well, do you not, Erestor?”

 

Erestor forcefully nodded his head. “When I am older, I will become a warrior and then I will protect Glorfindel in turn – and you, of course,” he added, suddenly feeling guilty for putting Glorfindel first. “And Melpomaen and Lindir.”

 

“I am sure you will become a fierce warrior.” Elrond tried to soothe the Elfling further. He let Erestor believe it. Suddenly, Erestor tensed against him and then fought to free himself from the embrace he was in.

 

“There!” Erestor raised a hand and pointed at the group of guards which had entered the court yard. “They are back!” Erestor turned around and impatiently moved about. “Can we go see Glorfindel? Now? Please?” There had been too many blond Elves in the courtyard down below to locate Glorfindel and he had to make certain that *his* Glorfindel was all right.

 

“Aye, we will seek him out now.” Elrond gave in, knowing it was the easiest and fastest way to calm down Erestor. He lifted the boy, placed him back onto the floor, and then walked over to the doorway. Erestor walked faster than he did, even with his much shorter legs, and Elrond did his best to keep up with his charge. 

 

Erestor’s eyes revealed shock when the boy entered the courtyard. From up above, he hadn’t seen that of most guards were covered in dark blood. Some of them were injured, bandaged already, and the Elves whose wounds hadn’t been attended to yet were being helped to the Healing House by Elrond’s healers. “Where’s Glorfindel?” Erestor frantically scanned the courtyard.

 

Elrond realized that allowing Erestor to come there had been a bad idea. The boy didn’t seem affected by the fact that most of the guards were blood-covered, but was solely focused on finding Glorfindel. /Please, Elbereth, let him be well./ He was afraid of seeing Erestor’s reaction should the Captain be injured.

 

“Glorfindel!” Erestor had finally spotted the warrior and his first thought had been to run over to the blond Elf, but then Erestor halted in his tracks, frozen. Glorfindel’s uniform was also red with blood and the blue eyes didn’t shine the way they normally did. “I knew it! Something bad happened to you!” With the shock wearing off, Erestor ran toward Glorfindel, and since his hand was still inside Elrond’s, he dragged the Elf-Lord with him.

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat at finding the Elfling there. What had possessed Elrond to bring Erestor there? He sat on his heels and caught Erestor, who had flung himself into his arms. “I am all right, Erestor. It is only a small wound. It is nothing serious.” Orcs that had been trespassing onto the lands had attacked them upon discovery and one of them had managed to land a blow on Glorfindel’s right arm. But the injury wasn’t dangerous, merely bled liberally. Glorfindel had pressed some cloth against his arm and the bleeding had already slowed down. But it still meant that his uniform carried blood stains. “I am all right. I am here.” Glorfindel no longer registered the discomfort that was coursing through his arm as he held and comforted the Elfling. “I am back.”

 

“I knew something was wrong! I just knew it!” Erestor stated adamantly.

 

Erestor’s tone and the certainty made Elrond frown. The Lord of Imladris possessed the gift of foresight and was allowed glimpses of the future. Surely it couldn’t be that Erestor – a mere Elfling – possessed the same gift at such a tender age? It was unheard of!

 

“I am here, Erestor. Elrond and you are safe now. And so are Melpomaen and Lindir.” The Advisor and the minstrel had also heard the commotion and had joined them in the courtyard. “This is what I do, Erestor. I am a warrior – I am here to protect you.”

 

“One day I will become a warrior too and keep you safe!” Erestor nodded his head with absolutely certainty.

 

“I am honored that you want to protect me.” Glorfindel kissed Erestor’s brow and then stood to his feet again. Erestor’s fingers were curled so tightly around his that the boy’s hold resembled that of a vice. “I need to wash up, Erestor. I am going to the baths and then to my rooms to change. I will see you in the Hall of Fire at dinner.” Glorfindel caught Elrond arching his eyebrow and added mentally to his friend, /Aye, I will let you attend to my arm, though it is only an annoying cut./

 

Elrond nodded to show that he had heard Glorfindel’s thoughts. He walked up to Erestor and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s. Slowly, he managed to undo the crushing hold Erestor had on Glorfindel’s hand. “Give Glorfindel the time he needs to make himself presentable again, Erestor, and we will do the same. A bath would do you good too. I will even create that foam for you. I know you are fond of it.”

 

But Erestor wasn’t convinced yet. “I want to stay with Glorfindel.”

 

Elrond gave Glorfindel a conspiring smile. It was amazing to see how quickly Erestor had changed from a shy, afraid slave to a determined boy who wanted to have his way, even if he had to go against Elrond’s wishes.

 

“Be reasonable now, Erestor. I need to take a long bath and so do you. Go with Elrond and, when it is time for dinner, I will return to your side.” Glorfindel stroked Erestor’s hair. Erestor had finally released his hand and he flexed his fingers to help the blood flow again. For such a small boy, Erestor possessed an amazing strength!

 

Erestor wasn’t completely satisfied. He didn’t want to be separated from Glorfindel, but with the excitement wearing off, he realized how inappropriately he had behaved. He was in no position to tell Glorfindel -- or Elrond for that matter -- what to do!

 

Elrond saw the change come over Erestor and rubbed the boy’s digits soothingly. /You are a feisty one./ A lot of will power, determination, and strength lay hidden beneath the obedience that had been beaten into Erestor. Elrond had the feeling they were in for a lot of surprises where Erestor was concerned.

 

/You are right, Elrond. There is fire in him./ Glorfindel had caught an echo of Elrond’s thoughts. And like Elrond, Glorfindel was curious to find out more about their mysterious Elfling.

 

~~~

 

Erestor remained restless and Elrond had to do a lot of cajoling to make the boy to comply when it was time to wash up and change his clothes. The Elf-Lord knew that his Captain was in the best hands with his healers, but he still intended to check on the injury after dinner and he counted on Melpomaen and Lindir to distract Erestor.

 

“Stop moving about, Erestor! How am I supposed to do your hair when you can not stand still?” He had been distracted and sounded harsher than he normally did when addressing Erestor and the effect was immediate: the Elfling froze. Elrond blinked. Erestor stood so still that the Elf-Lord wasn’t certain he was still drawing in breath. “Erestor?” Elrond, who was sitting on a chair with Erestor’s back toward him, turned the child around and cringed as he saw the frightened expression in the big eyes.

 

“I am sorry, Erestor. I did not want to use that tone with you. I lost my patience.” The expression in the brown eyes resembled the look which had shone from the eyes the day he had lifted Erestor from a slaver’s platform and onto his horse. “I am not cross with you – I am not. I am merely worried about those Orcs trespassing into my lands and injuring so many of my guards. I am not mad with you,” he repeated in the hope that Erestor would understand. The boy’s expression however remained uncertain and startled.

 

“I am sorry,” Erestor whispered in a tiny voice. “I really am.” He lowered his gaze and his shoulders slumped forward. “It’s so easy for me to forget my place and I’m beginning to talk back…” He squirmed and kept his gaze trained on the floor. “You make it so easy to forget – Glorfindel and you. You treat me so nice – so friendly. Sometimes I forget what I am.”

 

Elrond drew in a sharp breath and cursed himself for being so thoughtless. “You are a very bright, sweet boy, Erestor, who is protective of the ones he loves. There is nothing wrong with that.”

 

But Erestor shook his head. “I am a slave – not even a servant. I forgot that.” And Elrond’s tone had reminded him of that fact. “I will act more appropriately.” The fact that Elrond never disciplined him made it easy for him to forget his place and now it had gotten him into trouble. He would make certain that Elrond would never have a reason again to raise his voice at him. From this moment on, he would act according to his station.

 

“Ai, Erestor, it was never my intention to hurt your feelings.” Elrond placed the brush aside and pulled the trembling boy into his arms. Erestor allowed it, but the child was still nervous. “I will make amends for raising my voice.” He couldn’t afford to forget that he was dealing with a damaged soul no matter how ‘normal’ Erestor might act. “I am proud of you that you wanted to protect Glorfindel – and me, of course. You are a very brave boy.” He hoped that the praise would act like a soothing balm to the emotional injury he had unwillingly caused. “When the day comes, I will ask Glorfindel to train you.” 

 

Elrond cupped the back of Erestor’s head and the boy rested his head against the Elf-Lord’s shoulder. Although Elrond’s words soothed him, he remained tense. He couldn’t forget his place ever again! “I am sorry,” he whispered, repeating his earlier apology. “I only wanted Glorfindel back. I worried for him.”

 

That reminded Elrond… “Erestor, can you tell me why you felt worried?” Could it be that the child also possessed the gift of foresight, no matter how small?

 

“I just knew. I can’t explain it. It was a feeling.” Erestor felt nervous when he couldn’t provide Elrond with a satisfactory answer.

 

“Did you see the danger he was in? Did you see any…?” Oh, how was he going to explain this to Erestor? “Did you see any pictures in your mind which showed you they were being attacked?” It was how the gift of foresight worked for him.

 

Erestor frowned. “No, I didn’t.”

 

Elrond wanted to see the boy’s expression and raised the face until they could establish eye contact. “Nay, do not look away. Look at me. This is important. We need to talk about this.”

 

Erestor swallowed the ‘why’ which he had wanted to voice.

 

“Can you explain to me what you felt?”

 

“I was just very worried about Glorfindel. I felt restless.” Erestor grew a bit flustered and added, “It felt like he was in danger and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I wanted him back. I wanted him to be safe.”

 

Elrond pondered Erestor’s answer. Maybe the boy didn’t possess the gift of foresight after all. Maybe Erestor had just been extremely worried. “Do not be afraid that your answers displease me. They do not – not as long as you tell me the truth.”

 

“It’s the truth, Milord! It really is!” Erestor nodded his head repeatedly. “I told you the truth!”

 

“I know you did.” Elrond buried the boy in a loose hug. Erestor wasn’t capable of lying to him – the child was much too frightened and insecure. “We shall visit with Glorfindel now. Would you like that?” That was a stupid question, Elrond realized. Erestor’s eyes regained their twinkling the moment he mentioned the warrior’s name.

 

“I would like that.” Erestor finally felt a bit reassured when Elrond gave him a long and caring look. “I *am* sorry for…”

 

Elrond wouldn’t have it. “Nay, it is I who am sorry. You did nothing wrong.” He placed a chaste kiss on the raven hair and decided not to bother with braiding the mane tonight. “We will let it hang loose.”

 

Erestor managed a weak smile at the adult. Elrond had reminded him of the slave trader when the adult had raised his voice and, for one moment, he had been back in the merchant’s home awaiting punishment for not following orders. Peeking at Elrond’s face, he saw the regret in the gray eyes. Without knowing he was doing so, he reached out and a tendril of his mind touched Elrond’s. It told him that he had nothing to fear where the Elf-Lord was concerned. Elrond really cared for him and would never hurt him.

 

Elrond noticed the mental touch and smiled. “Does that make you feel better?” The smile that surfaced on Erestor’s face led him to believe so. “Remember, I am all bark and no bite.” The fear finally left Erestor’s eyes and the smile on the boy’s face gained in strength. “I love you, remember?”

 

Erestor knew Elrond was telling him the truth – he felt it. “I love you too,” he answered and shuffled his feet nervously. “I always wanted to have someone who cared for me.”

 

Elrond gave the boy a blinding smile. “We will work out as father and son, Erestor. You only need to be a bit patient with me.” He ruffled the raven hair and then extended his hand so Erestor could place his hand within. “Let us visit with Glorfindel and put your worries to rest.” Only time would tell if Erestor really possessed the gift of foresight.

 

TBC

 

Part 3

 

Erestor forced himself to walk slowly. In reality he wanted to run into Glorfindel’s rooms and convince himself that the warrior wasn’t seriously injured, but he didn’t do that since he was still testing the waters where Elrond was concerned. The incident which had happened just a bit ago still affected him.

 

Elrond knocked on the door to Glorfindel’s rooms and opened it after a ‘Yes’ had floated out from the inside. The Elf-Lord entered first since he wanted to make certain that Glorfindel’s arm had already been bandaged. He didn’t want to startle or worry Erestor since the boy already was emotional.

 

To Elrond’s surprise, he found that Glorfindel wasn’t alone in the room: Melpomaen was hovering close as well.

 

Glorfindel was seated on a comfortable chair and dressed only in clean leggings. The injured upper arm had already been bandaged and the warrior had just dried his skin after soaking in the bathtub for a long time. Welcome help had appeared in the form of Melpomaen, who had shyly offered his services. Glorfindel had accepted and had allowed the younger Elf to help him remove the blood-covered clothes. He had even allowed Melpomaen to wash his hair. Normally, Glorfindel didn’t indulge himself in such a way, but Melpomaen had been eager to help and Glorfindel realized that if the four of them – Elrond, Melpomaen, Lindir, and he – were to become closer that he had to encourage Melpomaen to offer his assistance. And truth be told, he had enjoyed being pampered after being in such an ugly fight.

 

“Elrond, Erestor! It is good to see you!” Glorfindel leaned forward and opened his arms. “Come here, Erestor. I need a hug!” Erestor wavered though and first glanced at Elrond to find out if the Elf-Lord approved.

 

Elrond nodded and said, “Go on. I know you want to.” It pained him that Erestor’s recovery had suffered a setback just because he had been foolish enough to raise his voice.

 

Glorfindel sensed that something had happened to upset Erestor and gave Elrond a questioning look, but the half-Elf shook his head. Glorfindel decided not to address it at the moment. He would do so later. At the moment, he was trying to lure Erestor into his arms. Smiling a lot and inclining his head invitingly eventually did the trick. Erestor was finally in his arms and he hugged the boy close. “Melpomaen told me that you have been worried for me all day. You do not have to worry that much, Erestor. I can take care of myself.”

 

Erestor pulled back and stared into Glorfindel’s eyes. “But you were injured,” he said and pointed at Glorfindel’s bandaged upper arm.

 

“Nothing but a scratch that is not even worth mentioning.” Glorfindel proved his words by lifting Erestor and placing him on his knee. “See? I can easily lift you. My arm does not trouble me.” It was true for, since the wound had been closed, the pain had lessened.

 

“When I am older I will protect you,” Erestor repeated the promise he had made earlier. He was completely serious about it. “I will be a warrior too and then we will go on patrol together. I will keep you safe.” Erestor’s promise touched Glorfindel in a way that he couldn’t put into words and so he simply hugged the boy closer.

 

Once Glorfindel had finally managed to calm Erestor, Elrond gestured for Melpomaen to join him in a corner of the room so they could talk undisturbed. “I am grateful that you looked after Glorfindel.”

 

“I knew you would be tied up looking after Erestor and offering my services…” had been bold for Melpomaen’s standards at least. Lindir had encouraged him to seek out Glorfindel. Melpomaen would never have done so before. He was still too shy to do that. “How did Erestor deal with the fact that Glorfindel was injured?” The boy admired Glorfindel and Melpomaen worried about the effects Glorfindel’s injury could have on the child.

 

“He was good. He was strong.” It had been the supposedly wise Lord of Imladris who had snapped. Elrond’s gaze shifted back to Glorfindel, who was hugging Erestor and talking softly to the Elfling. Suddenly doubt assailed him.

 

When they had freed Erestor, Elrond had made the decision to become the boy’s main care giver. He had declared Erestor his son and had never given thought to the idea on whether or not Glorfindel wouldn’t be a better parent. Glorfindel didn’t seem to make all the mistakes Elrond made.

 

/What if I am not the best choice? Did I act too quickly by accepting Erestor as my son? Would Glorfindel not be a much better father?/ It wasn’t that he didn’t want Erestor as his son...he loved the Elfling and Erestor had become a part of his family…but was he the best possible parent for Erestor?

 

“Milord?” Erestor had told Glorfindel to lower him back onto the floor and had walked over to the Elf-Lord after seeing the distressed expression in the normally calm eyes. “Sir?” But Elrond still didn’t react and he began to grow worried again. In the end, he said, “Elrond?”

 

The Elf-Lord blinked. It was the first time ever that Erestor had used his name to address him.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Worried, Erestor looked at Glorfindel from over his shoulder. He curled his fingers around Elrond’s hand, wanting to establish some sort of connection with the adult.

 

“It looks like he is lost in thought,” Glorfindel explained. “It is nothing to worry about, Erestor.” He *really* wanted to know what had happened for Elrond to be so absent-minded.

 

“Aye, Glorfindel is right,” Elrond agreed quickly. “I was lost in thought.” Elrond sat on his heels, rubbed Erestor’s fingers between his hands, and with a radiant smile on his face, he added, “Do you realize what you just did? What you called me?”

 

Erestor thought long and hard. “Milord? Sir?”

 

“You conveniently forgot you called me Elrond, did you not?” The blinding smile remained on Elrond’s face when he added, “You make me proud, Erestor. You finally called me by my name.”

 

“I did?” Erestor frowned. Had he really done so? He couldn’t remember. But since it had pleased Elrond, he figured it was a good thing and he shouldn’t worry about it.

 

Glorfindel rose from his chair and slipped into a shirt with Melpomaen’s help. There was definitely something odd going on between Elrond and Erestor. Maybe it would be best if he took control. “I am hungry. Let us go to the Hall of Fire and eat dinner. Tell me, Melpomaen, has Lindir recently composed any new songs? I would like to hear something new tonight.”

 

Melpomaen’s heart missed a beat. Did Glorfindel know that he and Lindir were lovers? Why else would Glorfindel assume he knew if Lindir had been composing recently?

 

Glorfindel realized his mistake the moment he saw Melpomaen’s startled expression. “I did not think… Did not assume… You do not want us to know?”

 

“To know what?” Erestor asked. Elrond and he had joined Glorfindel and Melpomaen. The four of them stood near the doorway. Looking at Melpomaen, Erestor found that the Advisor looked upset. The green eyes moved restlessly and the expression in them was one of shock. What was wrong this time?

 

“I did not know…” Melpomaen’s voice trembled so he stopped talking and coughed to clear his throat. “I did not know you knew.” He lowered his gaze, but instead of encountering the floor, he found Erestor staring back at him. Oh, this was so embarrassing!

 

“Glorfindel, what do you know?” Erestor felt frustrated. It was obvious that Glorfindel knew something, but what was it?

 

Melpomaen fidgeted with the fabric of his sleeves and his face grew flustered. He wished he had worn his hair loose that day, but no...Lindir had insisted on braiding it that morning. One careful look at Glorfindel told him that the Captain wasn’t going to tell. The warrior would let him do that.

 

Melpomaen’s gaze traveled from Glorfindel’s face to Elrond’s. Telling his Lord would be hard on him since he felt emotionally ill equipped to deal with this. He would start to stutter, stumble over his own two feet, or do something even more embarrassing. Looking at Elrond, Melpomaen forgot to draw in his next breath. Elrond was smiling back at him knowingly. His Lord knew the truth! Oh, why couldn’t the floor just open up and swallow him? He had been convinced that Lindir and he had managed to keep their relationship a secret, but now it seemed they had failed. Both Elrond and Glorfindel knew. That left Erestor to tell and he wasn’t good at revealing things.

 

“Mel?”

 

Erestor had never called him that before and a lump of emotions formed in Melpomaen’s throat. Lindir called him that occasionally, mostly during intimate moments, and to hear it roll from Erestor’s lips unbalanced him. Melpomaen drew in a deep breath which would hopefully help to compose him and sat down on a nearby chair. “Erestor? Please come over here.”

 

Elrond released Erestor’s hand and watched the Elfling join Melpomaen. He smiled at Glorfindel. He was convinced that no longer hiding his relationship with Lindir would do Melpomaen good. And maybe then he would receive his answer as to why Melpomaen had felt it necessary to hide his relationship with Lindir in the first place.

 

“Mel? What’s wrong? You’re worrying me and I don’t want to worry anymore!” Erestor wanted everyone to start smiling again.

 

“There is no reason for you to be worried.” Mel first cringed, but then smiled. “You should be happy instead.” A quick look at Elrond showed Melpomaen that the Elf-Lord was nodding his head encouragingly. The half-Elf wanted him to tell Erestor!

 

“Happy? But you don’t look happy, Mel.” Erestor wanted Melpomaen to start making sense.

 

“You like Lindir, do you not?” Melpomaen hoped he had chosen the best way to tell Erestor.

 

“I do.” Erestor gravely nodded his head.

 

Melpomaen coughed again and his blush deepened. “I like Lindir as well, Erestor. I like him a lot… Actually, I love him. Lindir and I have been in love for two years now. That is what Glorfindel knows – and Elrond – and I thought they did not.”

 

“*That’s* the big secret?” Erestor blinked. “You love Lindir and Lindir loves you?” He had seen people in love before and had always wondered how it felt to have someone who cared for you that deeply.

 

“Aye, that is the big secret.” Melpomaen drew in a series of breaths and then stroked Erestor’s hair. “I am a very insecure person, Erestor, and I did not want anyone to know. I was afraid I would somehow embarrass myself once people knew the truth.”

 

“You do not have to worry about that,” Elrond said quickly. He had already surmised that it had been something like that. “Look at the bright side, my friend. You no longer have to hide the fact that you love Lindir.”

 

Melpomaen sighed. “Once Lindir realizes that our secret is out he will want to kiss me in public.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing? Why?” Erestor was happy for Melpomaen now that he knew about Lindir and he just didn’t understand why the Advisor looked so miserable. “I always thought that love was a good thing.” However, he couldn’t remember who had told him that. He was certain it hadn’t been the slave trader or any of his customers. Who had told him then? A memory brushed against his mind, but the image escaped him in the end.

 

“I will grow flustered and become clumsy. I will act awkwardly around Lindir. I just know I will.” Melpomaen wrung his hands in rising agitation.

 

Elrond took a step closer to Melpomaen and placed his right hand on the Advisor’s shoulder. “Does it matter? Lindir loves you just the way you are. If you blush, you blush. It will not make Lindir love you less.”

 

Melpomaen looked at Elrond and flashed him a grateful smile. “That is true.” He *knew* it was true because Lindir *did* love him. “Maybe things will not be as awkward as I thought.”

 

Elrond squeezed Lindir’s shoulder comfortingly. “Let us head for the Hall now. Your lover is waiting for you and Glorfindel is hungry.”

 

“I’m hungry too,” Erestor said softly.

 

“And Erestor is hungry too.” Elrond guided Erestor into the corridor and Melpomaen rose slowly from his chair.

 

“I am sorry,” Glorfindel said. “I did not know that revealing your love would make you feel so uncomfortable. If I had known, I would not have brought it up.”

 

Melpomaen shrugged once. “Lindir will be glad to hear that you know about our love now. He never wanted to hide our relationship from you. It is me. I am too insecure. Sometimes, I wonder why he ever accepted me as his lover.”

 

“Because he has good taste,” Glorfindel said in an effort to tease Melpomaen and to reassure him at the same time.

 

“Thank you,” Melpomaen answered from the bottom of his heart.

 

~~~

 

Lindir instantly sensed his lover’s unrest. Melpomaen looked nervous. There were the telltale signs: his lover was avoiding his looks, hiding his hands in his sleeves, and dragging his feet. Thankfully the song he had been playing came to an end and Lindir excused himself. The other minstrels took over and started to sing a bittersweet love song. In the meantime, Lindir tried to move closer to Melpomaen, whose gaze had finally met his eyes, but the green eyes looked startled. Finally, he managed to be close enough to ask, “What is amiss? Does it have something to do with Glorfindel’s injury?”

 

Melpomaen felt Elrond’s eyes on him and looked at the Elf-Lord. Elrond was smiling and nodding his head, two gestures which were meant to encourage him. Ai, he felt embarrassed and insecure and knew he was going to make mistakes. He felt his face begin to flush and wished he could hide in the shadows again like he had done so long ago.

 

“Mel?” Acting out of concern, Lindir placed a hand on his lover’s arm.

 

“They know,” Melpomaen whispered eventually. “Elrond, Glorfindel, and even Erestor know.” He couldn’t look Lindir in the eye when saying it, nor did he dare to make eye contact again with Elrond.

 

“They know what?” Lindir had long realized just how shy his lover was and, although he had offered to help Melpomaen overcome his shyness, the Advisor had declined his help.

 

“We know you love Mel,” Erestor said. He had been listening in and had seen the discomfort on the Advisor’s face. It was unlike him to intervene, but he felt sorry for Melpomaen. “And we know Mel loves you.”

 

Melpomaen felt both relieved and cheated. Relieved because Lindir now knew what had happened to upset him and cheated because deep down in his heart he had hoped to tell Lindir himself. “Aye, it is true,” he added quickly. “They know that we are lovers.”

 

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged an amused look, but the two Elves didn’t interfere. Lindir and Melpomaen must handle their problems. However, Elrond decided that they should have some privacy and, as long as Erestor was listening in on their conversation, they wouldn’t have any. So Elrond reached for the boy, lifted him, and placed him on his knee. Erestor allowed it and focused on the food, but he still kept a close eye on Melpomaen and Lindir.

 

Although Melpomaen’s worried face gave Lindir little reason to react cheerfully, he did and pulled Melpomaen into his arms. Melpomaen immediately hid his face in Lindir’s fair hair so the other Elves could no longer see his expression. “Ai, my love, there is no reason for you to look so glum,” Lindir said. He had no inhibitions and kissed Lindir’s cheek. “I was hoping this would happen some day!”

 

“I know you did,” Melpomaen whispered, still feeling bashful. “Are they looking at us? They must be looking at us. I just know they are!” He wasn’t good at handling crowds and a large number of Elves had assembled in the Hall. And all those Elves were probably watching him.

 

“They are happy for us.” Lindir tried to soothe his distressed lover. His fellow musicians were smiling at him and some of the scribes Melpomaen worked with were nodding their heads and smiling as well. “There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed.” Lindir cupped Melpomaen’s face and guided it away from his shoulder so his lover had to look at him. “They know and Middle-Earth still exists. No disaster happened.” Lindir searched Melpomaen’s eyes and wondered where this insecurity came from. He had never pried before, but now his curiosity surfaced again. What had happened in his lover’s past to make him act like this? Hopefully he would find out one of these days.

 

Melpomaen realized that hiding was no longer an option and shyly studied the faces of the minstrels and scribes they worked with. They all seemed happy for him. In the end, Melpomaen managed a weak smile.

 

Lindir curled his fingers around his lover’s hand and raised it. Still holding hands, he placed them for all to see on the dinner table. Rubbing Melpomaen’s fingers with his fingertips, he sensed as his lover slowly calmed down. “See? All is still well.”

 

Melpomaen gave a weak nod. “You give me strength.” Acting impulsively, Lindir wrapped his arm around Melpomaen and pulled him close until his lover could rest his head against a shoulder, which Melpomaen promptly did.

 

The minstrels began to play their music again and, while listening to it, Melpomaen finally relaxed enough to close his eyes and truly enjoy having Lindir so close in public. “I love you,” he whispered into Lindir’s ear. The blue eyes radiated warmth and the normally pale thin lips seemed much redder and voluptuous to Melpomaen. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” He wanted to now that their secret was out.

 

“I would mind if you did *not* kiss me,” Lindir mumbled. He smiled, touched Melpomaen’s hair, and leaned in closer.

 

“They’re kissing!” Erestor quipped in delight. He looked up at Elrond. The Elf-Lord was smiling at the couple. A look to his right showed that Glorfindel was grinning and even gave him a wink. Erestor was content because this was what he had wanted: for the adults to smile again and stop being angry with each other – and with him.

 

~~~

 

Lindir and Melpomaen excused themselves early in the evening. The two Elves hurried out of the Hall and Melpomaen felt uncomfortable once more as several Elves grinned at them. They probably thought they were going to make mad love all night long! Just that thought alone was enough to make Melpomaen’s face flushed.

 

Lindir sensed that Melpomaen wanted nothing more than to hide in their rooms and guided his lover to his chambers. Melpomaen sighed deeply the moment Lindir closed the door behind him and the minstrel saw that the miserable expression had returned in the green eyes. He *had* to do something about his lover’s insecurities, but what?

 

“What are you doing?” Melpomaen’s eyes widened as he watched Lindir begin to undress, which didn’t take long before he was standing naked in front of Melpomaen.

 

“I am becoming naked, my love and I suggest you do the same.” He had noticed that it was easiest to talk to Melpomaen when they were in an intimate setting.

 

“Must I?” Melpomaen cringed at the way he sounded, but he knew that Lindir was doing this for a reason.

 

“I know you do not mean it like that.” Lindir took a step toward Melpomaen and began to unbutton the formal robes. “I want to talk to you,” he explained when he detected the suspicion in Melpomaen’s eyes. “But you have nothing to fear and you should know that too.”

 

“I am not used to discussing my…problems,” Melpomaen said, acknowledging that he *did* have problems. He let Lindir undress him, but couldn’t suppress the shivers that coursed through him. “Must I really do this?”

 

“Aye, if you want our relationship to deepen.” Lindir guided Melpomaen to his bed and the two Elves curled up together. Lindir enfolded Melpomaen in a loose hug and pulled the covers atop of them. “Look at me, love, please. Do not hide from me. We need to discuss this.”

 

“What is ‘this’?” Melpomaen didn’t like the sound of it, but maintained eye contact with Lindir and accepted the caresses his lover bestowed onto his hair.

 

“Your insecurity. I know that you are not ashamed of having me as your lover, but I can not help but wonder why you felt the need to hide our relationship – and why you reacted like you did this evening. What happened in your past to make you react that way?”

 

Melpomaen drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, unable to meet Lindir’s gaze any longer. “I told you that you might not like the real me once you knew me better.”

 

“That is not it,” Lindir stated determinedly. “Open your eyes and look at me, Mel.” The green eyes opened and looked at him with apprehension. “I love *you*, Mel. I like the real you.” He grinned. “I *love* the real you. I am just trying to understand why you are the way you are.”

 

Melpomaen shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

 

Lindir’s fingertips moved over Melpomaen’s face, caressing the skin there. “Why are you so insecure? When I first met you, you acted like you thought that I could never be interested in you. Where does that low self-esteem come from?”

 

Melpomaen didn’t really want to do this. He had never told anyone before and there was so much at stake for him.

 

“You must believe that I will stand at your side no matter what you will tell me. I love you, Mel.” Lindir hoped those words would reassure his lover and convince him to confide in him.

 

Melpomaen didn’t know where to start. In the end, he said, “Maybe my parents were not the best parents I could have hoped for.”

 

Lindir felt relieved at Melpomaen’s show of trust. “In what way did they fail you?”

 

“I do not think they failed me,” Melpomaen said quickly, coming to their defense.

 

“Maybe I phrased that wrong,” Lindir replied apologetically.

 

Melpomaen closed his eyes again and rubbed his face against Lindir’s shoulder. “Do you remember the first time you held me? Or kissed me? How clumsy I was in returning that kiss?”

 

Lindir nodded his head once and stroked his lover’s hair. “I do, but you never had a lover before so you were allowed to be clumsy.”

 

“It was more than that.” Melpomaen relaxed against Lindir and added, “My parents always were distant. Their love was distant too. They seldom hugged me and hardly ever told me they loved me. As a child, I always wanted to please them because I hoped they would then hug me or tell me they cared about me. They seldom did.”

 

“Go on, love.”

 

“Whenever I look at Elrond and see the way he showers the twins and now Erestor as well with his love, I grow sad. I always wanted my father to be like that.”

 

Certain things began to make sense to Lindir, like Melpomaen’s clumsy attempts to kiss and hug him. It had taken Melpomaen some time before he had been able to accept and return a close hug and the intimacy between them had felt awkward at first. Now he understood why. “I had to teach you how to be intimate – how to hug.”

 

Melpomaen nodded against Lindir’s shoulder. “Aye, that is true. And I felt so ashamed because I did not know how to love you back. I wanted to hold you, but…”

 

“But you needed time to accept my closeness.” Lindir rubbed the small of Melpomaen’s back and nuzzled his lover’s dark-blond hair. Since Melpomaen was still wearing his braids, Lindir raised his hand and began to undo them. He loved seeing Melpomaen wear his hair loose.

 

“I worked so hard to please them, but they never seemed interested in the things I did. I tried my hand at drawing, hoping the results would please them, but they hardly looked at the drawings I made. The same goes for my attempts at sword fighting, horseback riding, and even music. I just could not please them.”

 

“Mel, there is something I would like to know… You speak about them in the past tense. Does that mean they are dead?”

 

Melpomaen shook his head and then pressed closer to soak up Lindir’s body heat. “Nay, they are still alive, but I never see them these days. They moved to the Havens of Mithlond after I reached my majority. To me, it looked as though they could not wait to leave Imladris. They left the day after I became an adult.” 

 

“I am sorry that they were not better parents,” Lindir offered. “It is sad in a way...they will never know what a sweet, talented, and brave Elf they have for a son.”

 

Lindir’s words warmed his heart. “You are everything I always wanted,” he said and lifted his head from the minstrel’s chest. “I love you so much and it means a lot to me that you accept me the way I am – complete with all my flaws.”

 

“You do not have any flaws,” Lindir said and rolled Melpomaen atop of him. “Well, your only flaw might be that you are not yet making love to me.” Lindir raised a hand and caressed Melpomaen’s face. He was very much aware of the fact that tears simmered just beneath the surface of his lover’s eyes and he was grateful that Melpomaen trusted him enough to bare his soul to him. “I love you, Mel. Never forget that.”

 

Melpomaen leaned in closer and kissed Lindir. He knew that he still had a long way ahead of him, but at least now he had someone at his side who loved him unconditionally.

 

TBC

 

Part 4

 

Erestor felt smug. This was the first time ever that he was sleeping in Glorfindel’s arms and he loved the experience. The golden-haired Elf had slipped into a long nightshirt and had then encouraged the boy to snuggle up to him. Erestor had draped one arm across Glorfindel’s abdomen and the other he had tucked beneath his head to use as a pillow.

 

Glorfindel in turn was lying on his side and had tucked Erestor against him. After pulling up the blankets he tucked them around their forms. All that showed now were Erestor’s dark eyes and his raven hair. “Are you comfortable?” he asked the boy softly.

 

Erestor nodded against Glorfindel’s chest. “Very comfortable.” Elrond made a good pillow, but so did Glorfindel. “I was worried about you,” he whispered, needing to express his worry once more. “I was afraid you were going to die.”

 

“I will not die.” Glorfindel had almost added ‘again’, but stopped himself just in time. There was no need to worry Erestor further. “It is nice having you here.” Glorfindel stroked the raven hair and released a contented sigh. It *was* nice to have the boy close. “What did you do today, Erestor? Will you tell me? I am curious to find out what I missed out on.”

 

“I studied with Lindir and then I talked to Elrond. He tried to convince me that you would return to Imladris quickly, but I couldn’t stop worrying about you.” Erestor peeked up at Glorfindel and smiled at the adult. “I missed you.”

 

Glorfindel wanted to end the day on a positive note and in an effort to chase Erestor’s worries away, he said, “Melpomaen and Lindir looked cute together, do you not think so?” He had used the word ‘cute’ on purpose, hoping it would make the boy giggle. And it worked. Erestor chuckled and nodded his head repeatedly.

 

“Yes, very cute… Mel blushed when Lindir dragged him out of the Hall.” But then his mirth lessened and he became serious again. “I hope they will continue to be happy. I don’t want to see Mel distressed again. I love him too.”

 

Glorfindel smiled and carefully ruffled the boy’s hair. “I have a good feeling about those two.”

 

Glorfindel’s words reassured Erestor, who rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Glorfindel’s nightshirt and closed his eyes. Closing his eyes always made it easier for him to fall asleep. “I like Mel…”

 

“I like Mel too.” Glorfindel inched a little closer and wrapped the boy up in a loose embrace. Smiling, he listened to Erestor’s breathing, which deepened and evened out. The boy was finally asleep. “It was an exhausting day for you, was it not?” Glorfindel whispered, having to voice his thoughts just as much as Erestor had needed to speak his worries. “I am sorry I caused you distress, but Erestor this will not be the last time that I have to lead a patrol.” He was a warrior, Imladris’ Captain, and danger was a part of his life. “But for your sake, I will be as careful as I can.” No matter how many more battles he would face, he would always do his best to come back to Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen sat upright in bed with a start. Someone was knocking on his door and one look out of the window told him that he had overslept: the sun had already begun to rise. Next to him, Lindir roused as well and Melpomaen’s heart missed a beat at seeing the tousled hair, the bruised lips, and the look of satiation on his beloved’s face. Their lovemaking the other night had been extremely satisfying!

 

“Master Melpomaen?”

 

“What is amiss?” Lindir pushed himself upright at hearing the scribe’s voice. A moment ago he had been peacefully asleep and now was looking at his lover’s stricken face.

 

“I overslept!” Melpomaen panicked.

 

“My Lord Elrond sent me to inform you that he expects you and Master Lindir in his rooms to join him for breakfast shortly. Please do not take too long.”

 

Melpomaen gave Lindir a distressed look. He didn’t feel comfortable with the fact that Elrond had known Lindir would still be in his rooms at dawn and wished his secret had never been revealed.

 

“Please tell Lord Elrond that we will join him shortly,” Lindir said when Melpomaen remained quiet. Footfalls moving away from the door indicated that the scribe had left. “Mel, there is nothing to be upset about. They know we are together, Mel.”

 

Melpomaen drew in a deep breath and began to relax as Lindir lightly rubbed his lower back. “I am not sure I will ever be used to our love being in the open.”

 

“What are you afraid of?” Lindir moved closer to his lover and rested his head in Melpomaen’s lap. Looking at his lover, he searched Melpomaen’s eyes.

 

Melpomaen’s shoulders slumped and he bowed his head. “I am afraid it will end.”

 

Lindir’s eyes widened and he pushed himself onto all fours. His face was only an inch away from Melpomaen’s as he stared into his lover’s eyes with disbelief. “What did you say?”

 

“I am afraid you will leave me. When our love was still a secret, I was not that afraid… Even if you left me, it would not matter much because no one knew about our relationship. But now everyone knows about us and…” Melpomaen cringed. He had never wanted to reveal his worst fear to Lindir.

 

Lindir shook his head and placed his hands on Melpomaen’s shoulder. “I love you and I have no intention of leaving you. Stop being so afraid and enjoy what you have.”

 

Melpomaen managed a weak smile. “You have to be patient with me, Lindir.” Melpomaen bit his bottom lip and then admitted, “It is in my nature to doubt myself, our love, your love… I really do not deserve you, Lindir.”

 

Lindir’s reaction to that admission was to claim Melpomaen’s lips and deepen the kiss. He realized it would take his lover time to accept what they had, but in the end, Melpomaen’s self-doubt would be put to rest.

 

~~~

 

Erestor woke to tickling fingers which made him burst out laughing. Glorfindel had woken up first and had decided to wake the boy in a way that would drive away any lingering worries. Growling and pulling faces, he pretended to prowl toward the boy and then tickled Erestor’s sides.

 

“Stop it… Stop it… Glor…fin…del!” Erestor tried to fend off Glorfindel’s tickling fingers, and in the end, he managed to scramble away from the adult Elf. Giggling, he held his sides and tried to recover his breath. “It’s too early for that!” He had been asleep until a moment ago!

 

“Nay, it is not,” Glorfindel said while reclining against the pillows. “Actually, we are already late for breakfast, but I do not think Elrond will mind.”

 

“Elrond…” Erestor’s eyes grew big. He had forgotten about the Elf-Lord. “Do you think he missed me? Do you think he’s sad because…because I stayed here last night?” He loved Elrond and didn’t want to cause the Elf-Lord any sorrow.

 

Glorfindel decided to be honest. “He probably missed you, Erestor. I know I will miss you the coming night when you go to sleep in Elrond’s arms again. Holding you in your sleep feels nice.” The worried expression was back on Erestor’s face and Glorfindel added, “I do not think he will be sad, Erestor. He knows you will return to his arms tonight.”

 

“But…then you will miss me?” Had he understood correctly?

 

Glorfindel privately cursed his choice of words when he had only wanted to cheer Erestor up. “Do not worry about that, Erestor, for I am certain Elrond will allow you to sleep in my arms again shortly. Elrond and I will share.” He leaned in closer and placed a playful kiss on the tip of Erestor’s nose, which made the boy giggle. Glorfindel felt grateful as he saw the remnants of worry finally flee the large eyes. “And now, ready yourself for breakfast. I am hungry and you must be hungry too.”

 

“I am,” Erestor admitted while nodding his head.

 

“Then move.” Glorfindel pulled back the covers and shooed Erestor out of the bed.

 

Laughing freely, Erestor ran into the bathroom to clean himself up. He had enjoyed sleeping over at Glorfindel’s room and hoped the adult Elf was right and that he would sleep in Glorfindel’s arms again shortly.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen felt nervous when he shuffled into Elrond’s private chambers. Although he had been there before, it was a first that Elrond had invited him to have breakfast with him. Only the fact that Lindir held his hand and rubbed his fingers gave him the courage he needed to proceed.

 

“Seat yourselves!” Elrond, already in the process of drinking his tea, gestured for his guests to sit down at the set table. Melpomaen’s nervousness wasn’t lost on him and he did his best to put his Advisor’s mind at ease. “Eat, you must be hungry!”

 

Melpomaen couldn’t help but blush. He was convinced that Elrond was referring to the fact that Lindir and he had been engaged in ‘activities’ for most of the night.

 

Lindir, unlike Melpomaen, felt more relaxed and chuckled. “Aye, we are hungry.” Since he had a good hold on Melpomaen’s hand, he pulled his lover along until they finally sat down. Elrond’s table had been lavishly set and featured all kinds of fruit, teas, bread, cheese, meat, milk, and even honey.

 

“My Lord, I…” Melpomaen had started speaking without knowing what he had really wanted to say and grew quiet.

 

“My name is Elrond,” the half-Elf said. “Stop addressing me like that, Melpomaen.”

 

Melpomaen nodded and released the breath he had been holding. “I am nervous…”

 

“Melpomaen…” Elrond said and then waited for his Advisor to look him in the eye. “I am happy for Lindir and you, and I am always one to rejoice at witnessing new love, especially when it blooms within Imladris. Furthermore, I see you as a friend. There is no reason for you to feel awkward around me. Do you understand?”

 

Melpomaen smiled and nodded again. “Thank you… It is just… I am not used to showing my feelings in public…and I am even less used to being with someone who loves me…someone who does not mind being with me. It is a novel experience for me.”

 

“I surmised as much.” Elrond patted Melpomaen’s hand and considered the matter taken care of. A moment later, a little whirlwind dashed into the room and then tackled him. “Good morning to you too, Erestor,” Elrond said, smiling broadly at the boy who had landed on his lap. Erestor’s arms had gone around his waist and the boy was hugging him. He loved seeing the carefree way in which Erestor was now able to express himself. In this one way, Erestor was ahead of Melpomaen, who still had to grow comfortable with showing his affection so openly. “Did you sleep well?” He ruffled the still tousled hair. Glorfindel obviously hadn’t bothered brushing and braiding it and the messy hair gave Erestor a happy air.

 

Experiencing a dilemma, Erestor pondered his answer. He didn’t want to upset either Glorfindel or Elrond. In the end, he said, “I did, but I also sleep well when you’re close.”

 

Elrond smiled at receiving such a tactful answer. “My, I believe you will make an excellent Advisor one day.”

 

Erestor determinedly shook his head. “I want to become a warrior like Glorfindel.” Because then he could protect the blond Elf.

 

“I am a warrior as well as the ruler of Imladris, Erestor. It is perfectly possible to be both,” Elrond said, giving Erestor something to think about. “Being one does not rule out being the other.”

 

“You’re a warrior? You?” Erestor stared at Elrond in surprise. He hadn’t realized that before. He narrowed his eyes and thought back to the day when Elrond had bought him. The Elf-Lord *had* carried a sword that day. “So, I can be both if I want?” That thought hadn’t occurred to him before.

 

“Of course you can,” Glorfindel answered with a smile.

 

“Are you a warrior too, Mel?” Erestor looked questioningly at the Advisor.

 

Mel blushed a bit. “Nay, I am not. I am no good at handling a sword.”

 

“But you are very adept at wielding a quill,” Elrond complimented Melpomaen.

 

Melpomaen was stunned to hear Elrond say such a thing and his blush deepened. At the same time, Lindir squeezed his fingers and Melpomaen gave his lover a grateful look. He also caught a look from Erestor, who then winked at him. All this overwhelmed Melpomaen, who wasn’t used to being praised and being the center of everyone’s attention. “Thank you, my Lord…” Elrond raised an eyebrow at him and normally the gesture would have intimidated him, but not this time around. This time, he smiled and corrected himself. “Thank you, Elrond.”

 

~~~

 

During the next few weeks, Erestor made Elrond, Glorfindel, Lindir, and Melpomaen proud by being the best student he could be. From Melpomaen he learned how to read and write, from Lindir the basic principles of music, and Glorfindel took him out horse back riding and taught him how to care for the animals in the stables. Erestor looked more and more upon Elrond as his father and Glorfindel had become his hero, while he thought of Melpomaen and Lindir as close friends.

 

For the next few months, Erestor was happy and enjoyed being the center of everyone’s attention, but then, Elrond took him aside and gave him a thoughtful look. The happy feeling that had settled in Erestor’s self began to flee and unrest, even apprehension, took possession of him instead. Something *bad* had happened or was going to happen and Erestor dreaded to think of what it was. At least he knew that it had nothing to do with Glorfindel because the blond Elf was working on the duty rosters in his office. Seated on Elrond’s knee, all he could do was wait. 

 

“Erestor, months have passed by since you first came here and winter has become spring.”

 

Erestor nodded. He had noticed that the seasons were changing again. The ice had melted and he could no longer walk on the ice that had once covered the Bruinen. Grass was once more sprouting from the earth. More and more birds along with other animals had been sighted and the air felt warmer.

 

“Spring has come and it is time for my family to return to Imladris. I expect my wife and my sons to arrive shortly.” Elrond’s features contorted since he didn’t know how Erestor would react to learning this. “And although I will still spend as much time as I can with you, I will also have to spend time with my wife and the twins. That does not mean I love you less, Erestor, because I love you very much.”

 

They had been talking about Elrond’s family returning home shortly before and Elrond had done his best to mentally prepare Erestor for this event. “You still have Glorfindel, Lindir, and Melpomaen to go to if I am unavailable.”

 

A solemn expression appeared on Erestor’s face. He had known this was coming ever since Elrond had shown him his own room: a room which he hadn’t set foot in ever since. “Does that mean I have to move out?”

 

Elrond swallowed hard. He had dreaded that question. “I am afraid so.”

 

Erestor considered his options. “I don’t want to move into that room. I don’t want to be alone at night – yet.”

 

Elrond was surprised – and impressed – that Erestor was handling the situation so well and calmly! Or had he underestimated Erestor and had the Elfling devised a strategy of his own? “What would you like for to happen then?”

 

“I could move into Glorfindel’s rooms…” Erestor suggested in a surprisingly sly voice.

 

Elrond blinked. Oh yes, he was convinced that Erestor would become a very cunning Advisor one day. Even at this tender age the boy was trying to manipulate him! “And what will happen when Glorfindel is away on patrol?”

 

“Then I can stay with Lindir and Melpomaen.” He had stayed with them on occasion and actually liked snuggling up in between them. “Please?” he added and gave Elrond the most pleading look he was capable of. “It would work.”

 

“Aye, it would work,” Elrond answered. He would have preferred for Erestor to move into his own room though, but maybe it was still too early for that. The boy obviously still needed the closeness and reassurance.

 

“Glorfindel won’t mind,” Erestor added, wanting to spark Elrond’s enthusiasm for his plans.

 

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “Did you already ask Glorfindel if you could move in with him?” The boy was turning out to be a force to reckon with! Who would have thought that shy boy would turn into someone this clever?

 

Erestor nodded once. “And I asked Lindir and Mel too. They don’t mind me sleeping over on occasion.” He had planned everything very carefully since he had wanted to be prepared for this day. He simply refused to move into that room! If he couldn’t have Elrond close, he wanted Glorfindel!

 

“If you already made arrangements, I will not alter them,” Elrond said, still feeling impressed.

 

“Thank you,” Erestor said and hugged Elrond close. “I knew you would understand.”

 

Elrond chuckled. Erestor hadn’t given him much of a choice. //You *are* doing well, Erestor. You will surprise us all. Great things lay ahead in your future. I am certain of that.// But even Elrond’s gift of foresight wouldn’t tell him yet what those things were.

 

In the end, all that mattered was that they had managed this emotional storm and Erestor had escaped unharmed. Things were going to change once more, but Elrond felt confident that Erestor had grown strong and would find a way to handle the twins.

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry

Part 1

 

Erestor felt apprehensive at seeing the party enter the courtyard. The Lady Celebrían rode up front and was accompanied by three silver-haired Elves. Behind her rode the twins. Erestor instantly lowered his gaze as old ingrained reflexes popped up again. Glorfindel’s fingers which were tightly curled around his reminded Erestor that he didn’t have to greet the party on his own. Glorfindel was at his side and behind them stood Melpomaen and Lindir. Melpomaen even went so far as to rest a hand on his shoulder in order to reassure him and Erestor loved the Advisor even more for doing so. Even if the Lady and the twins didn’t like him, he still had his friends in Imladris.

 

Elrond walked toward his wife and helped her dismount. Once her feet touched the ground again, she embraced him and they kissed. Erestor could tell that the two of them were still very much in love and happy. The sparkle in their eyes whenever they looked at each other told him so.

 

“I am happy that you made your way back so quickly! I missed you!” Elrond kissed his wife again and smiled at her. “I trust your journey was uneventful?”

 

“It was,” she answered. “And even if there had been any disturbances, I am confident that Haldir, Rúmil, and Orophin would have found a way to deal with them.”

 

The three brothers inclined their heads and accepted the Lady’s praise. “We would die for her, my Lord,” Haldir stated to Elrond. Celebrían was the daughter of the Lord and the Lady of the Golden Wood and they would do everything they could to ensure her safety.

 

“Thank you for watching over my wife,” Elrond said, smiling at them. Next, he opened his arms and caught his sons in them, who had been lifted from their horses and put on their feet. The twins had wasted no time in running toward their father, who they had missed. Once they were older, they would learn to greet Elrond in a more formal way, but they were still young enough to get away with their enthusiastic behavior.

 

Elrond whirled his sons around, for they were still small enough to do so. “I missed the two of you as well!” He hugged Elladan close first and then Elrohir. After placing parental kisses on their brows, he put them back onto their feet again. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood were probably enjoying the peace and quiet that had returned to their home with the twins once more in Imladris.

 

Glorfindel clearing his throat reminded Elrond that there was still something important he had to do before he could retire with his family. “Celebrían, Elladan, Elrohir, there is someone I want you to meet.”

 

Glorfindel moved forward and Erestor had no choice but to step forward as well. Erestor had already exchanged a glance with the twins and didn’t like what he saw in their eyes.

 

“This is Erestor. He joined us a few months ago and has become a part of my household.” Elrond sought out Celebrían’s eyes and added, “He has no parents. He is alone in this world and so, I decided to take him in.”

 

Celebrían also heard the words her husband didn’t say. /You want him to become a part of our family?/ she asked him mentally.

 

/I would be grateful if you would accept him. I will tell you his history later… suffice it to say that he has suffered terribly in his short life. And he is half-Elven too. I feel connected to him. I pray you will understand and accept Erestor./

 

/We will discuss this matter later./ She was weary from traveling and would deal with the matter after she had bathed and rested. “Mae govannen, Erestor. It is nice to meet you.” She smiled at him. “We will talk again shortly.” She liked the boy, for he was well-mannered and behaved...so unlike her own offspring. She looked at Glorfindel and encountered a proud affectionate look in his eyes. Erestor had already attained his very own champion.

 

“Elladan, Elrohir, come here and greet Erestor. Be on your best behavior,” Celebrían said and gestured for her sons to greet Erestor.

 

The twins approached with obvious reluctance. Children’s minds were sharp and they had already detected the affection in Elrond’s voice when their father had introduced Erestor to their mother. They instinctively saw Erestor as a threat when it came down to receiving their parents’ unlimited love and attention and had subconsciously decided to dislike the other Elfling, but they had to behave as long as their parents were close.

 

“Welcome to Imladris,” Elladan said as he gave Erestor a fake friendly look.

 

“*Our* home,” Elrohir added in a tone which instantly put the message across to Erestor that this was *their* home and not Erestor’s.

 

Glorfindel however detected the hostile tone and exchanged a look with Elrond to see if the Elf-Lord had registered the twins’ reluctance as well. Elrond nodded his head once: yes, he had noticed. In a way, he had expected that particular reaction, but Elrond had enough faith in his sons to hope that they would change their minds where Erestor was concerned – in time, of course. Coming home and finding another Elfling had made himself at home there would ruffle their feathers, of course.

 

Elrond took the twins’ hands in his and guided them inside the Last Homely House. Celebrían followed, but not before playfully ruffling Erestor’s hair. The Elfling hopefully knew it would take time for the twins and him to get along.

 

“That went well,” Melpomaen commented in frustration. “We should have known the twins would not like the competition.”

 

“They are children,” Linder said soothingly. “And spoiled. Still, I have faith in them. This is sudden for the Lady Celebrían as well as the twins.”

 

“I don’t care,” Erestor said stubbornly. “I don’t need them to be friendly to me as long as I have you.” Looking at Lindir, his gaze shifted next to Melpomaen and came then to rest upon Glorfindel’s handsome face. “And you.”

 

Unable to withstand Erestor’s pleading look, Glorfindel sat on his heels and hugged Erestor close. “No matter what will happen in the future, you will always have me, Erestor.”

 

~~~

 

“You owe me an explanation,” Celebrían said as she brushed her long, silver hair while seated in front of her mirror. She had taken a long and revitalizing bath and felt refreshed.

 

Elrond gently acquired the brush and ran it through his wife’s long strands. He *had* missed having her close! “Are you referring to Erestor?”

 

She nodded her head. “Share his history with me.” She closed her eyes and savored the soft treatment her hair received at Elrond’s capable hands.

 

“Glorfindel and I found him in a village a few months ago. A slave trader had put Erestor up for sale.”

 

Her eyes opened and her light-blue gaze sought out Elrond’s. “Did you say…?”

 

“Aye, when we found Erestor, he was being sold off as a slave.”

 

Celebrían studied her husband’s face in the mirror. “Did you free him?”

 

“I ended up buying him. I could not risk an uprising since we were in the minority.” Elrond placed the brush aside and lost himself in the motion of braiding the silver hair. “You should have seen Erestor back then. He was malnourished, pale, and scared. Gaining his trust took time. We were lucky that he took a liking to Glorfindel.”

 

Celebrían nodded. “Continue.” She had seen remnants of sorrow and suffering in Erestor’s eyes when they had met a moment ago, but she hadn’t realized how awful his life had been.

 

“We gained his trust and broke him from several habits which the slave trader had instilled in him. He would not look at us at first, nor would he speak without being spoken to. He expected…” The silver braid slipped from his fingers and in the mirror, he encountered Celebrían’s concerned eyes. “The first time I gave him food, he thought he had to pay me back in a physical way.”

 

“A physical way?” Celebrían turned around to look her husband in the eye. “What do you mean when you say that?” She didn’t want to misunderstand.

 

“That slave trader taught Erestor to satisfy his customers sexually.” Elrond’s bottom lip trembled. “He is still so young, my love. He is younger than our sons.”

 

Celebrían took Elrond’s hand in hers and squeezed it. She could tell how shocked Elrond had been to discover just how badly that slave trader had abused Erestor. “You did the right thing by bringing him here. He already looks much improved, then.”

 

“You have no idea how much he has improved!” Elrond sat down on the small bench and took his wife into his arms. “He befriended Melpomaen and Lindir as well. Together with Glorfindel, the four of us have been taking care of him.”

 

Celebrían cocked her head and murmured, “There is more.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I am worried. I knew you would understand and accept Erestor, but I worry about our sons’ reaction to Erestor’s presence. Will they accept him?”

 

She nodded her head. “They will – eventually. This is quite a shock to them, to find another child has gained a place in your heart. They will be jealous for a while. Are you going to tell them about Erestor’s past?”

 

“Not yet. I am afraid it would put Erestor at a disadvantage. They might use his past against him if they are as jealous as you believe they are.”

 

“Give them time…” Celebrían rested her head against her husband’s shoulder and enjoyed having Elrond close again. “I missed you too.” Although she enjoyed spending time with her parents, her heart belonged to Elrond and Imladris had become her home.

 

~~~

 

“They don’t like me,” Erestor said somberly. He sat cross-legged on Glorfindel’s bed and watched the golden-haired Elf braid his hair. It was almost time to join the rest in the Hall of Fire for dinner and Erestor was not looking forward to facing the twins again. “I saw it in their eyes.” And he had sensed it as well, but had instinctively raised mental defenses he didn’t know he had and had thus been able to lock out their negative feelings for the rest of their meeting.

 

Glorfindel had finished braiding his golden tresses and advanced on the bed. He sat down, opened his arms, and encouraged the Elfling to snuggle up to him, which Erestor promptly did. “Elladan and Elrohir are used to being the only Elflings at Elrond’s court. They are jealous because you are now here as well.”

 

“Maybe I should go away then! Elrond is their father and I don’t want…”

 

Glorfindel stopped the boy from finishing that sentence. He pulled away, placed his large warrior’s hands on either side of the Elfling’s head, and raised the face so Erestor was forced to meet his gaze. “Do not ever speak of going away, Erestor. This is your home and the twins’ jealousy will lessen. It will just take time.” Glorfindel’s features briefly contorted and he added, “I do not want you to run, Erestor. You are much stronger than that.” He forced himself to sound cheery when he said, “And you have me! I am your champion! You can always count on me.”

 

Erestor smiled at the adult Elf. “I know that…” Yes, with Glorfindel at his side he could face the twins again.

 

~~~

 

“I can not believe Ada took him in!” Elladan stared at his reflection in the mirror. The Elfling who looked back at him fumed with anger. The eyes were big with disbelief and something akin to hatred. “Ada is supposed to love us! Only us! Not some other Elfling as well!”

 

Elrohir walked up to his twin and joined Elladan in staring at the mirror. They were identical in most ways. They shared the same facial features, the color of their eyes, the curve of their lips, and their father’s hair color, as well as Elrond’s disposition. Like Elrond, Elladan could throw impressive tantrums if provoked. And Erestor’s presence was enough to provoke one. Elrohir tried to calm his more impulsive brother. “I do not like him being here either, but…”

 

Out of the two brothers, Elrohir was the calmest and more inclined to think everything over in a rational way before passing judgment. Their personalities complemented each other, but only when they were together. On their own, Elrohir became indecisive and Elladan prone to rash actions.

 

Elladan turned around and looked his twin in the eye. “This is our home, Elrohir. Ada is our Ada and I do not want to share!” Their mother always told them that it was important to share but Elladan disagreed. “They belong to us!”

 

Elrohir hugged his brother close and whispered, “Maybe Erestor will only stay here for a while?” He hated arguments and people being unable to cooperate. He wanted everyone to be friends. “Maybe we will even like Erestor once we know him?”

 

“How can you say that?” Angry, Elladan pulled away and glared at his twin. “He is an intruder! He does not belong here. I want him gone and I will do my best to make sure he leaves!”

 

Elrohir shook his head. “Elladan, do not do anything rash.”

 

Elladan’s eyes narrowed. No, he wouldn’t do anything rash. He would think everything over and once he had found a way to rid himself of Erestor, he would proceed.

 

~~~

 

Elrond had rearranged the seating arrangement at the main table. He’d had more chairs added so he could form a sort of protective circle around Erestor, just in case his sons reacted spitefully. Lindir and Melpomaen would sit to Erestor’s right, while Glorfindel would guard Erestor’s left.

 

Celebrían seated herself next to her husband and gestured for Elrohir to sit down as well. Elladan was seated to Elrond’s right and Elrohir to Celebrían’s left so the Lord and Lady of Imladris sat at the center and were flanked by their sons.

 

A moment later, Glorfindel and Erestor appeared and Elladan glared at the intruder. Elrohir might not share his hatred for the younger boy, but that didn’t stop Elladan from thinking of some plans. He was determined to find a way to drive Erestor away, but when he saw Glorfindel holding Erestor’s hand and seating himself in-between them, Elladan realized he had a bigger problem than he had thought. Glorfindel was clearly fond of Erestor and would protect him. He had to find a way to deal with Glorfindel first.

 

Elrohir caught an echo of his twin’s thoughts and felt displeased for several reasons. Yes, he felt dismayed that Erestor now resided in Imladris, but the fact that Elladan so clearly ignored his advice vexed him as well. His brother should listen to him! But Elladan could be very stubborn at times!

 

The last Elves to join them were Lindir and Melpomaen. The two were surprised to find that they were to be seated at the main table. They had fully expected to be moved to another table once Celebrían had returned.

 

Elrond and Celebrían tried to engage everyone in conversation, but the tension at the table was palpable to all present. A dark cloud seemed to enfold Elladan and his jealousy and anger practically poisoned the air.

 

Erestor made certain that his gaze remained trained on the table. He didn’t raise his eyes even once, but he still felt Elladan’s angry gaze upon him. Dinner became torturous and Erestor wanted nothing more than to leave.

 

“Maybe the three of you can study together?” Elrond suggested, hoping that the three Elflings studying together would bring them closer together.

 

Elladan glared at his father and determinedly shook his head. “He will slow us down and Elrohir and I do not want him to be there.” Elrohir arched an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Elrond.

 

Displeased, Elrond gave his heir a hard look. “I am certain that you will like Erestor if you give him a fair chance.”

 

“I do not have to like him! I do not want to like him!” Elladan almost raised his voice, but then reminded himself that it wouldn’t do in his father’s presence. “This is not his home! You are not his Ada!”

 

Elrond forced himself to remain calm and drew in a deep breath. “Erestor has no Ada of his own. Nor does he have a mother. Erestor is alone in this world.”

 

“Then he can go someplace else and steal someone else’s Ada and Nana! He is not having mine!” Elladan crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared defiantly at Erestor. “They are my Ada and Nana! Not yours.”

 

Erestor felt speechless. He had expected the twins to dislike him, but hadn’t considered the fact that Elladan might hate him with a passion. “I don’t want to steal your parents away from you,” he mumbled and gave Elrond a pleading look. “Maybe I should go away?”

 

Glorfindel tightened his hold on Erestor’s fingers. “The only place where you are going later are my rooms when it is time to go to sleep. Nowhere else, do you hear me?”

 

Celebrían had taken her time to study her sons and had reached the conclusion that Elladan was on his own. Elrohir didn’t seem to share his brother’s dislike. “Elladan, I will always remain your mother… and Elrond your father. Erestor is not here to take us away from you.”

 

But Elladan was a stubborn child and shook his head. “He is an intruder. He does not belong here!”

 

“He is half-Elven, like we are,” Elrond said in an effort to reason with to Elladan. “In a way, he IS family, Elladan.”

 

Elrond’s words only fueled Elladan’s anger. He had always taken pride in the fact that he was half-Elven as Elrond had told them that they were special because of that and now Erestor was special too. Had he been able to get away with it, he would have jumped up and have left the dinner table, but he knew his father well enough to realize Elrond wouldn’t tolerate that kind of behavior. “I do not like you,” he spat, addressing Erestor, whose big, brown eyes were suddenly fastened on his. “I want you gone!”

 

“Elladan, do not do that!” Elrohir leaned forward and glared at his twin. Being the more sensitive of the two, he had sensed Erestor’s discomfort and hurt and had no intention to add to it. At times like these, he wished he could shake some sense into his dumb-witted brother.

 

Feeling ashamed because Elladan was acting in such an inappropriate way, Elrond’s gaze sought out his wife’s. He was surprised to see her smiling.

 

/Elrohir does not agree with his brother,/ she said mentally. /It will take time, but I am confident Elrohir will change his brother’s mind./

 

/Let us hope that will happen shortly. It hurts to see Erestor upset./ Elrond’s gaze shifted from his wife to Glorfindel. The warrior’s gaze was determined and seeing the love and affection which Glorfindel held for Erestor comforted Elrond. Erestor might not realize it yet, but the boy had a formidable champion at his side.

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, after Glorfindel had taken Erestor back to his rooms, the warrior tried to cheer up the Elfling, but nothing worked. Erestor remained quiet, withdrawn, and distant.

 

The boy didn’t say anything when Glorfindel readied him for bed. Glorfindel removed the tunic and leggings and helped Erestor step into a warm nightshirt. He then pushed back the covers and patted the mattress.

 

“Hop on.” But Erestor remained sullen even though the Elfling complied and sat down on the mattress. Glorfindel raised the boy’s feet and tucked him in.

 

He then removed the braids from his hair, slipped into a nightshirt as well, and stretched out on his side next to Erestor. Lifting one arm, he invited the boy to cuddle up to him. Normally Erestor did so enthusiastically, but this time around, he seemed uncertain. Glorfindel pulled Erestor close and stroked the dark hair.

 

“You are still upset,” Glorfindel said in the hope that Erestor was willing to discuss the way Elladan had affected the boy. “I do not blame you… Elladan was mean to you.”

 

Erestor fought back a sob and folded his short arms around Glorfindel’s waist. He buried his face in the nightshirt and closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. “I shouldn’t have come here! You shouldn’t have bought me!”

 

Glorfindel prayed for the strength and patience which he needed to see Erestor through this emotional storm. “That is not true. You belong here. Elrond, Melpomaen, Lindir, and I… We love you. We want you here.”

“But *they* want me gone!” Erestor clawed at the fabric of Glorfindel’s shirt. “I felt their hatred!”

 

Glorfindel shook his head and rubbed soothing circles onto the boy’s trembling back. Erestor was crying – the shivers that rocked the tiny body told him as much. “I do not think they both hate you. Elladan dislikes you, I will concede to that, but I did not feel that Elrohir dislikes you too. He even tried to calm his brother.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. I still felt their hatred.” Erestor shivered and pressed closer to Glorfindel. “But I don’t want to go away. I like it here… I like you.”

 

“I love you too, Erestor, and I wish you would not worry that much.” Glorfindel moved until he could intercept Erestor’s gaze. The big, brown eyes were filled with tears. Sobs racked the Elfling’s body and Erestor’s fingers clawed at whatever fabric they could grab a hold of. “Give it time. For now, I suggest you stay away from Elladan, but you might want to try befriending Elrohir. You will stand stronger with Elrohir backing you up against Elladan.”

 

But Erestor’s expression turned sad and the boy said, “I don’t want to come between them. They are twins.” He had sensed their unique connection and would never make Elrohir chose between Elladan and him.

 

“We should stop thinking about this,” Glorfindel said eventually. “The three of you just met. Elladan might act differently tomorrow.” Children were unpredictable and maybe Elladan might change his mind the next day.

 

Erestor didn’t share that belief, but didn’t say so. Instead, he buried his face in Glorfindel’s nightshirt and his fingers in the long, golden hair. “But I still have you, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel heard the question in the words and said, “Aye, you will always have me.” He then pressed a kiss onto the raven hair and added, “Go to sleep now, Erestor. You had a draining day.” Hopefully, Elladan would act friendlier the next day.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Melpomaen quickly realized that Erestor was finding it hard to concentrate on that day’s lesson. The boy’s thoughts were constantly drifting off and the Advisor knew exactly what was occupying Erestor’s mind. “Do not fret about Elladan. He will turn around in the end.”

 

Erestor looked up from his paper and placed the quill onto the desk. Thoughtfully, he looked into Melpomaen’s eyes, which radiated warmth and affection. “I still think I should go away and leave Elrond to his sons, but Glorfindel won’t let me.”

 

“Neither will I.” Melpomaen sat on his heels and caressed the boy’s face by running his thumb over the skin. “I have grown fond of you too, Erestor.”

 

Erestor blushed and lowered his gaze. “How well do you know Elladan?”

 

Melpomaen pulled up a chair and sat down next to Erestor. He gathered the smaller hands into his and rubbed them. “I have known Elladan since his birth and rocked him when he was little. Elladan is stubborn, impulsive, and rash, and Elrohir usually balances him out.” Melpomaen smiled. “And Elrohir is on your side. That gives you an advantage.”

 

“Where are they now?” Erestor had written Elrond’s name in his best handwriting and wanted to show the Elf-Lord his latest accomplishment, but not when Elladan was already visiting with Elrond.

 

“They are studying with their teacher.” One of the older Advisors had taken it upon himself to teach the twins and Melpomaen actually felt grateful that he hadn’t been chosen to do so for he preferred teaching Erestor. The twins had been spoiled and Elladan in particular, since the boy was Elrond’s heir.

 

“I…” Erestor paused and nibbled on his bottom lip. “I would like to show Elrond what I wrote down.” He pointed at the sheet of paper. “I wrote his name.” And for the first time, he felt satisfied with his writing. It didn’t look awkward or clumsy this time around. “Do you believe Elrond would like to see it?”

 

“Let us find out.” Melpomaen rose from his chair, but kept the fingers of his right hand wrapped around Erestor’s left. “We will take it with us. Pick up the paper, Erestor.”

 

Erestor did as he was told and carried the paper with him as they made their way to Elrond’s office. He hoped that Elrond was alone. The last thing he wanted was to give Elladan another reason to dislike him.

 

“Elrond? Erestor is here to see you,” Melpomaen said once they stood in the doorway to Elrond’s study. Since the door was open, they had simply entered.

 

Elrond sat behind his desk and was reading the latest reports. Everything was quiet at his borders and he hoped it would stay that way. “By all means, enter!” He placed the report aside, pushed his chair away from the desk, and gestured for Erestor to walk up to him. “How do you fair today, Erestor? Did you sleep well?” It had been odd the other night sleeping without holding Erestor close. He had even woken once to make sure Erestor was fine, but he had found his wife curled up to him instead.

 

“I’m fine,” Erestor said softly and blushed. “And I slept well. Glorfindel guards my sleep and hugs me close.”

 

“That is good,” Elrond replied as he smiled warmly. He was relieved to hear that. “So, I surmise that you like to stay with Glorfindel?”

 

Erestor nodded his head once, but then gave Elrond a guilty look. “I like sleeping in your arms as well, but that’s impossible now that your Lady is back.”

 

Elrond ran his fingers through Erestor’s hair. Contrary to Elrond, who preferred to braid the raven tresses, Glorfindel never bothered with braiding and encouraged the boy to wear it loose. “But you can always come to me. I hope you know that, Erestor.”

 

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” Erestor gave Elrond a cheeky grin.

 

Seeing that grin took away most of Elrond’s fears. Apparently Erestor was handling the situation better than he had thought. “And what brought you here? Do you want a hug?” He wiggled an eyebrow and grinned in turn.

 

“I wanted to show you this.” Proudly, Erestor presented the paper to the Elf-Lord. “Can you read what I wrote?”

 

“You wrote down my name! And elegantly at that! Well done!” Elrond’s enthusiasm showed in his expression and his smile. “You are a quick study!”

 

Erestor blushed. “Thank you.” He still found it hard to accept compliments.

 

At that moment, Melpomaen cleared his throat to delicately hint that someone had joined them.

 

Elladan glared at Erestor, who had crawled onto Elrond’s lap and was now seated on one of the Elf-Lord’s knees. Erestor was stealing his father away from him and he wasn’t going to allow it. Resolutely he walked up to Erestor, grabbed hold of the paper the boy was still holding, and tore it up. “Get out!”

 

It was impossible to say who felt more shocked: Elrond or Erestor. Although, it probably was Elrond since Erestor knew to expect something like that from the jealous Elfling. Tears filled Erestor’s eyes but he refused to cry in front of Elladan. He didn’t want to give Elladan the satisfaction that he had managed to hurt him.

 

Elrond blinked. His son’s actions had surprised him. Once he had composed himself, he rose from his chair and handed Erestor to Melpomaen. “Take Erestor back to your study. I must deal with my misbehaving son now.”

 

Melpomaen settled Erestor in his arms against his chest and whispered, “This is not your fault, Erestor. You did nothing wrong.” It was important to the Advisor to reassure the boy, who might otherwise blame himself.

 

Erestor wrapped his arms around Melpomaen’s neck and buried his face against the Advisor’s tunic. He didn’t want to look at Elladan or at Elrond. He wanted to be away from them. He wanted Glorfindel, but the Captain was away on patrol and he only had Melpomaen to turn to.

 

Melpomaen carried Erestor out of the room and returned to his study. He sat down on the rug in front of the blazing fireplace and held Erestor close. Instinctively, he rocked the boy and hummed softly. “Sorry, I can not sing…even if my life depended on it. I never hit the right tone.”

 

Melpomaen’s admission made Erestor smile in spite of his sorrow and he lifted his head to look at the adult Elf. “I love you too, Mel.” He had grown fond of the shy Advisor, who was still wrestling with his own insecurities. “I want to stay with you today.” He didn’t want to run into Elladan again. “Can I stay here until it is time to go to bed?”

 

Melpomaen understood, but felt it was his duty to say, “But you can not hide in here, Erestor.”

 

“Only for today,” Erestor answered pleadingly.

“Of course,” Melpomaen said, giving in and hugging Erestor close again. He didn’t want Erestor to taste Elladan’s anger again that day.

 

~~~

 

Elrond closed the door and then turned to lecture his oldest son. “What you did was uncalled for, Elladan.” He picked up the pieces of paper from the floor and placed them on his desk. “Erestor worked hard to write that.” He seated himself and searched his son’s eyes, which were full of challenge and without remorse. “Erestor is younger than you, Elladan. I want you to look after him, not attack him.”

 

“And I want you to send him away!” Elladan glared at his father. “You have Elrohir and me! Are we not enough? Why do you want him here? You are *our* Ada! Not his! I refuse to share you with him!”

 

Elrond patted his knee and a moment later, Elladan crawled onto it. Although the Elfling’s expression remained defiant, Elrond thought he also saw something else in it, namely insecurity. “I love you, Elladan. You are my firstborn and my heir. No one will ever take your place and it is not Erestor’s intention to take you away from me.”

 

Elladan started to protest, but Elrond shook his head and the Elfling swallowed his objections. Whenever his father looked at him like that, he knew better than to argue with him.

 

“You do not have to embrace Erestor as your younger brother, although I hope that one day you will, but I will not let you hurt him. You hurt him yesterday and you hurt him again today. Erestor did nothing to hurt you.” Elrond pointed at the shredded paper. “I remember the day you came to me feeling proud because you had written your mother’s name… How would you have felt if someone shredded your writing?”

 

But Elladan remained stubborn. “She is my Nana! That is different. You are not his Ada!”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath and cursed the fact that Elladan could be so stubborn. “The day Elrohir and you were born I vowed to love and protect you as long as I lived. Elrohir and you are flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood and Erestor is not. You are right in that regard. But there are many sorts of relationships, Elladan. I have adopted Erestor as my own and I will love, raise, and protect him as well.”

 

All Elladan heard was that he was supposed to share his father with Erestor. “I do not want that! He should get his own Ada. You are mine already!”

 

“But Erestor has no Ada of his own.”

 

“The truth is that nobody wants him!” Elladan didn’t really know why he had said that. He only knew that he wanted to make Elrond understand that the adult was supposed to love only Elrohir and him.

 

“I tried being understandable,” Elrond said in displeasure before placing Elladan back onto his feet. “You are being unreasonable, Elladan, and I want you to go to your room and consider your behavior. The things you said were spiteful and reek of jealousy. You *will* apologize to Erestor the next time you see him.”

 

“I will not!” Elladan ran toward the doorway and glared at Elrond over his shoulder. “Never! He is the intruder! I am not.” He opened the door and managed to slam it behind him, which was quite an impressive show of strength for such a small Elfling.

 

“The Valar help us,” Elrond said with a sigh and then rose to follow his son and make sure that Elladan was heading back to his rooms.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir felt shaken. He had followed Elladan to their father’s study and had remained in the antechamber while Elladan had thrown his tantrum. He hid in the shadows of the curtains when Elladan rushed past him and made sure Elrond didn’t see him when the Elf-Lord went after his disobedient son.

 

Once the coast was clear, Elrohir stepped forward and considered his next action. Erestor didn’t deserve being treated like that and Elrohir felt guilty for the way his brother had misbehaved. He really didn’t particularly like Erestor himself, but Elladan had been mean when he had ripped the piece of paper apart. Elladan wasn’t going to apologize, Elrohir knew that much, and it wouldn’t be the first time that he would apologize in his brother’s stead.

 

Elrohir left the antechamber and headed for Melpomaen’s study.

 

~~~

 

Erestor had calmed down and Melpomaen had convinced the boy to continue their writing lesson. Erestor dipped his quill in the ink and was attempting to copy a paragraph from a book, which was the last assignment he had to complete that day. After that, Melpomaen had promised to take him to Lindir and the three of them would eat dinner in Melpomaen’s rooms. Erestor was already looking forward to that. He loved hearing Lindir sing and the minstrel would doubtlessly honor his request to sing for them.

 

“Can I come inside?”

 

Hearing the unexpected voice took Erestor aback and the quill dropped from his fingers. The confrontation with Elladan earlier had left Erestor feeling nervous and for one moment, he thought the bully had come after him, but then he realized it wasn’t Elladan standing in the doorway – it was Elrohir. He could tell so because the texture of Elrohir’s mind felt different from Elladan’s. Elrohir’s thoughts didn’t feel as poisonous as Elladan’s.

 

Melpomaen considered the Elfling’s request and probed Erestor’s eyes. Erestor’s expression held insecurity and Melpomaen realized that Erestor wanted to hide and never talk to either of the twins again. But he had to do what was best for all of them. “Aye, you may come inside.”

 

Erestor tensed and seemed to shrink into himself. He bowed his head and let his hair fall in front of his face. He didn’t want Elrohir to see how nervous he felt.

 

Elrohir walked over to where Erestor was sitting and came to a halt next to the other boy. He regretted being unable to look at Erestor’s face because he *did* want to find out more about the other Elfling. He wanted to know exactly why his father had adopted Erestor. He wondered why Erestor had no parents of his own. Each Elfling did, so why not Erestor? “I am sorry for what Elladan did. He did not have the right to tear up the paper or to say those things.”

 

Melpomaen sucked in his breath involuntarily. Elrohir apologizing for his twin was a big step.

 

Erestor peeked at Elrohir through the strands of his hair. “No, he’s right. I don’t belong here. I should go away…but I have nowhere to go.” He shivered as he imagined having to return to his former master. He would die if he had to go back there, especially since he knew that people cared about him.

 

Melpomaen was about to intervene when Elrohir spoke first.

 

“I do not know much about you, Erestor...” Elrohir sensed some of Erestor’s fears and moved a little closer. Since Erestor was seated on a wooden bench and there was enough space for him to sit next to Erestor, Elrohir climbed onto it and seated himself beside Erestor. “But maybe we can get to know each other?”

 

Erestor blinked. He was afraid to believe Elrohir was for real. “I’m not a fool. I know you don’t want me here!”

 

Elrohir told himself it was understandable that Erestor didn’t want to believe him. Elladan had been hostile and Elrohir hadn’t been exactly friendly either the other day. “I had better go away now.” Elrohir regretted that Erestor didn’t believe him, but he also knew that he couldn’t force the other boy to become friends with him. “Maybe we can play together tomorrow?”

 

But Erestor shook his head. “I don’t believe you. Elladan put you up to this.”

 

Elrohir cocked his head and considered the other boy. Maybe he should have waited a little longer before talking to Erestor, who was apparently still upset. “We will talk again tomorrow, Erestor.”

 

Melpomaen returned the parting smile which Elrohir gave him. Elrohir had restored his hope in the twins.

 

~~~

 

“Erestor will not join us for dinner. Melpomaen, Lindir, and Erestor asked to be excused since they will dine in private.” Elrond felt like he had personally let Erestor down.

 

Celebrían could tell that the news had upset her husband. The mere fact that Elrond was telling her this in a pained voice was indication enough that the half-Elf felt disappointed. She knew what had happened between Elladan and Erestor that afternoon and felt displeased with her son’s behavior as well. She too had lectured him, but Elladan had remained unimpressed. Seated next to Elrond, Elladan didn’t look particularly repentant. Actually, Elladan looked pleased because Erestor wasn’t going to join them for dinner. Her son knew exactly why that was and felt smug because of it.

 

Elrohir was still battling a guilty conscience. He had done his best to make amends but Erestor had been suspicious and he couldn’t blame the other Elfling for not trusting him. This was all Elladan’s fault and his twin had already tasted Elrohir’s wrath since Elrohir had ignored him for the rest of the day.

 

“Elladan, why can you not accept that Erestor is here to stay?” Elrond asked his heir. “Erestor is not going to leave. Even if he wanted to leave, I would not permit it because Imladris is now his home.”

 

Celebrían knew it was also up to her to make her oldest son see that she accepted Erestor in their lives. “Elladan, your father is right. Erestor is here to stay.”

 

“But he is not your son!” Elladan countered in an angry voice. “And he is not our brother!” He folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at his plate, refusing to eat anything. He would make his parents see that he was right and they were wrong!

 

~~~

 

Erestor finally felt a bit more at ease once he was wedged in between Melpomaen and Lindir. They had eaten their fill and had then snuggled up in bed together. Erestor had been amused at seeing how bashful Melpomaen acted whenever Lindir kissed him. This situation was so different from what he had witnessed when he had lived in the slave trader’s house. He had never seen two people so much in love and dedicated to each other. Watching Melpomaen and Lindir was something Erestor truly enjoyed.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Lindir smiled at Erestor, who had cuddled up to him. The boy rested his head against his shoulder and smiled back at him.

 

“Yes,” Erestor purred, pleased. Melpomaen had wrapped his arms around him from behind and Erestor felt safe and warm in their embrace. Although, there was one person who could make him feel even more at ease and that was Glorfindel. But Glorfindel was patrolling the borders and contrary to the last time when the warrior had left, Erestor didn’t feel the fear and panic he had experienced back then. This time around, he *knew* that nothing would happen to Glorfindel during this patrol. His hero would return to him uninjured. Erestor never asked himself why he felt so and Elrond was too busy sorting out family matters to wonder if the hint of foresight which Erestor had shown was a true gift.

 

Lindir reached for Melpomaen and twined strands of his lover’s dark-blond hair around his fingertips. He sometimes fantasized about having a family of his own. But since his lover was male, Lindir knew that they would never have children of their own and so they had adopted Erestor instead. Melpomaen and Lindir had promised themselves to look after the boy and take care of him during Glorfindel’s absence.

 

“Go to sleep, Erestor… The longer you sleep, the faster time will pass and the quicker Glorfindel will return.” Melpomaen smiled lovingly at Lindir and stroked Erestor’s hair.

 

Erestor smiled contentedly as he rubbed his cheek against the fabric of Lindir’s nightshirt and let go of his thoughts and worries. Slipping into sleep, his last thought was that he wished Elladan would stop hating and begin accepting him.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Erestor was crossing the courtyard to go to Melpomaen’s study when he caught sight of one of the three silver-haired Elves who had escorted the Lady Celebrían back home. He had heard their names, but hadn’t committed them to memory and found himself wondering who this Elf was. The silver-haired Elf was attending to his mare, brushing her coat until it started to shine.

 

Haldir caught sight of the Elfling from the corner of his eye. Curious as he was, he had made some inquiries about the boy who had unexpectedly taken up residence in Imladris. Eventually, he had ended up talking to Lindir, but the minstrel had been reluctant to share information about the young half-Elf. The boy had stopped walking and was eyeing him curiously. Haldir turned around and smiled at him.

 

Erestor immediately lowered his eyes and practically fled toward the main building. Haldir was an unknown factor and Erestor still felt suspicious of strangers. At a moment like this, the slave trader’s teachings returned to him and he froze in his movements suddenly, feeling paralyzed.

 

Haldir wondered about the sudden stop Erestor made and frowned. The boy had grown pale and was shaking like a leaf. Haldir slowly approached the Elfling and sat on his heels in front of Erestor. He moved his hand in front of Erestor’s face, but the boy didn’t even blink. It was as if Erestor was lost in thought – maybe memories. “Erestor? I do not know what is wrong with you, but I would feel less worried if you would talk to me. Look at me, little one.”

 

Haldir’s voice registered with Erestor, who blinked. Startled, he realized he was looking Haldir in the eye and immediately averted his gaze.

 

Haldir wondered what he had done to scare the Elfling like he had. “I am a friend, little one. My name is Haldir. Is your name Erestor?”

 

Haldir’s voice had a soothing effect on Erestor, who blinked and peeked at Haldir’s hazel eyes. The Elf’s face was a friendly one and the eyes sparkled with life. Unintentionally, Erestor reached out to probe Haldir’s mind and what he sensed reassured him. Shyly, he nodded his head. “Yes, I’m Erestor.”

 

Haldir felt relieved once the child began responding to him. “Where are you going, Erestor?”

 

“I’m on my way to Melpomaen to study with him.” But Erestor’s gaze shifted to Haldir’s horse and remained trained on the mare’s form. He liked animals. “Is she yours?”

 

“Aye, she allows me to ride her. Would you like to meet her?”

 

Erestor gingerly nodded his head. “Can I?”

 

Haldir offered Erestor his hand and the boy took it. Together, they made their way over to the horse.

 

“Her name is Aewvaran1” Haldir said. “She has a gentle disposition. Do you want to brush her coat?” After Erestor had nodded, Haldir handed the Elfling the brush. Using a bucket which he had put upside down, he helped Erestor atop of it so the boy could easily reach the mare’s flank. “Like that,” he said as he placed his large hand on Erestor’s and guided the Elfling’s fingers.

 

Erestor enjoyed the repetitive motion and lost himself in it. Therefore, he didn’t notice Elrohir’s arrival on the courtyard.

 

“Morning, Haldir,” Elrohir said, trying to sound friendly. “Morning, Erestor.”

 

Startled, Erestor swayed and almost toppled off the bucket. Haldir steadied the boy and stopped him from falling. “Be careful, Erestor. And good morning, Elrohir.”

 

With Haldir’s help, Erestor climbed off the bucket and stared at Elrohir. “I have to go now. I can’t keep Mel waiting.”

 

“I am sorry to see you go,” Haldir said honestly. “Maybe you can seek me out later?” He liked the boy, who seemed shy and lost. Erestor didn’t react verbally, nor did he nod or shake his head. He simply began to make his way over to the main building.

 

“Please wait for me!” Elrohir ran after Erestor and eventually caught up with the other boy.

 

Erestor was tempted to speed up, but Elrohir beat him to it and came to a halt next to him. “What do you want from me? I was going to leave the two of you alone. I promise I won’t visit with Elrond again. You can have him to yourself. After all, he is *your* father, not mine.”

 

Taken aback by Erestor’s bitter tone, Elrohir felt frozen and didn’t follow the other boy inside. Composing himself took a few minutes, but then he rushed inside after Erestor. Erestor wasn’t getting away from him that easily.

 

TBC

 

 

1 Aewvaran – brown bird – Claudio’s name generator

 

 

Part 3

 

Melpomaen was pleasantly surprised to see Elrohir enter after Erestor. Erestor was already on his way over to his desk where Melpomaen had placed a quill, ink, and paper so Erestor could continue practicing his writing. In the afternoon, they would work on Erestor’s reading skills and later that evening, Melpomaen could hopefully return Erestor to Glorfindel’s care since the Captain was expected to return that evening.

 

Erestor seated himself and picked up the quill, pretending that Elrohir wasn’t present. “Good morning, Mel,” he said and concentrated on the assignment which he had failed to finish yesterday. He focused on copying the letters in the book.

 

“Good morning to you, too, Erestor,” Melpomaen said as he walked toward the desk. “And to you, Elrohir.”

 

“Good morning, Melpomaen.” Elrohir stood next to Erestor’s desk and considered his options. Erestor was doing his best to ignore him and Erestor’s words had given him cause for concern. Elladan had already done a lot of damage by expressing himself so violently. “Can I study with Erestor today?”

 

Erestor’s writing paused when he heard that request. He hoped Melpomaen would tell Elrohir to seek out his brother and own teacher instead.

 

“But of course you can!” Melpomaen gave Elrohir an encouraging smile. He approved of Elrohir’s attempt to befriend Erestor and would help where he could. “Erestor, make way for Elrohir. That bench is large enough to hold the two of you.”

 

Erestor looked at Melpomaen and opened his mouth to protest, but by then Elrohir already moved in place and was sitting next to him. They sat close enough for their elbows to touch and unbidden, Erestor sensed Elrohir’s genuine desire to know him. He hadn’t probed Elrohir’s mind on purpose, it had just happened.

 

“Maybe I can help?” Elrohir offered as he studied the words Erestor had already written. Elladan had hurt Erestor and Elrohir realized that winning Erestor’s friendship would take time – all thanks to his stubborn brother.

 

“I don’t need your help. Melpomaen is here to help me.” Erestor raised his defenses and shifted a bit to the left so he was no longer in contact with the other Elfling.

 

Elrohir wasn’t discouraged. His twin could be extremely stubborn at times and he had learned to handle that character trait, which Erestor seemed to possess as well. The Elfling placed a sheet of paper in front of him, borrowed one of Melpomaen’s quills, and then started to write in his best handwriting.

 

Erestor felt curious in spite of his desire to keep Elrohir at a distance and eyed the word Elrohir was writing. Surprised, he realized that Elrohir had written down Erestor’s name. Elrohir’s handwriting was perfect and made Erestor’s look like that of a clumsy toddler. Erestor’s puzzlement increased when Elrohir continued to write.

 

Melpomaen kept a close eye on the two Elflings. He had faith in Elrohir. The boy was intelligent and more empathic than his twin. If anyone could cross the distance that had risen between the Elflings, it was Elrohir.

 

Elrohir finished writing and placed the sheet of paper in front of Erestor. It never crossed his mind that Erestor might not have learned to read sentences yet.

 

“What does it say?” Erestor asked. He felt embarrassed because he couldn’t make much sense of the words Elrohir had written.

 

Melpomaen had already read the text and smiled at Elrohir. “Tell him.”

 

“It says: Erestor, welcome to the Last Homely House.” Elrohir managed to hide his surprise. Erestor wasn’t that much younger than he was and an Elfling that age should have been able to read short sentences effortlessly.

 

“Erestor has only been studying with me since he arrived,” Melpomaen explained when he saw the questions in Elrohir’s eyes. “No one taught him to read and write where he first lived.”

 

“Where did you live before you came here?” Elrohir saw his chance to learn more about the mysterious Elfling who was sitting next to him. Erestor was watching him through long eye lashes and strands of raven hair.

 

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Erestor had done his best to forget about the slave trader and now Elrohir was trying to make him remember. “He wasn’t a nice man.”

 

“Man? As in a Man?” Elrohir frowned. “You lived with humans?”

 

Erestor felt uncomfortable and stared at the piece of paper that held Elrohir’s welcome. “Yes, I did.”

 

“Elrohir…” Melpomaen said warningly. He could tell that Erestor didn’t want to discuss his painful past and it was also much too soon for Elrohir to discover the truth about Erestor. Elrohir would tell his twin and Elladan would use that information against Erestor.

 

“It was not my intention to pry.” Elrohir studied Erestor closer and saw that the dark-brown eyes were haunted. “I have to go study with Elladan now. He will feel neglected if I do not join him, but…” Elrohir quickly glanced at Melpomaen and after the Advisor had given his consent with a nod, Elrohir added, “Haldir is taking me to the Bruinen tomorrow. He will let me ride his horse. Maybe you would like to come along? Elladan will not be there. He is pouting because Ada grounded him.”

 

Melpomaen liked the idea, but one look at Erestor’s face told him that the boy was going to decline. “That is an excellent idea! Why do you not ask Glorfindel to accompany you?”

 

Erestor squirmed. “Glorfindel will be too tired to take me there. He has been on patrol for days.”

 

Melpomaen smiled gently at Erestor, who after a moment of hesitation, returned the gaze. “Glorfindel will welcome the distraction and will love taking you there. I will ask him upon his return.”

 

Elrohir smiled happily. “I will see you tomorrow, Erestor!” He moved off the bench and waved at Erestor while he made his way over to the doorway. “We will leave right after breakfast!” It would be his chance to show Erestor that he wasn’t like his twin and that his offer to befriend Erestor was for real.

 

Erestor waited for Elrohir to leave the room and then asked, "Melpomaen, why did you accept? I don’t want to go!”

 

“Erestor, Elrohir is trying to befriend you. Give him that chance. The three of you will grow up together and it would be best if you gained at least one friend your own age. Elrohir is a good boy.”

 

“I don’t want him near me!” But Erestor was lying and he could tell that Melpomaen knew that as well. He wanted to befriend Elrohir and even Elladan as well, but he was scared – scared that the twins were playing him and that Elladan had found an even crueler way to hurt him.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel, still carrying the dust of the road on his clothes, snuck into Melpomaen’s study. The Advisor looked up and sighted him, but remained quiet, seemingly understanding the Captain’s intention to surprise Erestor. Erestor was reading softly and occasionally stumbled over the words he couldn’t properly pronounce yet. Melpomaen would correct him and encourage his student before Erestor would continue reading.

 

“Surprise!” Glorfindel whispered into Erestor’s ear once he was close enough to do so. Erestor’s reaction was instantaneous. The raven head snapped up and turned as a radiant smile appeared on the Elfling’s face. Erestor raised his arms and Glorfindel picked him up. Settling Erestor on his hip, he supported the boy and smiled warmly. “Did you miss me?”

 

Erestor nodded his head firmly. “I always do!” Glorfindel had arrived early. Erestor hadn’t expected the warrior home until after dinner.

 

“You do not look that worried,” Glorfindel commented as he observed the carefree expression in the boy’s eyes. The last time he had returned from a patrol, Erestor had practically been panicking!

 

“I knew nothing bad would happen to you.” Erestor gave Glorfindel a blinding smile.

 

Melpomaen let out a fake sigh, pretending to be exasperated, and said, “I suppose this means today’s lesson has come to an end!” He didn’t mind. He loved seeing Erestor happily hugging Glorfindel and by finishing early for the day, he could spend more time with Lindir.

 

“I will make up for it tomorrow!” Erestor offered readily.

 

But Melpomaen shook his head. “Nay, tomorrow morning you will accompany Haldir and Elrohir to the Bruinen. Glorfindel, you do not mind taking him, do you? It would do Erestor good and give Elrohir a chance to know Erestor better.”

 

Erestor froze in Glorfindel’s arms. “I don’t want to go there.”

 

Glorfindel frowned. What had happened during his absence? “We will discuss this over dinner,” he decided, since he wanted to give Erestor a chance to tell his side of the story as well.

 

Feeling reassured, Erestor rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “Thank you. I knew I could count on you.”

 

“That does not mean we are not going,” Glorfindel said as he carried Erestor into the corridor. “I agree with Melpomaen that it would be a good thing if Elrohir and you could be around each other.”

 

Erestor remained quiet. Once they were in the privacy of Glorfindel’s rooms he would tell the adult what Elladan had done and why they shouldn’t join Haldir and Elrohir in the morning. He was confident that he could convince Glorfindel to see things his way.

 

~~~

 

“Good evening, Glorfindel.” Elrond entered the Captain’s rooms and sat down on one of the comfortable chairs near the fireplace.

 

Glorfindel was still in the process of drying his hair and gave Elrond an inquisitive look.

 

“Where is Erestor?”

 

“Taking a bath,” Glorfindel answered as he seated himself opposite Elrond. He dropped the towel onto the floor and pulled his morning robe closer around his frame. “Erestor told me what happened – what Elladan did to him. I trust you lectured Elladan?”

 

“I did, but this is not something I can solve by lecturing Elladan. He feels threatened.”

 

“You spoiled Elladan. I told you that before.” Glorfindel leaned forward and warmed his hands at the fire.

 

Elrond nodded once. “You are right. Celebrían and I spoiled him. I hope it is not too late to undo the damage. I am glad though that Elrohir is making an effort to befriend Erestor.”

 

“Erestor does not trust Elrohir either.” Glorfindel ran his fingers through his damp hair. “We knew this could happen.”

 

“But I did not believe Elladan would react this aggressively. I confined him to his rooms and he has been pouting ever since. I told him to apologize to Erestor for ripping apart that piece of paper, but he refuses. It is difficult to reason with a child.”

 

“And how about Elrohir? Melpomaen told me that Elrohir is trying to befriend Erestor. Does he mean well or is he trying to hurt Erestor by pretending to make friends with him?” Glorfindel wasn’t going to take any chances. Erestor was much too precious to him and the boy had been hurt enough in the past.

 

“I believe Elrohir is sincere in his quest to befriend Erestor. He does not play the games Elladan does.” Elrond heard noises coming from the bathroom and the next moment a wrapped up Erestor appeared in the doorway. “Ah, there you are little one! I missed you! Are you going to give me a hug?”

 

Walking awkwardly because the blanket he had wrapped himself up in was dragging behind him and trying to trip him, Erestor made his way over to Elrond. “I missed you too.” He was surprised to see the adult because he had expected Elrond to prefer spending time with his family instead.

 

Elrond lifted the boy and placed him, complete with the woolen blanket, on his lap. The dark hair was still damp and Erestor’s nose was a bit red from the steam it had been exposed to. The boy looked adorable and Elrond’s heart swelled with fatherly pride. “I talked to Melpomaen and he told me that you are making excellent progress where your reading and writing skills are concerned.”

 

Erestor blushed at receiving the compliment. “I do my best.”

 

“Melpomaen also told me that Elrohir invited you and Glorfindel to tag along to the Bruinen tomorrow. I hope you will accept the offer, Erestor. Elrohir is sincere in his desire to befriend you. My sons might be twins, but character-wise they are much different.”

 

“I don’t know about that.” Erestor peeked first at Glorfindel’s face and then at Elrond’s. Both adults looked at him with hope-filled eyes. “Are you sure he isn’t playing games?” He would love to make friends with Elrohir, but he was scared.

 

“I am certain of it,” Elrond said while smoothing Erestor’s damp hair down the Elfling’s back. “I talked to him. I would have sensed the lie.”

 

“Can Glorfindel come as well? I don’t want to be alone with Elrohir and Haldir.” He didn’t really know the adult Elf and needed a familiar face close.

 

“We will go together,” Glorfindel said, smiling. “But now, I want you to dry your hair and change into your nightshirt.”

 

Erestor solemnly nodded his head, but before leaving Elrond’s lap, he wrapped his arms around Elrond and hugged the adult. “I will try hard to make Elrohir like me.”

 

But Elrond shook his head and looked Erestor in the eye. “Just be yourself. Elrohir is easy to like. Do not try too hard. Let Elrohir take the lead.”

 

“I will do that,” Erestor answered while Elrond placed him back on his feet again. He gave Elrond a warm smile and then returned to the bathroom to change into his nightshirt.

 

“Keep a close eye on them, Glorfindel. Although I know Haldir has the best intentions where Elrohir and Erestor are concerned, he does not know about Erestor’s problems and insecurities.” Haldir probably wanted to help the two Elflings know each other and become friends, but the silver-haired Elf didn’t know about Erestor’s prior history.

 

“I will watch them closely.” Glorfindel felt a bit reassured since Elrond believed Elrohir genuinely wanted to befriend Erestor. He hoped the two boys would deal with each other to a better benefit the next day since Erestor needed more friends.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel chuckled when Erestor snuggled up to him. “Your hands and feet are cold!” The Elfling tried to return the embrace and the cold little fingers had found a way beneath his shirt. The toes wiggled against his upper leg and he reached down to rub the little appendages, trying to warm them. “And it is spring. You are not supposed to feel cold!”

 

“But I do!” Erestor giggled and pressed closer. He loved the feeling of Glorfindel holding him so protectively. It was the best feeling in the world! “I like you a lot, Glorfindel,” he mumbled sleepily. His eyes grew blank and he rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel’s chest while dozing off. He had never felt safer and warmer before, not even when sleeping in Elrond’s arms. This was perfection!

 

Glorfindel didn’t fall asleep right away. He stroked Erestor’s hair and pondered everything Elrond had told him that day. It pained him to hear that Elladan hated Erestor. All he could do was encourage the friendship between Erestor and Elrohir and hope that, in time, Elladan would feel left out. Maybe then, Elladan would make the effort to befriend Erestor as well. But that plan could also backfire and Elladan could grow to hate Erestor even more…

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Erestor was more subdued than normal and Glorfindel knew why the boy was acting that way. Erestor was nervous. “We will take Asfaloth for a ride.” They couldn’t all ride Haldir’s mare since there were four of them.

 

Haldir and Elrohir were already waiting for their companions in the courtyard. They had already mounted and were ready to head for the Bruinen when they caught sight of Glorfindel and Erestor. Elrohir smiled at Erestor and waved at him in greeting. “Hallo, Erestor! Hallo, Glorfindel!”

 

Erestor’s nervousness increased with Elrohir’s enthusiastic greeting. “Good morning,” he said eventually, prodded by Glorfindel into speaking.

 

It truly was a lovely day. All of the last remnants of winter had gone and Arien was warming up the lands. They no longer needed to wrap themselves up in warm clothes for a thick shirt would do.

 

“Ready to go?” Haldir inquired. He hoped the water of the Bruinen had also warmed up and that they might be able to go for a short swim. At the very least, the water should be warm enough for the Elflings to splash each other a bit.

 

“We are ready,” Glorfindel answered and gave Erestor an encouraging smile. He would make certain that Erestor had a lovely time at the Bruinen.

 

~~~

 

Haldir had packed lunch and spread a blanket over the grass so everyone could sit comfortably while they ate. The adults chatted while the two Elflings kept glancing at each other. Elrohir desperately wanted to talk to Erestor and find a way to befriend him, but Erestor kept him at a distance.

 

Once lunch was over, Elrohir made a valiant attempt at making the first step. “Do you want to play? We can play hide and seek in the forest!”

 

“That is a good idea,” Glorfindel quickly said before Erestor had a chance to decline. “But stay close. Do not stray too far away from us.” A large number of animals were housed in the woods and some of them would attack the Elflings.

 

“We will be careful!” Elrohir resolutely took Erestor’s hand in his and pulled the Elfling along until their forms disappeared between the trees.

 

Erestor considered protesting, but once their hands were touching, he could sense Elrohir’s excitement and the boy’s desire to befriend him. “Where are we going?”

 

They reached a clearing and Elrohir spun around, suddenly releasing Erestor’s hand. “I am going to hide and you have to find me!”

 

Erestor knew how the game was played, but wasn’t quite certain these were the surroundings to do so since he recalled Glorfindel’s warning well. “I will turn around then.” Erestor turned around and began to count. Behind him, he heard Elrohir’s footfalls move away from him. A part of him was thrilled that Elrohir wanted to play with him. It was becoming harder to distance himself emotionally since Elrohir was so kind to him. Erestor wanted friends, he really did, and it looked like Elrohir wanted to be his friend too!

 

He counted to twenty and then turned around. “I’m coming to find you,” he called out. After turning about he realized that Elrohir had hidden well and that he would have to search hard for the other boy. Erestor snuck soundlessly through the thicket in search of Elrohir. He was tempted to call out for the other boy, but kept quiet instead.

 

Suddenly, a high-pitched scream cut through the air and Erestor froze in his tracks. That was Elrohir screaming! Oh, what was he supposed to do now? Should he run back to Glorfindel and Haldir? But what if Elrohir was in immediate danger and needed help that instant? Another cry echoed through the trees and made Erestor act.

 

The boy sprinted in the direction the screams were coming from. His eyes widened as he realized that Elrohir had run into a boar, which was grunting and eyeing the other boy. The boar was scraping his hoof over the earth and was ready to attack Elrohir.

 

Elrohir realized how vulnerable he was. He had no weapon to defend himself and lacked the time to climb a tree to safety. The boar would attack and injure him before he could escape.

 

Erestor had no time to make plans or fetch the adults. He had to act now! He picked up a branch and waved it around while screaming at the boar. “Here, come over here!” Elrohir’s heart missed a beat when he saw Erestor endanger himself.

 

But Erestor’s action worked and distracted the boar long enough for Elrohir to jump into a tree and start to climb. At least one Elfling was safe, but Erestor had become the boar’s new target! Erestor didn’t have a chance at escape when the animal charged toward him.

 

“Run!” Elrohir screamed from his hiding place high up in the tree. His fingers clawed at the trunk and he prayed Erestor would escape in time.

 

“Erestor! Go to Haldir!” Glorfindel, who had also heard Elrohir’s screams, moved in front of Erestor and protected the Elfling with his own body. He drew his sword and stabbed it into the boar’s chest. He had never felt more thankful that he never went anywhere unarmed. He had learned that painful lesson in the past and made sure he could always defend himself.

 

Haldir grabbed hold of Erestor and moved the boy into safety. It was a good thing that Elrohir had screamed so loudly! They might not have realized something was wrong otherwise. “You are safe now.”

 

Erestor had instinctively wrapped his arms around Haldir’s neck for support and turned his head to see how Glorfindel was faring against the wild boar. The animal was still going through a series of convulsions, but had gone down and was stretched out on the forest floor.

 

“I did not see it coming! It surprised me!” Elrohir began to climb down and then landed on his feet.

 

“You did the right thing by calling out for help. Had you remained silent…” Glorfindel chose not to finish the sentence.

 

“Erestor saved me,” Elrohir clarified. He still felt a bit shaky, but with the boar dead, his nerves had begun to settle down again. He walked toward Erestor, who still had a tight hold on the branch. “Thank you.”

 

The branch finally dropped from Erestor’s hands and he gave Elrohir a weak smile. “I had to do something,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed with everyone looking at him. He hated being the center of attention.

 

Glorfindel smiled as he saw the expression in Elrohir’s eyes and knew exactly what would happen next.Elrohir took a few steps toward Erestor and resolutely hugged the other boy.

 

At first Erestor froze, but then Elrohir’s gratitude and feelings of friendship washed over him and they convinced him to accept the hug.

 

“Are we friends?” Elrohir whispered the words into Erestor’s ear. “Please? I want that. You saved my life. You have to be my friend now – for as long as we live.”

 

Glorfindel and Haldir exchanged pleased smiles since they had also caught Elrohir’s words. Erestor’s dark eyes sought out Glorfindel’s and the warrior nodded once. /I hope you will accept,/ Glorfindel thought. /Elrohir would make a good and valuable friend./

 

Erestor realized this as well and he *did* want Elrohir to be his friend, so in the end, his decision wasn’t that hard. “All right, we’re friends then, Elrohir.” Erestor gathered his courage and hugged Elrohir back. He hoped that, since he had Elrohir’s friendship, that Elladan would start to like him as well.

 

TBC

 

 

Part 4

 

“What happened? And why were you not there to protect my son?” Elrond stared at Glorfindel in disbelief. “That boar could have killed my son and you know it!”

 

“Calm down, Elrond. Nothing happened.” Glorfindel knew the emotional storm would pass and Elrond would calm down. He just had to ride it out.

 

“But something could have happened!” Elrond collapsed onto a chair and massaged his temples. “If it had not been for Erestor…” He dreaded finishing the thought, let alone speaking it aloud. “Where is Elrohir now?”

 

“Haldir escorted him to his rooms. Elrohir should be with Elladan.”

 

“And Erestor?”

 

Glorfindel shuffled his feet. “Since I had to report to you, I left him in Melpomaen and Lindir’s care.” He would have preferred to stay with Erestor though. “Erestor did not hesitate, Elrond. He stepped in there and drew the boar’s attention to his person.”

 

“He saved Elrohir’s life.” Elrond felt grateful and, at the same time, surprised that Erestor had risen to the challenge. “I always knew that there was a strong character hidden away beneath the obedient demeanor. I will talk to Erestor later and thank him for what he did. But first, I will visit with my son.” Glorfindel’s report had shocked him and he needed to make certain that Elrohir was unharmed.

 

“In that case, I will return to Erestor’s side. He does not know how to deal with what has happened. Elrohir’s gratitude makes him feel uncomfortable and he is nervous.”

 

“He will become used to being a hero.” Elrond smiled at Glorfindel. “You became used to it.”

 

“Eventually,” Glorfindel admitted with a smile. “Shall we meet for dinner? And please allow Elladan to attend as well, if you will. It would be best not to alienate him further. I do not want him to grow even more jealous of Erestor.”

 

“Maybe the fact that Erestor saved Elrohir’s life will make a difference to Elladan. He never faced losing his twin before.” Elrond rose from his chair and walked over to the doorway. “Aye, we shall meet for dinner and I will do my best to change Elladan’s opinion of Erestor.”

 

“Do that,” Glorfindel said, nodding his head. “And I will try to convince Erestor to give Elladan a second chance!”

 

~~~

 

“I don’t want to go,” Erestor said, pouting. “I don’t want to attend dinner. Elladan will be there and he hates me!” Erestor crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Glorfindel a look that was both pleading and demanding. “I don’t want to go!”

 

“But you must! Elrohir will also be there,” Glorfindel reasoned as he lowered himself onto his heels in front of Erestor. “And Elrond will want to thank you.”

 

“But not in front of all those people!” Horrified, Erestor stared Glorfindel in the eye.

 

Glorfindel understood. “I know that you are not used to being a hero, but Elrond will want to express his gratitude. Come now, you need to take a bath and then we will dress you in new clothes. The tailor had some delivered this afternoon. I will even braid your hair.”

 

Erestor loved the fact that Glorfindel was giving him so much attention, but he hated having to visit the Hall. He didn’t want Elrond to focus on him or show his gratitude in such a way. He hated being looked at and all of the Elves would stare at him once Elrond addressed him. “I still don’t want to go.”

 

“But you will go, will you not? You will go because I ask you to.” It was a low blow and Glorfindel knew it, but he wouldn’t have done it if he hadn’t been convinced that some good would come out of it.

 

“I will go,” Erestor conceded. “But only because you want me to!”

 

“Thank you. I promise you that you will not regret going.” Glorfindel leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on Erestor’s brow. “And off you go into the bathroom.”

 

Erestor complied, but he didn’t like it one bit. Had Glorfindel left the decision to him, Erestor wouldn’t have attended dinner, but because the boy loved Glorfindel, he wanted to please the adult.

 

~~~

 

“Elrohir?” Elrond closed the door behind him and scanned the twins’ room. He found the two boys seated on the bed, hugging and rocking together. Elrohir looked a bit shaken, but not traumatized. Elrond sat down on the bed and opened his arms. The two boys immediately moved into them and he hugged them close. “Glorfindel told me what happened today.”

 

Elrohir raised his head and smiled weakly at his father. “I did not see or hear it coming. It was just there, staring at me.”

 

Elladan, who had only just heard what had happened, clung to his twin. “I should have been there!” He had been shocked to hear that his twin had been in danger. Until that very day, the thought that he could somehow lose Elrohir had never occurred to him before. But when his twin had flung himself at him, crying and shaking, he had realized that he had come close to losing Elrohir. “I would have protected you!”

 

“I know you would have,” Elrohir said quickly. And even though he was still a bit shaken, he realized that it was his chance to change Elladan’s mind. “But Erestor was there and he saved me instead. He could have been injured himself, or even worse, killed!”

 

Elladan realized that as well. Although he still disliked Erestor for taking up his father’s time, love, and affection, he also realized that he owed Erestor since the boy had saved Elrohir’s life. “I am just glad you are still alive. I do not believe I can…I can exist without you. You and me… We…” He was still young and lacked the right words to label his feelings – his revelation. “Do not ever leave me!” Elladan pressed closer and hugged Elrohir so tight that his twin had trouble breathing.

 

Elrond smiled at his sons. “Elladan, Elrohir will not leave you.” He hugged them close and hoped Elladan had learned his lesson. “The two of you are safe and I promise you that Glorfindel will be more careful when he is watching you. Something like that will never happen again.” Although, a part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Glorfindel and Haldir had been late on purpose… They had been there in time to save Erestor… Had the two warriors bided their time so Erestor could save Elrohir?

 

He would find out, but at the moment, holding and comforting his sons was more important to Elrond.

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t feel comfortable when he entered the Hall of Fire. He clasped his little fingers tightly around Glorfindel’s and drew his strength from the warrior, who guided him toward the main table. He seated himself, but refused to let go of Glorfindel’s hand.

 

“Everything will be just fine, you will see,” Glorfindel said in an attempt to reassure the nervous boy.

 

At that moment, Elrond and his family entered. Celebrían was at his side and the twins were holding their parents' hands, Elrohir was beside Elrond and Elladan clung to his mother’s.

 

Erestor quickly glanced at Elrohir to see if the boy was still shaken, but when Elrohir’s eyes met his, they were warm and smiled at him. Elrohir had composed himself again. To his surprise, Erestor found that it was Elladan who looked shaken instead of Elrohir and that the Elfling was trying to catch his gaze. Erestor quickly looked away though.

 

“Ada?” Elrohir looked at his father and smiled at him. “Can I greet Erestor?”

 

Elrond knew exactly what Elrohir wanted to do and nodded his head. “Go on then.”

 

Elrohir released his father’s hand and walked over to Erestor, who blushed. Erestor shifted on the chair and gave Glorfindel a pleading look, but the adult chose to ignore it. “Erestor?” Elrohir took Erestor’s hand and pulled the other Elfling to his feet.

 

Erestor reluctantly complied though he wished he knew what Elrohir was up to. The next moment, Elrohir wrapped his arms around him and hugged him again.

 

Elladan stared at the floor for a long time, but then made a decision. He let go of Celebrían’s hand and approached the other two boys. “Erestor?”

 

Erestor pulled away from Elrohir and gave Elladan a startled look. The other Elfling was close – too close. “What do you want?” He freed himself of Elrohir’s hold and took a step away from the twins. He wished he could run, but he couldn’t. Too many Elves were looking at them and he had the feeling Glorfindel wouldn’t let him run anyway.

 

“I am sorry,” Elladan said as he kept his eyes averted. “I was mean to you.” His face contorted. “I will stop being like that.”

 

“Why?” Erestor blinked in disbelief.

 

“You saved Elrohir’s life. Elrohir and I… I need him.” Elladan wished he knew the right words to explain how much Elrohir was a part of him. “I love him, you know,” he added in small voice. “And that is why…why I will stop being mean to you.”

 

Elrond and Celebrían exchanged a look. They were proud of their sons. Especially Elladan, who had set aside his jealousy.

 

/Please accept,/ Glorfindel thought as he saw the hesitant look in Erestor’s eyes. /You might not believe Elladan at the moment, but eventually you will. He is no liar. He is being honest./

 

An echo of Glorfindel’s thoughts brushed Erestor’s mind and he searched Elladan’s eyes thoughtfully. They were truthful, yes, but he still didn’t trust Elladan completely. The other boy *had* been mean to him!

 

Elrohir smiled encouragingly at Erestor. “Give him a chance, please.”

 

Erestor squirmed. All the adults as well as the twins were giving him hopeful looks. He really didn’t have a choice with all of them hoping that he would accept Elladan’s peace offering. “I will try,” he said eventually and Elrohir gave him a radiant smile at hearing that. But it wouldn’t be easy trusting Elladan and letting the other boy befriend him. He would have a hard time forgetting and forgiving the things Elladan had done to him!

 

~~~

 

“Do you want to play with us?” Elladan carried a bunch of dolls in his arms which bore a resemblance to their parents, Lindir, and Melpomaen. He stood in front of Erestor and was biting on his bottom lip. He was trying hard to make amends and hated the fact that things couldn’t change over night. Looking into Erestor’s brown eyes, Elladan still saw suspicion there.

 

Erestor, who had been writing, looked up from the paper. Melpomaen pretended to be busy working and didn’t look up. That left Erestor alone to deal with Elladan. His first reaction was to decline the invitation since he still didn’t trust Elladan, even though the other boy had tried hard to befriend him since the scene in the Hall of Fire three days ago. “I can’t. I have to study.”

 

This time, Melpomaen did look up and frowned at Erestor. “There is no rush. You can finish your assignment tomorrow.”

 

Elladan gave Melpomaen a grateful look. “Come along, Erestor. Elrohir wants to play as well.” Actually, it had been Elrohir’s idea to send him to Erestor so he could show his desire to befriend and include Erestor in their play. “Please?” he added upon seeing that Erestor wasn’t convinced that playing together would be fun.

 

“Go on, Erestor. You can study tomorrow.” Melpomaen wanted the Elflings to play together.

 

Realizing he had lost, Erestor put down the quill and stood. “But not for long.” The fact that Elrohir would also be there reassured him, but not *that* much.

 

Elladan gave Erestor a blinding smile and, before Erestor could pull away, he had grabbed hold of Erestor’s hand and started to drag him along.

 

Erestor released a startled yelp, which made Melpomaen chuckle. The Adviser was convinced that the three Elflings would starting cooperating since Elladan was making an effort to be nice to Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel entered the twins’ room in search of Erestor. The Elfling had not been in his quarters when Glorfindel had returned there to change his clothes for dinner. In search of the elusive Elfling, Glorfindel had first visited with Melpomaen. The Advisor had told him about Elladan’s visit and Erestor’s reluctance to play with the twins. Eventually, his feet had led him to the twins’ room where he had finally found Erestor.

 

Erestor was on the floor on his stomach playing house with the twins. Glorfindel took a moment to observe the boy and smiled at seeing the happy expression in the brown eyes. It seemed Elladan had let go of his jealousy and had accepted Erestor as part of the family. Good, his ploy had worked after all.

 

It had taken him some time to convince Haldir not to intervene the moment the warrior grew aware of the threat the boar presented. He had convinced Haldir to lay low and wait a little longer and, just like Glorfindel had hoped would happen, Erestor had come to the rescue. However, they would have not let harm come to either of the Elflings. Neither Elrohir nor Erestor had ever been in any real danger, but the Elflings, and Elrond, didn’t know that.

 

“Can I play too?” Glorfindel asked and knelt beside Elrohir.

 

Elrohir looked up and smiled at the adult. The Elfling was happy that things were working out. “You can be Ata’da… You can play Celeborn.”

 

Erestor had lost track of time. Against all odds, he had found that the twins made good company and he had enjoyed playing with them, but once Glorfindel had joined them, he realized just how much time had passed by. Erestor exchanged a look with Glorfindel and smiled, happy that Elladan had finally accepted him into their lives and their family.

 

~~~

 

Several years later…

 

“You hit your target! Well done!” Glorfindel felt proud. All three youngsters had done him proud.

 

Erestor smiled at his friend and tutor. He had become a fine archer and could even hit the hardest target. “I told you I could do it!”

 

Elladan and Elrohir watched Erestor from a distance. They had been sparring, but had paused in their training so they could witness the amazing shot.

 

All three former Elflings had grown into capable warriors. The twins had made Elrond proud and excelled in war craft and diplomacy. Appearance-wise, they had taken after their father. Their hair and eyes had attained exactly the same color Elrond’s had and they barely resembled their mother. Dressed in comfortable leggings, shirts, and leather boots with their hair braided back, they looked impressive. They had reached their majority two years ago and had gained the right to wear warrior’s braids, which they proudly braided into their long hair each morning.

 

Erestor was also close to reaching his majority. As a matter of fact, Elrond had organized a feast to celebrate the fact that his youngest son was about to become an adult. The feast would take place that evening and Erestor had been nervous ever since learning that tidbit.

 

Glorfindel patted Erestor on the back. “There is nothing left I can teach you!”

 

Erestor had grown into a handsome Elf. Just as tall as Glorfindel, but not quite as muscular, Erestor could hold his own against the Captain. His raven hair which hadn’t been cut in years reached his buttocks, but that day, Erestor wore it in a pony tail, since he didn’t want it to be in the way. Dressed in a brown shirt, black leggings, and leather boots, Erestor was a sight to behold. “You taught me well, Glorfindel!”

 

Glorfindel studied Erestor and found it hard to believe that the handsome and confident Elf standing in front of him had once been a scared Elfling. Erestor had healed in many ways. He had gained weight, strength, and endurance, which made him a very capable warrior. At the same time, Melpomaen and Elrond had taught Erestor the fine art of diplomacy and Erestor could hold his own in negotiations. It was rare for Erestor to feel insecure, but sometimes it still happened and Glorfindel would see a reflection of that frightened slave boy in Erestor’s eyes.

 

“Let us call it a day!” Glorfindel had worked hard to keep up with Erestor and was looking forward to taking a long, hot bath.

 

“I agree!” Elladan put his sword back in its scabbard and approached, closely followed by his twin. “We need to prepare for tonight!” He gave Erestor a wicked grin. “You will join the ranks of the adults tonight!”

 

Erestor smiled nervously. “I wish Elrond was not making such a fuss over it. There is no need to celebrate it!”

 

“Oh, I disagree!” Elrohir slung an arm around Erestor’s shoulders and guided him into the house. “Tonight is a very important night and you know it! Did you already reach a decision regarding your first lover, Erestor?”

 

Erestor blushed fiercely. “I do not like that tradition at all.” It was tradition for all Elves who reached their majority to choose an Elf who would teach them the art of loving. Elrohir had chosen Orophin and Elladan Haldir, which had come as quite a surprise to their parents, who had been forced to ask Celeborn to station the three brothers in Imladris for a while. Thankfully the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood had agreed and the twins enjoyed having the brothers court them. And now it was time for Erestor to choose someone as well.

 

“Do you know who you will choose?” Elladan asked when he had caught up with Elrohir and Erestor. Throughout the years he had come to think of Erestor as their younger brother and the twins had become rather protective of him. Elladan hoped Erestor would choose well and that this Elf would not unwittingly hurt the younger half-Elf.

 

Erestor fidgeted with his sleeve. There was someone – an Elf he had come to admire and love, but he didn’t think Glorfindel would accept. “I am not sure yet.”

 

“You do not have much time left,” Elrohir said, thinking aloud. “But I have faith in you. Follow your heart, Erestor.” The twin placed a chaste kiss on Erestor’s brow and then dragged his brother off into the direction of the baths, realizing Erestor needed some privacy.

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t know when it had happened: when his childish feelings of love and affection for Glorfindel had changed into something more passionate. He had stopped sleeping in Glorfindel’s arms years ago and had finally moved into the rooms Elrond had set aside for him, but at night when he lay alone in his bed, he still dreamt of feeling Glorfindel’s strong arms wrapped around him. He would touch himself then and whisper Glorfindel’s name during the moment of his release.

 

“Erestor? It is time.” Elrond, dressed in heavy formal robes, approached his adopted son. “You look troubled. Why is that? You should rejoice instead!” The ever observant Elf-Lord had seen Erestor’s mood change from happy to burdened during the last few weeks and he wondered what was tormenting Erestor. “You know you can confide in me, Erestor.” The two of them had always remained close and Erestor even called him father, something Elrond relished hearing.

 

Erestor swallowed hard and averted his eyes. “I do not want to cause problems.”

 

“Is this about…about the lover you need to choose?” Elrond’s instincts seldom failed him and he was convinced that this was what troubled Erestor. “Is there no one who touches your heart in that way?”

 

“Nay, there is someone…and that is the problem, Adar.” Erestor still didn’t look Elrond in the eye. “But I can not ask him to guide me in the ways of love. It would not do.”

 

“Does your heart desire him?” Elrond asked. He pulled Erestor close and guided the younger half-Elf toward the doorway. In the Hall of Fire his household and guests had already gathered to witness Erestor’s coming of age ceremony.

 

“My heart desires him, aye.” Erestor peeked at Elrond’s face and flinched. “But my choice…it is wrong.”

 

“We will see. Have faith in yourself, Erestor. You have grown into a desirable Elf and I can not imagine anyone denying you.” Realizing it was best to move things along, Elrond pulled Erestor with him until they had reached the main table where Celebrían, the twins, Glorfindel, Melpomaen, and Lindir were already seated.

 

Erestor felt uncomfortable once all eyes were trained on him. The ceremony itself didn’t take long. Elrond announced that he had come of age and was now considered an adult, that he had gained the right to carry a sword, own a horse, and braid his hair in a warrior’s way, but then came the question he had been dreading all day.

 

“Erestor, as is custom, you now need to choose the Elf who will begin educating you in the matters of the heart. Please tell me his name.” Elrond was curious to why Erestor was so hesitant to give him that name. Just whom had Erestor fallen in love with?

 

“There is no one,” Erestor said as his courage deserted him. He kept his gaze trained on the floor and fought hard to repress the shivers that wanted to travel down his spine.

 

Elrond shook his head. He wasn’t surprised that Erestor had decided to put up a fight. Erestor could be stubborn when he wanted to. “I will ask you one last time, Erestor, and I demand you answer me. What is the name of the Elf that has captured your heart?”

 

Erestor swallowed convulsively. He was scared of the reaction he would provoke in Glorfindel once he spoke the Captain’s name. “Adar, please…”

 

But Elrond didn’t budge. “Tell me. What is his name, Erestor?” Why was Erestor fighting him? It was wonderful that an Elf had captured Erestor’s heart and Elrond wanted Erestor to be happy with that Elf. “Tell me, Erestor.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes and bowed his head before whispering, “Glorfindel.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Greenwood

 

Glorfindel’s head snapped up at hearing Erestor’s answer. At first, he thought – hoped – he had misheard, but when he saw the misery reflected on Erestor’s face, he realized he had heard correctly. Erestor had indeed whispered his name. “I do not understand,” Glorfindel whispered. He felt nervous and even a bit upset.

 

Erestor had become used to hiding behind his long hair, but since it had been braided that morning, he no longer had the means to hide. He wore warrior’s braids now for, with his coming of age, he had earned the right to do so and had savored being allowed to wear his hair in that fashion. But now he realized the disadvantages that came with the hair style.

 

“I could not help falling in love with you,” he mumbled, wishing it was just the two of them present. Still, it was fortunate that only Elrond and his family could overhear his words, but Erestor still wanted the floor to swallow him.

 

Elrond realized he had to act and quickly shooed Erestor and Glorfindel into an adjoining room. The twins, Melpomaen, and Lindir followed and the minstrel closed the door behind them. They all considered Erestor family and wanted to offer support should Erestor need it.

 

Erestor didn’t dare raise his gaze to look Glorfindel in the eye. He felt utterly embarrassed and ashamed. It was Elrond’s fault; why had the Elf-Lord demanded he answer? He bowed his head, wrapped his arms around his waist, and stared at the floor.

 

Elrond felt at a loss and gave Glorfindel a pleading look. What course of action would be best? Thankfully Glorfindel had composed himself and even managed a weak smile. He walked toward Erestor and came to a halt in front of the dark-haired Elf. He felt sorry for Erestor, who must feel humiliated on this day which should have been festive and joyous. “Erestor? We need to talk.” Glorfindel took hold of Erestor’s arm and guided him to a corner of the room since he wanted them to have some privacy. Elrond tried to follow, but Glorfindel gave his friend a look that told him not to follow. “Sit down, Erestor.”

 

Erestor sat down on the windowsill. He still refused to meet Glorfindel’s gaze though. He had never felt this embarrassed before. Glorfindel seated himself next to Erestor and gathered one of the trembling hands into his. “Erestor? Will you look at me?”

 

“I would rather not.” Erestor was grateful that Elrond, the twins, Melpomaen, and Lindir remained at a distance. He couldn’t deal with them at the moment. “I feel ashamed.”

 

Glorfindel did his best to put himself in Erestor’s place and quickly realized how humiliated Erestor had to feel. “I never realized you had fallen in love with me, Erestor.” It was the truth. He had never considered the fact that Erestor could have fallen for him. “I am flattered. I really am, but…” How was he going to explain this without hurting Erestor’s feelings?

 

All Erestor heard was that one little word: but. He had known that Glorfindel didn’t have feelings for him and that was the reason why he had wanted to keep his feelings a secret. But then Elrond had forced him to admit the truth in public. “But you do not love me back.”

 

Glorfindel raised a hand and placed a finger beneath Erestor’s chin so he could lift the handsome face. Erestor averted his gaze though and stared past him. Oh, he really didn’t want to hurt the younger half-Elf, but he had no choice. “Erestor, I love you like a son.” And that was the problem. He had helped raised Erestor. The boy had slept in his arms. Glorfindel had kept the nightmares away. He had ‘adopted’ Erestor – just as Elrond had – and he loved Erestor like the other Elf was his own flesh and blood. “I look upon you as my son, Erestor.”

 

Erestor heard the damning words and closed his eyes. “That is why I never told you, but Adar forced me. I never wanted you to know.” He successfully fought back his tears. He wasn’t going to add to his embarrassment by crying in front of Glorfindel. “I do not know when it happened, but suddenly, I was dreaming about you in a romantic way. I tried to stop feeling that way, but my feelings continued to deepen.”

 

Glorfindel rubbed Erestor’s cold fingers between his. His facial features contorted with worry and even pity. “I should not be surprised that this has happened. You think of me as your hero and falling in love with me is logical.” Erestor didn’t reply. He simply continued to stare at the wall. He knew what was coming. “I am sorry, Erestor, but we can not be together in that way. I will always look upon you as my child – my flesh and blood. I love you with all my being, but I can not take the next step and become lovers. It would feel wrong.” Glorfindel was trying to let Erestor down as gently as possible. “Do not despair though, Erestor. You have become a handsome young Elf and any Elf would be happy to become your lover. And I…I am more than content to be your Adar.”

 

But Erestor didn’t want Glorfindel to think of him as his son! He wanted Glorfindel to see him as a potential lover! He knew better though than to try to change Glorfindel’s mind. He would only embarrass himself by pleading with Glorfindel to accept him as his lover. “I am sorry if I caused you any embarrassment,” Erestor said quietly.

 

“It is my fault,” Elrond said as he had joined them after all. He had overheard their conversation and realized that he was also to blame for Erestor’s problems. “I should not have pressured you to tell me.”

 

Erestor shrugged his shoulders. “I was always afraid that my secret would come out.” Erestor bowed his head again and stared at the floor. “Now things will be awkward between the two of us.” Things between Glorfindel and him had changed forever. Glorfindel would never again feel comfortable when hugging him. Glorfindel would always keep in mind that Erestor harbored feelings for him. How could he continue living in Imladris like that?

 

“I will always love you, Erestor.” Glorfindel wanted to pull Erestor into an embrace, but felt insecure, not knowing how the half-Elf would interpret such a gesture. “I will always be there for you.”

 

But Erestor knew that things had changed forever. In a way he had lost the most important person in the world. Glorfindel would never act normal around him again.

 

~~~

 

“Erestor?” Melpomaen had finally located the elusive young Elf in a secluded part of the gardens. He had hoped he would find Erestor where Lindir and he loved to sit and hold hands. Erestor knew about their hideaway since he had at times joined them to listen to Lindir sing love songs.

 

Erestor didn’t look up. He sat with his knees pulled close to his chest beneath an old oak tree. He had removed the warrior’s braids in his hair and the raven strands now hid his face from Melpomaen’s inquisitive gaze. Melpomaen sat down next to Erestor and rested his hands in his lap. He remained quiet for a few minutes to give Erestor a chance to start their conversation.

 

“I ruined everything,” Erestor mumbled eventually. He rested the back of his head against the trunk of the tree and stared at the stars set in a dark sky. “I should never have told Elrond that I had fallen in love with Glorfindel.”

 

Melpomaen turned his head and studied Erestor’s face, which appeared worried. “Elrond feels guilty for forcing you to tell him. He wished he had not done so. But the past is the past and can not be changed.”

 

Erestor nodded once. “Everything is different now. In the past, when Glorfindel saw I was hurting, he would embrace me and comfort me. He has already stopped doing that.” Erestor laughed bitterly. 

 

Melpomaen placed a hand on Erestor’s knee and squeezed reassuringly. “Glorfindel feels stunned. Give him time to accept that your feelings for him have changed. Your admission did come as a surprise. No one expected that.” They had been fools; they should have realized that Erestor’s hero worship could change into infatuation. “You are still young, Erestor. You will fall out of love with Glorfindel and then you will find an Elf your age and fall in love again.”

 

Erestor shook his head and closed his eyes. “Glorfindel is the only one for me.”

 

Melpomaen smiled weakly. “You feel like that because you are in love for the very first time. Believe me when I say that you will fall in love again. Lindir is not the first Elf I ever was in love with, but he *is* the first Elf who loves me back as much as I love him.”

 

“Your words offer me no comfort,” Erestor said. He rose from the earth and looked about.

 

Erestor seemed lost to Melpomaen. It was as if Erestor was searching for something, or maybe someone, Glorfindel probably. “You should take your time to recover from this infatuation, Erestor. Glorfindel does not love you less because your feelings have deepened. You will always have a very good friend in Glorfindel.”

 

A good friend...but he wanted and needed more. “Thank you for coming out here to talk to me,” Erestor said in what he hoped was a calm voice. “I am going back to my rooms now.” In his thoughts, a plan was taking shape and he needed to appear calm so Melpomaen would let him go and stop watching him. “I have much to think about.”

 

“That is true,” Melpomaen admitted. “Erestor, you can always come to me to talk. You know that, do you not?”

 

Erestor forced himself to look Melpomaen in the eye. “I know that, Mel. Thank you for everything you have done for me – are still doing for me. You are the best friend I could have hoped for.” After uttering those words, Erestor began to walk back to the Last Homely House.

 

Melpomaen frowned. Something Erestor had said – or maybe it was the way Erestor had said it – made him uncomfortable and caused his worries to increase. Erestor had sounded formal, almost like he had been saying goodbye.

 

~~~

 

Erestor packed his most precious belongings into his saddle bags. When Elrond had brought him to Imladris all those years ago, he had been convinced that he would stay forever, but now, everything had changed. He couldn’t possibly stay since things had become so awkward and wanted to make things easier on Glorfindel and Elrond as well.

 

He stuffed a spare set of clothes into the saddle bags, as well as a hair clip that Glorfindel had gifted to him the other year. He didn’t want to leave it behind and it would serve to remind him that Glorfindel *did* love him, but not in the way he wanted the Captain to love him.

 

Erestor checked to see if the corridor was empty and then made his way to the stables. He went straight ahead to his mare, Edenlas, who had been a gift from Haldir. The mare raised her head and watched him with intelligent eyes.

 

“We are leaving,” Erestor informed the mare. “And you are coming with me.” Erestor placed the saddle bags on her back, saddled her up, and mounted. “You must be quiet now. No one must hear us.” Dusk was spreading across the valley and would hide him from curious eyes, but the sound of her hoofs could still give him away.

 

Erestor felt relieved once they reached the safety of the woods that surrounded Imladris. Standing in the stirrups, he looked over his shoulder and imprinted the outline of the Last Homely House in his mind. It used to be his home…but now he was homeless.

 

Sitting down again, he guided the mare toward the main road that would take him away from Imladris. He didn’t know where he was going. Until that moment, he hadn’t given it any thought. He could go to the Golden Wood. Celeborn and Galadriel would allow him to stay and Haldir would take him in. Haldir and he had become friends over the years, thanks to Elrohir, who had encouraged their friendship. But, if he went to the Golden Wood, Elrond would be informed and the Elf-Lord would come for him...Erestor was convinced of that. And he didn’t want to return to Imladris and cause Glorfindel and Elrond more embarrassment. So, the Golden Wood was out of the question after all.

 

Where else could he go? He shivered at the thought of having to turn to the race of Men for shelter. Old almost forgotten memories surfaced and reminded him that humans could never be trusted. He had to avoid them at all cost.

 

There really was no place for him to go. Maybe he should let fate decide. Giving his mare free rein, he allowed her to take him wherever she chose.

 

~~~

 

“Elrond, I should have realized what was happening, but I was blind.” Glorfindel felt terrible for having to reject Erestor. “I should have known something like that could happen!” He banged his fist on Elrond’s desk and glared at his friend. “You could have warned me!”

 

“Like you, I did not see it coming,” Elrond answered soothingly, trying to placate Glorfindel. He understood his friend perfectly. Both of them looked upon Erestor as their son and Elrond could never harbor any romantic feelings for Erestor. The same applied to Glorfindel. “We must be careful when we talk to Erestor, Glorfindel. He already feels guilty and humiliated.”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “Having to reject him hurt me as well. Believe me, I do not wish to add to his anguish.” But Elrond was right: Erestor and Glorfindel needed to talk some more. “Things have already become uncomfortable. I feel awkward when I want to hug him because I am afraid he will misinterpret the gesture. Elrond, why did this have to happen? Why did Erestor not fall in love with a nice Elf his own age?”

 

Elrond sighed. “Sometimes things do not go the way we want them to.” Melpomaen entered the room and remained near the doorway, wanting to make certain that he wasn’t interrupting. “Come closer and sit down. We need your council.” During the last few years, Melpomaen had grown in his role of Advisor and Elrond highly valued Melpomaen’s opinion.

 

Melpomaen seated himself and probed Glorfindel’s eyes. He tried to put himself in Glorfindel’s place and realized how guilty his friend must feel. “I talked to Erestor,” he said, wanting to steer their conversation in the desired direction. “He seems lost, Glorfindel – adrift.”

 

“I feel the same way,” Glorfindel admitted with a sigh. “I will talk to Erestor and try to put his worries to rest.”

 

“You had better hurry,” Melpomaen advised. “There was something in his voice that worries me.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

 

“When he was going to return to his rooms, his farewell sounded so final...like he was truly saying goodbye.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t like the way that sounded and was jolted into action. “I will speak to him *now*!” Glorfindel jumped to his feet and marched out of the room.

 

Elrond bowed his head and sighed, blaming himself for what had happened. “Why could I not let the matter rest? I should never have pressured Erestor into telling me.”

 

“You did not know Erestor would speak Glorfindel’s name,” Melpomaen answered thoughtfully. “But I agree that you should not have pushed Erestor into telling you. That was wrong. You know Erestor has his reasons to be the way he is. You could have trusted him and let the matter rest.”

 

“But I did not.” Elrond shook his head. “I should stop meddling in private affairs.”

 

“You meant well. You wanted what was best for Erestor. Unfortunately, it backfired.” Melpomaen knew Elrond had only had the best intentions, but unfortunately things had gone wrong. “Do not blame yourself. Erestor’s secret would have come out in the open sooner or later.” He was convinced that Erestor couldn’t have kept his feelings a secret forever.

 

“But I *do* blame myself.” Elrond shook his head. He would do whatever he could to make amends.

 

~~~

 

The distance between Erestor and Imladris continued to increase. He let his mare choose where to go, but always kept alert, since he didn’t want to run into humans. He wanted nothing to do with them. His past experiences had shaped him and, if he had the choice, he would never go near them again.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel knocked impatiently on Erestor’s door. “Can I come inside so we can talk, Erestor? Please, this is important.” Glorfindel gave Erestor another moment to compose himself. The upcoming conversation would be hard on both of them. “Erestor? I am coming inside.”

 

Glorfindel pushed down the door handle. For one moment he was afraid that Erestor had locked the door, but a moment later, the door opened and he stepped inside. Looking about, he tried to locate Erestor, but the first thing he noticed was the disarray in the rooms. Normally Erestor kept everything perfectly tidy, but at the moment the rooms were a mess. There were clothes, scrolls, books, and blankets everywhere.

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat when a terrible suspicion came over him: a suspicion which quickly changed into fear. “Erestor? Where are you?” His heart thumped madly in his chest. “Erestor? Please be here!” The thought that Erestor had run away filled him with guilt and dread. Although Erestor was now an adult and a capable warrior, Glorfindel shuddered at the thought of Erestor being out there on his own.

 

To Glorfindel, Erestor had always remained the child that had once depended on him. It was the very reason why Erestor’s admission that he loved him had shocked him so much. He had always felt like a parent where Erestor was concerned. “Erestor, you should not have run.” No matter what, they would have found a solution to their ‘problem’.

 

Glorfindel spun around and headed for Elrond’s rooms. He had to inform his friend that Erestor had left the Last Homely House!

 

~~~

 

“Elrond!” Glorfindel barged into the room and came to a halt in front of the half-Elf. “We must act quickly! Erestor has left the Last Homely House!”

 

Elrond rose from his chair and stared at Glorfindel in disbelief. “What?”

 

Melpomaen stood as well and gave Glorfindel a worried look. “I was afraid that he might do something like that.”

 

“We must track him down!” Elrond had needed a moment to accept what had happened and sort out his thoughts. “Glorfindel, assemble a search group.”

 

Glorfindel turned to carry out Elrond’s order when Melpomaen cleared his throat and raised a hand. “Wait,” the Advisor said, stopping Glorfindel from leaving the room.

 

“Why? We are losing precious time, Melpomaen.” Glorfindel was about to ignore Melpomaen and march out anyway, but a certain expression in the Adviser’s eyes stopped him.

 

“Do you really want to force Erestor to return to Imladris? He left for a reason, Glorfindel.” Melpomaen hoped that his words would make Elrond and Glorfindel consider everything carefully. “What will you gain by forcing Erestor to return?”

 

Elrond swallowed hard. “Glorfindel, Melpomaen raises a valid point which we must discuss. Forcing Erestor to tell me who had captured his heart caused this situation in the first place.”

 

“You can not possibly suggest that we let him go!” Glorfindel glared at Melpomaen. “Erestor led a sheltered life the last few years and he does not know how to survive in the outside world!”

 

“You underestimate him,” Elladan retorted. Elrohir and he had been passing by Elrond’s rooms and had overheard the argument. “Erestor can take care of himself.”

 

“You do not understand,” Glorfindel snapped as he grew pale. “You do not know the danger he faces.”

 

Elrohir cocked his head. “Glorfindel, with all due respect, Erestor is a capable warrior who can deal with any enemies he might encounter.”

 

“But Elrond, what if he runs into any humans?” Glorfindel looked pleadingly at Elrond. “Only Elbereth knows what will happen then!”

 

“He can easily avoid dealing with any humans,” Elrohir said confidently. “He is an accomplished tracker.”

 

“You do not understand,” Glorfindel repeated. But Elrond and Melpomaen would. “What if his past catches up with him and his memories overwhelm him? What if he reverts back to…?”

 

“To what?” Elrohir had always suspected that they hadn’t been told everything where Erestor was concerned. There was something in Erestor’s past that had been carefully kept from them.

 

Elrond sighed deeply. He had hoped this moment would never come, but the past had caught up with them after all. “Sit down and I will tell you what you want to know.” The twins settled down near the fire place and listened to their father telling the horrible tale of how Erestor had become Elrond’s youngest son.

 

~~~

 

Elladan felt miserable after learning the truth. “And I treated him so awfully.” But looking at it in retrospect, he agreed with his father that it had been best to keep this information from him. As an Elfling, he would have used this knowledge against Erestor. He would have made Erestor’s life even more unbearable.

 

Elrond shrugged and tried to comfort his son. “It is in the past. And Elladan, you made amends.”

 

Glorfindel, still impatiently shuffling his feet, looked Elrond in the eye. “What do we do? We can not let him leave like that.”

 

Melpomaen cocked his head. He had been pondering the dilemma and finally suggested, “I am tempted to let him go, Glorfindel. He is old and wise enough to make his own decisions.”

 

Glorfindel glared at Melpomaen. “You can not mean that!”

 

Elrond’s features contorted after he had thought everything over. “I am sorry, Glorfindel, but I agree with Melpomaen. Erestor is an adult now. We can not force him to return to Imladris.”

 

Shattered, Glorfindel collapsed onto a chair. “You can not be serious!” The mere thought of not having Erestor close caused him heartache.

 

“Letting Erestor go is hard on me too, Glorfindel,” Elrond answered firmly. “But there comes a time when the parents have to step back and let the young find their own way.”

 

“You can not do this…you can not!” Glorfindel practically begged Elrond to reconsider. “Erestor has become a part of me!”

 

“Glorfindel, I love Erestor as well. He *is* my son. I share your feelings, but I believe that letting Erestor go is the right thing to do. When he is ready, he will return to Imladris.”

 

“And what if he is never ready?” Glorfindel felt crushed. Until that very moment, he hadn’t realized how much he needed Erestor close!

 

~~~

 

Erestor needed a few days to adjust to life on the road, but he quickly adapted. He found certain tracks which lead him to believe Men were close and steered his mare in the opposite direction. Occasionally he hunted small game and on other evenings he ate berries and other fruit which he encountered along the way. With each passing day, his confidence as a warrior grew, but with the increasing distance, he also missed home and more specifically Glorfindel all the more.

 

After three weeks on the road, Erestor began to wonder what was to become of him. He could keep himself safe and alive, but there had to be more. He had to find a place to settle down, preferably among Elves who didn’t know him, but where would he find such a place?

 

There was another thing that worried him. The last three days had changed, for his surroundings had become barren, the earth dark and dry, and the sun was constantly hidden behind large clouds. The grey skies added to his depressive state and Erestor was tempted to turn around and head for the Golden Wood after all. But then he entered a dark forest, one bereft of sun and the chirping of birds. It was eerily quiet and when he did hear sounds, they sounded ominous to him. This was a place that reeked of evil and despair and it made his skin crawl.

 

Erestor told his mare to stop. He didn’t want to go any further and was about to turn around when he heard a whisper of a sound coming from a branch situated above his head. Looking up, he looked into a pair of startling blue eyes.

 

“Show yourself,” he demanded. For one moment he had been afraid that Glorfindel had found him because of the blue eyes, but these were a different kind of blue. Where Glorfindel’s were dark and twinkling with mirth, these were of the lightest blue and filled with alertness.

 

“You heard me. That is amazing.”

 

Erestor arched an eyebrow. He had adopted that quirk after seeing the effect it had on others when Elrond did the same. “Show yourself and tell me your name.” His right hand rested on the hilt of his sword. He was ready to defend himself.

 

A fair-haired Elf lowered himself out of the tree and came to stand in front of Erestor’s mare. The stranger was dressed in greens and browns and those colors camouflaged him perfectly.

 

“I am Legolas,” the flaxen Elf said and cocked his head. His gaze took in Erestor’s form and reached several conclusions. First, this wasn’t a Mirkwood Elf. Second, this Elf was about his age, and third, this raven-haired Elf didn’t trust him, what with the fingers curled tightly around the hilt of his sword. “I am not the enemy.”

 

“Legolas,” Erestor repeated the name. “I know who you are.”

 

Legolas didn’t seem impressed. His gaze remained watchful. “Then you have the advantage. I told you my name, now tell me yours.” It had been coincidence that he had happened upon the intruder. He had been hunting for spiders, tracking down their webs and killing their offspring before they could grow up and target any Elves. Coming upon this stranger had piqued his curiosity and he had followed the dark-haired Elf for about an hour until the stranger had noticed him.

 

“You are Thranduil’s son,” Erestor answered in an attempt to show off his knowledge. During the many lessons Elrond and Melpomaen had taught him, they had also informed him about the situation in the Greenwood.

 

“Your name,” Legolas said determinedly.

 

Realizing it would be best to play along, Erestor provided Legolas with his name. “I am Erestor and I hail from Imladris.”

 

“An Imladris Elf? Did you get lost? This is the Greenwood, not your valley.” Legolas didn’t know if he should feel amused or annoyed. “Do you have any idea of the dangers that lurk here?”

 

“I heard about the Mirkwood spiders if you are referring to those,” Erestor replied. “And as you can see, I am armed.”

 

“But you have no experience fighting them.” Legolas felt amused by now. Erestor obviously felt confident that he could take on a spider! By Elbereth! This Elf still had a lot to learn! “I suggest you turn your horse around and return to Imladris. This is no place for Elves like you.” He added that last bit on purpose to see if he could annoy Erestor.

 

“Elves like me? What does that mean?” Contrary to Legolas, Erestor was *not* amused. Who did Legolas think he was, an Elfling? “I can hold my own against any enemy!”

 

“Lower your voice!” Legolas hissed. “You are drawing attention to us and I would rather not take on any spiders while I have to watch your back as well!”

 

Erestor glared at Legolas. “I will prove my worth! Challenge me!”

 

They stared at each other: two Elves who had just reached their majority and both eager to prove their worth to the other.

 

“Not here. Not now,” Legolas decided. He listened closely and caught a familiar sound. “A group of spiders is coming our way. We should leave before they are upon us.”

 

“We can take them on!” Erestor felt indignant that Legolas wanted to run.

 

In a softer and more understanding voice Legolas said, “You do not know what you are about to face. Let us call for a truce and head for safer grounds.”

 

“Where do we suggest we go?” In spite of his bravado, Erestor was relieved that he didn’t have to face those huge spiders just yet. So he had ended up in Mirkwood! He hadn’t realized he had been traveling in that direction.

 

“Follow me,” Legolas instructed. “Dismount first and lead your horse.” Seated high upon his horse, Erestor would continue to draw attention. “You need to blend in.”

 

Understanding the logic to the tactic, Erestor dismounted and followed Legolas deeper into the woods.

 

~~~

 

Erestor understood the need to move silently and stealthily and refrained from talking. Legolas guided him through the darker parts of the forest and he had to reassure his mare several times since she was growing more and more nervous.

 

“I will take you into safety. My father will want to talk to you. He does not like it when intruders enter the forest.” Legolas was curious. The Greenwood wasn’t often frequented by visitors and he wanted to learn more about Erestor and the outside world. He had reached his majority two years previous and his father was reluctant to allow him to leave Mirkwood. Although the forest housed great dangers, Thranduil judged the outside dangers more hazardous. He preferred to keep his son close and Legolas had grown to accept that.

 

“I heard many tales about Thranduil,” Erestor whispered. “What is he really like?” He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Legolas came to a stop. There was nothing in front of them except rock, covered by moss. To his surprise, he saw Legolas reach forward and a moment later, a door opened. “That is ingenious!”

 

Legolas allowed for a smile to break through. “My father had these entrances made. When the spiders attack, you need to flee quickly.” Legolas stepped inside and then looked at Erestor from over his shoulder. “Follow me and you will find out what my father is like first hand.”

 

Erestor led his mare inside and was stunned to see that he stood in a large corridor which had been carved into the rock. Although he admired the Mirkwood Elves for being so resourceful, he also felt apprehensive. He was an Elf and, like most Elves, he preferred open spaces and the sky above his head, not rock.

 

Seeing the uneasy expression on Erestor’s face, Legolas said, “I grew up in these caves and I have become used to living underground, but I understand that it makes you nervous.” Legolas began to walk and looked over his shoulder to make certain that Erestor followed.

 

“Do all Mirkwood Elves live underground?” Erestor asked, feeling curious in spite of the confining space he was in.

 

“Aye, we do. It is the only place where we are safe from the spiders. Theoretically speaking one could live on the surface, but you would have to constantly be alert. You could not let your guard down for one moment.”

 

Erestor sensed the presence of more Elves and the next moment also saw them. Like Legolas, they were dressed in greens and browns, likely their hunter’s garb. All were armed heavily and their hair had been braided away from their faces. For some absurd reason, Erestor had expected all Mirkwood Elves to sport Legolas’ fair hair, but most of the Elves had dark hair. One of them offered to take care of his mare and Erestor nodded his permission.

 

“Come with me,” Legolas ordered. “My father has undoubtedly learned that you are here and he will want to talk to you.” Secretly, Legolas hoped he would learn more about Erestor.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil was *not* pleased on learning that Legolas had brought an Imladris Elf home with him. But then again, Legolas was the kind of Elf who would not turn someone in need away. His son was much too good-hearted and Thranduil chided himself for raising Legolas that way. He should have been stricter with his heir, but Legolas’ gentle disposition and the fact that Thranduil cared deeply for his son had made a strict upbringing impossible. The truth was that Thranduil had spoiled his only son, especially after his wife had died. Legolas’ mother had fallen prey to one of the spiders and Thranduil had arrived too late to save her. She had died before his eyes.

 

“Adar? I brought a guest.” Legolas knew that his father was of two minds about giving hospitality to an Elf who hailed from Imladris, but he also knew that his father was too honorable an Elf to turn Erestor away.

 

Erestor felt awed when he entered the main Hall which Thranduil used as his study. Elrond had once told him about the great Dwarven cities located underground and had blinked back then as he had wondered how such a structure was possible without caving in. Now he saw it with his very eyes and, although he still disliked being underground, there were so many wonders to behold that he no longer felt uncomfortable. And on top of all that, he was going to meet Thranduil! Elrond had always spoken with great respect of the Mirkwood King, but Erestor had heard the bitter undertone whenever the Battle of the Last Alliance had been mentioned. It had become obvious to Erestor that Elrond still bore a grudge against Thranduil.

 

“Aye, the sentries told me that you did not return alone.” Thranduil, who had been standing with his back to the entrance, turned around to study their ‘guest’.

 

Erestor couldn’t help sucking in his breath. Thranduil’s emerald eyes seemed to pierce his very soul and he felt naked in front of the elder Elf. For one moment he thought he felt Thranduil touch his mind, but then shook off that notion. No Elf would be *that* impolite during a first meeting!

 

“So tell me, what brings you to the Greenwood?” Thranduil hid the surprise he felt when he touched Erestor’s mind. The Elf’s recent memories were well-guarded, but the ones showing his youth had been out in the open. In that one moment, Thranduil had learned about Erestor’s entire childhood: an awful youth which caused him to feel mellow toward the ‘intruder’.

 

Erestor coughed in order to cover up his nervousness. Thranduil was a truly impressive Elf: tall, golden-haired, emerald-eyed, and well-muscled, he resembled Glorfindel in many ways. Only the eyes served to remind him that this was Thranduil. “Sire, I apologize for trespassing. The truth is that I became lost and did not realize I had set foot upon your lands.” Remembering the lessons Elrond and Melpomaen had taught him, he bowed to show his respect. “I am Erestor and humbly request your hospitality.”

 

“It is given,” Thranduil said. Like Legolas, he also felt curious. Erestor’s mind possessed a fascinating texture and, in time, he planned to find out how Erestor exactly had gotten ‘lost’ in the Greenwood. “Legolas, I entrust our guest to you. He can share your room until we found suitable lodgings.” Seeing Erestor’s surprised gaze, he explained, “Space is sparse. A large number of Elves live here and many have to share quarters.”

 

“I would be honored to share your son’s rooms,” Erestor replied diplomatically. He was relieved that everything had gone so smoothly and that he had found a temporary home. The Greenwood seemed like interesting territory and it would hardly be a chore to spend time with Legolas...an Elf close to his age.

 

~~~

 

“Your father seems to be kind and understanding.” Erestor had followed Legolas to his room and now looked about. There was no luxury there, just a chair, desk, some shelves, and a bed, which would hold two Elves, if they squeezed together.

 

Legolas leaned against the wall and studied Erestor. It surprised him a bit that his father had so readily accepted Erestor’s presence. He had felt Thranduil reach out to probe Erestor’s mind, but contrary to his father, he hadn’t seen any images in Erestor’s mind. “I love my father. It is a pity that so many things burden him.”

 

Erestor was intelligent enough not to question Legolas about those ‘things’. That would be inconsiderate since he was only a guest. “You have lived here your entire life?” he asked in an effort to make conversation.

 

“The first years of my life I lived with my father of course. I was too little to have my own room. I moved in here once I was old enough to take care of myself.” Erestor’s gaze focused on the bump that showed on Legolas’ bed and couldn’t help wondering what was hidden beneath the blanket. Legolas followed the gaze, sat down on the bed, and pushed down the covers, revealing a black cat. Her large, yellow eyes immediately focused on Erestor. “There are a few cats underground. They are an easy prey for the spiders and I always allow her to seek refuge here.” It was also nice to have a companion so deep under the ground. His father wasn’t always available to keep him company and, in this way, he wasn’t that alone.

 

“I like animals – cats,” Erestor said as he advanced on the bed. He sat down on the other side of the bed and patted her head. She purred and pushed her head against the palm of his hand.

 

“She likes you,” Legolas whispered, surprised. She didn’t like strangers and, most of the time, only Legolas was allowed to pet her.

 

“She has good taste,” Erestor said, opting for joking. To his delight, Legolas chuckled.

 

“Maybe.” Legolas picked her up and put her on the floor. “Off with you. Go search for food.” She was also handy in taking care of any rats or mice that tried to invade the caves.

 

“Legolas, I hope you do not think me forward, but…are we to share this bed?” It was best to discuss the matter now, he decided.

 

Legolas grinned. “Do you have a problem with sharing a bed with me or would you rather like to know me better first?”

 

For one long moment, Erestor felt flabbergasted, but then laughed. It seemed Legolas shared his sense of humor, which came as a pleasant surprise. “It looks like I will have all the time in the world to know you better.”

 

“Very true.” Their bantering amused Legolas, who now felt happy that he had brought Erestor to the caves with him. There were hardly any Elves his own age down there. Letting down his guard, he asked, “Will you tell me about Imladris? I always envisioned going there one day and would like to know what it is like. I hear only rumors, but you have actually been there.”

 

Erestor sat cross-legged on the bed and smiled at Legolas. He liked the other Elf, who reminded him a bit of himself. “Of course I will. And will you tell me all I need to know about life in the Greenwood in turn?”

 

And so a pact was formed between the heir of the Greenwood and Elrond’s adopted son.

 

~~~

 

Legolas’ blue eyes were sparkling by the time Erestor finished giving a general description of the Last Homely House. Erestor could easily tell that Legolas would love to visit Imladris one day and said, “If you ever find the chance to do so take it. I am certain Elrond will welcome you with open arms.”

 

Legolas sighed deeply. “There is little chance of that ever happening. My father wishes for me to stay close.”

 

“Why is that?” Erestor studied Legolas, who had sometime during his tale stretched out on his side with his arm propped beneath his head. Legolas’ eyes possessed a dreamy expression and Erestor wondered if his description had been enough to help Legolas form a mental image of Imladris in his head.

 

Legolas shrugged and his head bobbed. “I understand my father. The Greenwood is in constant peril and he is responsible for the safety of our people. He wants me close so I can help him carry that burden.”

 

Feeling a bit more confident once Legolas had warmed up to him, Erestor asked, “Are you an only child?” He wondered if he was going to meet Legolas’ mother as well.

 

Legolas nodded. “Aye, I am an only child. My father told me they had wanted more children but my mother passed away three decades ago. My father has not taken a new mate since. We still mourn her death.”

 

“I am sorry I asked. I did not want to bring back painful memories,” Erestor said quickly.

 

Legolas’ expression grew full of sadness and longing. “My father loved her and so did I. She is sorely missed.”

 

Erestor moistened his lips delicately and then offered, “I do not remember my parents. I do not know what they looked like, what they were like, or what their names were.”

 

Legolas focused on Erestor. “You do not? How can that be?”

 

“I was separated from them when I was a baby. I do not know if they died or had to flee and left me behind.” Erestor hadn’t spoken about his parents for a very long time and thinking of them now caused him emotional pain. “But then Lord Elrond took me in. I was fortunate that he adopted me. I will always think of him as my father.” He didn’t dare to think of Glorfindel at the moment. It would be too painful.

 

“And now you left your family. I do not wish to pry, but I wonder why you chose to leave Imladris.” Legolas realized he shouldn’t have asked that yet as Erestor’s expression became guarded and his lips tightened to a narrow line. “Now it is my turn to apologize. I was insensitive.” 

 

“Maybe I will tell you – in time.” Erestor lowered his gaze. It was easy to talk to Legolas...much too easy and it would land him in trouble if he wasn’t careful.

 

“Enough talk for tonight.” Legolas stood and began to undress. “We should rest for the next few hours. It will be morning before you know it and then I will show you the rest of the Greenwood.”

 

Erestor was glad that Legolas had changed the subject. However, he kept his gaze lowered, not wanting to infringe on the disrobing Elf’s privacy. He had slept in close quarters before with Glorfindel, Elrond, and even the twins at times, but Legolas was a stranger and that made the situation different.

 

Legolas was diplomatic enough to keep his leggings on. “Are you going to sleep in all your clothes?”

 

Erestor felt a bit embarrassed as his face reddened slightly. He peeked at Legolas and decided to follow the other Elf’s example. He stripped down to his leggings and then stood next to the bed, wondering how they would fit without actually touching.

 

Legolas wasn’t as bothered by the situation as Erestor was and stretched out on his side. “I do not bite,” he said teasingly. He hoped that a little humor would break the ice again. He wanted Erestor to feel comfortable.

 

“Neither do I,” Erestor whispered, still feeling nervous. He lay down on his side as well, but with his back turned to Legolas. He felt ‘safer’ that way. But the bed wasn’t that large and some touching couldn’t be avoided no matter how hard Erestor tried to avoid contact.

 

“If you move further away from me, you will fall off the bed,” Legolas commented, meaning well.

 

“I am not used to sharing a bed with an Elf I hardly know,” Erestor admitted, blushing. He was grateful that Legolas couldn’t see his face redden further.

 

Legolas smiled. “You will become used to it. We do not have enough space down here to award rooms to everyone. You might be sharing with me for a longer period of time.”

 

“It is not you,” Erestor clarified and closed his eyes in an attempt to lock out his discomfort. He didn’t know why, but he desperately wanted to confide in Legolas and open his heart to him, but he also knew it was too early for that. They hardly knew each other and he couldn’t unburden himself emotionally to Legolas. “It is the whole situation – being away from home for the first time.”

 

Sensing some of Erestor’s distress, Legolas took a risk by sliding closer to Erestor and wrapped an arm around the dark-haired Elf’s waist. It was an incredibly intimate gesture for him to bestow on a stranger and he wouldn’t normally do such a thing, but he felt deeply for Erestor, who, shrouded in mystery, also carried a measure of despair with him. The teasing banter hadn’t fooled him. “You are among friends. You can rest your weary head and sleep.”

 

Erestor had tensed when he had first felt Legolas’ arm come around him. His first thought had been to shrug it off, but then he accepted it. The truth was that he yearned for some contact after all the weeks of being on his own. “Thank you.”

 

Legolas smiled a sad smile. “Maybe one day, you will be offering me your comfort. We do not know what our future holds, the pain, the sorrow, but also the joys and the pleasures. Do not forget that good things will happen as well. You might not believe that now, because you are hurting – and do not ask me how I know you are hurting, I just know.” He hoped he wasn’t coming on too strong...he didn’t want that.

 

But Erestor understood Legolas’ sincere intentions and took no offense to them. If anything he felt honored that this Elf cared enough for him to comfort him. It took Erestor a long time to fall asleep, but Legolas’ closeness helped soothe him and, in the end, he dozed off. Legolas however remained awake, pondering Erestor’s situation.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Erestor was alone in bed when he awoke. Well, not quite alone. The black cat was back and had curled up against his chest. At first Erestor didn’t know where he was, but when he saw the cat and the stone walls he remembered that he was staying in Legolas’ room. He patted the cat and then sat upright to scan his surroundings. Legolas stood in the doorway and was about to enter the room again.

 

“Good morning,” Legolas said. He placed the clothes which had been draped over his arm onto the chair and then advanced on the bed. “You slept well. You did not wake during the night.” He had watched Erestor’s sleep for most of the night. He had used his time well and had devised a plan to familiarize Erestor with life in Mirkwood.

 

“Aye, I did.” That he had slept well surprised him, but Erestor decided that it had much to do with Legolas’ comforting presence the other night. Since he was awake, he wondered what was expected of him.

 

“I brought you new clothes. You need to blend in when you venture outside. You will stand out in the colors you are wearing now. I suggest you wash your face first,” Legolas suggested as he pointed at a bowl filled with water. “And then change into these.”

 

“And then what?” Erestor did as he was told and washed his face. Next, he slipped into the green and brown garb and put on his boots.

 

“And now you let me braid your hair.” Erestor’s hair had become a tangled mess since he hadn’t looked after it on the road. “Sit down.” Legolas took hold of the brush and several leather bands. Once Erestor had seated himself Legolas began to brush the hair and removed the knots from the raven strands. “We wear it braided away from the face so it will not hinder us when we have to fight.” Legolas placed the brush aside and began to braid one section of the hair. He then fastened the braid with a leather band and began to work on the remaining hair. “Once I have finished, we will eat breakfast in the kitchen and then we will join today’s patrol. Did you not want to learn more about life in Mirkwood and how to survive in the Greenwood?”

 

Erestor was thrilled that Legolas was taking him seriously. “Aye, I do! I want to learn more about the Greenwood!”

 

“You will,” Legolas answered as he smiled warmly. Erestor’s enthusiasm was infectious. “I will teach you how to read the spider’s tracks and how to take them out.”

 

Erestor looked at his reflection in the small mirror that stood upon the table. The outfit and different hair style had changed him. He didn’t just look like a changed Elf, but he felt different as well.

 

“Legolas?” Erestor rose from the chair and stood in front of the fair-haired Elf. He looked into azure eyes which reminded him painfully of Glorfindel’s blue ones. “Thank you for taking me in and accepting me.”

 

Legolas smiled warmly. “It helps that my father welcomed you to the Greenwood. Most of the Elves now know that you are welcome here and will help you wherever they can.”

 

Erestor returned the smile. “And now show me a spider.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor didn’t see a spider right away. Legolas first showed him to the kitchen, where they ate porridge enriched with honey. They also found Thranduil sitting at the kitchen table eating bread and dried meats. Erestor was surprised to see the ‘King’ eating in the kitchen. From Elrond’s tales he had gathered that Thranduil felt superior and acted arrogant. That however was clearly not the case.

 

“Legolas… Erestor…” Thranduil said in-between bites and gestured for them to sit down opposite him.

 

Erestor was also surprised to find that Thranduil wore similar clothes as what he was wearing. Nothing fancy, no rich materials. The golden hair had also been braided back and was held in place by brown leather bands. While spooning the porridge into his mouth, Erestor listened to the conversation taking place between father and son.

 

“Do you think it is wise to take Erestor out on patrol with you, Legolas?” Thranduil was concerned, and not just for his guest’s safety, but for his son’s as well. He knew what it was like to have to watch an inexperienced Elf’s back. The spiders were treacherous and an inexperienced Elf could easily fall prey to them.

 

Legolas nodded his head. “The last patrol did not sight any spiders. They have been inactive lately.”

 

Thranduil looked Erestor in the eye. “I mean no disrespect, Erestor, but you lack experience in handling spiders.”

 

“I understand sire and I will use the utmost caution when I am out there. I also possess skill with a bow and know how to use my knives, if I am allowed to fetch them from my saddlebags? I will not expose any member of the patrol to danger.” Erestor was deadly serious.

 

In the end, Thranduil nodded. “Be careful when you are out there.” He had no desire to have to explain to Elrond half-Elven why his adopted son had died in the Greenwood. He was already on bad terms with the half-Elf and Oropher was to blame the most for that situation. But his father was dead and the situation had remained unresolved. “Maybe I should join the patrol today,” he commented, thinking aloud.

 

But Legolas shook his head determinedly. “We can not both join the patrol. One of us has to remain here and rule the Greenwood.”

 

Thranduil laughed and the bitterness in that laugh caused Erestor to look up from eating his porridge. “The Greenwood… The Dark Wood – Wood of evil shadows and spiders. We should have left a long time ago.” But the problem was that they had nowhere to go. Seeing Erestor’s shocked expression, Thranduil apologized. “Forgive me. Sometimes the shadow that creeps over the lands affects me too.”

 

Erestor offered Thranduil a reassuring smile. “No offense taken.”

 

Thranduil rose to his feet and headed for the doorway, but not before looking at Erestor and saying, “Fetch your knives, though I pray you do not have to use them.” Thranduil then exited the kitchen, leaving the two younger Elves alone.

 

“My father has been changing of late. I believe it is due to the influence of the shadow that crawls deeper into the heart of our lands.” Legolas wished his father had a mate to share the burden with. He was only Thranduil’s son and in his father’s eyes still an Elfling. He could never really share his father’s burden.

 

“I understand,” Erestor answered quickly. “I felt it before you revealed yourself to me. I sensed evil. It was all around me and I could not escape it.”

 

“You sensed it? Good. That will help you stay alert and focused when we are out there.” Legolas rose from the chair and signaled for Erestor to do the same. “You wanted to see the heart of Mirkwood and experience her dangers. Come with me and I will show you.”

 

Feeling oddly excited, Erestor followed Legolas out of the kitchen. They first visited the section where they kept Erestor’s mare and Erestor retrieved his trusted knives. He had never excelled at sword play, but the knives and the bow were weapons which he had mastered perfectly.

 

“Ready?” Legolas inquired, also equipped with knives, a quiver, and his trusted bow.

 

“I am ready. Show me.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor and Legolas joined a group of ten other Elves, all heavily armed and ready to do battle should they encounter spiders.

 

Erestor was thrilled that Legolas was allowing him to be a part of this. Back in Imladris, he had always been kept away from potentially dangerous situations. He understood why. Due to his painful past, Elrond and Glorfindel had been extremely cautious with him. The twins had been allowed to go Orc hunting and patrolling, but not Erestor. To some degree, Elrond and Glorfindel *had* treated him differently. And now he finally had his chance to prove himself.

 

“Try to be as quiet as you can. Do not speak, unless your life depends on it. We communicate by hand signals. I will teach you how to use them. For now, just watch.”

 

And Erestor did just that. He watched, listened closely, and adapted. They moved stealthily through the wood without making any sounds. The hand signals the Mirkwood Elves used to communicate weren’t that difficult to understand and he learned quickly how to use them. They didn’t encounter any spiders and Erestor didn’t really mind because, for the first time, he was part of a patrol. He felt like a warrior, confident and capable.

 

Legolas noticed how Erestor’s stance began to change. Confidence appeared in the dark eyes and it amazed Legolas how quickly Erestor adjusted to life in the dangerous surroundings. It appeared Erestor had the instincts and the talents he needed to survive out there.

 

By the time the patrol returned to the cave, evening had fallen. The patrol had been uneventful and everyone was relieved because of that. They had all lost kin due to the spider’s poison which could kill a grown Elf within the hour.

 

Once the two Elves had returned to Legolas’ room, Erestor sat down on the bed. He was grinning broadly and gave Legolas a grateful look. “That was quite the experience. You must teach me all the hand signals!”

 

Legolas removed the quiver, the holster that held his knives, and placed them along with his bow on the table. He felt tired since he hadn’t rested the night before as well as dirty. “I will, but first I am going to take a bath. Care to join me?”

 

“A bath?” Erestor gave Legolas an apologetic look. Considering where they were, deep underground, he hadn’t thought the Mirkwood Elves had anything that resembled a bathroom. This room certainly didn’t have an adjourning bathroom.

 

“We have hot springs,” Legolas said. “And we often use them to relax after returning from a patrol. Do you want to join me or would you rather go straight to bed?”

 

“I will join you. I can do with some washing up as well.” Erestor placed his knives, quiver, and bow next to Legolas’ and followed the fair-haired Elf out of the room. “Will you also tell me more about the spiders and how to take them out? I want to be prepared should we happen upon them.”

 

Legolas nodded absentmindedly. Erestor’s enthusiasm would dwindle once he had faced his first spider.

 

~~~

 

Erestor lowered himself into the warm water and released a contented sigh. The hot pool covered a large part of the cave they were in and there was ample space for everyone, even to give Erestor and Legolas some privacy. He had quickly removed his clothes and had then slid into the water, keeping the time of being naked and exposed to a minimum. For long years he had felt insecure about his body, thinking that certain scars which he had received during his childhood were still visible, even if Elrond had assured him his skin had healed.

 

Accidentally, he looked up and caught a glimpse of Legolas’ naked body. The Mirkwood Elf was lean, built for endurance, and nicely proportioned where muscle tone was concerned. He had strong shoulders, arms, a narrow waist, and long legs. Erestor instantly grew flustered and averted his gaze, but it was too late. His body reacted to the tempting sight Legolas presented.

 

He thought he would feel relieved once Legolas was emerged in the water, but the other Elf had seated himself close to him and Erestor was painfully aware of Legolas’ enticing presence. It was only normal, he reasoned. He had reached his majority, but had not yet had a chance to release his pent-up sexual need. If all had gone well, Glorfindel would have instructed him in the art of making love, but Glorfindel had rejected him, leaving him in a delicate predicament. His body yearned for some kind of release, but wasn’t receiving it.

 

Legolas was, unbeknownst to Erestor, in a similar situation. His father had given him the option to choose a mate when he had come of age, but since there had been no Elf Legolas had felt attracted to, he had not chosen a lover. But he *did* feel attracted to Erestor and this was amazing considering the fact that they had just met.

 

Erestor hoped that the steam rising from the warm water would explain his flustered state. He closed his eyes, rested his head against the support, and tried to deny that he was having these problems. But his body refused to cooperate and, to his horror, he grew erect. The steam hid his erected state from view though and for that he was grateful.

 

“Erestor? Can I ask you something personal?” Legolas had turned his head and was studying Erestor’s face, which struck him as handsome. When he had brushed and braided Erestor’s hair that morning, he had liked the texture of the strands when they had slid through his fingers.

 

Erestor didn’t really trust his voice, but tried to sound steady when he answered, “What would you like to know?”

 

“When did you reach your majority?”

 

Erestor felt relieved. That was a question he had no problem with answering. “A few months ago. And you?”

 

“Two years ago.” Legolas grinned smugly. “That means I am older than you.” Erestor held his tongue. The date of his birth was unknown and he couldn’t be really certain how old he was. All he had was an estimate. Legolas grew bolder once he knew that Erestor had reached his majority. He would never approach an Elfling. “Did you leave your mate behind in Imladris?” He instantly noticed how the dark eyes clouded over with sadness and longing. That had been the wrong question to ask and he cursed himself privately for asking it.

 

Knowing that he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve, Erestor opted for the truth. “The Elf I chose to become my lover rejected me.”

 

Legolas sucked in his breath. He hadn’t expected Erestor to explain himself to him! “He rejected you?”

 

Erestor nodded once. “I fell in love with the wrong Elf it seems. He told me to find someone closer to my own age.”

 

Legolas blinked in surprise. Since when did an age difference become a barrier? “And you left to save him the embarrassment?”

 

“You understand,” whispered Erestor unintentionally, the words escaping him. “I could not stay. I would only further embarrass the two of us.” Although his arousal hadn’t died yet, he didn’t feel that uncomfortable anymore. Legolas *really* understood! “And what about you?”

 

Legolas smiled conspiratorially at Erestor first before answering. He would answer Erestor’s question in a moment, but first he wanted to know something for certain. “Does that mean you have not yet had a lover, Erestor?”

 

Erestor’s blush deepened. “It is not very…nice… of you to ask me something that personal.”

 

“Nice?” Legolas laughed bemused. “Erestor, I believe your upbringing and mine greatly differed. My father taught me that there is no shame in discussing one’s need, even when they are of a sexual nature. I surmise that was not the case with you?”

 

“We seldom talked about such personal matters.” And until he had realized he had developed a crush on Glorfindel, Erestor hadn’t even *wanted* to consider to be intimate with anyone. Not after what he had experienced in his early childhood. *That* had deeply affected him.

 

Legolas took pity on Erestor and let him off the hook. “Erestor, I have not had a lover yet either, so there is no need for you to be embarrassed.” He leaned in closer and caressed a lock of Erestor’s raven hair, which felt soft between his fingertips. “And I reached my majority two years ago.”

 

Erestor’s gaze became trained on Legolas’ fingers which twined a strand of raven hair between them. No one had ever done that before. All the feelings that swirled through him confused and upset him. “Legolas, I do not think this is a wise thing to do.”

 

“Wise? What is wise, Erestor?” Legolas considered their situation and then added, “Do not be afraid. I have no intention of bedding you tonight, but would sharing a kiss be so wrong?”

 

“Legolas, we hardly knew each other!” The speed with which Legolas was progressing made Erestor’s head reel!

 

“Erestor, I have learned one thing in my life: that life is fleeting. We might leave on patrol tomorrow and not return. Do you understand that life in Mirkwood is different from life in Imladris? We face death each day.” Legolas knew he was moving too fast for Erestor and pulled back his hand. Well, he tried to pull it back.

 

Erestor grabbed hold of Legolas’ wrist and stared into the other Elf’s eyes. “How would your father react when he found out that we are attracted to one another? I have the feeling that he knows everything that happens around here.”

 

“He has his informants,” Legolas admitted. “But my father would not meddle. I can tell you that much.”

 

Erestor was tempted to give in. His body had certain demands and since it was waking up, he realized he couldn’t ignore them much longer. What should have happened a few months ago with Glorfindel as his partner was now having repercussions. Contrary to Legolas, Erestor hadn’t touched himself yet. “Your offer is tempting…so tempting, but I should not give in.”

 

“Why not?” Legolas kept his distance once he knew that Erestor wasn’t as eager as he had hoped he was. “Is it because of the Elf who rejected you?”

 

“Partly,” Erestor admitted. “By the Grace of the Valar, it is scary how well you know me!”

 

“You are not that hard to grasp,” Legolas replied with a smile. “You do not have to decide now, Erestor. I realize that we just met and that you are plagued with doubt. But I know what you are going through and advise you not to wait too long. Your body has certain needs which should be met.”

 

“How do you deal with your needs?” Erestor blinked. Had he really asked Legolas such a personal question?

 

“I touch myself, Erestor. I bring myself to orgasm when the pressure becomes too much, but I would prefer to feel a lover’s touch instead.” He knew he shouldn’t feel bemused when Erestor grew flustered again, but the other Elf’s attitude to sex puzzled him. “We should leave the pool now or we will turn into prunes. I will go first.”

 

Erestor swallowed nervously when he realized that Legolas knew that he was erect. Why else would Legolas offer to go first? Then he received his next shock because when Legolas emerged from the water, he saw that Legolas was also sporting an erection. But contrary to Erestor, Legolas wasn’t bothered by it.

 

Legolas dried his skin and then slipped into a clean set of clothes that had been laid out for them. “Come to bed when you are ready to go to sleep. I will pay my father a short visit and then I will join you. I am tired as well.” Judging it wise to give Erestor his privacy, he exited the cave and headed for his father’s rooms. Imladris’ Elves had the oddest ideas about sexuality...at least that was Legolas’ opinion of the matter.

 

~~~~

 

Erestor stayed in the water until his arousal had faded. He just didn’t possess Legolas’ confident and carefree attitude where sexuality was concerned. Life in Mirkwood was very different from life in Imladris. But then again, maybe it was just him who was different. Had Elrond and Glorfindel raised him different because of his past experience with the slave trader? Had they been afraid to touch the matter of his sexuality?

 

The truth was that, even if he still remembered what had happened to him in those early days, he was used to handling them. But what he hadn’t learned to deal with was his sexuality.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil could tell that something occupied Legolas’ mind when his son sought him out in his rooms. He had been reading some reports when Legolas entered, but had instantly put them aside. His son always came first. “Something is on your mind, Legolas.”

 

Legolas seated himself on his father’s desk and let his feet dangle above the floor. Sometimes he loved feeling like an Elfling again. He could always come to his father when something troubled him and Thranduil always listened to him before advising him. Due to his father’s love and tender care he had grown into a confident young Elf. “It is Erestor.”

 

“The Imladris Elf.” Thranduil leaned back in his chair and studied Legolas’ face. His son wasn’t exactly troubled...there was something else going on. “Share your thoughts with me.” He could touch his son’s mind and find out that way but he would rather not. Then he would be trespassing.

 

“I feel attracted to him and I believe the feeling is mutual.” Legolas preferred being direct. There was no reason for him to fear his father’s reaction to this news. Thranduil had repeatedly urged him to take a lover.

 

Thranduil needed a moment to fully understand what Legolas had just told him. “You feel attracted to him?”

 

“But his view regarding sexuality confuses me, Adar. He acts likes it is something to be ashamed of, not something natural that happens when we are ready like you taught me.”

 

Images that he had seen in Erestor’s mind returned to Thranduil and he took his time formulating an answer. “Legolas, you hardly know Erestor.”

 

“True, but there is something about him that appeals to me and you always urged me to find a lover.” Legolas cocked his head and his fair hair tumbled in front of his face. “I told Erestor you would not meddle if we decided to become lovers.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened slightly. “You are actually considering becoming lovers?”

 

Legolas smiled winningly at his father. “I am sorry that I sprang this upon you, but you always taught me to be honest.”

 

“Using my own teachings against me!” Thranduil couldn’t help but laugh. He then sobered and said, “Legolas, I will not meddle if you decide to take him as your lover, but I urge you to carefully consider if Erestor is the right Elf for you.”

 

“Adar! Erestor overreacted and now you are doing the same! I am not going to bed him tonight!” Legolas chuckled bemused.

 

“May I offer you some fatherly advice?”

 

“Always, Adar.” Legolas leaned in closer and smiled at his father.

 

“You mentioned that Erestor has ‘strange’ ideas regarding his sexuality. May I suggest you find out more about those before you bed him?”

 

“Of course!” Legolas placed a chaste kiss on his father’s brow. “Thank you for understanding and allowing this. I did not really think you would oppose.” But he hadn’t been certain. After all, Erestor hailed from Imladris and was Elrond’s adopted son.

 

“How am I going to explain this to the half-Elf when the time comes?” Thranduil sighed deeply.

 

“I am sure you will find a way!” Legolas hopped off the desk and walked toward the doorway. “I can always blame it on you, you know. You told us to share a bed.” Legolas quickly closed the door behind him, not giving his father a chance to react.

 

“Brat,” Thranduil whispered fondly once Legolas was gone. “But I still love you, Legolas.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor had already gone to bed when Legolas arrived in his rooms, but the raven-haired Elf was not asleep yet. The deep brown eyes immediately fastened on him and Legolas sat down on the side of the bed. Erestor had pulled up the covers, but some bare chest still showed.

 

“What did your father say?” Erestor *knew* what Legolas had discussed with Thranduil. He made himself didn’t deny that.

 

“He gave us his blessing if you want to know,” Legolas replied with a smile. “Do you mind me joining you in bed?”

 

Erestor felt nervous, but then shook his head. “I do not mind.” He was venturing onto new territory and didn’t really know what to do.

 

Legolas stretched out on his side, face to face with Erestor and rested a hand on the other Elf’s hip. He kept the touch decent though, keeping his hand above the blanket. “You feel it too, do you not?”

 

Erestor nodded. “I do and I do not know what to do about it. You see, I always thought my first time would be with…that certain Elf.”

 

Legolas understood. “You still love him, do you not?”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. “I feel connected to him in a special way. Those feelings differ from what I feel for you. Does that make me a bad Elf for leading you on?”

 

Legolas inched closer until he could rest his brow against Erestor’s. “Erestor, making love is something natural, something that should be savored. We are young. No one expects us to bind. We are allowed to explore until we announce the identity of the Elf we want to spend the rest of our lives with. Do not worry that much about the future. Live in the here and now.”

 

Legolas’ views differed so greatly from his that Erestor at times had trouble following them. “Legolas? I do not know what to do. All I know is that I do not want to go all the way yet.”

 

Legolas nodded. “I have no intention of taking this all the way.” He gently rubbed Erestor’s skin through the fabric of the blanket. “But I would like to taste your lips, if you would allow it.”

 

Legolas’ request only increased Erestor’s nervousness and he had to make a painful admission. “I have never been kissed before…not in that way.” He was tempted to lower his gaze, but something in Legolas’ gaze reassured him and his anxiety began to fade a bit.

 

“Never? That is a shame.” Legolas smiled and then leaned in closer. “Prepare to receive your first kiss, Erestor.” The way Erestor trembled against him told Legolas much. He had to go slow with Erestor, very slow. Erestor closed his eyes the moment Legolas’ lips touched his. The kiss was gentle, non-invasive and Erestor finally had his first taste of what kissing was like.

 

Legolas slid his hand up Erestor’s back and cupped the back of the other Elf’s neck. Erestor eagerly accepted his lead and Legolas realized what a huge amount of trust Erestor was putting in him. “Relax,” he whispered against Erestor’s lips. Legolas’ fingers moved through Erestor’s raven mane and that particular caress seemed to relax Erestor, so Legolas kept it up during the next kiss which he bestowed upon Erestor’s lips.

 

Erestor savored his first kisses, which were gentle, just as he had hoped. The kisses told him that he had chosen the right Elf to initiate him into the ways of love. For one brief moment, he regretted that it wasn’t Glorfindel kissing him, but then reprimanded himself for thinking something like that. Legolas didn’t deserve that.

 

Legolas released Erestor’s lips and smiled at Erestor. Erestor opened his eyes again and the expression in them was dreamy. “Did you like your first kisses, Erestor?”

 

“I did,” Erestor whispered against Legolas’ lips. Legolas was an Elf he could fall in love with...his instincts told him that. But what about Glorfindel? /Glorfindel does not want me. He rejected me. He even told me to find an Elf my own age!/ Glorfindel had no reason to be angry with him should they ever meet again!

 

“You are thinking about him,” Legolas said pensively. “Erestor, I like you and I am falling in love with you, but I will not deepen this relationship if you allow this Elf to stand between us. Then we are doomed to fail.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I know that, but it is hard. I always hoped that Glorfindel…” His eyes widened as he realized that he had let Glorfindel’s name slip.

 

“Glorfindel? The legendary Glorfindel?” Legolas remained pensive. “I have impressive competition!” He grew silent then, allowing Erestor to make up his mind. “This is your decision, Erestor. Yours alone.”

 

Erestor nodded again. “I want this,” he admitted. “I want this… I want you… I want what you are offering. I want to explore this whole new world, but saying goodbye to Glorfindel means I have given up on ever winning his love.”

 

“He rejected you, did he not? Told you to find an Elf your own age?” Legolas reminded him. It was important that Erestor made his decision now.

 

And Erestor realized that as well. “He did.” Erestor released a long sigh. “You are right. He does not want me and you do.” When he looked into Legolas’ eyes next, he had made up his mind. “I choose you.” He would banish Glorfindel from his thoughts. Glorfindel would not ruin this chance he had at happiness. “I choose you, Legolas.”

 

Legolas searched Erestor’s eyes for a long time and in the end, he was convinced that Erestor meant it. “In that case, let me kiss you again.”

 

This time, Erestor surrendered himself to the kiss, accepted everything Legolas was giving him through that kiss, and banished Glorfindel from his thoughts!

 

~~~

 

Waking up in Legolas’ arms was a pleasant sensation, one that made Erestor feel all warm inside. With Glorfindel…Erestor stopped that line of thought immediately. Glorfindel had rejected him and was no longer a part of his life...a life that he now led in Mirkwood with Legolas at his side.

 

Erestor raised a hand and caressed Legolas’ slightly swollen lips. Their kisses had become more passionate as the night had progressed and Erestor’s lips were similarly bruised. When they visited with Thranduil later, the elder Elf would immediately know what had happened.

 

“You look breathtaking,” Erestor whispered, giving voice to the wonder which he felt when he looked at Legolas’ face. The eyes were still hooded with sleep and dreams and the fair hair caressed his fingertips as Erestor moved them through the mane.

 

“Thank you,” Legolas mumbled unexpectedly, showing that he was already awake. The eyes lost their misty expression and focused on Erestor’s face. Legolas read emotion in those eyes: sincere affection, but there was also a haunted look in them. It would take a little while before Glorfindel’s memory would stop haunting Erestor. Legolas was no fool; he knew that Erestor needed time and loving care. That rejection must have greatly hurt Erestor. “Are you ready to face the day, Erestor?” Legolas asked as he smiled brilliantly. Like Erestor, he savored the fact of not waking up alone.

 

“What will the day bring us?” Erestor wasn’t letting go yet and tightened his embrace on the Mirkwood Elf. Resting in each other’s arms, neither one of them wanted to rise.

 

“We will spar. I will teach you our hand signals and how to take out a spider. We will spend some time with my father and question the returning patrol on their findings. Tomorrow, when you know how to deal with a spider, we will lead another patrol. Does that answer your question?”

 

Erestor nodded his head and when he did, their brows touched. “I will do my utmost to be the best lover you could possibly wish for, Legolas.”

 

Legolas shook his head, rubbing his brow against Erestor’s. “Do not work too much on pleasing me, Erestor. I like what I have seen so far.”

 

Erestor smiled at Legolas. In that case, he would just be himself.

 

~~~

 

During their sparring match, they found out that they were quite evenly matched. It was hard for either one of them to gain the upper hand since both Elves had been trained extremely well. Erestor’s defenses were better than Legolas’, but the Mirkwood Elf excelled in attack tactics. It was a stalemate. Thranduil realized that as well as he watched them.

 

He’d had reservations when Legolas had first told him that he wanted to take Erestor as his lover. Not because of the images he had seen in Erestor’s head of the time Erestor had spent in slavery, but because Erestor hailed from Imladris. He already had enough problems with Imladris as it was.

 

But as he watched them spar, his admiration for Erestor increased. The young Elf fought cunningly and would be capable of standing his ground against any attacking spider. It was obvious that Erestor fit in with the rest of the Mirkwood Elves and they had already taken a liking to him. It was also obvious that Legolas and Erestor was an excellent match and for that, he should feel grateful. There were only a few Elves close to Legolas’ age in Mirkwood, but none of them had ever roused Legolas’ interest. But this dark-haired Imladris Elf had.

 

He would accept Erestor into their midst and he hoped that the two Elves would be happy.

 

~~~

 

“And that is how you take out a spider the fastest way. Aim between their eyes.” Legolas had drawn the image of a spider onto paper and had marked the creature’s weak spots. “If you face one of them, you can try to take it out. If you face a pack, run. Use one of the escape doors which I showed you when you first came here.”

 

Legolas had taken great care to supply Erestor with all the details. Once Erestor became a regular patrol member, he would face spiders and the other members would depend on him to watch their backs.

 

“The spiders are fast and wicked. Just like we know their weak spots, they know ours. They are fast on their legs and they will try to outrun you.” Legolas tried to install the proper amount of respect in Erestor so that when the other Elf met a spider, he would proceed with caution.

 

“I understand. I will not underestimate them.” Erestor gave Legolas an inquiring look. He had a question that addressed a different subject. “How do you tell how much time has passed by living underground?” He had no idea if it was morning, noon, or even afternoon.

 

Legolas pointed at a ray of sunshine that showed on the opposite wall. “See the little markings carved into the stone? It is just past noon...time for us to visit with my father.”

 

Another ingenious system and again Erestor was impressed. “You adapted extremely well to having to live underground.”

 

“My father invented the system. Just like you, he needed to tell how much time had passed. It works during the day when the sun shines. During the night, we still have to guess.” Legolas offered Erestor his hand and pulled the dark-haired Elf to his feet. Erestor’s ability to adapt impressed him in turn. Erestor had done well in adopting Mirkwood’s ways as his own and had made him proud.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil had waited to eat his noon meal until Legolas and Erestor joined him. “Sit down and eat,” he ordered as he pointed at the food on the table. There were dried meats, berries, nuts, and steamed fish. “We live off the things the wood offers us, but the findings grow less with each passing year. The shadow hinders growth.”

 

“Have you ever considered leaving and settling down somewhere else?” The moment the question left Erestor’s lips, he realized Thranduil might think of it as an inconsiderate one and wanted to apologize, but then Thranduil raised a hand to silence him.

 

“I am no fool, Erestor. I did, but there is no place for us to go.” Thranduil had lost his appetite and nursed his tea instead.

 

“Why not head for the Golden Wood or Imladris?” Since Thranduil seemed willing to discuss this, Erestor grew bolder.

 

“Because there are ill feelings between us stemming from the Battle of the Last Alliance,” Thranduil replied, trying to be as diplomatic as he possibly could.

 

“What *did* happen during that battle? Elrond always avoided answering that question.” Erestor *was* curious and hoped that Thranduil would explain matters to him. He caught a look from Legolas which could have been interpreted as a warning, but Erestor shrugged his shoulders helplessly. The warning came too late since he had already asked.

 

Thranduil swallowed hard. He had told Legolas once because he thought his heir needed to know why the three rulers were at odds which each other and he had hoped he would never have to tell it a second time. “I am surprised Elrond did not tell you.”

 

“He implied that Oropher’s death was at the base of the quarrel. That was all he wanted to say about the matter.” Erestor was surprised to find Legolas reach for his hand beneath the table and curled around his hand.

 

Thranduil sighed. It seemed he had to tell the tale again. “My father’s death was the result of misunderstanding and miscommunication.” Thranduil sipped his tea and then continued. “My father knew he had to join Ereinion’s forces, but he did so reluctantly. Not because he did not trust Ereinion’s ability to lead them, but because he knew a great number of his subjects would never return to their wives and children.”

 

Thranduil sipped again; his throat had gone painfully dry all of a sudden. “My father wanted to take the Evil One by surprise and as quickly as possible. Ereinion did not share that opinion. He wanted to place his troops strategically, bide his time, and attack when he felt the time was right. My father grew impatient and was under the impression that they were giving the Evil One too much time to prepare for battle.” Erestor listened closely. Elrond had never wanted to tell him what had happened.

 

“In the end, my father managed to convince Ereinion that an early attack would be to their advantage and the High-King gave my father permission to attack. Ereinion made a fatal mistake though: he did not tell Elrond about his decision. So when my father attacked and called for reinforcements, Elrond was not prepared to send his men into battle. It took Ereinion’s mediation for Elrond to understand that my father was acting on the High-King’s order and, when help came, it was too late. My father had already fallen in battle and so had the majority of his men.”

 

Erestor felt deeply for Thranduil, who was clearly fighting to control his emotions so he would be able to end his tale. “Celeborn, leading another fraction of the High-King’s army, had moved forward to support my father’s attack, but he too arrived too late. The meeting that followed the next day was not pretty. I know so first hand since I was there to represent my people. I was in shock that day. I had lost my father and many of the Elves who had helped raise me and had become friends over the years. I did not say much during the meeting, which consisted mostly of Ereinion, Elrond, and Celeborn being at odds which each other. They all blamed each other for what had happened to my father.”

 

“A misunderstanding led to your father’s death,” Erestor said, thinking aloud. “For that, I am sorry.”

 

“Thank you.” Thranduil coughed in order to clear his throat and sipped again. “I decided to draw back. I pulled my men out of the battle and traveled home. There were only a handful of soldiers left. That, in turn, did not sit well with Elrond, who was still not completely convinced that my father had acted on Ereinion’s order when he had attacked the Evil One.”

 

“That explains why Elrond was so unwilling to tell me what happened.” But one question remained. “Do you believe Elrond and Celeborn will turn you and your people away if you ask for asylum?”

 

Thranduil leaned in closer and looked into Erestor’s eyes. “There are two things that make asking for asylum impossible, Erestor. I still believe that Elrond owes me an apology for the way he acted back then. My father acted on Ereinion’s orders and I am not convinced – to this very day – that Elrond has accepted that. He blames Oropher for what happened. Secondly, I would rather die than to crawl on my knees in front of Elrond or Celeborn. I might not have much left, but I still have my pride.”

 

Erestor understood and didn’t blame Thranduil for thinking the way he did. He would probably have reacted the same way. “I agree with you that Elrond is in the wrong. He should reach out to you.”

 

“He will do not that.” Thranduil placed his now empty tea cup onto the table.

 

“And what about Celeborn?” Erestor eyed Thranduil closely. He knew Celeborn as a kind and wise Elf-Lord who would not turn his back on fellow Elves who were in need.

 

“There has been no communication between the Golden Wood and the Greenwood since the end of the war.” Thranduil leaned back into the comfort of his chair. “Now you know why we are stuck here and are trying to make the best out of our situation.”

 

Yes, Erestor knew now, but that didn’t mean he was going to simply accept their situation. He was already trying to think of a way to solve Thranduil’s problem.

 

~~~

 

Later that evening after Legolas and Erestor had gone to bed, Thranduil’s tale still occupied Erestor’s mind. “You are thinking about the things my father told you,” Legolas said. They had cuddled up to each other under the blanket and slung their arms around each other. They wore their leggings and Legolas was content to let Erestor initiate the next step. Erestor would tell him when he was ready to try something new. For now, they only kissed and touched.

 

“Legolas, do you think there might be a way to start communication going between the Golden Wood and the Greenwood?”

 

“Someone has to make the first move and I know it will not be my father. And I agree with him. Oropher did nothing wrong. He was a victim of misunderstandings.” Legolas rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s shoulder and cuddled up closer. Erestor’s raven hair was becoming entwined with his fair strands, but he didn’t mind one bit. The braids were gone and both Elves enjoyed having their hair loose.

 

“Maybe we could send a letter to Celeborn? Unsigned…anonymous… Maybe it would make Celeborn consider and reach out to Thranduil? I know Celeborn: he will want to reach out once he knows about Thranduil’s situation.”

 

Legolas considered Erestor’s proposal. “My father will be cross with us when he finds out. We should wait at any rate. He just told us and the memories are back on the surface. He needs time to deal with them. Maybe in another month…or two…we can make our move.” He liked Erestor’s idea.

 

Erestor smiled and moved his fingertips up and down Legolas’ bare back. He loved the way the skin felt beneath his tips. “Legolas, the more I learn about you and your people, the deeper I come to care for you.” Legolas raised his head and gave Erestor a puzzled look. “You are a proud people. You have known great pain and yet you persevered. I admire that.” Erestor raised his other hand and touched Legolas’ lips. “Yesterday, you told me that you are falling in love with me and I believe the same thing is happening to me now.”

 

Legolas smiled brilliantly and kissed Erestor on the lips. The kiss deepened as Erestor’s lips and teeth parted and, for the first time, Legolas tasted his lover fully. Erestor placed everything he was into the kiss and didn’t hold back. An image of Glorfindel which tried to surface in his mind was ruthlessly squashed. He was with Legolas now. Legolas was his lover and there was no more room for Glorfindel.

 

The kiss ended much too soon, but both Elves had run out of breath and needed to break it off. A warm smile graced Legolas’ features and Erestor knew he would come to care deeply for the fair Elf. Legolas was a part of his future and had replaced Glorfindel, who no longer had a place in it.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Erestor joined Legolas on another patrol. He had mastered using the hand signals and could easily communicate with the members of the patrol. He fit in like he had always lived in Mirkwood.

 

Legolas, who was walking up front and leading the patrol, raised a hand and signaled to the rest that he had caught sight of a spider. It was a solitary spider and no other creatures were in sight. His eyes sought out Erestor’s. This would be the other Elf’s test. Take him out, Legolas signaled to Erestor. Remember what I taught you.

 

Adrenaline rushed through Erestor’s veins and he made his choice to use his bow and not his knives on the spider. Legolas had told him to never take any unnecessary risks and exposing himself to the spider would be a foolish thing to do.

 

Erestor moved forward and saw a real spider for the very first time. The hairy, eight-legged monster moved without making much sound and only a trained Elf like Legolas would know what to look out for. Erestor realized he had made the right decision not to fight the spider face to face when he saw the sheer size of it. Life was precious in the Greenwood and Thranduil had forbidden his men from endangering their lives. Putting the arrow in place, Erestor aimed for the spider’s head, just between the eyes. Taking into account that the spider was moving and that there was a mild breeze blowing, he adjusted his aim and then released the arrow.

 

Legolas approved of the decisions Erestor had made so far. Taking the spider out with bow and arrow was the smart thing to do and didn’t endanger the safety of the patrol members. Involuntarily he held his breath as the arrow approached the spider. Would it hit its target?

 

It did. The spider screeched in alarm and swayed. Erestor didn’t waver and immediately released a second and then a third arrow to make certain the spider died. The creature collapsed into itself, its long, hairy legs moving wildly before the eyes closed.

 

“You did well,” Legolas said once he was certain that the spider was dead. “You made all the right decisions.” Erestor nodded his head once. All of his decisions had come naturally to him. Instinctively, he had known what to do. Legolas felt proud that Erestor had proven his worth. From this moment on, Erestor would be counted as a Mirkwood Elf.

 

~~~

 

“My son tells me that you took out two spiders today. Well done!” Thranduil, feeling they should celebrate the joyous event, had brought out a bottle of wine. He poured the red liquid into some goblets and handed one to Erestor and the other to Legolas. Raising his own goblet, he toasted, “Here is to Erestor! May he slay many more spiders!” Legolas chuckled and sipped his wine, contrary to his father, who downed the wine in one go.

 

Erestor sipped as well. A huge grin lay on his face. It felt good, being accepted and appreciated. “I could not have done so without Legolas’ teachings. He prepared me and kept me from making mistakes.”

 

“Occasionally there are foolish youngsters who want to prove their worth by taking them on with their sword. Those are the ones who endanger the whole patrol and are not allowed to venture out until they have learned more caution.” Thranduil smiled at Erestor. He was truly warming up to the younger Elf. “Are you certain you hail from Imladris? You could have been born and raised here!”

 

Erestor realized that Thranduil had just paid him a major compliment and smiled. “I feel like I am a Mirkwood Elf.” Erestor’s answer greatly pleased Thranduil and for the first time, he realized that Legolas had chosen well indeed when he had taken Erestor as his lover.

 

~~~

 

“Legolas?” Erestor turned around and gave the flaxen-haired Elf a thoughtful look. They had returned to Legolas’ rooms and were in the process of taking their shirts off.

 

“What is it, Erestor?” Legolas dropped the shirt onto the floor and then removed his boots. If Erestor left his leggings in place, he would do the same.

 

“I want more than just kisses tonight. Is that fine with you?” Erestor had come to the conclusion that he had chosen the perfect teacher to help him discover his body. Legolas was considerate, gentle, and, although equally inexperienced when it came down to doing the deed himself, much less inhibited and much more willing to try new things. It was a comforting thought that their first time would be with each other.

 

“That is perfectly fine with me.” Legolas then removed his leggings and dropped them next to his shirt. Erestor had seen him naked before, but only for a few seconds and Legolas had no problems with being studied. “Are you going to remove yours as well?” he asked as he pointed at Erestor’s brown leggings.

 

Erestor blushed a bit, but then stepped out of his leggings. Naked, he fought the urge to cover himself up. He lowered his gaze and his hair, which had been freed of the constricting braids, tumbled in front of his face. “I am nervous.”

 

Legolas marveled about the other Elf. “There is nothing to be ashamed of,” he answered as he sensed the anxiety which was rushing through Erestor. “Why do you think you need to hide?”

 

Erestor peeked at Legolas through the strands of his hair. “It is different for me.” The words to explain his unease to Legolas wouldn’t come and he lowered his gaze again. He didn’t want to tell Legolas about the abuse he had suffered as a child. That would change their relationship and cause Legolas to treat him differently. He knew that because Elrond and Glorfindel had treated him differently. “I am shy,” he said in the end. “I need you to take the lead and to be gentle with me.” One thing Legolas and he had *down* was communicating their feelings to each other.

 

Legolas walked toward Erestor until he was close enough to touch the timid Elf. “I promise I will be gentle with you,” he said, relieved that Erestor wanted to take this step. He didn’t know what was causing the odd behavior, but he would be as careful as he possibly could. Legolas raised a hand and brushed Erestor’s raven strands behind his ears. “I want to see your face, Erestor.”

 

Erestor raised his eyes and shyly looked into Legolas’. He even managed a smile. “I want this,” he stated, reassuring himself and Legolas as well. “I am just nervous.”

 

Legolas wondered if there wasn’t more to Erestor’s shivers than the other Elf was telling him. “I am going to kiss and touch you, but I will not do anything you are not ready for.” Hearing that reassured Erestor and he moved closer toward Legolas into the embrace the fair-haired Elf was now bestowing on him. “You can touch me in turn, you know,” Legolas added as he kept his tone and his touches light.

 

“I need to build more courage before I feel comfortable doing that.” Erestor gave his lover an apologetic look. He was grateful that Legolas’ upbringing enabled the Mirkwood Elf to guide him through this.

 

Legolas leaned in closer and took Erestor’s lips in a gentle, but still passionate kiss. At the same time, he led his fingertips caress Erestor’s back, shoulders, and neck. He took a moment to massage the tense muscles there and then ended the kiss. Erestor’s face was flustered and the raven-haired Elf trembled in his arms. “I love you, Erestor, and I will be gentle with you. Keep talking to me. Do not shut down.”

 

“I do not know what to say.” Erestor felt anxious and giggly at the same time.

 

Legolas guided Erestor over to the bed where they lay down, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The kissing continued and Legolas began to roll Erestor onto his back. The moment Erestor was on his back, Legolas straddled his lover’s hips and smiled wickedly. “I am going to feast on your body.”

 

Erestor didn’t know how to react. He felt frozen, but at the same time one part of his body was very much awake and erect. These emotions tore him up inside and he didn’t know if he should fight Legolas or surrender to him. Realizing he needed to stop Erestor from panicking, Legolas kissed Erestor’s already bruised lips. His lips then trailed down the throat, kissing and playfully nipping at the skin. Erestor began to relax beneath him and Legolas let his instincts guide him. Thranduil had told him that he would know what to do, where to touch, how to please, and all of that was happening right now. He dragged his fingertips up and down Erestor’s chest and watched Erestor’s reaction closely.

 

Erestor felt on fire. His body reacted to each of Legolas’ touches and he arched his back when his lover’s lips descended lower. “What are you doing?” He raised his head and stared at Legolas in wonder. The other Elf was a sparkling vision above him as those fingertips did amazing things to him coupled with the exquisite sensation those soft lips awoke on his skin!

 

“You tremble at my every touch,” Legolas whispered seductively. He threw back his head and gave Erestor an impish look. “I want to make you come. Will you allow me to do so?”

 

It took Erestor a moment to realize what Legolas was exactly asking him. “You want to touch me down there?”

 

Legolas chuckled and once more wondered about Elrond’s view on sexuality, which the half-Elf had ingrained on Erestor. “I want to do more than touch. I want to taste you.”

 

Had Erestor not been in the impending throes of ecstasy, he might have objected, but his body screamed for some sort of release. “Legolas, I do not want you to do anything that you might find appalling.”

 

“Appalling?” Legolas frowned. “Why would I find the act appalling?” Just what did Erestor think making love was all about? “Let me show you?”

 

Putting his trust in Legolas was hard on Erestor, but in the end, he nodded his head. “Show me then.” The next moment, Legolas kissed his abdomen and the long hair moved sensually against his skin, causing Erestor to moan and thrust upward. He loved the way Legolas’ hair moved against his skin and he buried his fingers in the blond mane. “Legolas, I…” He didn’t know what was about to happen, but he felt like he was about to faint. His body was changing, gearing up for some event he still had to find out about and he didn’t know what to do.

Fortunately, Legolas did. Growing up in the caves, where there was at times little privacy had taught him a lot where making love was concerned. He had watched many times how guards had brought each other to orgasm, either with their hands or mouths. And although this was the first time he was performing this act he felt perfectly comfortable doing it. It felt right – it felt natural to wrap his lips around Erestor’s weeping flesh.

 

Erestor reacted by raising his hips and uttered a guttural growl. He had never expected Legolas to do that and the sweet sensation caused him to climax. The sensation started deep within his stomach and his whole body seemed to explode with fire. Waves of ecstasy swept through him and he fisted Legolas’ hair, unwittingly tugging it harshly. Nothing could have prepared him for the divine sensation when he finally experienced that special release brought on by Legolas’ lips.

 

Legolas was equally surprised when Erestor came almost instantly. When he had watched the soldiers perform this act, they had lasted much longer. But he hadn’t taken into consideration that Erestor’s body was as taunt as a bowstring and had craved this release for months. A slightly salty creamy substance dripped down his throat and he swallowed the precious droplets. Once Erestor had stopped trembling, and the semen had stopped dripping, he released the softening flesh and grinned at Erestor.

 

Erestor was staring at the ceiling and trying hard to grasp what had just happened. His body sung a melody he had never heard before and his fingers spasmodically wrapped and unwrapped themselves around flaxen strands. Due to the grasp which Erestor still had on his hair, Legolas’ movements were limited, but he still managed to study Erestor’s relaxed expression. “You needed that.”

 

Legolas’ voice brought Erestor out of his blissful state and he raised his head to look at that impish Elf who had done this incredible thing to him. “I did not know it would be like that,” he whispered in a gentle voice. Legolas merely grinned. He didn’t really feel the need to discuss this. Erestor let go of his hair and Legolas stretched out onto his side next to Erestor. He placed a hand on Erestor’s heaving chest and waited for his lover to compose himself.

 

A few minutes later, Erestor finally stirred. Turning his head toward Legolas, he said, “Did you…?” One look at Legolas’ groin told him that his lover hadn’t reached orgasm yet. He felt shy again, realizing he was in no way ready to bring Legolas to orgasm in the same way. It was an act which he had been forced to perform in his childhood and it would take a while before Legolas’ loving care would dim the memories. “I want to make you feel the same way,” he said and rolled onto his side as well. Face to face, Legolas seemed radiant to Erestor’s eyes.

 

Legolas let Erestor set the pace and didn’t pressure his lover. When Erestor cautiously wrapped his fingers around his hard flesh, he smiled and sighed deeply. “That feels good.” It did. Until now, it had been his own hand bringing him release and now – finally – someone else was doing so. “Kiss me?” Erestor inched closer and, while stroking Legolas’ erection, took possession of his lover’s lips. The sensation of feeling Legolas moan into his mouth was breathtaking and he doubled his efforts to please the other Elf. Legolas wrapped his arms around Erestor and thrust into his lover’s hand with wild abandon while he suckled on Erestor’s bottom lip. Staring into Erestor’s eyes, he maintained the eye contact at all times.

 

It was how Erestor knew that Legolas was finally approaching orgasm. The pupils dilated and the color shifted to midnight-blue. A moment later, Legolas shook in his arms and Erestor soothed his lover by deepening the kiss. Warm cream dripped onto his hand and he slowed down his strokes, eventually coming to a halt. Unable to withstand his curiosity, he broke eye contact and watched how Legolas’ semen dripped from the slit. Legolas grew lax in his arms and Erestor gently lowered his lover onto his back. He rested his head against one of Legolas’ shoulders and smiled contentedly. “You liked that.” He was relieved that he had done everything right.

 

“Aye, I did…” Legolas’ breathing was still too fast and he fought to calm it again. “Erestor… that was…” He lacked the words to adequately describe the sensations coursing through him.

 

“Amazing,” Erestor finished for him, cocking his head in such a way that he could look at Legolas’ face. “I was afraid before we started,” he admitted. “And although I will probably be nervous the next time as well, I am no longer scared.”

 

“That is good,” Legolas purred, satiated. He stroked the raven hair and smiled. He was happy for both of them that everything had gone well.

 

~~~

 

The next day, Legolas visited with his father again. He found Thranduil in the hot pool and sat on the stone floor, still fully clothed, and watched how his father’s green eyes opened to acknowledge him.

 

Thranduil immediately noticed the change that had come over his son. Legolas exuded happiness and contentment and the bruised lips gave away what had happened between Erestor and his son last night. What *did* surprise him was that Legolas was there with him and not with Erestor.

 

“Adar, can I discuss something personal with you?” Legolas removed his boots and socks, rolled up his leggings and lowered his feet into the warm water. He sighed when the soothing sensation traveled up his legs.

 

“Always, my son. You should know that.” Thranduil felt a bit worried and hoped his worries would prove ungrounded.

 

“Erestor and I took the next step last night. We explored our bodies.” Legolas cocked his head and tried to find the right words. “We brought each other to orgasm.” Thranduil nodded and patiently waited for Legolas to continue. “I liked it a lot, but I was wondering…” Legolas frowned, trying to put his question into words. “How do we know what to do when the time comes to go all the way? How do we know who will take whom?”

 

Thranduil coughed. Although he had raised Legolas to always come to him with his questions, he had dreaded this day. He wasn’t good at explaining intimate matters like that. “Before we address that…do you know the mechanics? Do you know what to do when you make love with him?”

 

Legolas smiled. “I know about preparation and the use of oil, Adar. I learned that some time ago. It is hard not to learn things like that when our fellows are performing the act just a few feet away from you!”

 

All right that answered one question, Thranduil figured. Now he had to tackle the next. “What would you prefer Legolas: to be on top or on the receiving end?”

 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. “Both ways appeal to me.”

 

“And did you discuss this with Erestor yet?”

 

Legolas shook his head. “Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first.”

 

“Legolas, no matter what role you decide to take in your love play, always make certain that the Elf on the receiving end is prepared. Never rush preparing him.”

 

“Or else the Elf on the receiving end could be injured. I know that, Adar.” Legolas grinned.

 

“I suggest you discuss the matter with Erestor. He might be wrestling with the same question, or maybe he already knows what he wants. Talk to him, Legolas.”

 

“Your advice is sound, Adar. It always is.” Legolas pulled his feet out of the water, dried them off, and put his socks and boots back on. “You are right. I will talk to him.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor had made Mirkwood his home in every sense of the word. He had befriended a large number of the Elves, had become a steady member of their patrols, and was well-liked. The Mirkwood Elves had accepted that he was Legolas’ lover now and that earned him additional respect for they could see that their Crown Prince was happier now than he had ever been before.

 

Almost three months had passed by since he had arrived in the Greenwood, but Erestor felt like he had always lived there. Because he fit in so easily, he had asked himself if it was possible that his parents had been Mirkwood Elves as well, but he had not yet gathered the courage to ask Thranduil about any of his subjects who might have disappeared around the time he had been born. Maybe he would feel comfortable doing so in another few months.

 

Right now, he was just happy. No one treated him any different because of his past and, for the first time in his life, he felt ‘normal’ as one of the Elves that lived down there in the caves.

 

The most important reason why he felt happy was of course Legolas. The flaxen-haired Elf was the lover he had always dreamt of. Legolas was kind, gentle, understanding, but there was always a wicked edge to him that kept Erestor alert. Erestor had grown more eager to participate and occasionally he took the lead in their love play. But so far, they had restricted themselves to non-invasive ways to bring each other to orgasm.

 

And that was exactly the thing that had begun to worry Erestor. He was aware of the fact that Legolas was holding back. Legolas wanted more...wanted to take the next step, but it was because he judged Erestor not ready that they had stopped moving forward. It was time he took that last hurdle and became Legolas’ lover in every sense of the word.

 

Legolas found Erestor brooding on the subject while seated on their bed, petting their cat. “I talked to my father just now,” Legolas said as he seated himself behind Erestor.

 

Erestor moved backwards and rested his back against Legolas’ chest, savoring the feeling of his lover’s arms and legs wrapping around him. “What did the two of you talk about?”

 

“Us,” Legolas replied honestly. “I am of two minds about this. I want us to share ourselves fully, but like you, I have no experience doing the actual deed.”

 

“I know what must be done,” Erestor said as he searched for the right words. “And I think I am ready to take that step, but…” Erestor moved forward, wanting to break away from Legolas’ embrace, but his lover held him tightly, preventing him from putting the extra distance between them. “But I can not be on the receiving end. Not yet.”

 

Legolas accepted Erestor’s admission and didn’t question it. He contributed it to Erestor’s lacking education where the physical aspect was concerned. “I do not mind being on the receiving end, Erestor.” In order to prove to Erestor that he really didn’t mind, he kissed along the nape of Erestor’s neck.

 

Erestor looked at Legolas from over his shoulder. For one terrible moment he wanted to blurt out the truth that he had been abused as a child and therefore could not be on the bottom, but then his lips froze. He didn’t want Legolas to treat him differently or to look at him with pity in those light-blue eyes. “I need to do this in small steps.”

 

“You do not have to explain yourself to me,” Legolas soothed. “I love you and want what is best for you.” Not for the first time was he glad that they were able to openly discuss their feelings.

 

Erestor eased himself against Legolas’ chest again. “I really love you, Legolas.” He did. Glorfindel’s image had faded and Legolas’ had replaced it.

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt more nervous than he wanted Legolas to know. They had decided that that night should be *the* night, and Legolas had made all necessary preparations to ensure that everything would go smoothly. “Where did you find the scented candles?” Erestor’s feelings for Legolas had deepened further the moment he had entered the candle-lit bedroom.

 

“I found some in my father’s rooms. Let us hope he does not miss them.” Legolas had put on fresh bed linens, placed the vial with oil on the floor next to the bed, and had even ventured outside to gather the few blooming flowers Mirkwood still had to offer.

 

Erestor raised his arms and cupped Legolas’ face in them. The eyes that looked back at him were full of love, but the grin that rested on Legolas’ face told of mischief. “Take the lead tonight?” he requested softly.

 

“If that is what you desire, I will do that.” They hadn’t bothered to dress in their normal gear after exiting the pool and had only wrapped a morning robe around their frames. Legolas undid the sash that held Erestor’s in place and parted the fabric to reveal his lover’s naked form to him. “You are perfect.” Leaning in closer, he touched his lips to Erestor’s and wrapped his arms around his lover before lowering the raven-haired Elf onto the bed. “I thank the Valar for sending you my way.”

 

Erestor’s hands trembled as they did away with Legolas’ morning robe. He pushed the fabric out of his way and ran his fingers down Legolas’ back. He had become quite familiar with his lover’s most sensitive spots and enjoyed caressing, teasing, and squeezing the soft flesh in all the right places. In the end, his hands ended up cupping Legolas’ firm buttocks. They had never gone this far and Erestor trembled with excitement that they were finally going all the way. “I want to know you in that way, Legolas.”

 

“You will…just be patient, my love.” Legolas straddled Erestor’s waist and placed his hands against Erestor’s chest. For a long moment, he didn’t talk, move, or blink. He simply studied Erestor and then judged him ready. He reached for the vial with oil, uncapped it, and reached for Erestor’s right hand. “You know what to do,” he whispered while letting the oil drizzle down Erestor’s fingers.

 

Erestor needed a moment to convince himself that this was really happening. He drew in a deep breath and reached under Legolas, who was squatting on top of him. He parted the mounds of flesh and found the entrance to his lover’s body. Gently, slowly, he pushed past the ring of muscle and into the warm glove. “Are you certain it will fit? It feels so tight in there.”

 

Legolas laughed and Erestor sucked in his breath as he felt the muscles tighten around his finger. “I am certain of that.” Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on the feelings that the penetration brought with it. “I like the way that feels.” Encouraged, Erestor removed his finger, let Legolas add more oil, and then returned with two. Since Legolas was squatting, he could pull away if the invasion became painful or push down to intensify the feeling. They had chosen this position on purpose for it would allow Legolas to be in control as well. “Move them about,” Legolas requested. “You know what you are looking for.”

 

Erestor nodded: that special spot in Legolas’ passage that would catapult his lover to ecstasy when the right time came. He wiggled about, trying to find his way in there. Legolas’ eyes widened and he threw back his head while he moaned. “That is it! Right there!” Erestor had found his target!

 

Erestor rubbed the little nub again and delighted in how it made Legolas squirm. “Like that?”

 

“Aye, like that…” Legolas’ breathing had sped up and he now gave Erestor a concerned look. “Pull out or I will come.” He was too close – the sensation had been too good.

 

Feeling breathless, Erestor did as Legolas requested. He then raised his other hand and cupped Legolas’ cheek in it. “Are you ready?” Preparing Legolas for what was about to follow had excited him further and he was painfully hard.

 

Legolas nodded. “I am ready.” He moved, positioned himself above his lover’s hard flesh and then placed his hands back onto Erestor’s chest. Slowly while biting his bottom lip, he began to lower himself.

 

Erestor quickly wrapped his fingers around his shaft and held still as he felt Legolas open up for him. He slid his hands beneath his lover’s buttocks and supported him that way. “Go slowly!”

 

“I am!” Legolas, nervous, excited, and somewhat apprehensive as well, focused on the task at hand. He gasped the moment the head of Erestor’s member pushed past the ring of muscle and into his body. With big eyes, he looked into Erestor’s gaze. Nothing could have quite prepared him for the way it felt to receive Erestor that way.

 

“Does it hurt?” Erestor would stop the moment Legolas was in pain!

 

“It does not, now be quiet!” Legolas hissed the words through clenched teeth and proceeded to lower himself further. The fact that he was in charge helped and he paused whenever the invasion began to border on being painful. It took him a minute or two to fully take Erestor, but then his buttocks made contact with Erestor’s lap.

 

Not thrusting upward into that tight heat took most of Erestor’s control, but he managed to stay still. He still remembered what it was like to be in pain like that and he barely dared to draw in his next breath. That was until Legolas released a moan and pushed down. They were finally fully joined: their bodies were locked together and had become one. “I told you it would fit,” Legolas said once he had caught his breath. “How does it feel for you?”

 

“It is beyond words,” Erestor whispered the admission in between shedding tears of happiness and caressing Legolas’ face.

 

“Having you lodged inside me feels…not unpleasant,” Legolas said, trying to find the right words. “I feel full.”

 

“Maybe it will become better if we moved?” Erestor was still afraid to thrust or make any sudden movements. He wanted Legolas to tell him what to do next.

 

“Sounds like a good idea, my love.” Legolas was once more in control and reached for Erestor’s hands. Entwining their fingers, he used them as a way to support himself as he raised himself again. The friction caused by that movement almost made Erestor come, but he managed to calm himself down. He didn’t want to come just yet! He wanted Legolas to come with him! That friction also caused a fire deep inside Legolas’ lower body and he had to still himself for fear he might come at that very moment. “It is too intense. I will not last long.”

 

“Neither will I, love.” Erestor wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Legolas and pull his lover close, but he didn’t know if the change in position would be uncomfortable for Legolas.

 

Staring deeply into Erestor’s hooded eyes Legolas caught an echo of the thought. “You want that?”

 

“I want you closer than this.” Erestor moaned as Legolas started to ride him again. “Will not… last long…this way.” Realizing their predicament, Legolas tried to draw out their climax by carrying out Erestor’s wish. He lowered his upper body onto Erestor’s and purred the moment possessive arms closed around him. Their lips locked in an arduous kiss and Erestor began to deliver short, shallow thrusts. Legolas rocked along with Erestor’s movements and buried his fingers in his lover’s ebony hair. They rocked together for another long minute, but then the pressure became too much.

 

Erestor’s shaft continued to nudge the sensitive spot inside his passage and Legolas came with a startled yelp. His climax had taken him by surprise and he trembled in Erestor’s arms, finally surrendering to the moment. Erestor’s eyes widened and fastened on Legolas’ clouded ones. “What…is that?” Something clenched his member, causing him to grow motionless to savor the sensation. But Legolas was in no state to answer him. Ripples seemed to expand from his center, sweeping through his lower body and setting his groin on fire, causing him to bury his face in Erestor’s hair.

 

Unable to hold back any longer, Erestor followed Legolas into ecstasy. A tidal wave seemed to crash in over him, sweeping him from his feet and burying him. The sensation was too much and his nails dug into Legolas’ buttocks. Panting hard, with a fine layer of sweat covering their bodies, the two Elves lay entangled in each other’s arms. They felt dazed, overwhelmed by the intimate sensation and could do little more than moan and let the storm die down. When it eventually did, Erestor was the first to grow aware of the fact that Legolas had collapsed in his arms. Since his member had softened, he had no trouble gently pulling out. He then rolled his lover onto his back to examine him. The blue eyes had closed and the lips trembled with each breath Legolas released. “Legolas?” he whispered, feeling concerned for his lover’s well-being.

 

“Give me…one…moment…to…recover.” Legolas opened his eyes and managed a lustful smile. “That was…intense.”

 

Erestor agreed. “Aye, it was. Very intense.” He brushed the fair hair out of Legolas’ face and studied his lover’s expression. “Did I hurt you?”

 

Legolas lightly shook his head. “Nay, stop worrying. I am fine…just tired.” Legolas raised a hand and touched it to Erestor’s lips. He trailed the outline of his lover’s lips and then slid his fingers into Erestor’s hair. “Hold me while we sleep.” He needed to recover.

 

Erestor gently pulled Legolas into an embrace and Legolas used Erestor’s shoulder as a pillow. Cuddled up like that, the two lovers surrendered to sleep and dreamt of their future together.


	5. Chapter 5

A Mission of Diplomacy

 

A whole year passed by like a heartbeat as Erestor and Legolas lost themselves in each other. Their love was new and burned hot as they grew comfortable sharing their bodies. In time, Erestor even overcame his old fears and Legolas completed their lover’s bond by taking the raven-haired Elf in turn. Everything was well in the Greenwood...well, as well as it could be considering they were under constant threat.

 

Erestor took out his fair number of spiders either single-handedly or with Legolas’ help. The two of them had become a tight-knitted unit and, in time, it was either Legolas or Erestor leading the daily patrols. Erestor had earned his place at Legolas’ side and Thranduil had embraced the union between his son and the Imladris’ Elf and had begun to look upon Erestor as a son.

 

There was only just one problem. The evil that soaked out of Dol Guldur became stronger with each passing month and the shadow reached further and further into Thranduil’s lands. Something had to be done in order to stop its growing influence or else the Mirkwood Elves would slowly succumb to the suffocating grasp.

 

“Do you remember that idea we once had, but never carried out?” Erestor, wrapped up tightly in Legolas’ arms, sought out his lover’s eyes. They had just returned from their latest patrol and had headed for the hot springs to clean up and relax. They sat apart from the rest of the sentries and Erestor twirled a strand of Legolas’ fair hair between his fingertips. “That we would write a letter to Celeborn and Elrond? Unsigned? Anonymous?”

 

Legolas nodded his head and then rested his chin on Erestor’s raven head. “I remember.” At the time, they hadn’t carried it out because Thranduil’s memories had resurfaced and they had wanted to give the elder Elf time to compose himself again. “Do you think the time has come to take action?” Legolas was no fool. Like his father and Erestor, he had long realized that the future of his people lay elsewhere and *not* in Mirkwood.

 

“I think we should write a draft this evening.” Erestor closed his eyes and let the warm water caress his skin, but it wasn’t just the water that was stroking his body. Legolas’ fingertips gently brushed across his chest, at times playfully rubbing an erect nipple. Erestor smiled. Legolas was the perfect lover and even Glorfindel’s glorious image had faded in his mind. He had dedicated himself to Legolas and his Mirkwood kin and had given all of himself the day Legolas and he had first made love.

 

“We shall do that together. But we must be careful. My father can not find out.” Legolas knew Thranduil would never agree to their plans. All his father had left was his pride and Thranduil would never beg the Golden Wood or Imladris to grant them asylum.

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Legolas locked the door to his room, something he seldom did. They couldn’t take the risk of Thranduil walking in on them while they were writing the letter. They pulled up chairs to the table and Erestor uncovered the ink, quill, and paper he had retrieved earlier that day. Dipping the quill in the ink, he asked, “What shall we write?”

 

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. Diplomacy wasn’t something he excelled in. “You decide.” Erestor arched an eyebrow, considered his options, and then put the tip of the quill onto the paper.

 

Greetings to the Lord of the Golden Wood and the ruler of Imladris,

 

I am a friend. You do not need to know my identity in order to understand my message, for it would compromise me.

 

Erestor looked at Legolas for approval and, after the fair-haired Elf had nodded his head, Erestor continued.

 

It has come to my attention that the Elves living in the Greenwood are in danger. The influence of the Evil One stretches far and is now reaching for Thranduil and his people. You might not have noticed this and I feel it is my duty to inform you that the shadow is already affecting the life there as we know it.

 

Pleased, Legolas nodded his head. “That is good! Continue!”

 

I am a friend of all Elves and very concerned for their well-being. I have also learned of the misunderstandings that led to the death of Oropher, Thranduil’s father, and that you have not managed to solve these problems until today. This circumstance keeps Thranduil from taking the first step, as you can well imagine. But the truth is that the Elves living in the Greenwood need help. They need reinforcements and if you can not supply those, asylum within either the Golden Wood or Imladris instead.

 

Erestor paused to dip the tip into the ink again and he sought out Legolas’ eyes. “If you do not agree with what I write, tell me.”

 

But Legolas shook his head reassuringly at Erestor. “Nay, you are doing fine. Just write on. Should you make a mistake, I will let you know.” At that moment, Legolas was glad he had Erestor at his side, for he would have never been able to write a letter like that.

 

May I suggest a meeting to resolve the differences left over from the past? That way you might be able to create peace between the three realms and in the end, you might even consider coming to Greenwood’s aid. Please consider your reaction very carefully.

 

You should also be aware of the fact that this letter has been written without Thranduil’s knowledge or his permission. I wrote this letter in the hope that you will come to Thranduil’s aid and will not let the Elves living in the Greenwood fade away.

 

Yours truly,

 

A friend of all Elves

 

“What do you think?” Erestor read the letter over again, making small adjustments so the sentences would flow better.

 

“It will serve its purpose.” Legolas drew in a deep breath. “I found a messenger we can trust to deliver the letter to Celeborn. He is loyal to me and will not betray us should my father find out what we did.”

 

Erestor folded the paper and then sealed it using wax. Then he handed it over to Legolas. “Do you think he will be mad with us should he find out?”

 

Legolas accepted the letter, hid it in one of his pockets, and then pulled Erestor close so he could kiss his lover’s lips. “I do not know,” he mumbled, his lips moving against Erestor’s while he spoke. “He will understand that we did it for the sake of our people, but will he be able to swallow his pride? It is all he has left.”

 

“Then let us hope he will never find out what we did.” Erestor returned the kiss as he pulled Legolas into a tight embrace before resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, meaning every word of it.

 

Legolas smiled and rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s chest. “I love you too, Erestor.” He had to admit that it surprised him how deep their love had become. When they had started their liaison, Legolas had been afraid that Glorfindel’s ghost would stop Erestor from truly committing to him, but that fear had proven ungrounded. He felt grateful for that because he had really fallen head over heels for the raven-haired Elf.

 

Erestor’s hands moved through his fair hair and Legolas knew what his lover’s fingers were looking for. On the day of their first anniversary, they had cut off a braid from each of their heads and exchanged them. Erestor had then woven the raven braid into his flaxen strands and Legolas had fastened his fair braid in Erestor’s raven strands. “It is still there,” he said.

 

“I know it is,” Erestor replied with a smile. Holding Legolas close to him, he cherished this particular moment in time. “Come what may, Legolas, I will always love you.”

 

~~~

 

“Milord Celeborn? A letter arrived for you.” Haldir, who had taken the letter in reception, approached the Lord of the Golden Wood. Celeborn was going through his correspondence, separating the letters that needed replying from the ones which did not.

 

Celeborn looked up from behind his desk and raised a hand to receive the letter. “Who is it from?”

 

Haldir shrugged his shoulders. “I do not know the messenger who delivered it, but I believe he might hail from Mirkwood. He wore a neutral outfit, but there was something about the weapons he carried that reminded me of the ones Oropher once used.” He remained standing in front of the desk since he hadn’t been dismissed yet.

 

“A letter from Thranduil?” Surprise appeared on Celeborn’s face. He broke the seal and unfolded the letter. “Haldir, stay a moment longer in case I need to send a reply.” Haldir had become his right hand over the years and Celeborn relied heavily on his second in command.

 

Haldir waited. He wasn’t convinced yet that Thranduil hadn’t written the letter. The Mirkwood King was too stubborn and arrogant to take the initiative to write to Celeborn. He carefully watched the play of emotions on Celeborn’s face and realized something remarkable had happened. Celeborn finished reading the letter and handed it back to Haldir, saying, “I want you to read this as well.” He needed a moment to sort out his thoughts.

 

Haldir took hold of the letter and scanned the content. He then asked the same question which also occupied Celeborn’s mind. “I wonder who wrote this letter?”

 

“No ordinary Elf,” Celeborn said firmly. “But one carefully schooled in the art of diplomacy. I can tell you one thing for certain: Thranduil did not write this letter, but someone close to him...someone who knows Thranduil very well.” This was a remarkable development and Celeborn needed to discuss this matter with Elrond, since the half-Elf had also been addressed in the heading. “Send that letter to Elrond. Tell the messenger to hurry.” Then Celeborn picked up his quill and wrote down a short message addressed to his son-in-law. “And make certain Elrond is given this note as well.”

 

Haldir added the note to the letter and folded the paper again. “What will you do?” he asked curiously.

 

“I will write a reply.” Celeborn drew in a deep breath and stared at the blank sheet of paper which lay in front of him. “Haldir, leave me now. I need to think.” Haldir bowed respectfully and then left the Lord of the Golden Wood to his thoughts.

 

~~~

 

Celeborn moved the quill about between his fingers absentmindedly. The arrival of the letter had completely taken him back. He had never expected to hear from Thranduil ever again. It was true they had parted on bad terms, but that had not been Thranduil’s fault. Everything had been one big misunderstanding.

 

Celeborn had always regretted the way they had parted that day. Unlike Elrond, Celeborn had believed Ereinion when the High-King had told him that Oropher had attacked *with* his permission. Why Elrond didn’t believe that still baffled him.

 

He didn’t know who had written the letter, but he agreed: it was time they did away with the misunderstandings and talked. Celeborn wasn’t blind. He too had sensed the evil that reached for the Greenwood and he worried for the safety of the Elves who lived there.

 

After dipping the quill in the ink, Celeborn set about to writing his reply.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen knocked and then entered Elrond’s study. He smiled as he realized that Elrond would finish very little of his work because of a distraction that kept the half-Elf busy. Elrond was gently bouncing Arwen on his knee and the Elfling was giggling like mad, urging her father on.

 

“I regret having to disturb you,” Melpomaen started. “But this letter arrived today. Celeborn says the message is urgent and that you should read it the moment you receive it.”

 

“I am sorry, little princess,” Elrond said as he stopped their play. “But I have to return to work.” Arwen gave him a disappointed look, which broke Elrond’s heart.

 

Melpomaen intervened by sitting on his heels next to Arwen and drawing her attention away from her father. He always carried a doll with him for this kind of emergencies. “Shall we play, little lady?” He uncovered the doll and moved it about.

 

Arwen cooed, raised her arms, and reached for the toy. “Play!” she exclaimed, pleased.

 

Elrond felt proud as he heard his daughter speak. She was learning words quickly and, to his delight, her first word had been Nana. Celebrían had broken down in tears at hearing it. “Aye, take her with you and keep her busy.” Elrond handed Arwen to Melpomaen and then looked at the letter his Chief Advisor had placed in front of him. “Give me some privacy,” he requested. He wouldn’t be able to focus as long as Arwen continued to coo and giggle.

 

Melpomaen settled Arwen against his hip and exited Elrond’s study. He would take Arwen to his rooms, where Lindir was already waiting for him. Ever since they had helped raise Erestor and the twins, they had realized that they enjoyed spending time with the little ones and Arwen was the only Elfling in Imladris at the moment that they could play with.

 

~~~

 

Elrond stared at the letter and additional note in utter shock. Not once had he thought Thranduil would reach out to them in whatever way. Elrond read the letter over and over again until he knew it by heart. Then he studied Celeborn’s note.

 

Elrond, since this letter is also addressed to you, I am sending a messenger to deliver it to you. I do not know what you will decide to do… All I can and will do is tell you what *I* am going to do.

 

I agree with the writer of this letter than we need to take action. We both know that the shadow is moving deeper into Thranduil’s lands and we have looked the other way for too long. Therefore I will send a letter to Mirkwood, to Thranduil himself, in which I will suggest holding a meeting: Thranduil, you, and I. I know about your dislike where Thranduil is concerned, so I will try to mediate. All depends on Thranduil’s reaction to my letter.

 

While I wait for that reaction, I suggest you carefully think over what you are going to do. I would advise you to join me and take part in the upcoming meeting. Elrond, it is about time we made a new start. The Elves living in the Greenwood need our support!

 

I trust you to make the right decision,

 

Celeborn

 

Elrond placed the letter and Celeborn’s note onto the desk and leaned back into the comfort of his chair. He closed his eyes and recalled the day when Thranduil had reported back to Ereinion and had asked for an explanation as to why his father had been left to die. Elrond had burst out into anger and had reprimanded the younger Elf for being so forward as to blame Ereinion for Oropher’s death. But then, Elrond had received a shock in return.

 

Ereinion had turned around and had lectured *him* not to attack Thranduil in such a way. The High King had then proceeded to tell him that Oropher *had* acted on his command, something Elrond had found hard to believe. Ereinion had *not* discussed the matter with him on beforehand, had not informed him that Oropher would charge. He still recalled Thranduil standing there: pale, shocked, and shaking like a leaf. The younger Elf had just lost his father and a large number of his kin and had barely started to recover.

 

Elrond still felt ashamed when he remembered how he had lashed out at Thranduil. He had done so because he had been angry: angry with Ereinion, Celeborn for coming to Oropher’s aid too late, and angry with himself for placing the blame on Thranduil instead of Ereinion, whom he had believed superior and above making mistakes. The truth was that he, Elrond, had made a mistake and not Thranduil. He still hadn’t forgiven himself for mistreating Thranduil the way he had. And now Celeborn wanted them to meet and do away with the past. Could he do that? Was he ready to do that?

 

~~~

 

“Erestor, do you know why I requested your presence?” Thranduil smiled at the raven-haired Elf, whom he now looked upon as a son.

 

Erestor hoped he had reached the wrong conclusion, for he was afraid Thranduil had found out about the letter sent to Celeborn. But no, Thranduil wouldn’t be smiling at him like that if the Mirkwood Elf had found out about that letter. “Nay, I do not.” What unnerved him further was that Legolas had not been summoned. Thranduil had merely requested his presence and not his son’s. “Is anything amiss?”

 

“Nothing is wrong,” Thranduil said and handed Erestor a glass filled with wine. He had imported the wine secretly from the Golden Wood and only the merchant who braved the dark forest once a year knew how fond Thranduil was of Celeborn’s wine. “I just realized that you have been Legolas’ lover for one year now and I wanted to celebrate the joyous event.”

 

“Thranduil, I know you better than that.” Erestor had long lost all fear where Thranduil was concerned. During the last year, he had come to know Thranduil as a loving father, a good friend, and a ruler who only wanted what was best for his people. He no longer felt nervous about returning the elder Elf’s banter.

 

“Aye, you do.” Thranduil sipped his wine and released a contented sigh. He seldom indulged himself by drinking this wine, since the merchant only made his trip once a year, but when he did, he savored the experience. “You made Legolas happy and for that I am grateful. I was worried when there was no Elf that captured his attention when he came of age. I am happy that changed with your coming here.”

 

“Legolas is easy to love,” Erestor replied with a huge smile plastered onto his face. “He is the best lover I could have wished for.”

 

“I look upon you as a son, Erestor. Do you know that?”

 

“I do,” Erestor answered fondly. He raised his glass and sipped. “And you in turn have become dear to me.”

 

“Erestor, there is something we need to discuss and it is a serious matter, so let us set aside our banter for now.”

 

That worried Erestor. “What serious matter?”

 

“You are Elrond’s adopted son. You do not know the identity of your parents and you are without a real family at the moment, is that not true?” Thranduil placed his glass onto the desk and leaned in closer. “I want to make you an offer.” Erestor still felt apprehensive because he didn’t know what Thranduil wanted to propose, so he just remained mute. “I want you to become a part of my family, Erestor. You know that Legolas is all I have left. My father died a long time ago and so did my wife. It has been Legolas and I since then. I want to expand my little family, Erestor. I want you to become a part of it as well.”

 

Erestor felt awed. “But Thranduil…”

 

Thranduil raised a hand and the gesture silenced Erestor. “Erestor, you are my son’s lover and I pray that one day the two of you will form a bond, for you were made for each other. But I also know that there is a chance that you, or Legolas, will one day grow out of this youthful infatuation. After all, the two of you are still very young. And it is the privilege of youth to experiment and then choose a mate that truly suits them.”

 

Erestor felt nervous. Had Legolas confided to Thranduil that Erestor had once had a crush on Glorfindel? As far as Erestor was concerned that crush no longer existed. Legolas was his lover now and Erestor was the faithful kind.

 

“Even if that should happen, I want you to know that you always have a home here in Mirkwood with Legolas and me.” Thranduil saw the surprise in Erestor’s chocolate brown eyes and not for the first time did he wonder if Erestor’s parents had hailed from Mirkwood. Around the time of Erestor’s birth, some of his subjects had chosen to leave the Greenwood in search of a safe haven. Technically, it was *possible* that Erestor was related to one of those Elves, but he couldn’t be certain.

 

“That means a lot to me,” Erestor said from the bottom of his heart. “I will always think of Imladris as my home as well though. I spent my childhood there and Elrond, Glorfindel, and even Lindir and Melpomaen loved me well.” When he had spoken Glorfindel’s name, he had expected to feel melancholy, but nothing like that happened. The Captain had become a memory – a fond memory – but no longer presented a threat to the love he felt for Legolas. “I will now look upon Mirkwood as my home as well.”

 

Thranduil rose from his chair, raised an arm, and gestured for Erestor to stand as well. A moment after Erestor had done so, Thranduil’s arms wrapped around him in a fatherly hug and Erestor felt truly blessed. He might have had a grueling childhood with the slave trader, but the love he had received ever since had helped him heal and become a confident Elf. “Thank you...Adar.” Calling Thranduil that was Erestor’s way of showing that he really accepted Thranduil’s offer to become a part of his family.

 

“You are welcome, my son.” Thranduil smiled and caught sight of Legolas who was standing hidden in the corner of the room. Legolas’ eyes were swimming with tears of happiness and Thranduil realized at that very moment that he had done the right thing.

 

~~~

 

“Do you think Celeborn received our letter already?”

 

“That is not the first question that comes to my mind after making love to you, Legolas.” Erestor smiled though and licked a droplet of semen from Legolas’ stomach.

 

“I am sorry, my love.” Legolas returned the grin and pulled Erestor closer. Erestor blanketed Legolas’ body with his and Legolas wiggled playfully beneath his lover. “I can not put it out of my mind. I hope that Celeborn will start the first step toward reconciliation.”

 

Erestor placed his hands on either side of Legolas’ head and stared into the dark-blue eyes. They only changed their color during passionate moments and Erestor loved seeing them darken during their love making. “I must work harder on distracting you the next time we make love. I am beginning to doubt my qualities as your lover.” But he said it with a smile on his face, showing Legolas he wasn’t being too serious.

 

“Your qualities as my lover are something I have never complained about, Erestor.” Legolas pressed a kiss onto Erestor’s lips and gave his lover an adoring look. Fair strands of the braid that he had woven into Erestor’s hair tumbled forward and spilled down Erestor’s shoulder. The golden strands stood out between the raven ones and he loved seeing his mark on Erestor. When he had asked Erestor to become his lover he had hoped they would work out but he had still had his doubts. He was grateful they had proved ungrounded.

 

~~~

“Sire? A letter has arrived for you…from the Golden Wood.” The sentry held his breath, knowing that his King wanted nothing to do with Celeborn. But this letter had arrived and it was his duty to make sure his ruler received it.

 

Thranduil blinked and for one moment thought the wine had had an unexpected effect on him, but then the sentry uncovered the letter and held it in front of him. “From where, you say?”

 

“The Golden Wood. The messenger who delivered it said Lord Celeborn handed him the letter personally.”

 

“That messenger… Has he already left?” Thranduil stared at the letter as if it was a snake that would lash out at him at any moment.

 

“Nay, Sire. We assigned him a sleeping place since he was drained from making such a journey in such a short time.”

 

“Make certain he does not leave before I have a chance to talk to him.” Thranduil finally took hold of the letter, but he didn’t open it yet.

 

“As you wish, Sire.” The sentry bowed and then left the room.

 

Thranduil looked at his hand and realized it was shaking. Why now? Why after so many centuries of complete silence? What could Celeborn possibly have to say?

 

Well, there was only one way for him to find out. Thranduil unsteadily broke the seal and unfolded the paper.

 

Thranduil,

 

It has been too long since we last talked. I do not know what kept me from contacting you. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was fear… I do not know. I only know that it has to stop now.

 

Even here, where I am safe in the Golden Wood, I feel the shadow reaching deep into the heart of your lands. Your people can not remain unaffected and I realize that I have been amiss. I should have reached out to you before.

 

Thranduil, I speak to you as one ruler to another. We always put our people first, we must – that is our duty. Let us meet, for our people’s sake, and discuss the possibility of my people aiding yours. I suggest a meeting in Imladris and aye, I know that is a bold suggestion, considering the bad feelings that still linger between the two of you. But if we are to make a change, it must come from all three of us. In a way, we are one. Our realms should be connected and its rulers friends and allies.

 

Come to Imladris in spring. Come yourself or send a representative, but please make good use of this offer.

 

Do not worry about Elrond or any ill feelings he may bear you. I will make certain he behaves and cooperates.

 

Please, Thranduil, make the right decision – for your people’s sake.

 

Celeborn

 

Thranduil read the letter a second time and then dropped it into his lap. After so many years… After so many years, Celeborn was reaching out to him.

 

Thranduil didn’t know what to think of Celeborn’s suggestion. Celeborn had been cunning in reminding him that their meeting would benefit his people and Thranduil had always put his people first. That argument had worked.

 

But did he really want to meet Elrond again? He could deal with meeting Celeborn. They had never been enemies, but Elrond? How would the half-Elf feel about having to welcome him to Imladris? No, there was too much bad blood between Elrond and him for him to go there personally.

 

Celeborn had said to come to Imladris in spring. That was only one month away. If he wanted a representative of Mirkwood in Imladris by that time, that Elf had to leave shortly. Tomorrow probably and since he couldn’t go himself…

 

Thranduil opened the door and addressed the sentry who stood guard there. “Fetch Legolas and Erestor now!”

 

~~~

 

“Adar, what is amiss? Why did you summon us?” Legolas and Erestor had already been asleep and the guard had had to wake them. They had dressed in a hurry. Legolas only had his leggings on and Erestor a long shirt. They had made love before falling asleep and had never expected to be summoned that night. They both looked rather ravished: their lips a bit bruised, their hair tangled, and a few passion marks still showed.

 

Thranduil couldn’t stop himself from smiling knowingly, but then sobered and showed them Celeborn’s letter. “Read,” he ordered and than sat down to wait for when they had done so.

 

Legolas and Erestor exchanged glances which were both worried and pleased. “This arrived just now?” Legolas asked, finally understanding the reason for the summons.

 

“It did.” Thranduil raised an arm and gestured for them to seat themselves as well. “I have made a decision, Legolas.”

 

Legolas’ breath caught. Their plan had worked so far. Would Thranduil now cooperate or ruin it? “What did you decide, Adar?”

 

“I can not go there personally. My presence there would prevent anything constructive from coming out of the meeting. Celeborn is not a problem, but Elrond is.” Thranduil noticed the looks the two younger Elves gave each other and wondered if they had anything to do with Celeborn’s surprise letter. It *was* possible.

 

“You can not?” Erestor blinked. Thranduil *was* going to ruin their plans after all!

 

“I can not, but the two of you can.” Thranduil waited for the message to truly register with them and, when it did, they gave him a wide-eyed look. “I want you two to attend the meeting. Legolas, you are my son. You will speak in my name. It is about time you act as my heir. You have carte blanche. Make all necessary decisions as long as they are for the benefit of our people. And you, Erestor…maybe it will work to our advantage that you are Elrond’s adopted son. You know your foster-father through and through and might be able to take away the ill feelings he bears me. Together, the two of you might accomplish great things – for the sake of our people of course.”

 

Legolas noticed the impact Thranduil’s words had on Erestor. After all, Legolas knew why Erestor had left Imladris and his father didn’t. Was Erestor strong enough and confidant enough in their love to face Glorfindel? But then Legolas realized something else. What if Erestor hadn’t overcome his infatuation with Glorfindel yet? Would he lose Erestor to Glorfindel if they went to Imladris? Was that a sacrifice he was willing to make? But when he looked into his father’s pleading eyes, he knew he would do whatever was necessary to help his people.

 

Erestor’s thoughts were similar to Legolas’. Returning to Imladris would mean a confrontation with his past and the reason why he had run in the first place. Glorfindel would be there and taking part in the meetings. The Captain always did. But at the same time he realized that he would be able to see Melpomaen again, as well as Lindir, the twins, and the Lady Celebrían, who had been pregnant when he had left. He *did* want to see them again, but did he want to see Glorfindel as well?

 

“We will go,” Legolas eventually said. “We will go to Imladris and do what is best for our people.” He nodded to show his understanding when Erestor gave him a worried look. He also realized that their love might be put to the test and it would be proven if it was strong enough… or not.

 

~~~

 

“I would rather not go,” Erestor said once they were back in their rooms. Over the last year, they had equipped their bed with warm furs and Erestor now curled up in their midst together with their pet cat. “You know why.” He hoped that addressing Glorfindel was the right thing to do. Until now they had been able to discuss everything that worried them.

 

Legolas seated himself close to him and patted the cat’s head as well. She purred and stretched. “This is about Glorfindel. Do you still harbor romantic feelings towards him, Erestor?” Yes, Erestor was right to discuss this. The moment they denied the problem existed it would come between them.

 

“I do not think so,” Erestor said, trying to be as honest as he could. “I love you now, but…” He couldn’t be completely sure. “I do not know how I will react should we meet.”

 

Legolas moved his hand from the cat’s head to Erestor’s raven mane. “I had always hoped our love would last and stand the test of time. When I fell in love with you, I did so without holding back and maybe that was a mistake. You never hid your feelings for Glorfindel from me and I went into this with my eyes wide open.”

 

“Legolas!” Erestor’s eyes grew big as he realized what was about to come.

 

“If you find you love Glorfindel best, I will have to let you go, will I not? I can not keep your heart with me when it belongs to someone else.” Legolas’ heart almost broke when he said those words, but he could not deny his own nature. “I want what is best for you, Erestor. I want to see you happy.”

 

Erestor firmly shook his head. “Legolas, I love you and do not deserve you!” He reached for his lover and pulled him into his arms. He waited until Legolas had rested his head against his shoulder before he took to stroking the fair hair soothingly. “I owe you so much, Legolas. I love you so much. I do not want to lose you.”

 

Legolas managed a sad smile and rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s shoulder. “It is your decision alone whom you wish to bond with, Erestor. Whatever you decide, you will always have my love and my friendship.”

 

“I really do not deserve you,” Erestor whispered and hugged Legolas close. He prayed to the Valar that he would be strong enough to withstand the temptation Glorfindel presented. He wanted to be with Legolas, with this kind-hearted, understanding and gentle soul and not with Glorfindel. Not anymore. But would his heart obey him once they were back in Imladris?

 

~~~

 

“My heart will accompany you, Legolas. You will not be alone.” Thranduil embraced his son and placed a parental kiss on Legolas’ brow. “You are wise for your years and you care about our people. You will make the right decisions, I know that.” Having to part from his son was hard on Thranduil, but he reminded himself that their future depended on the outcome of this meeting. “May the Valar protect you.”

 

Legolas hugged his father back and smiled encouragingly at Thranduil. “Trust in me, Adar.”

 

“I do.” Thranduil released Legolas and then turned to Erestor. “You are my son too, Erestor, and I trust you to support Legolas and offer him sound advice. I realize that you are stuck in the middle. Elrond is your foster-father and you love him. But you are now also connected to the Greenwood. Please try to unite our people. Our future depends on it.”

 

Erestor felt emotional and swallowed hard. “Thank you, Adar. I will do my best to support Legolas.” He returned the embrace Thranduil bestowed on him and then followed Legolas into the dark wood. They would go on foot until they reached the border of Mirkwood. Thranduil had arranged for transportation from that point on.

 

Thranduil watched them go with a heavy heart. Those two Elves would shape the future of the Greenwood and he had no other choice than to trust in them.

 

~~~

 

Celeborn arrived early in the morning. Glorfindel and Melpomaen were present to welcome the Elf-Lord to Imladris and excused Elrond and Celebrían for the time being. It seemed Arwen demanded their attention that morning.

 

“My granddaughter is already a handful,” Celeborn said, smiling. He had not met her yet and was looking forward to holding her for the first time. He gestured for his escort which was led by Haldir to dismount and then walked over to Glorfindel and Melpomaen. “It is good to be in Imladris again,” he greeted them as he smiled at the two other Elves.

 

“And Imladris is happy to have you back,” Melpomaen replied. They smiled at each other and then the Chief Advisor beckoned for Celeborn to follow him to Elrond’s study. “Elrond will join us shortly. Arwen is teething and is hard to comfort.”

 

Celeborn followed Advisor and Captain and then seated himself in a comfortable chair in Elrond’s study. The flames in the fire place warmed the room nicely and Celeborn warmed his hands over the fire. “Spring is chilly this year. I hope Arien will make her appearance shortly.” He had even encountered patches of snow on his way over there.

 

Melpomaen nodded once. “Your words are very true. Elrond is also looking forward to the return of the warm season.” He coughed to clear his throat and then addressed Celeborn in a more formal voice. “We made all necessary preparations. We readied rooms for Legolas and his escort and I have set up a schedule for our meetings.”

 

Glorfindel seated himself opposite Celeborn and studied his old friend. “Something is wrong,” he said eventually. Celeborn had averted his gaze when Glorfindel had tried to make eye contact. Why?

 

“Not wrong…not exactly.” Celeborn gave Glorfindel a look full of sympathy. “I have some news for you which might disturb you.” There was no way to postpone this.

 

“What sort of news?” Elrond entered the study and smiled warmly at his father-in-law. He pulled up another chair close to the fire place and joined them. Faithful Melpomaen went to stand behind Elrond’s chair and studied them. “What has happened?”

 

“Elrond, it is good to see you! And it will be even better when I visit my daughter and granddaughter later!” Celeborn squeezed Elrond’s shoulder and then leaned back into the comfort of his chair again. “I do not know how you will react to the news I carry.” He uncovered a piece of paper and placed it on his lap. “Thranduil sent a reply to my invitation.”

 

“And that should worry me because…?” Elrond was worried at any rate and didn’t need Celeborn to add to his discomfort.

 

“Thranduil will not attend the meeting himself. He is afraid that the bad feelings stemming from the past would make a positive outcome impossible,” Celeborn informed them.

 

Elrond felt immensely relieved. “That is good news, is it not?” Celeborn gave him an odd look and Elrond instantly felt ashamed. This would have been the perfect chance to make his peace with Thranduil.

 

“Is he sending an advisor then?” Melpomaen enquired.

 

“Nay, he sends his son.” Celeborn tried to find the best way to tell them who was accompanying Thranduil’s son.

 

“Legolas?” Surprised, Elrond frowned deeply. “Has he come of age then? I thought he was still an Elfling.”

 

“He came of age a few years ago,” Celeborn said and then let his gaze shift from Elrond to Glorfindel. He knew what had caused Erestor to flee Imladris that day. “Legolas will not arrive alone. His lover will accompany him.”

 

Elrond shrugged. “This still does not bother me.” Legolas was young and inexperienced and Elrond hoped negotiations would go easier with Legolas than they would have with Thranduil.

 

“His lover’s name is Erestor.” Celeborn cocked his head and watched Glorfindel carefully. “Aye, our Erestor.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes grew big and his throat became dry. “Erestor? Erestor is Legolas’ lover? But how? When…? Why did we not know…?” This little piece of information made his head reel. Erestor was Legolas’ lover? How could such a thing be?

 

“I do not know how they came to be lovers. The letter did not tell me that. But I do know that they will arrive during the next few days and you should prepare yourself for that confrontation.” Celeborn saw the shock in Glorfindel’s eyes and regretted that there hadn’t been an easier way to tell them.

 

Elrond felt equally stunned. “Erestor is coming here? Back to Imladris?” For the past year and a half, he had hoped to find a chance to talk to Erestor again and set right what he had done wrong.

 

“They should arrive shortly,” Celeborn said, confirming Elrond’s words.

 

Melpomaen remained quiet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by the news. He had loved Erestor as well and had mourned when he had found out that Erestor had run. Maybe they would be allowed a second chance now.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel felt miserable. He didn’t know what affected him more: the fact that Erestor was returning to Imladris or that he was traveling at Legolas’ side as his lover. Back then, he had urged Erestor to find a lover close to his own age and Erestor had apparently followed that advice. The only thing that Glorfindel regretted was that Erestor had run that day. Elrond, Melpomaen, Lindir, and he had mourned Erestor’s disappearance. They had felt handicapped after losing the Elf which they had all looked upon as their son.

 

“This must be causing a great emotional turmoil inside you,” Elrond said as he stepped onto the balcony to talk to Glorfindel. “I know it does because the news upset me as well.”

 

“What aspect of the news disturbs you: the fact that Erestor found his way to Mirkwood and survived there or the fact that he is coming here as Legolas’ lover?” Glorfindel bowed his head and sighed deeply.

 

“Why does this upset you, Glorfindel? That he has taken Legolas as his lover? That was what you wanted, was it not?” Elrond had sorted out his thoughts and emotions and his head was clearer now.

 

“I do not know… I had wanted to talk to Erestor when he had left and now that he is coming back I am afraid that I do not know what I should say when we meet.” Glorfindel placed his hands on the balustrade and stared at the waterfall which tumbled down in front of him. “I blame myself for what happened back then, Elrond. I caused him to run. My reaction caused him to run.”

 

“We all made mistakes where Erestor is concerned,” Elrond said thoughtfully. “I should not have forced him to reveal your name to us and all of us could have handled the falling out much better.”

 

Glorfindel raised his head and managed a weak smile. “Our son is coming home, Elrond.”

 

Elrond returned the smile. “I am afraid a different Erestor than the one we knew is coming to Imladris. He is Legolas’ lover now and the fact that Thranduil is sending him here means he trusts Erestor.”

 

“What do you suggest we do when we meet?” Glorfindel needed his friend’s advice.

 

“I suggest we let him make the first move. The last time *we* forced our advice upon him. Now we have to step back and let him come to us.” Elrond cocked his head and gave his friend a pensive look. “Have your feelings for Erestor changed since the day he left?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “I still look upon him as my son. I will always feel like a father figure to him.”

 

Elrond placed a hand on Glorfindel’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Maybe you should try to change that.” Seeing Glorfindel’s alarmed expression, Elrond quickly added, “Maybe you should try becoming his friend instead.”

 

“All I can do is try,” Glorfindel replied, still feeling like a failure. “I do not want to fail him again.”

 

“Let him come to you and, when he does, accept what he has to say.” Elrond smiled at his friend. “One day, Erestor will understand that one can not force feelings onto someone else. You love him like a son. You could never love him like he wanted you to love him.”

 

“He has taken Legolas as his lover now. Maybe that means he no longer desires me and grew out of his youthful infatuation.”

 

“For your sake, I hope that is the case, Glorfindel.”

 

~~~

 

“Come closer,” Legolas raised an arm and pulled Erestor close. They had been on the road for three weeks and since their horses needed to rest regularly, they used the time to do the same. Legolas had spread a blanket onto the ground and was waiting for Erestor to move closer.

 

Erestor went into his lover’s arms and rested his head against Legolas’ shoulder. “We will arrive in Imladris tomorrow,” he said thoughtfully. “I am nervous about meeting them again.”

 

Legolas soothingly moved his fingers over Erestor’s face and whispered, “They raised you. You must be fond of them.” At times he regretted the fact that they had to braid their hair away from their face because now he couldn’t bury his fingers in his lover’s mane.

 

“Bind with me.”

 

Legolas blinked and raised his head to look Erestor in the eye. “What did you say?”

 

“Bind with me,” Erestor repeated his request. He too raised his head to make eye contact with his lover. “Bind with me now.”

 

Legolas had had time to compose himself again and slowly shook his head. “I can not do that.” A flash of pain moved through Erestor’s eyes and it pained Legolas in turn to deny his lover. “You know I can not do that.”

 

Erestor pulled away from Legolas’ embrace and sat upright. Staring at the fair-haired Elf, he asked, “Why?”

 

Legolas stopped caressing Erestor’s face, needing to put some physical distance between them. “Erestor, I know why you ask me to bind with you. You are scared...scared that your feelings for Glorfindel will resurface and that you will want to deepen your relationship with him. To bind with you now would be a lie.”

 

Erestor felt ashamed and lowered his gaze. “You are right of course. I am afraid. Afraid I will lose you.”

 

Legolas moved closer and placed his hand atop of Erestor’s. “Look at me, my love.” Erestor raised his head and smiled weakly. “You will only lose me if you want to lose me. This is your decision all along, Erestor. I will not leave you. If anyone does any leaving it will be you.”

 

Erestor blinked in sudden understanding. “You are right. This *is* my decision.” With that realization also came peace. “I will never let you go, Legolas.” He moved closer again and wrapped his arms around Legolas. “If I ask you again, once we have been in Imladris for a while, will you accept me then and bind with me?”

 

Legolas smiled at Erestor and kissed his lover’s lips. “If you still want to bind with me after you talked to Glorfindel, I will bind with you.”

 

Erestor placed his hands on either side of Legolas’ head and deepened the kiss. /I will not let you go. I know what I want and that is you./

 

~~~

 

“Ada, is it true? Is Erestor coming back?” Elladan and Elrohir had overheard Melpomaen and Lindir talking and, since they wanted to confirm the news, had sought out their father in his study.

 

Elrond placed his quill onto the desk and looked at his sons. Even for him – their father – it was hard to tell them apart at times. They had grown into capable warriors and kind-hearted Elves. The fact that they had chosen to belong to the Firstborn had made Elrond happy and he would always be grateful that they had chosen to stay with him. “Aye, it is true. Erestor should arrive tomorrow. A number of sentries already sighted him, and Legolas, at our border.”

 

“He is traveling with Legolas? Thranduil’s son?” Elrohir sat down on a corner of the desk and Elladan went to stand behind him. “Why are they traveling together?”

 

Elrond delicately moistened his lips. “Celeborn informed me that Legolas and Erestor have become lovers.”

 

The twins gasped at hearing that news. “Lovers? Erestor and Legolas?” Elrohir shook his head. “How can that be? We know what Erestor is like and he does not trust easy. How can someone like Legolas possibly have captured his heart?”

 

Elladan added as well as he realized where Elrohir was taking his point. “You told us what Thranduil is like. His son can not be that much different.”

 

Elrond felt another pang of guilt and averted his gaze so he didn’t have to look into his sons’ eyes when making his next admission. “I might not have been truthful with you when I described Thranduil to you.”

 

Elladan blinked. “What?”

 

Elrohir scooted closer to his father and cocked his head. “What do you mean when you say that?”

 

“Thranduil is not as arrogant as I told you.” Elrond realized the time had come to be honest with his sons. “The truth is that I made a mistake and I tried to blame that mistake on Thranduil instead. Thranduil is a compassionate Elf, not unlike me, and he cares the most about his people’s well-fare. If Legolas is anything like his father, he will be a kind and intelligent Elf.”

 

The twins needed a moment to accept that their father hadn’t been honest with them in the past. “What are you saying?” Elladan asked Elrond in order for him to clarify things for them.

 

“Legolas and Erestor will arrive tomorrow. They are lovers now. I ask of you to treat Legolas kindly and forget that I tried to install a false image in you. He is as old as the two of you are, but he is acting in his father’s place. A heavy burden has been placed on his shoulders. I do not need to tell you about the danger that lurks in Dol Guldur.”

 

Elrohir nodded. “We will treat him like we would treat any other guest.”

 

“Thank you,” Elrond said, smiling at his sons. “I am looking forward to seeing Erestor again. The way we parted caused me great sorrow.”

 

“We know what you feel like,” Elladan answered in an effort to comfort his father. Elrohir rose from his chair and the twins locked eyes. They were also looking forward to rekindling their friendship with Erestor, but they were also curious to meet Legolas.

 

~~~

 

“There are sentries up in the trees,” Legolas remarked and gave his lover a knowing look. “Elrond knows where we are and when we will arrive.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I already noticed them a few hours ago.” Erestor urged his mare forward and then came to a halt. “Legolas, join me.”

 

Legolas’ mare came to a standstill next to Erestor’s and he followed his lover’s gaze. That was when he saw the Last Homely House for the very first time. “It is beautiful,” he said after studying the structure and the nature that surrounded it. “You were very lucky to grow up there.” Imladris was a safe haven, one without poisonous spiders and the grasp of the shadow that always lay over Mirkwood.

 

Erestor reached for Legolas’ hand and curled his fingers around his lover’s limb. Turning his head toward his lover, he said, “I vow to stay at your side and offer you sound advice.”

 

Legolas smiled warmly at Erestor. “Thank you.”

 

Erestor pressed a kiss onto the back of Legolas’ hand and then released his lover’s limb. “We should wrap this up.” The sooner he faced Glorfindel the better. He wanted this over with.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath in the hope it would settle his nerves. He had just received the news that Legolas and Erestor were about to arrive and was now about to fetch Elrond.

 

Elrond had been expecting his friend and walked toward the doorway the moment Glorfindel appeared. “Is it time?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “They should arrive in the courtyard in the next few minutes. By Elbereth, Elrond, I am nervous!”

 

Elrond wrapped an arm around Glorfindel’s shoulder and guided his friend back onto the courtyard. “Erestor loves you, Glorfindel. You were a wonderful father to him. I do not believe he has forgotten that.”

 

Glorfindel came to a halt and scanned the courtyard. In the distance, he made out two forms, one fair-haired, one raven-haired. “There they are.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor found courage in the fact that Legolas was at his side when they approached Elrond and Glorfindel. His heart beat like mad as he saw the two Elves again who had rescued him from a grueling fate. They had loved him and their love had healed him. In the end, it was easier than Erestor had thought. He jumped from the horse’s back and threw himself into Elrond’s open arms. “Ada…”

 

Elrond had only felt this happy three times before. He had felt this happy when he had married Celebrían, when the twins had been born, and then his daughter. His greatest wish had come true when he held Erestor in his arms again. “My son, I am so happy you are back. I missed you so much!”

 

Legolas dismounted as well and kept his distance for now. His gaze sought out Glorfindel’s form and his eyes narrowed as he realized that he faced fierce competition for Erestor’s love. This was the Elf who had died defending the refugees from Gondolin. Competing with Glorfindel would be hard, maybe even impossible. /This is out of my hands. This is Erestor’s decision and his alone./

 

Elrond buried Erestor in a parental hug and cried tears of happiness. When Erestor took a step away from him, he studied the younger Elf. “You look different.” Dressed in Mirkwood’s greens and browns and sporting braided hair along with a quiver on his back and his knives girded around his middle, Erestor looked every ounce the warrior.

 

“I think I have grown up,” Erestor replied, teasing Elrond a bit. Then came the moment he had feared the most. He turned and faced Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel’s heart momentarily stopped beating. Yes, Erestor had definitely grown up. He had become an adult and the last signs of the Elfling he had once known were gone. “Erestor,” he said, his throat tight with emotion.

 

Erestor swallowed hard and then forced a smile onto his face. “Glorfindel.” The tension between them was obvious and Erestor realized it was up to him to make the first step. “I missed you too.”

 

That was all Glorfindel had needed to hear and he took a step forward to wrap Erestor into a protective hug. “Thank you for coming back, Erestor. I was so worried about your well-being. I did not know where you were and if you were well.”

 

The smile which Erestor gave Glorfindel was sincere. “It was the only way. I did not have a choice.”

 

“We could have talked,” Glorfindel said and he was careful to keep his tone from being reprimanding.

 

“Not at that time,” Erestor replied. He was convinced he had done the right thing when he had left. Realizing he was not alone, Erestor took a step away from Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel was forced to let go and a painful pang moved through his heart when he saw Erestor take his place at Legolas’ side. Glorfindel had never met Thranduil and had no means of comparing father and son. All he knew was that Legolas’ inner light shone radiantly. The aura that surrounded the younger Elf was a pure one filled with courage, understanding, and love. In that moment Glorfindel felt at peace as he realized that Erestor had found a lover worthy of his love and dedication. The way they stood holding hands also showed Glorfindel that they shared a deep love, one characterized by understanding.

 

“Welcome to Imladris, Legolas,” Elrond said, reminding himself that he was the host there. “Please forgive us for greeting Erestor first, but we lost track of him over a year ago and have been worried since.”

 

“Do not worry, Lord Elrond. I understand and approve of the fact that you welcomed Erestor first. This is his home.” Legolas bowed to show his respect for the Lord of Imladris.

 

Legolas reminded Elrond of Thranduil in more ways than one. Legolas greatly resembled his father in appearance and also seemed to posses Thranduil’s disposition. “Thank you for your understanding. Would you like to freshen up? You have been on the road for weeks and must want to rest.”

 

Legolas wasn’t that tired and neither was Erestor, but the Mirkwood Elf understood that Elrond was doing his best to be a good host. “Aye, we would like to freshen up and rest.”

 

“We readied rooms for you.” From the corner of his eye, Elrond saw Melpomaen approach. “May I introduce my Chief Advisor to you? This is Melpomaen.”

 

Legolas smiled at the stunned Advisor, who had eyes only for Erestor. “Master Melpomaen, Erestor has told me much about you and those were only good things.”

 

“Thank you,” Melpomaen said absentmindedly. He didn’t want to be impolite, but he couldn’t stop staring at Erestor. “Oh my, you have become quite the warrior, little one.”

 

Erestor laughed, opened his arms, closed them around Melpomaen’s form, and swept the Chief Advisor off his feet. “Dear Mel, I missed your tales. How does Lindir fare these days? Are the two of you still happy?” He pressed Melpomaen close.

 

Melpomaen sucked in his breath. “Have mercy, Erestor. You are no longer an Elfling. I need to breathe, you know.” Erestor had grown stronger since his absence as well!

 

Erestor placed Melpomaen back onto his feet again and smiled fondly at his former tutor. He was happy to be home again among the people who had meant the world to him when he had been little. “Are the twins close as well?”

 

“You will meet them this evening over dinner.” Elrond established eye contact with Legolas. The Mirkwood Elf was smiling broadly and didn’t seem affronted that all the attention was going to Erestor instead of Legolas, their guest. “Please follow me. I shall guide you to your rooms.”

 

Glorfindel was still staring at Erestor and his chest swelled with fatherly pride. Erestor must have proven his worth to Thranduil and the Mirkwood Elves to be allowed to carry their colors.

 

Erestor and Legolas fell into step beside Elrond and Erestor regretted already having to part from Melpomaen, but he was confident that he would see his friend again shortly. And then there was Glorfindel. Things had indeed changed between them. He had been so afraid that his former feelings for Glorfindel would still be there upon meeting the Captain, but when they had hugged, he hadn’t felt the excitement he had felt when he had been in love with Glorfindel. He had felt like an Elfling again when he had been wrapped up in Glorfindel’s protective embrace.

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a last, reassuring smile before stepping into the Last Homely House. Yes, they needed to talk, but that conversation should go much smoother than he had thought.

 

~~~

 

“I believe all will be well,” Melpomaen said, offering Glorfindel reassurance. “Did you see the way he looked at you just now? He looked at you like that when he was an Elfling. That is not the look of someone in love.”

 

Glorfindel watched how Erestor reached for Legolas’ hand and then curled his fingers around it. Then they disappeared inside the house. “Melpomaen, it is so good to have him back with us. I worried so much about him.”

 

Melpomaen nodded once. “Aye, it is good to have him back. To know he is safe and sound. He has become an adult, Glorfindel. The Elfling is gone.”

 

“I agree,” Glorfindel whispered. “He has become an adult all right and he has a lover at his side. Legolas loves him. I saw it in his eyes.”

 

“I saw it too.” Melpomaen gently squeezed his friend’s shoulder. “I believe that all will be well, Glorfindel. Just give him some time.”

 

“I will.” Glorfindel’s heart felt less burdened since he had seen Erestor again. Melpomaen was right: all would be well in the end.

 

~~~

 

Erestor flung himself onto the luxurious bed and bounced with happiness. “Legolas, I am home!”

 

Legolas laughed and joined his lover. He sat down on the side, marveling at Imladris’ splendor. Erestor’s childhood had been so different from his and for a moment, Legolas wished he had also grown up in Imladris. But then he berated himself. Thranduil loved him and he would never willingly part from his father. He would not give Thranduil up, not even for a life in splendid Imladris.

 

Erestor, sprawled out on his stomach, raised his head to smile at Legolas. “Come here, you.” He placed a hand on the nape of Legolas’ neck and pulled him down until they lay side by side. “Do you like it here?”

 

Legolas nodded his head. “I do. It is beautiful.” Legolas wavered: should he address Glorfindel or let Erestor decide when the time was right for that?

 

“My feelings for him have changed,” Erestor said after reading the questions in Legolas’ mind. “I am no longer in love with him. When we embraced, I felt like an Elfling again and the arms around me like the ones of a protective father. Not the arms of a future lover.”

 

Legolas felt relieved, but decided it was still too early to dismiss the threat Glorfindel presented. “Maybe they will come back when the two of you are alone?”

 

Erestor frowned. That was not the reaction he had hoped for. “Legolas, did you not listen to me? I no longer want him in that way! I want you!”

 

“Forgive me for being skeptical, Erestor. But I can not believe it would be that easy.” Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling Erestor’s fingers undo the braids in his hair. A quick look in the bathroom had already shown him that a hot bath was waiting for them. “That feels good.”

 

Erestor gave Legolas a predatory grin. “How long has it been since we made love?”

 

The question caught Legolas’ attention and the blue eyes opened. “Too long?”

 

“Aye, that is the only correct answer.” It had been four weeks and Erestor agreed that it was much too long. “I want to make love with you – now.”

 

Legolas couldn’t help but feel cautious. He just couldn’t believe that Erestor’s feelings for Glorfindel had disappeared over night. Part of it had to do with his own insecurities and fears. He loved Erestor with his entire being and the thought of losing Erestor was too much to bear. “Then have me?”

 

Erestor kept grinning while his hands made quick work of removing Legolas’ clothes. Once the fair-haired Elf was naked, Erestor undressed and then returned to kneel on the bed next to Legolas. Leaning in closer, he blanketed Legolas’ body with his and then kissed his lover’s lips. “Nothing ever tasted as sweet as your lips.”

 

Legolas felt tears prickle his eyes, but he didn’t want to shed them, not now. His hands roamed his lover’s naked body. “Erestor, I need you too.” They loved a long foreplay most of the time, but this wasn’t one of those times. Both Elves needed to confirm their love. “Do you think they left us any oil?”

 

Erestor laughed. “Let me check in the bathroom. Why do you not become comfortable in the meantime?”

 

Legolas’ heart missed a beat and a fine layer of sweat formed on his torso. He *knew* what Erestor meant when he said those words. “Oh, I will… I will.” One of their favorites ‘games’ was to pretend one of them was already asleep and the other Elf took his chance to seduce him. Apparently Erestor wanted to seduce him and Legolas didn’t mind one bit.

 

“Then I should not waste precious time.” Erestor hopped off of the bed and went into the bathroom. In the meantime, Legolas rolled onto his stomach, rested his forehead on his arm, and closed his eyes. He knew he presented an appetizing sight and Erestor wouldn’t be able to resist him.

 

Erestor groaned softly when he approached the bed again with a vial full of oil in his hand. “Oh, Legolas…” His lover’s buttocks were delicately curved and the firm mounds begged to be touched. Erestor crawled onto the bed, straddled Legolas’ thighs and placed the vial next to him. He caught sight of Legolas’ closed eyes and grinned impishly. “Ah, is that the way you want to play it?” Legolas chuckled softly, but did not open his eyes. However, he did wiggle his buttocks a bit.

 

Taking the hint, Erestor ran his fingers across the mounds of flesh, which were wholly his to ravish. Bowing forward, he pressed his lips against the soft flesh and kissed his way up Legolas’ spine. The quivers that rocked Legolas’ body told him how much his lover needed this and Erestor uncapped the vial. He dipped two fingers in the oil and then parted the firm buttocks. “I am going to ravish you, my love. I am going to show you how much I love you.” Not once since his return to Imladris had he thought of Glorfindel in a romantic way and, now that he was with Legolas, he realized the infatuation was over. What he felt for Legolas was love – real love.

 

“Do not make me wait too long,” Legolas whispered in a needy voice.

 

“I thought you were asleep, my love?” But Erestor continued to play along and while massaging the guardian ring, he pressed kisses along Legolas’ spine. “Give me a moment to prepare my way in.” Legolas moaned and started to thrust into the sheet, but since Erestor was atop of him, he didn’t have much space to move in.

 

Fascinated, Erestor watched how the ring relaxed and allowed him entry. He slid on oiled finger inside and continued the sensual massage inside Legolas’ passage. All the while, he pondered what way to take Legolas. Like his lover was at the moment, face down? Or should he pull him onto all fours?

 

Legolas bit his bottom lip. Erestor knew exactly where his pleasure spot was located and each nudge drove him out of his mind. “Now, Erestor…” Eager to please, Erestor coated his aching member with oil and then parted Legolas’ buttocks again. He slid inside effortlessly. Their bodies were beautifully adjusted to one another. Legolas yelped softly. Erestor entering him was a divine sensation and he wanted his lover to sheathe himself fully and start thrusting. “More…” Erestor rested his upper body on Legolas’ back, then placed his hands on the mattress on either side of his lover’s head and entered Legolas fully. “Oh…yes…” Legolas loved feeling his lover’s weight press him down and turned his head. He opened his eyes and smiled at Erestor. “Love you.”

 

Erestor delivered his first thrust deep and fast and then took Legolas’ lips in an equally possessive way. Their lovemaking differed each time. One time he would be the possessive one and the next time they made love Legolas would assume that role. But this time Erestor was in charge of their pleasure.

 

Legolas surrendered to Erestor and rocked along with each deep thrust which stroked the nub inside his passage. Pleasure soon overwhelmed him and when Erestor’s tongue wrapped around his, he lost his last bit of control and spilled himself in the sheet.

 

Erestor stilled all movement and let the contracting muscles around his shaft bring him to orgasm. He followed a moment later and bit Legolas’ neck possessively, yet shallowly, not even drawing blood, but he was marking Legolas as his. Legolas felt dizzy, even though he was lying down, and whirled about on the sea of sensations that swept over him. “Erestor…”

 

“Bind with me,” Erestor whispered into Legolas’ right ear. “Bind with me. I want you as my mate.”

 

“Erestor…I…” Legolas wanted to say yes, but was that the smart thing to do? ”What about…”

 

“Do not speak his name,” Erestor said quickly, stopping Legolas from speaking Glorfindel’s name. “I do not want to do these things to him. I want to do them to you. I want to drive you crazy with desire, lust, and love. I want to be inside you… I want you to be inside me. I do not want those things with Glorfindel. Bind with me, Legolas. You will not regret it.”

 

Legolas gave in. How could he possibly deny his lover when Erestor was still lodged deeply inside him? “I will bind with you.”

 

Erestor had never felt happier and he touched his lips to Legolas’ to seal the pact. “We will bind… And I will be yours for always.”

 

~~~

 

After exiting the bathroom, Erestor opened the closet and smiled. He had known Elrond would supply them with clean clothes after the journey they had made. He found four outfits: two pairs of robes and leggings with matching tunics, all brown or green. Since he was the first out of the bathroom, he decided he had first choice as well and slipped into the brown tunic and leggings. He completed the outfit with his boots, which had been cleaned as well, and then sat in front of the mirror to fix his hair.

 

A moment later Legolas left the bathroom as well. The Mirkwood Elf arched an eyebrow at seeing Erestor dressed in a new outfit. “Where did you find those clothes?”

 

Erestor raised a hand and pointed Legolas toward the closet. “I thought you would prefer to wear green,” he said with a chuckle.

 

Legolas removed the clothes from the closet. After drying his skin, he put them on and then walked over to where Erestor was sitting. “Let me do that.” He loved moving his fingers through the ebony mane, which sported one braid of fair hair in the back. “How do you want to wear your hair tonight? Loose or braided?”

 

“Loosely braided?” Erestor gave Legolas a cheeky smile.

 

Legolas laughed warmly and complied. He braided Erestor’s hair loosely at the sides, brought the braids together at the back, and fastened everything with a leather band. The one fair braid still stood out prominently.

 

“Let me do yours.” Erestor rose to his feet and gestured for Legolas to sit down. “How do you want to wear yours? Loose?” He took an educated guess.

 

“Aye, I would love to.” He seldom had the chance to wear it loose and wanted to savor his time spent in Imladris.

 

Erestor brushed the fair hair until it shone like gold and then selected a hair pin from the ones laid out on the vanity. “Elrond thought of everything.”

 

Legolas agreed. “He seems kind. What is his family like?”

 

“The Lady Celebrían is kind as well, though her nerves might be acting up at the moment. I heard that their daughter, baby Arwen, is teething and driving her poor parents mad.”

 

“What are the twins like?” Legolas turned around, opened his arms, and pulled Erestor between his parted legs. He rested his head against Erestor’s abdomen and smiled when Erestor completed the embrace.

 

“You will like them. They are our age and up to mischief. Maybe it would be a wise thing to watch our backs. They might pull a prank in order to welcome us… Though, now that I think about it, Elrond would not like that.” Erestor stroked his lover’s hair and felt happy – truly happy. After all, he had Legolas’ promise that he would bind with him! “I surmise that you want to wait with the binding ceremony until we are back in the Greenwood where your father can be our witness?”

 

Legolas raised his head and looked Erestor in the eye. “Are you absolutely certain you want to bind with me? What if your feelings for Glorfindel surface again?”

 

“I do not know you so insecure,” Erestor murmured and caressed Legolas’ face. “I want you. I love *you*. I thought I would be the one having a problem coming to terms with being close to Glorfindel, but it seems to me that it is *you* who feels uncomfortable now that we are in Imladris.”

 

“Glorfindel *is* the reason you fled Imladris,” Legolas said, reminding Erestor of the past.

 

“Nay, he *was* the reason I ran. I no longer feel the need to run from him now. My feelings *have* changed, Legolas. I would not have asked you to bind with me if they had still been the same.” Erestor bent down and placed a tender kiss onto Legolas’ lips. “I love you, Legolas.”

 

Legolas drew in a deep breath. “I want to believe you.” But he needed time – and Glorfindel’s assurance that the golden-haired Captain hadn’t fallen in love with Erestor since the raven-haired Elf had left.

 

~~~

 

“Erestor!”

 

Erestor spun around. That was Lindir’s voice! He had expected the twins to find him first, but it was the white-haired minstrel who tackled him and buried him in a hug.

 

“Mel told me you had arrived, but I was afraid to believe that it was really you!” Like Melpomaen, he had gone through a period of great sadness once he had realized that Erestor had left them. “Never run away again!”

 

Erestor returned the hug and tightened it to show Lindir that he was *really* back. “I am here, my dear friend!”

 

Legolas delicately cleared his throat. He would like to be introduced to this Elf who obviously cared deeply about his lover. “Oh, forgive me!” Lindir took a step back, but did not let go of Erestor’s wrist. He needed to maintain the physical contact with Erestor a bit longer. “You must be Legolas of the Greenwood.”

 

“I am, and you are…?” Legolas inclined his head in greeting.

 

“This is Lindir, Legolas. A very good friend and an excellent singer! He has a beautiful voice. He helped raise me.” Erestor gave Lindir another fond smile. Lindir hadn’t changed a bit appearance-wise. “Tell me...are Melpomaen and you still together? Are the two of you happy?”

 

Lindir nodded his head once. “I asked him to become my mate a few months ago. We already had our binding ceremony.” Melpomaen had gone through a phase of being unable to believe that Lindir really wanted him and the minstrel had literally dragged Melpomaen in front of Elrond to exchange their vows. The feelings of inferiority instilled into Melpomaen during his childhood were finally fading since their binding ceremony.

 

“Lindir, stop hogging him!”

 

Ah, the twins had arrived! Erestor spun around again and was charged first by Elrohir, who threw his arms around his neck. “Elrohir!” A moment later, Elladan followed and embraced the two of them. Once they were close, Erestor could look deeply into their gray eyes. “I never wanted to leave the two of you, but I had no choice.”

 

Legolas remained in the background since he didn’t want to interfere. This was Erestor’s moment. He used the time to study the twins, who were truly identical. How was he ever going to tell them apart?

 

“You could have left a note! Or told us about your plans!” Elrohir chided his foster-brother softly.

 

“And what would the two of you have done?” Erestor hugged them one more time and then broke the embrace.

 

Looking rather sheepish, Elladan admitted, “We would probably have tried to stop you. Or we would have insisted on accompanying you.”

 

“Very true,” Elrohir agreed with his brother. “But Erestor, let us not remember the past today. Let us focus on the present. You have come back home!”

 

“And you did not arrive alone.” Elladan turned and smiled at Legolas. Remembering their promise to treat the Mirkwood Elf kindly, he bowed his head and said, “Welcome to Imladris, Legolas Thranduilion.”

 

“Thank you for your kind words,” Legolas replied. Since he didn’t know which twin had addressed him, he chose not to add a name. “Imladris is truly a beautiful place.”

 

“Is it much different from Mirkwood?” Elrohir looped his arm through Erestor’s and began to pull his foster-brother toward the Hall of Fire. Seeing Lindir standing to the side looking rather lost, he wrapped an arm around the minstrel and pulled him along as well.

 

“Very different,” Legolas said as he fell into step beside Elladan. “For example, I trust there are no poisonous spiders here?”

 

“Oh, the spiders!” Elladan instantly became enthusiastic. “Are they really that dangerous and hard to defeat?”

 

“Oh, they are,” Erestor replied in his lover’s stead. “And they are also bigger than you think.”

 

“I want to slay one!” Elladan bounced excitedly. “Do you think Ada will allow us to travel to Mirkwood to face them?”

 

Elrohir shook his head. “I doubt it. Elladan, the spiders are no toys. They can kill.”

 

“Your brother speaks the truth,” Legolas said. Elladan’s reaction reminded him of the way Erestor had challenged him the day they had first met. “Their poison is deadly and kills a grown Elf within the hour.”

 

That news subdued Elladan. “Did you lose a large number of your kin that way?”

 

Legolas nodded and gave Elladan a sad look. “Too many.”

 

They had arrived in the Hall of Fire and the murmuring suddenly stopped. Erestor gave Elrohir an apologetic look and freed his arm of the twin’s hold. “I will talk to you later.” Elrohir nodded in understanding. Erestor walked over to Legolas and gathered his lover’s hand in his. He wanted to make a statement by holding hands to all present that they were lovers and soon to be mates for life.

 

Legolas successfully fought down the blush that threatened to surface on his face. Erestor *was* more confident in their relationship than he was! He raised his head and forced himself to straighten his shoulders. He would *not* embarrass his father that day.

 

“Welcome to Imladris, Legolas Thranduilion. Please seat yourself at my side since you are the guest of honor tonight.” Elrond had risen from behind the table and had smiled while gesturing Legolas to approach. Legolas should have been focusing on Elrond, but his gaze drifted off to Glorfindel to see what kind of expression lay in those eyes once Glorfindel saw them holding hands.

 

Glorfindel was happy as he saw them hold hands. The look in Erestor’s eyes spoke of pride, dedication, and love. Erestor was secure in his love for Legolas and that soothed the Captain. His greatest fear had been that Erestor’s youthful infatuation had remained. But he could put that fear to rest now.

 

Erestor led Legolas toward the head table and maneuvered his lover in such a way that Legolas stood to Elrond’s left, where two chairs were still vacant. His gaze shifted from Legolas to Celebrían and the small Elfling seated on her lap. This Elfling would be pampered for the rest of her long life. She would never want for anything. Arwen was truly blessed to have such caring parents. Erestor wished he had had such dedicated parents as well!

 

“I thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond, and I hope that our meetings will bring about a fruitful alliance.” Speaking in public was something Legolas avoided whenever he could, but now he had no choice.

 

“Please seat yourself and eat!” Elrond sat down himself and gestured for the servants to start serving the soup.

 

Legolas sat down next to Elrond. Erestor seated himself at Legolas’ other side and found himself flanked by Glorfindel in turn. “Glorfindel,” Erestor spoke fondly. “Ada,” he added playfully and, by doing that, he clarified everything between the two of them.

 

Glorfindel sighed in relief. “You make me happy by returning here, my son. I did not know where you were and I was worried that you were in danger!”

 

Erestor rested a hand atop of Glorfindel’s and squeezed. “I was in danger at one point, but Legolas came to the rescue. I became lost and ended up in Mirkwood. Legolas reached me before the spiders could.”

 

Although Elrond and Celebrían were trying to engage him in conversation, Legolas found it nearly impossible to focus on what the half-Elf was saying. He wanted to hear what Glorfindel and Erestor were saying instead!

 

“I am grateful then that Legolas found you before those spiders ate you!” Glorfindel chuckled softly. Up until a moment ago, he had been nervous and those feelings needed a way out. “You love him?”

 

Erestor knew what Glorfindel needed to hear from him and he needed to say it. “Aye, I love Legolas and I asked him to bind with me. He accepted and we will commit to each other when we are back in Mirkwood. We want Thranduil to bear witness to the ceremony.”

 

“And your feelings for me? What about those?” Glorfindel whispered the words and hoped only Erestor had heard his question. But one look at Legolas told him that the other Elf had heard them too. Well, maybe that wasn’t a bad thing after all. He had seen the insecurity in Legolas’ eyes. The Mirkwood Elf probably needed to hear this as well.

 

“Those feelings have changed.” Erestor spoke loud and clear so Legolas heard them too. “I look upon you as my father and a dear friend. I no longer desire you as my lover. I realize that it was childish hero-worship. I learned the true meaning of love when I was in Mirkwood. Looking back, I must admit that you did the right thing by turning me away.”

 

“You have no idea how much I hoped you would say something like that!” Glorfindel caught Legolas’ gaze and smiled. “I hope the two of you will be happy and if you would permit it, I would also like to be present at your binding ceremony.”

 

Legolas knew he couldn’t deny Glorfindel his request. After all, Glorfindel was very important to Erestor. “Then you have to come to Mirkwood with us.”

 

Elrond had caught bits and pieces of their conversation and said, “Glorfindel, Melpomaen, Celeborn, and I already talked and we agree that we will come to Mirkwood’s aid.”

 

The moment Celeborn’s name was spoken, the Lord of the Golden Wood made his appearance. “Excuse my tardiness, but I lost track of time.” He had been far speaking with his wife and Haldir had had to pull him from his trance-like state because it was time he joined his family for dinner. Legolas stared at the mithril vision. This was Celeborn. The Elf’s name was full of legend where Legolas was concerned. This Elf was older than Thranduil and had known Ereinion! “Ah, Legolas, it is an honor to finally meet with you.” Celeborn seated himself opposite Glorfindel and reached for the plate that held the meats. “I had hoped Thranduil would have come as well. I would have liked to talk to him. He has a friend in me, you know.”

 

“You speak kind words and I will relay them to my father upon my return home.” Legolas instinctively liked Celeborn. This was a kind and wise Elf he was dealing with.

 

“We will talk about your people’s needs tomorrow, but let me already assure you that we will do everything in our power to aid your father.” Celeborn noticed the relieved expression in Legolas’ eyes.

 

“My father will be happy to learn that fact.” Legolas’ stomach growled. He was hungrier than he had thought and since Celeborn had assured him they would help, he dug in.

 

Erestor removed his hand that had rested atop of Glorfindel’s and reached for Legolas’ instead. “I knew they would help. It was a good thing we wrote that letter.” Legolas’ breath caught once Erestor had revealed their secret.

 

Celeborn laughed and Elrond looked mildly surprised. “I should have known it was you,” Elrond whispered privately. “I should have known.”

 

Celeborn caught Legolas’ gaze with his. “Writing that letter was the best thing you could have done. Thranduil no longer stands alone.” Legolas released a deep sigh. Everything had been worth it, just like he had hoped.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Erestor, Elrond, and Glorfindel went for a walk in the gardens. They ended up at Melpomaen’s favorite spot, where a gazebo had been erected. There they sat down and stared at the midnight sky.

 

“We missed you, Erestor. When you ran I thought my heart would break.” Elrond’s hands rested idly in his lap, but they twitched, showing the half-Elf’s nervousness. “I blame myself for making you leave. I should not have forced you to reveal Glorfindel’s name.”

 

“Do not blame yourself for that.” Erestor had stretched out on the grass and watched a falling star make its way toward the earth. “It was bound to happen. And it was a good thing it did.”

 

“Are you truly over me?” Glorfindel, seated next to Elrond, leaned in closer and searched Erestor’s dark eyes.

 

“I am! Stop worrying about that” Erestor chuckled. “You no longer have to worry about me wanting to kiss you!”

 

“I am glad to hear that.” Elrond felt they had sufficiently covered the past and wanted to address the present. “How bad are things in Mirkwood?”

 

“Very bad.” Erestor sat cross-legged and looked Elrond in the eye. “Thranduil needs your help. And should we not discuss this with Legolas present?”

 

“Celeborn already made up his mind,” Elrond confided in them. “Celeborn will send a regiment of his sentries to Mirkwood to escort Thranduil and his people to the Golden Wood. Celeborn welcomes all Elves which want to settle down there.”

 

“And you?” Erestor cocked his head.

 

“I will do the same. If any of Thranduil’s Elves wish to live in Imladris, they are welcome to do so.” Elrond bowed his head. “I made mistakes back then and a part of me is still afraid to face Thranduil again. I was wrong back then. Thranduil did nothing wrong.”

 

“We shall discuss this tomorrow when Legolas is present as well.” Erestor made it very clear where his alliance now lay.

 

“You are correct,” Elrond said sighing. “Come to my study in the morning and then we will talk.”

 

~~~

 

Legolas felt nervous when he seated himself opposite Elrond. The fact that Erestor was there as well reassured him, but he still felt like they were in the minority. On the ‘other’ end were Elrond, Melpomaen, and Celeborn: all older and wiser Elves with reputations that intimidated him. Erestor sensed this and curled his fingers around Legolas’. “Remember, Celeborn already told us that he will back us up.”

 

That was true and Legolas calmed down a bit. “So what do you suggest?” he asked, addressing Elrond.

 

“We will offer Thranduil a combination of choices, since we do not want to force anything upon him,” Elrond replied. “If he prefers so, we will send reinforcements to help him deal with the spiders and the shadow. They can guard the area and Thranduil can instruct them himself. We also offer him asylum. Your father and his people are welcome in the Golden Wood *and* Imladris. We will welcome any Elf that wishes to settle down there.”

 

Legolas nodded. “That is most gracious of you.” Those were the two things he had hoped to hear. “That way, my father is still in control and that is very important to him.”

 

Elrond moistened his lips and then said, “I also owe your father an apology, Legolas. Had Thranduil come to Imladris himself, I would have done so in person, but now I ask you to convey my words to your father. I was wrong that day and not your father. Please tell him so.” Celeborn smiled approvingly and felt proud of his son-in-law. “Furthermore, Glorfindel has offered to lead the reinforcements sent to Mirkwood. I surmise it is a bit of a selfish offer since he wants to be present when you bind.” Elrond smiled. “I wish I could be there as well. Maybe you can repeat the ceremony in Imladris when you celebrate an anniversary?”

 

“I must admit these negotiations have gone easier than I had thought,” Legolas said and squeezed Erestor’s hand. “I thought we would have to fight you over these issues.”

 

“We looked away for much too long.” Celeborn leaned forward and caught Legolas’ gaze. “Imladris will send her best soldiers while the Golden Wood will send her best archers. If everything goes according to plan you can leave within the week. You should arrive in Mirkwood within the next month then.”

 

Oh, Legolas liked that idea. “My father will be pleased to learn this.”

 

“I will send a messenger ahead who will inform your father that reinforcements will arrive shortly.” Elrond hoped Thranduil would be pleased. Maybe he would even have his chance to make amends to the younger Elf.

 

~~~

 

“So you are coming to Mirkwood with us? Do you know what to expect?” Erestor and Legolas had been on their way back to their room when they had come upon Glorfindel working on the patrol schedules.

 

“Spiders?” Glorfindel gave Erestor a cheeky grin. “I slew a Balrog once! I will manage a spider as well!”

 

Legolas began to feel a bit more comfortable around Glorfindel since he was certain of Erestor’s love for him. Until he had come to Imladris, he hadn’t realized his insecurities. “My father will feel honored to meet with you and the Greenwood will be blessed to have you there.”

 

Glorfindel tasted the offer of friendship in those words. Saying that was Legolas’ way of accepting him. “I would love to meet your father, Legolas.”

 

Legolas gave Glorfindel a coy smile as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He had always been on the look out for a good mate for his father, but so far, he hadn’t found one. But maybe Glorfindel would do? Erestor wondered about the pleased expression in his lover’s eyes and wished he knew what that was all about.

 

~~~

 

“What was that satisfied look about?” Erestor waited until they had left the room so Glorfindel could no longer hear them.

 

“Oh, something just occurred to me. It is nothing you should worry about.” Legolas flashed Erestor a radiant smile. Legolas’ words however didn’t reassure Erestor. He knew Legolas well enough to realize his lover was up to something.

 

~~~

 

The day of their departure arrived much too soon and Elrond wished it had taken them longer to assemble the warriors that Glorfindel would lead into Mirkwood as reinforcements. During the week that Legolas and Erestor had stayed in Imladris, Legolas had become a favorite with all of them. Even Arwen loved to play with the Mirkwood Elf.

 

Since they were about to take to the road, everyone had gathered in the courtyard to say their goodbyes. Melpomaen and Lindir were there holding hands. Celebrían had Arwen cradled against her chest and Elrond had wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and daughter. Elladan and Elrohir raised their hands in farewell to Erestor, Legolas, and Glorfindel.

 

Celeborn stood a bit apart and was flanked by Haldir and his brothers. The Lord of the Golden Wood hoped that these Elves would return shortly and that Thranduil would be among the ones coming to settle down in the Golden Wood. He recalled many fond evenings spent with Oropher engrossed over a game of chess and nursing a glass of good wine. “Be safe,” he whispered.

 

“And return to us quickly,” Elrond added. Erestor was leaving Imladris a second time, but this time with his lover at his side and Glorfindel to watch his back. This time, Elrond didn’t feel worried at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Entangled Gold

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel gestured for Erestor to walk with him so he could talk to him in private. They were about to enter the Greenwood and had called for one last halt so their horses could rest. “Did I do something wrong?

Erestor frowned deeply. How had Glorfindel reached that conclusion? “Why do you think that?”

 

“It is Legolas. He seems to avoid me.” It wasn’t just his imagination. He was certain of that!

 

Erestor delicately moistened his lips and guided Glorfindel farther away from the camp so Legolas couldn’t hear them talk. “He is insecure. That is what this is all about.”

 

“Insecure?” Glorfindel felt lost.

 

“He knows that I left Imladris because I was in love with you and he is afraid my feelings for you might resurface. I have tried to convince him that those feelings no longer exist, but he remains worried.” Erestor drew in a deep breath. “At first, he even refused to bind with me for that very reason.”

 

“Ah.” That explained a lot to Glorfindel. “I had been wondering what I had done wrong.” His gaze drifted over to where Legolas was sitting at the camp fire. The younger Elf was talking to the archers who hailed from the Golden Wood and seemed interested in examining their bows. “You made an excellent choice. The two of you suit each other.” Legolas moved his head Glorfindel’s way and the raven lock moved along with the shift. “I believe the two of you will be very happy.”

 

“We already are. I just wish he would stop being so insecure. He has nothing to worry about!”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head. “I understand Legolas, Erestor. It must be hard on him. He must be afraid you will leave him for me.”

 

Erestor firmly shook his head. “Never! I would never do that! I hope he will understand that once we bind.” Erestor was determined to prove to Legolas how deep his love ran.

 

Glorfindel smiled at Legolas when he caught the younger Elf’s gaze. /You have nothing to fear. I do not desire Erestor in that way. I never did. That is why he left in the first place./ Glorfindel lowered his shields and poured those thoughts into Legolas’ mind. Legolas looked up in surprise as he felt Glorfindel touch his mind. He didn’t reply because he didn’t know what to say.

 

“Please excuse me, but I want to join my lover.” Erestor gave Glorfindel another look and saw that his foster-father’s eyes were filled with understanding, so he walked over to where Legolas was sitting. He sat down next to his lover and gathered one of Legolas’ hands in his. Since Legolas felt so insecure, Erestor made it a point to show his affection for the fair-haired Elf in public.

 

Glorfindel smiled and hoped the two younger Elves would successfully master all of the hurdles life would throw at them.

 

~~~

 

Legolas wasn’t sure what to think of Glorfindel’s smiles and reassuring looks that the Captain gave him throughout the day. After receiving Glorfindel’s thoughts, Legolas had started to brood. Was he driving himself mad by thinking that he would lose Erestor to Glorfindel when it was obvious that the Captain didn’t desire Erestor?

 

“You do not need to worry,” Glorfindel whispered after telling Asfaloth to fall into step with Legolas’ mare. “Erestor left because I did not desire him and now Erestor loves you in that way.” He cocked his head. “Why are you afraid to accept this?”

 

Legolas lowered his gaze and wondered if he should open up to Glorfindel and tell him the truth. He was completely unaware of the fact that Erestor was riding behind him and could hear every word he said. “It stems from the fact that I lost my mother at a young age. I barely remember her. A number of Elves which I deeply cared about left the Greenwood to find safety elsewhere and I was left alone again. I also lost a lot of my kin to the spiders… The only constant factor in my life has been my father…”

 

“You are afraid to lose me because you lost everyone you ever cared about, except your father. Is that it?” Erestor had sucked in his breath when he had heard Legolas’ admission and only now released it. His mare moved forward so he could catch up with Legolas and ride alongside his lover. “I will not leave you!”

Legolas sighed deeply and gave Erestor a pleading look. “You can not make such a promise.”

 

“I will not leave you *willingly*!” Erestor nodded his head repeatedly. “Do you hear me?”

 

Legolas had heard and nodded his head once. “I will try to be less insecure…”

 

“Oh, love, just talk to me when you are worried and tell me the real reason why you fret!” Erestor hadn’t known that Legolas’ fear of abandonment stemmed from his childhood.

 

“I will.” Legolas smiled at Erestor and was grateful that they could really talk about everything.

 

~~~

 

“I do not like it here.” Glorfindel felt alert and ill at ease as they rode deeper into the heart of Greenwood. Shadows crept over the lands and colored the forest black. He could no longer hear any birds sing and he wondered if any animals, except for the giant spiders, inhabited this forest.

 

“You do not have to worry about the spiders attacking,” Legolas said. “They will not attack a group as large as ours.” The reinforcements Elrond and Celeborn had sent were thirty archers and twenty Imladris’ guards. They had offered to send more, but Legolas had told them that Thranduil wouldn’t be able to house them. Space was already tight.

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and studied Legolas’ eyes. “Do you have any tips on how I should approach your father? I do not want to make any mistakes and I do not know what he is like. All I have heard are rumors and those were proven false.” Elrond had also confessed to him that he hadn’t been completely honest in the past.

 

Legolas smiled and liked the fact that Glorfindel now felt insecure for a change. “My father is easy enough to be with. Just be yourself.”

 

“I can vouch for that. Thranduil does not bite,” Erestor added teasingly. Glorfindel couldn’t help but feel a bit apprehensive about meeting the Mirkwood King.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil had been informed that his son was about to arrive and that Legolas had brought reinforcements, which was something Thranduil hadn’t expected. Hastily, he had told his Captains to arrange for extra sleeping places. The Imladris and Lorien Elves would have to share quarters with the Mirkwood Elves and Thranduil hoped that it wouldn’t cause any problems. Not all Elves adapted as easily and quickly as Erestor had.

 

He paced the large hall which had been dug under the ground. This was the same hall where he had first met Erestor and he planned on welcoming Glorfindel there as well.

 

Glorfindel… The Elf was a legend in itself. Thranduil had been stunned to learn that the former Balrog Slayer would lead the reinforcements. He hadn’t thought Elrond would want to part from his second-in-command. The warrior’s reputation preceded him, but even Glorfindel would have to share quarters.

 

~~~

 

“Home.” Legolas felt better once he was home again, even if home was deep underground and a dangerous place to live in. He wanted to see his father again, embrace him, and reassure himself that all was well with Thranduil. “Follow me,” he ordered, addressing Glorfindel in particular. “My father will want to welcome you.”

 

Glorfindel didn’t like this place. He sensed evil reaching out for him and it lay across the lands like a smothering blanket. This was no place for any Elf to live in! “We should have acted sooner. I sense the evil. It is seeping into the earth, clawing at the heart of this land, and it is gaining territory.”

 

“I know that. I have known that for a long time.”

 

Glorfindel’s head snapped up. He hadn’t realized that they had entered a hall and were no longer alone. His eyes scanned his surroundings and his gaze came to rest on a solitary figure standing in the center of the room. Long, golden hair had been forced into a pony tail and was held in place by green leather bands. The eyes that stared back at him looked right into his soul and they had the same color the forest above their heads must have had many years ago. He saw the green of the grass and the leaves in them. They were vibrant with life. The lips were curled downward, almost as if in a sneer. Dressed in hunter’s garb, the other Elf looked slim and trained.

 

“I do not believe I had the pleasure yet…” Glorfindel said, approaching the stranger.

 

Legolas grinned and shook his head when Erestor went to inform Glorfindel who he was dealing with. This could be ‘fun’.

 

“Neither did I.” Thranduil was equally impressed, but unlike Glorfindel, he hid it perfectly. He knew that Glorfindel hadn’t realized yet who he was dealing with and wanted to use this opportunity to see what the warrior was *really* like. Not when he was ‘behaving nicely’ because he was being introduced to the King.

 

“I am Glorfindel,” he introduced himself. “I am new to Mirkwood, but you probably know that.”

 

Thranduil laughed. “You stand out like a peacock wearing colors like that!”

 

Glorfindel pretended to be annoyed and straightened the fabric of his burgundy robes. “You do not approve?” He gave the other Elf a coy smile. “I think the color suits me.”

 

Thranduil needed a moment to understand that Glorfindel was teasing him. Glorfindel proved to be a refreshing wind in dark Mirkwood. “Legolas will supply you with more suitable attire. We do not want a spider to catch sight of you and eat you!”

 

Glorfindel looked seriously offended. “That spider would spit me back out again. I do not taste good. I would give it heartburn.”

 

At this, Thranduil burst out into laughter. “Well met, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel was beginning to realize something about the other Elf. There was something about the stranger that made him alert. Maybe it was his resemblance to Legolas, maybe it was the way he spoke, or how he carried himself. “And what is your name?”

 

Thranduil still had a merry smile on his face when he answered, “I am Thranduil.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t *that* surprised to find out he had been talking to the King. “I could have known.” But Thranduil *was* a pleasant surprise for which he was grateful. Elrond *had* lied to him when the half-Elf had said that Thranduil was an arrogant Elf and hard to be around. Glorfindel had the feeling they would handle each other just fine.

 

“I am being a bad host,” Thranduil said, still smiling. “Welcome to the Greenwood, though you find my lands and my people in dire straits. All is not well in my kingdom.”

 

“I know that, Sire, and…” Glorfindel had wanted to continue, but grew quiet when Thranduil raised his hand authoritatively.

 

“Do not call me that. I am Thranduil.”

 

Glorfindel gave Thranduil a cocky smile. “I think I understand.”

 

“Good. Then I hope you will also understand that the caves are crowded since they have to house all these extra Elves. You are welcome of course, more than welcome, but our space is limited and many of your men will have to share quarters with mine. I hope you do not mind that you too have to share as well.”

 

Legolas grinned at Erestor and Erestor just knew what his lover was thinking. Sharing rooms had led them to becoming lovers. Would fate have a similar destiny in mind for Glorfindel and Thranduil? It would be interesting to find out.

 

“I do not mind sharing quarters,” Glorfindel said. He did feel a little bit suspicious though. “Will you introduce me to the Elf who I will be sharing with?”

 

“You will be sharing quarters with me. I trust that is not a problem?” Thranduil loved seeing the expression in Glorfindel’s eyes change.

 

“You? That is quite the honor.”

 

Thranduil noticed the wicked gleam that appeared in Glorfindel’s eyes. It looked as if he had found his equal.

 

~~~

 

“What do you think of their first meeting?” Like Legolas, Erestor liked being back ‘at home’. At home being their bed with the blankets of furs. Legolas was in his arms and they had been kissing for a while. Erestor however had needed to ask that question. “I thought it went rather well or am I wrong?”

 

“You are not wrong. The meeting went well. I dare say that my father likes Glorfindel.” Legolas ran his fingertips over Erestor’s facial skin and pressed tightly against his lover. They lay face to face in each other’s arms.

 

“It is a good sign that they were teasing each other, do you not agree?”

 

Legolas nodded. “I agree.” He smiled seductively at Erestor and added, “I wonder what made my father decide to share his room with Glorfindel. Normally he is rather fond of his privacy.”

 

“Maybe there really was no other place for Glorfindel to stay?” Erestor considered Legolas’ question carefully. “Maybe it is because Glorfindel is an Elf of reputation and Thranduil thinks it is only right that he should stay with the King of Mirkwood as someone befitting Glorfindel’s station?”

 

“That might be it,” Legolas said, but he still wasn’t convinced. He knew his father and suspected Thranduil was up to something. He just didn’t know what yet.

 

~~~

 

“The Greenwood must seem dark and sinister to you,” Thranduil remarked as he seated himself on his bed. He had arranged for a second cot so that, while they had to share a room, they didn’t have to share a bed. “But it was not always like this. Many years ago, the forest was vibrant with animal life and colorful vegetation. But all that changed when the shadow began to reach for my lands.” He rested his back against the wall and watched Glorfindel unpack the few items the Captain had brought from Imladris.

 

Glorfindel placed all of his items onto his cot and then sat down on the heavy, comfortable furs that lay on the cold stone floor. “Aye, this is a sinister place and evil is always close.” Cocking his head, he studied Thranduil and smiled at seeing the other Elf’s relaxed expression. Thranduil wasn’t nervous and didn’t feel uncomfortable with having him close. “Elrond asked me to present you with a few gifts. Nothing spectacular, but they are meant to underline his offer to make peace between our realms.”

 

“Gifts?” Thranduil grew curious. “What did you bring me?” It was rare for him to be presented with gifts.

 

Glorfindel raised a beautiful glass bottle and handed it to Thranduil. “This is miruvor and it is meant to strengthen body and mind.”

 

“Is it akin to wine?” Thranduil asked hopefully.

 

Glorfindel laughed. “Nay, I am afraid not. It has little alcohol in it. Had I known you would prefer wine I would have plundered Celeborn’s private stock.” He raised an eyebrow when he saw Thranduil reach beneath his bed and reveal a bottle with an oddly familiar etching on it. “Celeborn’s first ager? How did you get a bottle of that?”

 

Thranduil smiled mysteriously. “I have my ways.” He placed the first ager aside and accepted the miruvor. “So how does Elrond fare these days? We parted on bad terms.”

 

Glorfindel realized he had to be diplomatic and said, “Elrond regrets what happened all those years ago and admits that the falling out between the two of you was his fault. He apologized for that to Legolas, asking your son to carry his words to you.”

 

“I have not spoken to Legolas in private yet,” Thranduil revealed. “But you did not answer my question.” It surprised him to hear that Elrond had owned up to making mistakes back then. He hadn’t expected that.

 

“Elrond and his family are well. The twins long reached their majority and have become fine warriors. They were rather disappointed when Elrond told them they could not travel to Mirkwood. They are quite eager to slay a spider!”

 

Thranduil chuckled. “They would have changed their minds after sighting one for the first time!”

 

“I agree.” Glorfindel made himself comfortable on his cot and decided that presenting Elrond’s gifts to Thranduil could wait. It was more important he answered Thranduil’s questions since the other Elf was showing an interest in the half-Elf and his family. “The Elfling, Arwen, is only a few months old and keeps her parents busy. It is a good thing that Elrond adores children.”

 

“He adopted Erestor, did he not?” Thranduil liked the fact that Glorfindel easily answered his questions. The Captain didn’t seem on guard and that encouraged Thranduil to befriend the other Elf.

 

Glorfindel’s expression darkened. “Aye, we did.”

 

Thranduil drew in a deep breath and then said, “When Erestor and I first met I caught an echo of his earliest memories. I know what happened to him as a child when he lived with that slave trader.”

 

That was unexpected. “And Erestor knows this?”

 

“Nay, I never told him. I do not want him to feel embarrassed or ashamed. Neither did I tell my son what I had seen in Erestor’s mind that day.”

 

“Erestor’s first years were rough. He went through a series of abusive situations. I am afraid to think of what might have happened to him had we not found him that day.” Glorfindel was surprised that Thranduil hadn’t shared this information with Legolas and wondered why. “You did not tell Legolas… May I ask why?”

 

“It is not my place to confide in Legolas about something that private to Erestor. I trust Erestor will reveal his past to Legolas should circumstances call for it, but I hope he will never find himself in a situation where that is necessary.” Thranduil eyed the first ager thoughtfully and then uncovered two goblets from beneath his bed. “Now do not reach the wrong conclusion. I do not usually drink. Wine is a much too rare a commodity in the Greenwood to often indulge in, but it seems only appropriate to open the last bottle to welcome you.”

 

Glorfindel felt honored. “I must admit to being surprised. I did not know what you were like and when I asked Legolas for details, he avoided answering my questions. He simply told me to be myself and not to worry about you.”

 

Thranduil opened the bottle and poured the crimson liquid into the goblets. “I did not know what to think of you either. I was rather stunned to learn that Elrond had parted from his trusted Captain. I did not know what to make of that.” He handed Glorfindel one of the goblets and capped the bottle again.

 

“Elrond wanted to make a gesture,” Glorfindel said, explaining his presence there. “Celeborn wanted to send Haldir originally, but Elrond did not agree. He wanted to show you that Imladris is ready to reach out to you and so I was asked to lead the reinforcements. I did not object. If anything, I was intrigued. There is little known about your person, Thranduil.”

 

“And you did not feel apprehensive about meeting me?” Thranduil raised his goblet, smiled, and then sipped.

 

Glorfindel did the same and sighed appreciatively when the sweet liquid poured down his throat. “As I said, I was intrigued. Elrond was not always honest with me about you, a mistake which he rendered before I left. Until that moment I was under the impression that you were an arrogant, stubborn Elf whom I would not be able to cooperate with. But then I met Legolas and I realized that if the son was that kind-hearted the father could not be that much different.”

 

Thranduil’s eyes widened slightly at receiving such a compliment. “You think Legolas is a kind-hearted Elf?”

 

“An intelligent, cunning, talented archer, and let us not forget the fact that he is very handsome. I am not blind, you know. Erestor has excellent taste.” Glorfindel sipped his wine again and grinned at Thranduil.

 

“Aye, they suit each other well. I am happy they love each other. Legolas came of age a few years ago, but he did not feel attracted to any of the Elves living here. I was worried that he would lead a lonely life, one without a mate, but then Erestor appeared.”

 

“Erestor told me that they are going to bind. He asked Legolas to bind with him and your son agreed. That is one of the reasons I am here. I want to be present at their binding ceremony.”

 

Thranduil smiled happily. “I had hoped something like that had happened. I want them to bind. I want them to be happy.”

 

The potent wine made Glorfindel a bit light-headed and even bolder. “And how about you, Thranduil? Where is your mate? Is your lover not bothered by the fact that we share quarters?”

 

A sad look appeared in Thranduil’s eyes and their color darkened. “My wife died when Legolas was still very young. He hardly remembers her and I have accepted that I am without a mate.” He had never accepted the loneliness that it brought with it though. “Legolas would not begrudge me a new mate, but I never found anyone who was brave enough to face the shadow with me. The Greenwood is my home. This is where my heart lies and I will never stop fighting evil from claiming it!”

 

“I understand that this is your home. This is where your heart lies, but…” Glorfindel continued carefully and hoped he wouldn’t cause a temper tantrum where Thranduil was concerned. If Thranduil was like him, and it certainly looked that way, the Mirkwood Elf might also possess a temper similar to his. “But you have to consider your people first. The shadow affects them as well. Would settling down in Imladris or the Golden Wood be completely unacceptable?” Glorfindel held his breath. He hadn’t wanted to discuss this for a few more days until Thranduil and he had begun to trust each other.

 

Thranduil gazed at Glorfindel from above the rim of his goblet. “How did you fit in after your return from the Halls of Waiting? Did you not want to return to Gondolin?

“My situation was unique, Thranduil, and you can not compare it to yours. I returned from the dead. Gondolin was gone. Returning there was not an option.” Glorfindel sipped more wine and his eyes attained a pensive expression. “At first, I was angry with everyone: with Námo for forcing me to return to the living, with Elrond because I was to obey and serve him. With life itself because I had lost everything and everyone I had ever cared about. Making my peace with my situation took time, but in the end, I managed. What helped was Elrond’s kind and warm nature, Imladris’ peaceful presence and a little Elfling called Erestor who needed me to be a father to him.”

 

Thranduil felt impressed. Glorfindel had truly opened up to him. “And Imladris became your new home?”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “Imladris is my home now and I am grateful Námo entrusted me to Elrond’s care. I gained a family when I returned to life. But at the time, I did not realize that.”

 

Thranduil had grown curious. “You speak of a family and a home. But you have not yet mentioned a lover.”

 

Glorfindel should have seen that one coming. After all, he had also inquired after Thranduil’s mate. “I did not find a suitable mate in this life yet.”

 

Thranduil, who was also grower bolder due to the wine consumed, asked, “And in your first life in Gondolin?”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and wondered what he would gain by telling Thranduil what the other Elf wanted to know. In the end, he decided to give Thranduil the information he wanted. “Ecthelion and I were lovers. We wanted to bind, but the war prevented that. We never had the time to exchange vows.”

 

“Ah, the old rumors are true then!” Thranduil reached for the bottle and refilled his goblet. Then he handed Glorfindel the bottle and let the other Elf chose if he wanted a refill or not.

 

“Aye, they are true.” Glorfindel shook his head, showing Thranduil he didn’t wish a refill. He had realized that he was dealing with a very cunning Elf and needed his wits about him. “Thranduil, I prefer a direct and honest approach. Where do we stand? Are we enemies? Or can we become friends?”

 

Thranduil grinned. “I would say we are on the best way to becoming friends, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel felt relieved. Elrond depended on him to render old mistakes and he hoped Thranduil would let him. “In that case you may refill my glass after all.” He raised his arm and watched Thranduil pour more of the wine into his goblet. “We should be careful though. I drank Celeborn’s deadly brew before and suffered for it in the morning.”

 

“You have no stomach for it then!” To prove his bold words, Thranduil downed the rest of the content of his goblet. Then he gave Glorfindel a challenging look and wiggled an eyebrow.

 

Glorfindel had never been able to pass up a challenge and raised his goblet. “I can hold my own, Thranduil!” But if he felt nauseated in the morning, he would blame it on Thranduil and make him pay!

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel wrapped himself up in his cloak and grinned at Thranduil. They had emptied the whole bottle and were now feeling the effects. Thranduil was already dozing, though Glorfindel could tell that the other Elf wasn’t completely asleep yet. Feeling warm and knowing himself safe in these caves, Glorfindel buried himself deeper into the fabric of his cloak and continued to watch Thranduil.

 

They had ended up staging a short drinking contest. Short because they only had that one bottle to empty. A part of Glorfindel regretted that he hadn’t brought some wine along. It would have been entertaining to see which one of them would have been drunk first.

 

“I am still awake you know...and rather lucid.” Thranduil blinked and met Glorfindel’s hidden gaze. “Why do you keep looking at me?” He felt at ease, pleasantly warm on the inside, and was up for some bantering.

 

“I am wondering about you,” Glorfindel admitted. He lowered his cloak a bit so they could lock gazes. “You are nothing like I thought you would be.”

 

“And is that a good or a bad thing?” Thranduil rolled onto his side, pillowed his head on his arm, and searched Glorfindel’s eyes.

 

“Definitely a good thing.” Glorfindel smiled warmly. “I believe we will become good friends.”

 

“I would like that,” Thranduil confessed. “Even with Legolas’ and Erestor’s company life can be rather lonely.”

 

“I imagine… You are responsible for your people’s well-being and you must worry constantly about their safety. Is that not a heavy burden to carry?” Thranduil was a lot like him and Glorfindel wanted to find out more about the other Elf. He really wanted to befriend Thranduil and maybe help him carry that load.

 

“It is. Legolas has offered to help me carry it, but… Although he has come of age, he is still an Elfling to me. How can I put part of my burden on his shoulders? He is young. He is in love. He should not have to worry about me as well.”

 

“I am like that as well,” Glorfindel whispered and smiled at the other Elf. “I do not want to burden someone else with my worries either.” They had a lot in common indeed. And because he knew how lonely such a life could be, Glorfindel made a very bold move. “How long has it been since you fell asleep in someone’s arms?”

 

“Many, many years.” Thranduil raised an eyebrow and realized what Glorfindel was trying to say. “Are you offering?” This was the strangest conversation he’d ever had! He hardly knew Glorfindel and yet there was something that connected them. How could such a thing be?

 

Glorfindel pushed aside his cloak, sat upright, and swung his feet onto the floor. “Would you accept such an offer?”

 

Thranduil considered the offer and then nodded his head once. “This is not like me, Glorfindel. I am not in the habit of inviting strange Elves into my bed.” This wasn’t like him at all, but he couldn’t decline Glorfindel’s offer. He *did* feel connected with Glorfindel. He raised an arm and lifted the blanket by doing so. “Hurry, I want to remain warm.” He didn’t really feel the cold that was housed in the caves, but being wrapped up in a warm blanket felt nice nonetheless.

 

Glorfindel rose to his feet, crossed the distance between their beds, and lay down on his side so he was face to face with Thranduil. Once he was so close, he saw the golden specks in the emerald eyes. He instinctively recognized a kindred soul and felt like he had known Thranduil for a thousand years. “I know you…”

 

Thranduil nodded his head and rested a hand atop Glorfindel’s hip. “I feel the same way and it baffles me. I never felt this way before.”

 

“Maybe we should not try to solve this mystery and just accept it.” Glorfindel moved a little closer and Thranduil covered them with his blanket. Staring into the green eyes, Glorfindel pondered this development. “We should rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long and tiring day.” Thranduil and he would instruct all of the Elves and then Glorfindel would join Mirkwood’s daily patrol. Contrary to the twins, he hoped he wouldn’t encounter a spider on his first patrol.

 

Glorfindel wasn’t as surprised as he should have been when Thranduil’s fingers slid into his hair. Each touch, each movement felt natural. Since he was still staring into Thranduil’s eyes, he caught the exact moment the Mirkwood King fell asleep. The fingers moving through his hair stilled and Thranduil’s breathing deepened. It was like he was looking into a mirror – at his reflection. Could it be that he had found the other part of his immortal soul?

 

~~~

 

“There were no incidents last night,” Legolas said as he updated his father and Glorfindel. They were seated in the main hall and were holding a private meeting before joining the reinforcements and Mirkwood Elves. “Both parties were too stunned that they were sharing to create trouble. Everyone just went to sleep and rose early in the morning.”

 

“They are now in the middle of eating their breakfast and will assemble in this hall shortly,” Erestor added. He didn’t know why, but he had caught himself staring at Thranduil and Glorfindel repeatedly. The two Elves were sitting rather close together and kept stealing glances at each other. What was going on?

 

“Glorfindel and I will brief them,” Thranduil said. “And I have decided to lead today’s patrol personally.”

 

Legolas grinned. “Does that have anything to do with the fact that Glorfindel will join that patrol?”

 

This one time Thranduil wished he had taught Legolas not so be so direct, but his son always spoke his mind. “Glorfindel is a very important guest and I want to ensure his safety during the upcoming patrol.”

 

“Guest?” Glorfindel knew that Thranduil didn’t intend that the way it had sounded, but he couldn’t stop himself from reacting and teasing the Mirkwood Elf a bit. “I am a capable warrior, Thranduil. Not just a mere guest.”

 

To Legolas’ delight, his father burst out laughing and didn’t appear offended at all. “I know that!” Thranduil gave Glorfindel an apologetic look. “But I would feel better if I lead that patrol. I know these woods best and have the most experience when it comes down to fighting the spiders.”

 

“I understand. I was merely teasing you.” Glorfindel flashed Thranduil a charming grin.

 

Legolas and Erestor exchanged amused looks. Glorfindel and Thranduil were cooperating better than they had dared to hope!

 

~~~

 

“It will take our troops time to become used to each other.” Glorfindel had briefed his guards and had seen the odd looks the Mirkwood, Imladris, and Lórien Elves had given each other.

 

“But they will work together and become used to each other. They know why they are doing this – to protect the lands and keep it out of the shadow’s grasp.” Thranduil had put the holster onto his back which would hold his quiver and twin knives. He had braided his hair away from his face and had gathered all of the strands at the back of his head in a thick pony tail.

 

“You are right of course.” Following Thranduil’s example, Glorfindel had braided his hair away from his face and had fastened the long braid with a leather band. “Do you think we will encounter any spiders?” Realizing his sword was an awkward weapon to use in combat with a giant spider, he had burrowed Legolas’ bow and had also strapped a quiver onto his back.

 

“There is always a chance of that,” Thranduil replied thoughtfully. “But they will be on their guard. They saw the reinforcements arrive.”

 

“I am not too keen on meeting a spider on my first patrol. I would like to obtain a feel for the forest first.”

 

Thranduil agreed. “Your experience shows when you say that. The young, like the twins you mentioned, do not understand that they would be at a disadvantage.”

 

“How dangerous are those spiders?” Glorfindel was ready to join the patrol and followed an even heavier armed Thranduil into the corridor.

 

“Once they bite their poison spreads through your body in minutes. It is lethal and death occurs within the hour. So whatever happens, make certain they do not acquire a chance to bite you. We already lost a large number of sentries in that way.”

 

“I hear your warning and will heed it.” Glorfindel would be as cautious as he could.

 

~~~

 

“I am worried. Do you think we should follow them?” Legolas didn’t like his father being out there in the forest. Although Thranduil was more than capable in defending himself against a spider, he remained worried about him. He couldn’t help it. When he had been a child his father had been the only constant factor in his life and he was still afraid to lose the one person who had always been there for him.

 

Erestor shook his head. “Your father does not need us to look after him.” Legolas stood in the corner of the room and glared at the wall. Erestor walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover. “You are worried something bad will happen to him.”

 

Legolas nodded. “I do not think I could deal with losing him, Erestor. Before you entered my life, my father was the whole world to me.”

 

“I understand your fear, but you need to let it go. Your father can take care of himself and then there is Glorfindel as well. Those two can take out any spiders they might encounter.” Erestor pulled Legolas toward the bed with him. “Have you thought of your vows yet?” Legolas sat down on the bed and then let himself fall backward. Erestor pulled Legolas toward him as he lay down and the fair-haired Elf straddled his waist.

 

“I have not.” Legolas leaned in closer and kissed Erestor’s lips. “I love you so much. I do not know if mere words can ever express how much.”

 

“Then why do you not show me?” Erestor unbuttoned Legolas’ shirt. “Raise your arms, love.” Legolas complied and Erestor did away with the shirt. His fingertips trailed down Legolas’ chest and flat abdomen.

 

“Now?” Legolas was of two minds about this. He was still worried about his father, but Erestor was distracting him. Erestor made quick work of the lacing of his leggings and then pushed the fabric apart. Legolas groaned and threw back his head once his member had gained its freedom. Under Erestor’s expert touches the flesh quickly hardened.

 

“Aye, now…” Erestor deposited Legolas onto the bed and then knelt in front of his lover. Slowly and seductively, Erestor removed his shirt and leggings and then returned to kneel in front of Legolas. Legolas panted hard as he saw his lover naked in front of him. No matter how many times they made love, each time was special. Each time was like the first time. “Are you not going to remove those?” Erestor pointed at Legolas’ undone leggings and wiggled an eyebrow.

 

“Aye, I will.” Legolas swallowed hard and stood. He stepped out of the leggings and wanted to kneel on the bed as well, but Erestor slowly shook his head, so Legolas remained standing in front of it. “What?”

 

Erestor licked his lips and purred like a cat. “Come here you.” He curled an arm around Legolas’ waist and pulled him closer. “I am going to eat you.”

 

The words traveled straight to Legolas’ groin. His member hardened fully and pre-ejaculate dripped from the slit. “Are you?” Erestor purred again, pursed his lips, and squeezed one of Legolas’ buttocks. Fondling the hardened flesh with his other, he leaned in closer and opened his lips. Legolas threw back his head and buried his fingers in Erestor’s raven mane. “Oh…” Warm lips closed around the head of his shaft and a wet tongue curled around the thick column of flesh. Erestor licked, sucked, teased, and then went down to business. Legolas’ knees almost gave out on him when the pleasure became too much and he pushed Erestor’s head close in the hope his lover would finally grant him his release.

 

Erestor placed his hands on Legolas’ buttocks and pulled his lover even closer. He relaxed his throat muscles and took him completely. The result was instantaneous, just as he had known it would be. Legolas released a choked groan and reached his climax. Erestor swallowed the drops of precious semen and then looked at his lover, licking the last droplets from his lips.

 

Legolas finally collapsed onto his knees and Erestor made sure his lover ended up on the bed instead of the cold floor. Holding Legolas in his arms, he waited for his lover to compose himself again. Legolas’ reaction to this act never failed to amaze him. “I love it when you let go like that.”

 

Legolas raised his head and smiled seductively at Erestor. “You are still hard.”

 

“Aye, I am. Are you going to do something about that?” Erestor didn’t know when it had happened, but lately, he was the one doing the taking and Legolas receiving him. The previous year, they had repeatedly switched roles, but for some reason, they liked it best this way.

 

“Will you take me?” Legolas had caught his breath again and felt ready to continue their lovemaking.

 

“In what way, love?” Erestor kissed Legolas’ eyelids and then rested his brow against his lover’s.

 

“Like this.” Legolas crawled further away from Erestor and presented himself to his lover by pushing himself up onto his hands and knees.

 

The mere sight of his exposed and willing lover made Erestor harder and he moved in place behind Legolas. “Oil?”

 

Legolas reached beneath the pillow and uncovered the vial. “Do not take too long. I want you now.” He gave Erestor a lust filled look and wiggled his behind temptingly. “Claim me!”

 

Erestor poured a royal amount of oil over his hard flesh and then dipped a finger into the slippery substance. “Give me a moment to prepare you.” And although Legolas gave him an impatient look, Erestor wouldn’t be swayed. He lubricated his lover’s passage and, once he was certain that entry wouldn’t cause Legolas pain, he sheathed himself to the hilt.

 

Legolas’ fingers clawed at the sheet and he threw back his head and howled. “Take me!” Erestor recognized the mood his lover was in and was more than willing to oblige. He grabbed a handful of the fair hair and rode his lover hard. Legolas moved backward, answering each of his thrusts deep and fast. It didn’t take Erestor long to come. His lover’s need, the surrender with which Legolas took everything Erestor had to offer, pushed him over the rim and he soared high on wings of passion when he released his seed deep inside his lover’s body. A layer of sweat had formed on Legolas’ brow and he collapsed onto his stomach the moment Erestor found his release. Their lovemaking had been intense – more intense that it normally was – and had exhausted him.

 

Erestor followed his lover down and, although he felt equally fatigued, he did not rest his weight atop of Legolas’ form. He supported himself by placing his hands next to Legolas’ head and remained upright. “I vow to make love to you in that way whenever you desire so. I love it when you surrender and go all the way.”

 

Legolas turned his head and grinned tiredly at Erestor. “And I love you because you give me what I need.” Their lips found each other and locked in a long kiss, confirming their love for each other.

 

~~~

 

“I still do not like it here.” Glorfindel hadn’t mastered the hand signals yet and his alertness wasn’t yet at the maximum. He needed a bit of time to adjust to his new surroundings. Luckily Thranduil and his sentries kept a close eye on him and made sure they were safe. “How can you live like this day after day?”

 

“This is home,” Thranduil whispered. “Even when it is tainted by evil, I will defend it until my last dying breath.”

 

~~~

 

“We need to talk to Thranduil about our binding ceremony. I want it to happen shortly.” Erestor held Legolas close in the afterglow of their lovemaking and licked his lover’s throat. “I do not want to wait much longer. I want to know you are truly mine.”

 

Legolas opened one eye and looked at Erestor. “Eager, are you?”

 

“Aye, I want to have you for all eternity. I want to do this to you every day, every night. I want to hold you, please you, and love you.”

 

“That would make a nice vow,” Legolas commented in a sleepy voice. During their lovemaking he had forgotten about his worries for his father. “I want to bind with you too.”

 

Erestor thought the time was ripe to address one last issue that stood between them. “Do you still worry about my supposed feelings for Glorfindel? They no longer exist, you know. Even if they did, Glorfindel does not want me in that way. You should have realized that by now.”

 

Legolas opened his other eye and nodded. “I believe you.”

 

Erestor blinked. “What brought on that change?”

 

“Three things… One, Glorfindel assured me he does not desire you in that way. Two, I believe you when you say you love only me and three…” Legolas paused for a dramatic effect.

 

“And three?” Erestor urged his lover on.

 

“I saw the way he looked at my father.”

 

“Who? Glorfindel?” Erestor’s jaw dropped. “Are you telling me that you think…?”

“That there is some attraction at work between those two? Aye, I believe so.” Legolas rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and cuddled up to him. “Let us wait and see if I am right.”

 

Erestor blinked again. He had thought so that there was something going on between the two golden-haired Elves as well, but had been hesitant to voice it. The mere thought of Glorfindel falling for Thranduil was…

 

“What are you thinking of?” Legolas closed his eyes again and inhaled his lover’s spicy, slightly salty scent.

 

“I would be happy if Glorfindel fell in love with your father… Do you think your father feels the same way about Glorfindel?” No Elf should be alone, according to Erestor, and he hoped both Glorfindel and Thranduil were indeed attracted to each other. In their own way, both Elves were lonely.

 

“As I said, let us wait and see…” With those words, Legolas dozed off. He smiled in his sleep and rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s chest. Right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be and not even worrying about his father could spoil his happy and relaxed mood.

 

~~~

 

To Glorfindel’s relief, they didn’t encounter any spiders. He preferred to be better prepared when he finally met one of the monsters. Joining the patrol had been a good idea though. He had gained a feel for the land and understood the dangers that threatened Mirkwood. He also understood Thranduil a lot better. During the patrol, he had caught glimpses of the real beauty the Greenwood had possessed in the past. He understood the other Elf’s reluctance to leave his lands.

 

“You are quiet.” Thranduil had guided them back to his rooms and was in the process of removing his weapons.

 

Glorfindel nodded once. “I am thinking.”

 

Thranduil bit his lip in order not to make a teasing remark. Something told him that Glorfindel was being serious. “About what?”

 

“I understand that you want to remain here and defend your lands.” Glorfindel removed his holster and weapons as well and then sat down on Thranduil’s bed. “But is that wise?”

 

Thranduil seated himself next to Glorfindel and caught the other Elf’s gaze. “What is wise? Who knows these things, Glorfindel? This is my home.”

 

Glorfindel doubted words would help him support the point he was trying to make. Instead of answering verbally, he slid his fingers into Thranduil’s pony tail and removed the leather band. He unleashed the golden waterfall and raised his other hand as well, letting them slide through the golden mane which looked just like his. The green eyes possessed a warm expression and looked trustingly into his. Leaning in closer, he brushed Thranduil’s trembling lips with his and continued to search the eyes. The irises grew lighter and a softer green appeared. “Your lips are soft,” he whispered.

 

“So are yours.” Thranduil felt equally entranced. Something was pushing them together and he wondered if he stood a chance fighting the attraction. “Glorfindel, I normally do not kiss Elves whom I hardly know.”

 

“The same goes for me, so do not worry. But this is different, is it not?” Glorfindel shifted on the bed until he sat facing Thranduil. He parted his legs, wrapped his arms around the golden-haired Elf and pulled him into an embrace.

 

Thranduil wavered for one moment, but then he made his decision and moved closer. He knelt on the bed and rested his upper body against Glorfindel’s. The Captain’s arms closed around him and Thranduil rested his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I do not understand any of this.” Normally, he didn’t trust easily and most certainly not an Imladris’ Elf!

 

“There is something in your soul that calls out to mine. I feel like I have known you forever…” Glorfindel buried his fingers in Thranduil’s hair once more and fingered the golden mane.

 

Thranduil sighed and relaxed. He savored the intimate moment and stopped questioning his reactions where Glorfindel was concerned. “You even smell familiar.”

 

Glorfindel chuckled and Thranduil rocked along with him. “I reek of sweat!”

 

Thranduil grinned wickedly against Glorfindel’s shoulder. “I know the perfect place to freshen up.” The hot pool would hopefully impress and delight Glorfindel!

 

“You do?” Glorfindel couldn’t help himself as he pressed a kiss onto Thranduil’s hair. Thranduil’s golden hair and his had become entangled and when the strands moved, it mirrored a caress. He was in a most peculiar mood and tightened his hold on Thranduil. He felt like he never wanted to let go again.

 

~~~

 

“This is the place you were talking about? It is interesting.” Glorfindel was in the process of removing his clothes and was continually stealing glances at a disrobing Thranduil. The other Elf carried himself confidently even when he was completely naked and Glorfindel liked that. And Thranduil didn’t have anything to feel ashamed about.

 

Thranduil slid into the warm water and relaxed. He turned his head so he could look at Glorfindel and his gaze found the Captain’s magnificent physique. Physically they were well-matched. It would be impossible to say who would win during a sparring match. Glorfindel joined Thranduil in the hot pool and then sighed appreciatively. “It is a pity we do not have this in Imladris. It is perfect for relaxation!” He smiled at Thranduil, who was seated opposite him. The golden hair was wet and clung to the King’s face. Glorfindel reached for one of the damp strands and pushed it back behind a pointed ear. “Do we need to understand this attraction in order to move forward?”

 

Thranduil understood perfectly. “Something pulls me toward you and I know it is the same way for you.”

 

“Something tells me we will not sleep in your bed as innocently as we did last night.” This need, this urge to touch and feel was becoming stronger. “However, this *does* complicate matter.”

 

“We can ponder the consequences later. We are both old, Glorfindel. We lived a fair share of centuries and are wise and experienced enough to realize where this is leading us.”

 

“Into each other’s arms,” Glorfindel replied, nodding once. From the corner of his eye, he saw Legolas and Erestor approach and he distanced himself from Thranduil by sliding further away from him. “We are no longer alone,” he said in explanation for his actions. Thranduil looked over his shoulder and also saw them approach. A fierce passion mark on Legolas’ throat told him exactly what the two younger Elves had been up to.

 

“Good evening, Adar. I thought I would find you here.” Legolas came to a stop near the pool and flashed his father a smug grin. “Enjoying some time off?”

 

“He is just being a good host,” Glorfindel said and gave Legolas a wink. “An old warrior like me occasionally needs to relax and recharge.”

 

At hearing that, Erestor laughed loudly. “Oh, try to fool someone else! I know you do not tire easily!”

 

Legolas lowered himself on his heels and ignored the bantering for now. “Erestor and I talked. We want to bind tomorrow evening and we want you and Glorfindel to attend the ceremony.”

 

A soft smile graced Thranduil’s features at receiving such good news. “Glorfindel and I will be there, Legolas. You make me very happy by binding with Erestor. The two of you were made for each other and will be happy.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “I agree.” Erestor had found the perfect mate in Legolas and Glorfindel wanted nothing more than for his favorite ‘Elfling’ to be happy.

 

~~~

They spent the evening discussing Mirkwood’s future. Glorfindel, Erestor and even Legolas tried to offer different perspectives to a very reluctant Thranduil. Thranduil was determined to not leave the Greenwood, his home, no matter what Glorfindel proposed. Thranduil shook his head again. “Glorfindel, I will never desert my home.”

 

Glorfindel decided to try a different approach. “Would you then consider a short visit to either Imladris or the Golden Wood to recharge? Fighting the shadow has drained you and it would do you good to rest for a while. If you do not wish to come to Imladris, you could visit the Golden Wood instead. Elrond as well as Celeborn will welcome you with open arms.”

 

“You do not have to leave straight away,” Legolas added, since he had decided that some time away from the Greenwood would do his father some good. “I felt different when I stayed in Imladris. I returned stronger and we need you strong too.”

 

“I will consider your suggestions.” Thranduil sipped his tea and wished it was Celeborn’s first ager instead. He wanted to change their subject and asked his son, “Did you already think about your vows?”

 

Legolas allowed his father to change their topic and smiled. “Aye, I did. I think I managed to come up with something.”

 

“I already look forward to attending your ceremony, Legolas, Erestor.” Thranduil gave both Elves a warm smile.

 

Erestor slipped his hand into Legolas’ and held on tight. The next day would be a very special day for them and that night they would sleep side by side without any intimate touching.

 

~~~

 

Intimate touching was the prominent thing on Thranduil’s mind. Glorfindel had undressed shamelessly and had then stretched out on his bed. “You are being rather obvious, Glorfindel.” Thranduil’s gaze appreciatively scanned Glorfindel’s trained body. The other Elf wasn’t erect yet, but Thranduil had no doubt that condition would be rendered shortly. He took a little bit more time removing his clothes.

 

Glorfindel licked his lips at seeing the appetizing sight Thranduil presented. The golden hair reached beneath Thranduil’s buttocks and danced against his back. The Mirkwood Elf was a golden vision and Glorfindel opened his arms to receive him.

 

Thranduil felt a bit nervous. It had been a while since he had been with a male lover. He had only had one and that had been before he had married his beloved wife. That Elf had educated him in the pleasures of the flesh, but that seemed a lifetime ago. He lowered himself onto Glorfindel’s body and wrapped an arm around the Captain’s neck, raising his head a little so they could kiss.

 

Their lovemaking would be quiet – without words, since there weren’t any words that needed to be spoken. Their souls knew each other and communication took place on a different plane. Strands of hair became entangled and the golden locks danced together while they kissed. Their kisses were tender, a bit exploratory, but at the same time their lips tasted familiar, as if they had kissed before in a different lifetime.

 

Thranduil broke off the kiss and gazed into Glorfindel’s blue eyes. He knew those eyes. His soul knew them. Glorfindel wrapped his long legs around his waist and began to rock beneath him. Their erections, already slippery, rubbed together and Thranduil buried his face in Glorfindel’s neck.

 

Glorfindel smiled into Thranduil’s hair and moved his right hand until his fingers were wrapped around the other Elf’s shaft. He guided Thranduil lower to where the opening to his body was located and then thrust downward. Thranduil sucked in his breath and plunged inside. Glorfindel was relaxed and welcomed him into his body and he slipped effortlessly inside before raising his head so he could look into Glorfindel’s eyes. He had not expected that to happen.

 

Glorfindel completed the embrace by enfolding Thranduil in a hug before placing his feet against his lover’s buttocks. He pushed Thranduil further inside, deeper, until his lover was completely sheathed inside him. There was no pain, no discomfort...they were a perfect fit. Thranduil slowly rocked on top of Glorfindel and the tip of his shaft rubbed against his lover’s sensitive gland. Moans, groans, purrs, and even growls left their throats as they moved together as one moving toward completion.

 

Glorfindel had never experienced anything like this before, not even with Ecthelion. Their journey to completion took them through all kinds of emotions and, in the end, they could no longer hold back. They found release together in a tight embrace which didn’t loosen after they had shared their orgasm. Thranduil took Glorfindel’s lips in a reverent kiss that spoke of love, worship, and understanding and when that kiss ended, there were tears in their eyes. “I still do not understand any of this,” Thranduil whispered.

 

“Neither do I, but…it feels right, Thranduil.”

 

Thranduil nodded. He was still at a loss to explain anything that had happened that night.

 

~~~

 

A large number of Elves had assembled in the main hall. Glorfindel and Thranduil stood side by side and didn’t even give the illusion that nothing had happened between them. They knew it showed and had had to endure Legolas’ teasing for most of the morning. But Legolas teased them because he was nervous since his binding ceremony was about to be performed.

 

Legolas didn’t know where his father had found it, but Thranduil had presented him with a crown of dried holly and evergreen. When asked about its origin, Thranduil had told his son that he had worn it the day he had married Legolas’ mother. Legolas felt a bit silly wearing it, but he did so because he wanted to please his father and partly because it was something that linked him to his mother, who couldn’t be there that day.

 

Erestor had placed his hand in Legolas’ and held on tight. He felt equally nervous and kept exchanging glances with Glorfindel, who smiled reassuringly at him. /I have no doubts whatsoever,/ Erestor realized. /This is what I want. I want to spend the rest of my life with Legolas./

 

Thranduil gestured for them to approach. Glorfindel moved behind Thranduil and rested a hand on the Mirkwood Elf’s shoulder. Again, it felt right and neither Legolas, nor Erestor gave him any questioning looks when he did so. “Legolas, my son…my heir. Have you decided to take this Elf as your mate?”

 

Legolas coughed softly in an attempt to rid himself of his nerves. “Aye, Adar. I have chosen Erestor to walk that path with me.” It was time to commit to Erestor and he gently squeezed Erestor’s fingers resting inside his. “My vow is simple, because my love for you is simple. I love you. I will always honor you, respect you, and care for you. I will never deny you and will always support you. You will always have a listening ear with me and I will never desert you. My love for you is strong and it will remain like that for the rest of my life.”

 

Erestor felt emotional and squeezed Legolas’ fingers in return. “That was beautiful.”

 

Legolas grew a bit flustered. “Thank you.”

 

It was then Erestor’s turn to speak his vow and he was equally nervous. “Legolas, I love you with my entire being. When we met, I found you cocky and smug and at times, you are just that. I have come to love that character trait and I hope you will never change. I love you just the way you are. You have a kind heart, a warm soul, and you are the best mate I could wish for. I will always love you and care for you. I will remain at your side, no matter where you choose to go. My soul belongs to you and I lost my heart to you a long time ago. Please keep them safe for me.”

 

“I will,” Legolas answered passionately. “Always!”

 

Thranduil smiled at them and nodded his head. “Legolas, I bind your soul to Erestor’s. Erestor, I bind your soul to Legolas’. From this moment on, the two of you are one.”

 

Glorfindel approvingly nodded his head. “This is right.”

 

Legolas couldn’t wait any longer and pulled Erestor close. In front of everyone, he kissed his beloved on the lips rather possessively. All of the gathered Elves cheered and it didn’t matter where they hailed from. Everyone present sensed the love that bound these two Elves together.

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, Erestor and Legolas joined Thranduil in his rooms. Glorfindel was also present and had actually stretched out on Thranduil’s comfortable bed. The younger Elves were holding hands and couldn’t stop looking at each other. Legolas especially was smitten with Erestor at the moment since he no longer had to worry about Glorfindel presenting a threat. They sat down at the table and watched Glorfindel toy idly with a strand of his hair.

 

“You look happy,” Thranduil said as he presented cups filled with tea to the newlyweds.

 

“We are happy.” Legolas had expected them to make love right after the ceremony, but instead, Erestor and he had only kissed and cuddled. For some reason that had felt more intimate than making love. “And what happened between the two of you?” Thranduil had endured his teasing during the day, but his father hadn’t told him what had occurred between Glorfindel and him. “Is there anything you need to tell us?”

 

Thranduil blushed weakly and shot Glorfindel a pleading look. Would Glorfindel help him out? Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow and grinned at Legolas. “Do you wish to share any intimate details about your lovemaking with us, then?” Erestor burst out laughing. He had expected Glorfindel to say something like that.

 

“I’d would rather not, nay. Point taken,” Legolas said, giggling. “That answers the question I had at any rate.”

 

“Does it?” Glorfindel studied Legolas closely. “Does that please you?”

 

Legolas firmly nodded his head. “Aye, it does – very much actually. I always hoped my father would find someone like you. I do not want him to be alone.” Legolas considered his next move and then exchanged his seat at the table for the side of the bed. He was close to Glorfindel now and looked him in the eye. “But do not hurt him.” Thranduil arched an eyebrow. Was his son actually threatening Glorfindel? His Legolas? His Elfling? No, not an Elfling anymore...Legolas was an adult now.

 

Glorfindel knew how to take Legolas’ warning. “Legolas, I have no intention of hurting your father.”

 

“Does that mean you will stay in the Greenwood?” Erestor wondered about that, since Glorfindel was Elrond’s Captain. “Will Elrond not miss you?”

 

Glorfindel realized that posed a problem, but not quite yet. “I will stay for now, aye. I do not know what the future will bring.”

 

Thranduil considered Glorfindel’s answer. The fact that Glorfindel’s home was Imladris and his home was Mirkwood would prove a problem, but one he hoped they could solve.

 

~~~

 

“I have been thinking,” Thranduil said that night while he rested in Glorfindel’s arms. Their limbs were entangled and so was their golden hair. “Visiting Imladris would not kill me.”

 

Glorfindel, who had rested his cheek against Thranduil’s shoulder, raised his head to make eye contact. “You would do that for me?”

 

“I am not planning on moving there permanently, Glorfindel, but I realize we have a problem. Your loyalty lies with Elrond in Imladris.” Thranduil licked his way down Glorfindel’s chest and wiggled his tongue inside his lover’s belly button. “Maybe we can work out some arrangement?”

 

“We need Elrond to consent to anything we come up with. Aye, we need to journey to Imladris to discuss this matter with Elrond.” Glorfindel purred when Thranduil’s lips moved lower still and wrapped around his hardening member. Glorfindel loved the fact that Thranduil wasn’t afraid to share himself so intimately. Everything they did felt naturally. There was no shame, no insecurities. It felt so right… And what Thranduil’s lips and tongue were doing felt right too. So right actually that he was about to come. “Thran…” He wanted to warn his lover, but Thranduil suckled even harder and made him come.

 

Thranduil looked at Glorfindel and gave him a predatory grin. “I could become used to doing you.”

 

“Oh, you wicked Elf you!” Glorfindel had calmed his breathing and raised a finger to wag at a smug-looking Thranduil. “You did that on purpose!”

 

“Maybe…” Thranduil rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “You know, I would love to see the stars again.”

 

Glorfindel rolled onto his side and gave Thranduil a kiss on the lips. “In Imladris you can go to sleep in the open and look at the sky all night long.”

 

“And Elrond will welcome me?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “He will welcome you eagerly.” Glorfindel crawled on top of Thranduil and parted the blond Elf’s long legs. “Will you welcome me as well?” The first time they had made love Thranduil had taken him and he wanted to take the Mirkwood Elf in turn.

 

Thranduil swallowed nervously. “I want you in that way too, but it has been a while since…”

 

“I will prepare you. Trust in me.” Glorfindel reached for the oil and coated his fingers with it. “I will go slowly.” Glorfindel was true to his word. He made Thranduil take only one finger at first and only when his lover was relaxed did he add another digit. Glorfindel stretched out on his side next to Thranduil and watched his lover’s face frown in concentration. “I do not want to part from you, Thranduil. I promise you we will find a way to remain together.”

 

Thranduil reached for Glorfindel and grabbed hold of a handful of golden hair. He pulled his lover close and forced a deep and passionate kiss onto Glorfindel’s lips. At that moment, Glorfindel added a third finger and Thranduil almost came that very instant. Glorfindel realized that and removed his fingers. “Now,” he said in conviction. There was no question in that word, just certainty. Glorfindel poured more oil over his eager member and positioned himself between Thranduil’s legs. He entered Thranduil with one smooth thrust and then stilled. Thranduil stared questioningly at Glorfindel. Why had his lover stopped moving?

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and then pulled out. He sat down on the bed cross-legged and then gestured for Thranduil to straddle his lap. “I do not want you on your back.” That was not the way it should be. Thranduil obliged and lowered himself onto his lover’s shaft. He wrapped his arms and legs around Glorfindel and then touched his lips to his lover’s. Glorfindel deepened the kiss, enfolded Thranduil in an embrace, and lightly thrust upward. “I want you like this – in control.”

 

“What if I do not want to be in control?” Thranduil gave his lover an impish smile.

 

“Let us move together then.”

 

They established a slow but satisfying rhythm. Glorfindel shallowly thrust upward, while Thranduil lowered himself on his lover’s hard flesh again. They lasted surprisingly long that way and it took them several pleasure-filled intense minutes to reach completion. Thranduil collapsed against Glorfindel and the Captain kept him upright by tightening his hold on him.

 

“It is a good thing we can not die of heart failure like the mortals,” Glorfindel commented in bemusement. “Else you would be the death of me!”

 

Thranduil rested his head on Glorfindel’s shoulder and smiled. “You know what? I no longer care why we are attracted to one another. Or why we became lovers so quickly.” He accepted it had happened and that it was the way it was supposed to be. “I know you, Glorfindel. My soul knows yours.”

 

“Aye, this is the way it should be.” Glorfindel held Thranduil close and rocked him.

 

~~~

 

“Do not fret like that. I am certain all will go well!” Melpomaen smiled at Elrond, who continued to fidget with the fabric of his sleeve. Elrond had chosen to wear his formal robes that day along with his circlet and a heavy cloak. Melpomaen felt it was too much, but Elrond seemed a bit more confident dressed like that.

 

“That is easy for you to say! You did not wrong Thranduil!” Elrond felt the urge to bite his fingernails, something he rarely did. Only when he was under great stress would he start nibbling on his nails. Things might have been easier if Celebrían had been at his side, but his wife had left with Celeborn to visit her mother in the Golden Wood. The twins were somewhere about, but Elrond didn’t know if they would join him on time. Only the Valar knew what his mischievous sons were up to!

 

Lindir appeared at Melpomaen’s side and folded an arm around his lover’s waist. Ever since their binding ceremony, Melpomaen had started to accept a public caress easier. But there were still moments that Melpomaen grew bashful and retreated into his shell. That day however was not one of those times.

 

“They should arrive any moment now.” Elladan stepped up to his father and Elrohir appeared as well. The twins hadn’t bothered to dress as formally as their father. “It will be great to have Erestor with us again and hopefully for a longer period of time!”

 

Elrond drew in a deep breath when he caught sight of the first riders of Thranduil’s escort. Up front rode Erestor and Glorfindel. The two of them were talking and laughing. Elrond took that as a good sign.

 

Then Thranduil appeared and Erestor steeled his nerves when their gazes met. He had expected to see an angry scowl on Thranduil’s face, but the eyes that met his were warm and twinkled naughtily. Thranduil looked happy and at peace. That was not what Elrond had expected and he was a bit thrown off guard.

 

“Ada, great them!” Elladan elbowed his father in his side. “You are the host!”

 

Elrond coughed and then took a step forward. “Welcome to Imladris.”

 

Glorfindel dismounted and walked up to Elrond. He buried his friend in a hug and then released him. “Elrond, may I present Thranduil to you?”

 

Taken aback by Glorfindel’s rather bold greeting – bold since they were in public – Elrond nodded his head slowly. “You may.” What had happened to Glorfindel? He had seldom seen his friend look so happy!

 

Thranduil slid off of his horse’s back and joined Glorfindel and Elrond. He sensed the half-Elf’s apprehension and read nervousness in the gray eyes. “Elrond, thank you for your invitation and for the reinforcements you sent.”

 

Elrond nodded again. He didn’t quite trust his voice to cooperate. Erestor joined them as well and the twins immediately started talking to their foster-brother. He couldn’t expect any help from Erestor then. “It was the least we could do,” he said, addressing Thranduil once more. “Legolas did not accompany you?”

 

Thranduil shook his head. “He had to stay behind. Someone needs to guide our people.” It was the first time he had put his son in charge and he trusted Legolas to manage during his absence. “He would have preferred to visit you though.”

 

Elrond was relieved that everything was going so well and gestured for Thranduil to follow him into the Last Homely House. “Do you prefer to freshen up and rest or would you rather talk?”

 

“I would like to talk first. Certain matters stand between us and I would prefer to deal with those now.” Thranduil exchanged a look with Glorfindel and the Captain nodded. They had discussed which direction their meeting with Elrond should take and Thranduil felt well-prepared to face the half-Elf now.

 

“As you wish.” Elrond respected Thranduil’s request, but wished his guest had given him more time to mentally prepare himself. He guided Thranduil and Glorfindel into his study and noticed that Melpomaen had snuck inside as well. “Please seat yourself.”

 

Thranduil took his seat opposite Elrond’s oak desk and Glorfindel went to stand behind him. The Captain rested one hand on the back of Thranduil’s chair and watched Elrond closely. Elrond noticed the odd body language Glorfindel was demonstrating, but failed to correctly interpret it. “Thranduil, I am glad that you decided to accept my invitation. It is time we talked and did away with the painful misunderstandings that kept us apart in the past.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and forced himself to maintain eye contact. “It was my fault that we parted in a bad way. I should have believed Ereinion. Instead, I remained stubborn. I owe you an apology.”

 

“It is accepted,” Thranduil said and offered Elrond an encouraging smile. “Instead of looking at the past we should look toward the future.”

 

Elrond released a relieved sigh. “You are right. Our realms need to support each other. The Greenwood fought by itself for much too long and that was wrong.” Melpomaen was also pleased with the direction the conversation had taken. Thranduil had accepted Elrond’s apology and seemed willing to make this work. The only thing that puzzled him was the interest which Glorfindel displayed toward Thranduil.

 

“Thank you for sending the reinforcements, Elrond. We need all the soldiers we can acquire to fight the shadow.” Glorfindel encouragingly squeezed his shoulder and Thranduil drew in a deep breath. “I should also thank you for sending Glorfindel along.” Elrond’s eyes narrowed. Was Thranduil going to tell him what had happened? He had noticed that Glorfindel’s hand was resting on top of Thranduil’s shoulder and both Elves seemed comfortable with the gesture. Thranduil felt nervous, but he still plunged ahead and said, “Glorfindel and I quickly became friends and…” He felt at a loss to explain their attraction.

 

Glorfindel took pity on his lover and explained their situation to Elrond. “Thranduil and I have been lovers for the last few months. It started a few days after my arrival in the Greenwood.”

 

Melpomaen’s eyes almost bulged from their sockets. “What did you say?”

 

“We are lovers,” Thranduil repeated Glorfindel’s statement.

 

Elrond blinked. He needed a moment to deal with the new information. “Glorfindel and you?”

 

Glorfindel laughed warmly. “Aye, Thranduil and I. I can imagine your surprise. Trust me, Thranduil and I did not expect for this to happen either, but it did.” To prove his words, Glorfindel bent down and placed a kiss onto the crown of Thranduil’s head. “That is another matter we need to discuss. Since Thranduil is my lover now and I intend to spend a fair amount of time with him, we will need to find an arrangement that will work for all parties involved.”

 

Elrond felt dizzy. Everything had gone so smoothly and now this! Melpomaen however didn’t seem bothered. After his initial surprise had worn off he smiled radiantly. “I am happy for you, my friend.” Glorfindel had been lonely, especially when Erestor had left Imladris. “The two of you seem well-matched.”

 

“We are.” Glorfindel cocked his head and looked thoughtfully at Elrond. “Did I shock you?”

 

“Aye, you did.” Elrond shook his head in the hope to rid himself of the shock that he still felt. “But I am also happy for you.”

 

“Working out some arrangement should not be difficult. You can spend part of the year in Imladris and the other part in the Greenwood. Or maybe Thranduil intends to settle down in Imladris?” Melpomaen was already trying to work out some strategy for Elrond to work with.

 

“I will stay in the Greenwood. It is my home and I will not desert it.” Thranduil sounded and looked determined. “I like your proposal, master Melpomaen. Glorfindel, what do you think?”

 

“It would be even better if you came to Imladris with me when it is my time to dwell there. You could escape from the suffocating shadow and recover so you will be strong again when we return to the Greenwood together.” Glorfindel was already thinking ahead.

 

“We can do that,” Thranduil said, agreeing to Glorfindel’s plan. But there was one person who still needed to give his consent, since Glorfindel served Elrond and not the King of the Greenwood.

 

“Elrond, do you also agree that this is a good plan?” Glorfindel gave his friend his most pleading look.

 

Elrond had had enough time to compose himself again and smiled weakly. “It is a good plan and I will not oppose it. It was just the initial shock that made me speechless.”

 

Thranduil grinned. “That is the way I felt when I realized I had fallen for this scoundrel.”

 

Elrond laughed at hearing Thranduil describe Glorfindel in such a way. “That fits.” Glorfindel pretended to be annoyed, but couldn’t pull it off. He was much too happy that everything had worked out.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil loved looking at the stars. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to lay down on the grass and stare at the midnight-sky without having to worry about spiders attacking him. His head rested on Glorfindel’s lap and both Elves stared at the stars twinkling above their heads.

 

“It is peaceful here,” Thranduil whispered. “It would be so easy to stay and forget about Mirkwood. Legolas could join Erestor and we would all be happy.”

 

“But?” Glorfindel sat with his back resting against the trunk of a tree. He stroked Thranduil’s hair. His lover’s green eyes reflected the silver rays of the stars. He had never before seen Thranduil this much at peace and it pained him to know that it was only a temporary condition. Thranduil would return to the Greenwood eventually.

 

“But I can not stay forever.” Thranduil’s gaze shifted from the skies to Glorfindel’s face. “The Greenwood is my home and I must protect it.”

 

“I understand.” Glorfindel understood why Thranduil couldn’t stay. Maybe he had hoped his lover would change his mind when he was in Imladris, but that had been a foolish thought. “I do not ask of you to stay in Imladris indefinitely and I will accompany you when you return home. But this way we can be together, do you understand that? When I have to dwell in Imladris, you can accompany me and, when it is time for you to return home, I can go with you.”

 

Thranduil nodded and the back of his head rubbed against the fabric of Glorfindel’s shirt when he did so. “I understand. It is more than I hoped we would achieve.” Thranduil raised his right hand and cupped Glorfindel’s face in his palm. “I always wanted to kiss you beneath the stars.”

 

“I am not stopping you.” Glorfindel grinned and leaned in closer so their lips could touch. The golden strands of their hair entangled and clung to each other as they lost each other in the sweetest kiss the stars had ever seen

 

The end!!


End file.
